Omega Sector: The Hopes of War
by StoneKai99
Summary: The third and likely final book in the Michael Stone series of my True Lies spinoff. This time around we find Stone ascending the chain of command five years after his previous adventure. DISCLAIMER: As always I do not own any rights to True Lies or Omega Sector.
1. Chapter 1

I

Istanbul, Turkey – It is just after sunset near the Bosporus Strait. Just west of the Galata Bridge at the Turyol boat docks a group of men are awaiting the arrival of a delivery truck. The leader of the group, a man of Persian decent, is smoking a cigar as the last glimmer of sunlight fades away in the west. He impatiently looks at his watch wondering what could be causing the delay just as he hears the sound of a nearby engine. He turns around to see the eighteen-wheeler truck pull into the dockside warehouse. As the doors to the warehouse are closed behind the truck the passenger side door opens and a black man with dreadlocks appears.

"Hey mon, how ya doin?" says the man with a Jamaican accent.

"Who are you and where is Jacque?" replies the Persian.

"Oh they didn't tell you? Jacque got sick mon. Ya he got some nasty virus, he been pukin' up de nasty slimy stuff all day mon."

The Persian instinctively covers his mouth with a handkerchief he produces from his coat pocket. "That's disgusting and I don't care to hear about that."

"Oh sorry bout tat, so we gonna do buziness though? You Ali Krapheed then ya?"

"It's Khalid, Ali Khalid you idiot."

"Oh my mistake mon, sorry." The Jamaican says bowing apologetically.

Khalid hesitates for a moment studying the Jamaican carefully before nodding subtly. "Yes let's get on with it, show me the weapons."

"Good, good. Theo's my name." He says without enunciating the H. "C'mon mon, lemme show you what we got."

Theo opens the trailer door and crawls inside pointing to the ten large wooden crates. Khalid's men along with Theo and the driver unload the crates one by one with the aid of the lift gate on the trailer. Once unloaded Theo proceeds to open a crate so that Khalid can examine the contents.

"Stingers mon, man portable surface to air missiles. Five launchers per crate with two extra missiles each." Theo explains. "You guys will have fun shootin' some aircraft wit tese. What'cha using them for, commercial or military?"

After examining the weapons Khalid slams down a metal case on top of one of the crates. "That's none of your concern."

"Sorry mon, just curious is all." Theo replies as he looks over the money. He closes the case and picks it up holding in front of him with his other hand clasped on his wrist. He stands there a moment and gives Khalid a plain smile. "Well mon, time to punch in!" says Agent William Hudson blowing his cover as he slyly depresses a switch on his watch.

Just then the lids pop off four of the crates at random. Agent Michael Stone and seven other agents stand out of the crates with weapons drawn! Hudson and the driver, Agent Kyle Watts, each pull out a sidearm as Hudson drops the case. Stone, holding a Mac-10 Uzi in each hand, just smiles and says. "Hey guys, do you mind if we crash the party?"

Just then from somewhere in the rafters a shot rings out hitting an Omega agent!

"Scramble!" Stone yells as bullets begin to fly.

Hudson pulls off his dreadlock wig and shoots two of Khalid's men nearest to him. He runs around the side of the truck hoping he can spot the sniper. Stone dives over the side of the crate as he fires both Mac-10s. In less than a few seconds five of Khalid's men are taken out of the fight. The rest of them scatter for cover as the firefight continues.

"Leader to 3." Stone says addressing Agent Anderson through his voice activated tactical radio. "Cover the front entrance, makes sure no one gets out!" Stone fires as he moves behind the semi truck for better cover and reloads both guns. Then he sees Hudson near the front of the truck apparently looking for the sniper. "You spot him yet?"

"No it's too dark." Hudson says having already sensed Stone approach his position. "If he'd take another shot at someone then I'd have him."

"Copy that, you ready?" Stone replies.

"What, I wasn't suggesting . . ."

"I know but everyone else has got their hands full."

"No, I'll go. Besides he may not have seen you yet but we know he's seen me from the start." Hudson replies.

"Okay…ready?"

"Yeah…don't miss." Hudson replies then takes off running for more cover

Stone waits to see the report of the rifle. Just as he sees the gunfire, which misses Hudson by an inch, He fires both Mac-10s and the sniper falls dead to the ground. "Leader to all units, the sniper is down. Repeat, sniper is down, advance and contain." Stone says through the radio. "Here take this and let's go." Stone says tossing Hudson one of his Mac-10s and an extra magazine. As they emerge from behind the semi truck Khalid and his entourage notice them and open fire. Stone spins around back behind the cover of the truck but Hudson is not so quick and a bullet grazes his left shoulder.

"You alright?" Stone yells over the sound of the gunfire.

"Yeah, it passed clean through." Hudson replies as he pulls the scarf from around his neck to tie around the wound.

"Leader this is 3, the Iranians are pulling out through the back." Anderson says.

"I copy, Hudson and I will stay on their tail. You take your squad out the front and cut them off."

"How do you propose to do that without any cover?" Hudson asks.

Stone simply points to the eighteen-wheeler and says. "In the truck Will."

Hudson does as instructed and gets in the cab; Stone shuts the door behind him and steps up on the side rails. As Hudson starts the engine he asks where he's supposed to take them.

"Through that wall." Stone says pointing towards the back of the warehouse where the Iranians have just escaped. "Its just sheet metal, just hit it on the right side." Hudson turns on the ignition and shifts into first gear. "Go!" Stone says. Hudson puts the pedal to the floor and drives straight through the thin sheet metal walls. Once the debris clears he is surprised to find his Stone still hanging on to the side of the truck. They both look ahead and find Khalid and his men running for their vehicles. Khalid continues to head for his car as some of his men turn their attention to the source of loud noise they just heard. Several of their faces freeze in shock as they see the long nose truck breaking through the warehouse wall and speeding towards them!

"Fire you idiots!" one of Khalid's subordinates exclaims.

Stone fires with his weapon with his left hand while holding onto the truck with his right; Hudson meanwhile shoots out the already damaged windshield and adds his own gunfire to the fight. They take out a few of the gunman as Stone spots his primary target making for the SUV. He unloads the rest of his magazine into the vehicle and succeeds only in slightly delaying Khalid's escape.

"Ram that SUV!" Stone says.

"With you on the side of the truck, no way!" Hudson replies.

"Who said anything about me!" Stone says as he jumps of the side step.

Hudson looks back to see his friend roll on impact when he hits the ground. He turns his attention back to Khalid just as a few rounds hit the front of the truck. Just as Khalid and his nearest bodyguard reach the SUV they spot the big rig truck heading right for them. The bodyguard grabs Khalid as they both run for safety, clearing the truck's path in a dive just seconds before it hits the SUV! Hudson hits the brakes bringing the truck to a screeching halt after demolishing the vehicle.

One of the Iranians notices the rest of the Americans pouring out the front of the warehouse and heading towards the scene. He runs to Khalid where his bodyguard is helping him to his feet and informs him of the situation and they immediately head for the waterfront.

Hudson climbs out of the truck and reloads the spare magazine into the Mac-10 as he spots Stone getting to his feet. "You alright?"

"Just a scrape or two." Stone says noticing the fresh wounds on his forearm and elbow.

"3 to leader, I've got the target in sight on the waterfront heading for a boat." Anderson says just as he and emerges from the west side of the warehouse.

"I copy 3, we're still in pursuit." Stone says as he and Hudson run around the length of the truck.

"Be advised, we're still engaged with the rest of his men on the waterfront but it looks like they're pulling back to Khalid's position.

As Stone and Hudson round the trailer they spot Khalid and two of his men running down one of the docks towards a speedboat. They head for the docks just as the rest of the enemy force Anderson warned them about blocks their path. Stone and Hudson open fire with the Mac-10's taking several by surprise but are force to hit the deck as more return fire. The rest of the Iranians retreat with their leader towards the docks as they see the Americans attack from two sides. Stone reloads then tosses Hudson another magazine.

As they get to their feet they see Khalid and the other two start up the speedboat and head off. The remaining group reaches the docks as one of them pulls a large tarp off five concealed watercraft. Three of the gunmen get away immediately, as the last two prepare to pull out Stone, Hudson, Anderson and his team reach the dock. Stone fires at one of the gunmen just as he's mounting the wave runner and hits him square in the chest, knocking him off the vehicle. Anderson takes aim at the other one with his MP5 just as the gunmen squeezes the throttle. He expends the last two rounds in his magazine and watches as the rider falls into the water, the watercraft continues on its path for a moment then slows to a stop about thirty feet out.

"I need a volunteer." Stone orders

"I'm your man!" Anderson quickly replies.

"Here you might need this Gage." Hudson says handing him the Mac-10 having noticed that Anderson has used all his spare magazines. "It's got a full mag."

"Thanks." Anderson says tosses him his empty rifle in return.

"Will wrap things up here and try to get us some air support. We may need it." Stone says as he and Anderson board the idle watercraft.

"You realize we're in Turkey and we don't have a lot of connections here right?" Hudson replies.

"I said try didn't I." Stone yells back as Anderson throttles up and heads for the second wave runner. They slow to a stop next to it and Stone hops on, then they both throttle up and head north up the Bosporus Strait after Khalid.

"They've got a good head start on us." Anderson yells holding his throttle down to max speed. Stone does the same and follows right on Anderson's tail.

They work they're way up the strait for eight or nine miles before finally catching up with the Iranian gunmen on the other watercraft.

"There they are!" Stone yells.

"What do ya wanna do just shoot 'em?" Anderson replies not sure what course of action they should take.

"They already shot at us but we want Khalid alive."

Anderson drives along side the last watercraft with his Mac-10 aimed at its rider. The gunman turns to see the American and reaches for a gun but Anderson fires first. The rounds hit the Iranian in the shoulder throwing him off the water bike. The sound of the gunshot alerts the other two riders and they look back to find their adversaries advancing behind them. One of them draws a sidearm but Stone takes him out before he can fire. The third rider signals ahead to Khalid in the speedboat to move on. Just as the speedboat accelerates the last gunman does a 180 on his wave runner stops in between the path of the two approaching American. He draws two pistols and takes aim waiting for the right moment to fire. Stone yells to Anderson to fall behind him as he spots the last rider attempting to make a stand.

"Follow my lead!" Stone yells as he lies down low on the foot rails using the watercraft as cover. Anderson follows suit and they both fire their Mac-10s as they pass the suicidal Iranian. The 9mm shells rip through the hull of the water bike and puncture the gas tank. It explodes behind them as they retake their seats and press on towards Khalid.

Anderson pulls back out to Stone's flank and notices the speedboat is about to exit the strait connecting the Marmara and the Black Sea. Expecting to see the boat turn east or west along the coast, Stone and Anderson give each other a quizzical look when it continues north.

"Where's he think he's going, Russia?" Anderson yells.

"Possibly but not in that thing; he's probably got a larger vessel waiting further out to sea." Stone replies. "Let's punch it!"

Khalid's bodyguard suddenly realizes they're backup is gone, he informs his boss as they both begin to open fire at their aggressors. Stone and Anderson duck low as they return fire with the Mac-10s. One of them hits the bodyguard and Khalid fires back with his pistol hitting the rear end of Anderson's wave runner. For a moment it appears the bullets didn't inflict any serious damage but then Anderson hears the engine choking and sputtering. Khalid reloads his pistol and fires again, this time flames appear a moment later the water bike explodes just as Anderson dives over the side! Stone lets off the throttle as he sees explosion in his peripheral vision. He watches the speedboat continue north then looks back at the remains of the wave runner. He makes a snap decision and presses the throttle again resuming the pursuit. While the decision haunts him already he realizes if Anderson didn't make it then the last thing he would have wanted was for their mark to escape. And if Anderson survived then he can swim for a while until he can come back and pick him up.

Stone pursues the speedboat but stays well out of the range of gunfire. He follows it for another ten minutes when he finally sees the yacht a few miles ahead of the boat. Once closer he makes out a small two-man helicopter resting on an upper deck. When he sees the speedboat slow to dock at the stern of the ship Stone pushes his throttle to the max. Assuming Khalid will make his escape via the chopper he realizes he's going to have to close the distance quickly. Khalid is greeted by more of his entourage as he boards the stern of the ship. He steps onto the yacht and informs the speedboat pilot to dock on the port side launch.

"Take that man out!" Khalid says in Arabic to the group on the yacht.

Four of them ready an assortment of sub machine guns as the fifth escorts Khalid to the flight deck. Stone lies low on the seat and the three Iranians open fire. He empties the rest of the magazine on his Mac-10, hitting at least one of the targets, then jumps off the back of the water bike five feet from the yacht! The wave runner rams into the back of the yacht at full speed launching it over the stern through the main deck and into the living quarters inside. The remaining three gunmen jumped off the ship when they saw the four hundred pound projectile headed their way!

Stone emerges from under the surface of the water a moment later and climbs aboard the yacht. Once aboard he pulls out his 9mm Glock and checks for any threats within sight. He then spots one of them who jumped overboard about to fire at him from the water but he turns and puts two rounds in him. He runs upstairs to the flight deck just as the chopper is lifting off with Khalid inside. He takes out the escort guarding the flight deck and picks up his mini-MP5. Stone aims at the tail rotor of the chopper and empties the magazine into it. Suddenly the rotor blade flies off and punctures the lower hull of the yacht like a throwing star as the aircraft begin to spin wildly. The chopper, only thirty feet in the air, continues to spin as it crashes into the sea.

Stone quickly makes his way down to the main deck just as the speedboat pilot is climbing aboard. He hops aboard the speedboat after putting two in the gunman's chest. Stone fires up the engine and circles around the bow of the ship heading towards the downed chopper noticing that the yacht is already starting to sink due to its punctured hull. He stops the boat near the sinking helicopter and dives in. He reaches the passenger door as the aircraft sinks below the surface of the water. Stone tries to work the door handle open as Khalid recklessly attempts the same from within. Finally he decides to just shoot it out and Khalid moves back when he sees the American draw his gun. Stone fires two rounds and the door comes open, he keeps his gun trained on Khalid as he gestures him to swim for the surface. The pilot follows Khalid out of the sinking aircraft but goes for Stone's weapon and he's forced to pull the trigger. As the pilot's blood begins to cloud the area Stone swims for the surface. He swims for the boat as he spots Khalid attempting to board first. Stone grabs him by the belt and hauls him back into the water.

"I don't think so." He says as he quickly climbs up the ladder into the boat.

After half dragging Khalid aboard Stone retrieves a zip tie from his tact-vest and binds Khalid's hands behind his back. He then looks back at the yacht finding it already halfway underwater. He starts up the boat and heads back towards the coast.

When Stone finally spots the wreckage left from Anderson's watercraft his heart just sinks at the thought of losing one of his best men, as well as a good friend. "You better hope he's alive." He says sternly looking at Khalid. Stone grabs a flashlight from within the boat and flips it on searching the wreckage. For a moment his fears are nearly confirmed but then he briefly spots something through the smoke. He gives the boat a little gas to give him a better line of sight and suddenly he spots Anderson clinging to a floating chunk of fiberglass from the watercraft's hull.

"I was wondering if you were gonna come back for me." Anderson says as he holsters his sidearm unsure at first who was piloting the boat. "I see you got our man."

"You bet." Stone replies as Anderson swims towards the boat.

Once Anderson is aboard Stone pushes the throttle forward and heads back towards the Turyol docks.

When they return to the docks they find Hudson and the others nowhere in sight. However they do find Turkish police have secured the entire area.

"Get him down!" Stone orders.

Anderson immediately pushes Khalid down to the floor of the boat and out of sight. "They had to split, the Turks couldn't know we were here." Anderson suggest as he keeps his sidearm buried firmly in Khalid's back.

"Yep and Hudson knows we're aware of that. So we head for the rendezvous point, it's just a few more miles down the strait at another dock." Stone replies.

A few minutes later Stone brings the boat to rest alongside a dock next to several fishing boats. He cuts the engine and quietly steps onto the dock as Anderson grabs Khalid to follow.

"This place won't be completely empty at this time of night." Anderson says.

"I know, fishing crews will starting prepping their boats soon, we gotta get outta here." Stone says as he brandishes his Glock at Khalid. "Make a sound and I'll crush your kneecap."

"If you use the gun then you'll just give away your position to the whole area." Khalid retorts.

"Who said I needed the gun." Stone simply replies confident in his threat.

They make their way through the docks with Khalid in tow, ducking behind and stack of pallets as a random fisherman arrives for his shift. The reach the fish market and make their way onto the streets of Istanbul. They walk two blocks unnoticed then turn a corner to see the marketplace up ahead, which within a few short hours will be crowded by a few thousand people, luckily in the predawn hours there's only a few people going about their own business. Stone and Anderson lead Khalid across the street and then duck into an alley to find two unmarked black vans awaiting them. As they approach the side door of the first van slides open and Hudson steps out.

"I was starting to worry." He says.

"Sorry dear." Anderson replies jokingly as two agents emerge from the rear van and relive him of Khalid.

"Bag and gag him." Stone orders.

The two agents put a clean rag in Khalid's mouth, cover it with duct tape then put a black hood over his head and shove him in the rear van.

"I guess air support was a no go?" Stone asks wringing out his sleeves.

"Yeah sorry. So what happened?" Hudson asks realizing by their wet clothes that they obviously went for a swim.

"Let's get back to Izmir and I'll tell you on the way." Stone replies.

Mediterranean Sea – Three hundred miles south of Italy the U.S.S. Forrestal, an aircraft carrier less than a year away from being decommissioned, is resting peacefully on a beautiful day. Its primary fighter craft, the F-18 Hornet, are running combat maneuvers in the sky above. At an altitude of ten thousand feet two of the Forrestal's best pilots are honing their dog fighting skills by trying to tag each other with a weapons lock. The lower ranking pilot, Lieutenant Sage, is hot on the tail of her commander; however her superior is much more experienced than she is.

"Whoa, you almost had me that time Sage but you banked too hard and overshot my flight path." Commander Hughes says.

Lieutenant Sage, one of the few female pilots in the Navy, is also nearing the end of her tour of duty. Although Sage has never seen nor been allowed in combat she flew several reconnaissance missions into the Middle East. All of which took place after the events of 9/11 and during the recent war with Iraq.

"You can't run forever Commander, I got you before and I will again!" Sage replies enthusiastically.

Currently Sage has a record of fifty-nine simulated kills against Hughes to her eighty-two losses, all during actual flight maneuvers. With tomorrow being her last day on the ship before heading stateside she's trying to accomplish an even sixty kills.

Sage breaks off her current flight path to re-assess the situation, a moment later she re-engages just as she spots Hughes' F-18 heading towards her at a forty-five degree downwards angle. Her instincts tell her to try and acquire the lock on his aircraft as he passes by but then she hesitates a moment to plot out a better tactic. She banks gently to the right widening the angle to fifty degrees just as the commander approaches within a thousand yards. The second he zips passed her she puts her fighter into a hard inverted dive breaking to the left. She feels the G forces squash her into the seat like the weight of a semi truck sitting on top of her but she executes the maneuver beautifully coming up directly on the Commander's tail. She pushes up the throttle a bit and goes for the missile lock.

Having not seen her execute the maneuver; Hughes is dumbfounded when his control console emits a flashing red indicator light accompanied by an ominous tone informing him that another aircraft has targeted him with a weapons lock. He looks back over his shoulder and sure enough to his surprise finds Sage directly on his tail!

"How the heck did she do that!?"

After successfully reaching her goal they prepare to head back to the carrier when Commander Hughes receives new orders from the ship's control tower.

"Wolf pack this is Wolf Den. Abort your landing we have planes on the deck preparing for launch."

"Wolf Den this is Pack leader, I though we were the last group for today?" Hughes replies.

"New orders from Atlantic Command just in, a civilian airliner headed for Greece has been hijacked. We're prepping four Hornets to intercept and secure the plane. Intel suggests there might be Migs in the area." Responds the tower.

"Commander, it'll take them too long to launch those fighters. By that time the Migs could have already intercepted the plane and who knows what their plans are when they do?" Sage exclaims.

Hughes hesitates for a moment then asks the tower to let him speak to the Captain.

Captain Jameson responds to the request and grabs the radio. "I know what you're thinking Hughes, I don't have the authority to let her go in."

"Technically speaking sir, you mean I don't have the authority. I'm the head of flight ops on this ship."

"And I'm the Captain of the ship Hughes, I'm still your superior officer." Jameson replies.

"I know sir just hear me out. Those planes you're prepping to launch probably just came in right?"

Jameson looks to his Executive Officer for confirmation then informs Hughes he is correct.

"Then it will take them at least twenty minutes to arm, refuel and launch them. That airliner could be anywhere by then and Migs or not it could be used for a terrorist attack. Now Sage and I are still ten miles out from the ship to the north. We can turn around now and be there before those four Hornets even leave the deck!" Hughes explains.

Sage quietly listens to the debate between Hughes and the Captain as she runs the through the options in her head. Wait for the other Hornets to launch and possibly lose the airliner or send in two fighters who are in a position to provide assistance much faster; while breaking protocol by letting a female pilot go into a possible combat situation.

"Alright get going." Jameson says a moment later. "I'll send the other four Hornets in to back you up as soon as they launch."

"Copy that, Sage I'm on point." Hughes says as she follows him in a 180 to the left.

"You won't regret this Captain." Sage says over the radio.

After receiving the coordinates the two F-18's build up speed to Mach 1. Estimating the time to span the two hundred miles between them and the airliner to just over thirty minutes.

Meanwhile aboard the Boeing 777 four Iranian terrorists have kept the passengers in quite a state of panic. More alarming then the hijacking itself is the fact that all three of the hijackers are armed with a 9mm Glock, which should be impossible since the terrorist attack on the U.S. four years ago. Among the passengers are two armed FBI agents based out of Washington D.C. but currently on assignment as special attaché to the Athens office.

"How the hell did they get those weapons aboard!?" says Special Agent Powell.

"I dunno but do you think this has anything to do with our suspect?" Special Agent McCabe replies.

"I doubt it, our target is from Romania. These guys sound like they're speaking Arabic. They could be from Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan or who knows but I have a bad feeling about this." Powell says.

Powell and McCabe have been tailing the Romanian since he left New York nearly thirty-six hours ago. Having been linked to a number of criminal activities stateside once the FBI learned he was leaving the country the director authorized the two agents already on the case to be assigned as special attaché to U.S. embassy in Athens, Greece. They were immediately flown out by private plane to Madrid where they finally caught up with the target and were booked tickets on the same flight tailing the mark from there to Athens where they hope to follow him to a meeting with his employers.

"You think this is another attack?" McCabe asks.

"Maybe but either way we have to take them out though."

Suddenly everyone on the plane hears the roar of the two American fighter jets passing by.

"Flight 467, this is Commander Hughes of the United States Navy, prepare to alter course to heading 175 degrees southeast and state your intentions."

Inside the cockpit of the plane the lead hijacker orders the pilot to respond. "This is 467, we read you Commander but I've been instructed to deny your instructions." Says the pilot.

"467 be advised we have been instructed to divert your course out to sea, if you do not comply we may be authorized to shoot you down to prevent a terrorist attack. Repeat we cannot let you enter Greek airspace, do you copy?" Hughes explains. "Captain of 467, please confirm your captors copied last transmission."

"We've got F-18's out there!" McCabe exclaims looking out his window. He turns to see Powell's expression has turned quite grim. "What?"

"They're here to shoot us down."

"What! They won't do that . . . would they?"

"Remember United Airlines flight 93? We were already prepping fighters to intercept it; if it hadn't gone down on its own we would have had to shoot it down to prevent it from hitting the fourth target." Powell explains.

"Yeah but we're not over the U.S."

"Think about it Andrew." Powell lowers his voice as one of the hijackers walks down the aisle. Once they pass by he continues keeping his voice to a whisper. "If the Navy sent fighters to intercept us what are the chances they'll just let us keep on our current flight path. We've gotta take these guys out now before those fighters shoot us down!"

Right, you take this one behind us, I'll get the one across the cabin then we converge towards the cockpit together." McCabe suggests.

"Copy that, remember there's four of them so expect opposition once the first two go down. Only fire at what you can hit and don't get overzealous with your bullets." Powell adds.

"Yeah I figured that one already."

After reporting the situation to the Forrestal, Hughes receives new orders. He curses under his breath before raising the cockpit again. "Flight 467 we have been authorized to fire if you do not comply and alter your course immediately."

"Commander you can't be serious?" Sage says.

"You heard Jameson Lieutenant, Atlantic Command has sent down the order. We're fifteen miles out from Greek airspace, if we don't shoot them down now there's no telling what target they'll take out."

At that moment Powell and McCabe make their move. Powell draws his Beretta and turns back down the aisle just as the hijacker is making his way back towards them on his patrol. He rises from his seat and shoots the hijacker dead center in the throat with one shot! Within a microsecond he hears two shots fired behind him as McCabe takes careful aim taking out the second gunmen.

"FBI everyone down!" Powell says as the passengers scream in fear.

"Was that gunfire? Sage asks.

"I don't know, Flight 467 what's going on in there?" Hughes says.

At the sound of the gunshots the third hijacker comes bolting through the forward cabin; expecting to see a dead passenger after an attempt to overtake the hijackers the gunman is shocked to find two Americans with weapons aimed at him. He receives three rounds in the chest, two fired from Powell and one from McCabe. The two FBI agents move through the forward cabin towards the cockpit as they continue to instruct the passengers to stay down. They head for the cockpit each occupying a separate aisle of the plane. As Powell nears the cockpit he is shot twice in the stomach! McCabe is about to move towards his partner when the lead hijacker emerges from the flight attendants station with a passenger held hostage.

"Drop your gun, or I'll shoot her!" the hijacker demands.

"You do and you're as good as dead." McCabe says trying to keep his cool.

"I'm going to complete my mission." The hijacker says before he adds something in Arabic McCabe can't understand.

Suddenly McCabe spots one of the pilots sneaking up behind the hijacker. Without moving his eyes to alert the gunman he waits for the pilot to make his move. Unfortunately the hijacker hears the soft footsteps behind him and turns to shoot. Unsure of the moment McCabe decides to take his shot. The 9mm round enters the left side of the hijacker's cranium from behind and blows out the other side grazing the ear of the crewman. McCabe rushes forward kicking away the gun from the hijackers dead hand ensuring the scene is clear. At the same moment the hostage collapses in shock but one of the nearby passengers and a flight attendant sees to her as McCabe checks out the crewman. He crabs a linen napkin from the flight attendant's station and holds it to the pilot's right ear.

"I'm so sorry about this sir. I think you'll be okay though, the ear is still attached." McCabe says placing the crewman's own hand to the makeshift bandage. "Just keep pressure on it."

"Thanks." He says putting pressure on his injury. "Hey I'm in pain now but it was gonna be me or him right? Not to mention everyone on board if you hadn't taken them down."

McCabe simply smiles. "Right, just sit tight." McCabe finally turns his attention to the hostage and asks if she's all right.

"She's still pretty shaken up." States one of the flight attendants.

"Stay with her please." McCabe says as he finally realizes Powell has not yet moved! He rushes to his downed partner and checks for a pulse but finds he's already dead. He grabs a blanket from a storage compartment and covers his partner's dead body. He retrieves Powell's weapon and sticks it in his belt at the small of his back. Then he asks one of the Flight attendants to grab four more blankets and he grabs an empty trash bag. The attendant walks with him covering each of the hijackers bodies once he's colleted and disabled their weapons, tossing each one in the bag without adding his own fingerprints to them. As they secure the last body he notices through the windows the F-18's falling back behind the plane. He runs back to the cockpit to inform the Captain that he can respond. "FBI, tell them the plane is secure!"

"Flight 467 this is your last warning, divert your course south immediately or we will open fire!" Hughes says.

"We acknowledge, don't fire!" replies the Captain.

McCabe takes the copilots seat and puts on the headset. "This is Special Agent Andrew McCabe, FBI. Don't fire the hijackers have been neutralized, repeat do not fire the plane is secure."

Hughes and Sage both exhale relieved but are curious by the presence of the FBI on board the flight.

"Copy that Agent McCabe, how many casualties have you sustained?" Hughes asks.

"All four hijackers plus one friendly. My partner Special Agent Powell, he was killed retaking the plane."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hughes replies.

"Oh and we have one injured, the copilot."

"How bad?"

"Not too serious, his right ear got sliced by a bullet." McCabe explains.

"Attend to it as best you can, he'll get medical attention when you land." Hughes replies.

"Commander we've got incoming!" Sage exclaims reading the four blips on her radar. Mig-29's and coming in fast!"

"They must have been sent to escort the through to its target." Hughes says and radios the Forrestal to provide an update. "Wolf Den come in. We've got four incoming bogies closing fast on our position, intentions unknown. However the plane is under control; armed FBI agents aboard took out all hostiles and have secured the plane, awaiting instruction."

"Protect the plane at all costs Pack leader, those Migs may not be aware of the situation on board so they might attack."

"Great, what's the status on our backup?" Hughes asks.

"Already en route, should be there in fifteen minutes."

"Copy that. Sage you get all that?"

"Affirmative Commander."

"Looks like you might just yet see combat, make me proud Lieutenant."

"Yes sir!" Sage replies as she closes the visor on her helmet.

"Flight 467 be advised, we have multiple enemy aircraft headed this way. Suggest you descend to twenty thousand feet and push on towards Athens.

Both Hornets drop their exterior tanks and throttle up turning towards the inbound Migs.

"Remember we have authorization to engage if they attempt to lock onto the 777." Hughes says.

They maneuver to pass by the Migs at a forty-five degree angle as two of the Migs peel off on a separate vector. Sage gets a just enough of a look at the tail markings of the first two as they pass by. "They're Iraqi!"

"Attention Iraqi Migs, Flight 467 is no longer under terrorist control. Suggest you evacuate the area back to your own airspace. We are United States Naval aircraft escort and we will defend Flight 467 if you attempt to attack her." Hughes says trying to raise the Migs.

Suddenly Sage notices one of the Migs maneuvering around to her six o'clock. "He's got missile lock on me!" she as she banks to the left.

Hughes breaks off to the right just enough to swerve his fighter back around to get behind the Mig. Sage continues to swerve and bank trying to lose the aggressor.

"Sage he's firing, break right!" Hughes exclaims.

The projectile misses Sage's aircraft by about ten feet; Hughes acquires a lock on the bogie and fires. The Sidewinder lands in the right engine of the fighter, which blows the entire rear section of the plane to bits. Sage then notices one of the lead Migs trailing the 777 on its descent.

"There's one going after the airliner, I'm on it." Sage says. "Flight 467 this is Lieutenant Sage, there's a Mig approaching on your six. Can you pull a hard right?"

"We'll do our best." The Captain replies as he puts on the seatbelt light. McCabe vacates the co-pilot's chair and is directed to the jump seat as the Captain puts the plane into a hard turn to starboard.

Sage acquires missile lock on the lead bandit just as the 777 clears her firing vector and fires. The Mig-29 explodes just as it was about to release an Apex missile.

"Sage there's another bandit behind you!" comes the voice of Hughes over the radio.

Sage breaks left as the Mig fires its guns, although Hughes is unable to assist as he is dealing with the fourth Mig. Sage rolls out as the Mig fires again.

"That was too close." She says to herself. After another minute or so of dodging the enemy fighter she finally maneuvers her fighter behind the Mig. She locks onto the fighter and fires. "Let's see how you like it!" She says as the Mig explodes.

Hughes in the meantime is being chased around the skies by the last Mig, which acquires a lock onto his Hornet.

"No, no, no!" Hughes curses himself knowing it's all over.

Just then the pilot of the Mig hears several more jets nearby and looks to see four more F-18's behind him. At the sound of a missile being locked on to him the Mig pilot breaks hard right and speeds off to the east in retreat. Hughes says a silent prayer as he hears the voice of one of his fellow pilots raise him on the radio.

"Man am I glad you guys showed up." He says then reports the situation to the Forrestal. "Wolf Den do you copy?

"We copy Pack leader."

"Three Migs splashed, the fourth one just bugged out and Flight 467 is in tact and on final approach to Athens, over."

"That's great Pack Leader." Responds the tower.

"Lt. Sage was great, she took out two of the Migs herself." Hughes adds.

Congratulations go out to Sage over the radio on her first and, ironically, last combat engagement.

"Wolf Den be advised, the Lieutenant and I are running low on fuel. Shall we follow Flight 467 into Greece?"

"Negative Commander, an A-6 conversion tanker was launched immediately following your backup, ETA ten minutes." Explains the Forrestal tower.

Athens, Greece – Once on the ground Flight 467 is ordered to shut down before reaching the terminal. Greek police and rescue vehicles encircle the aircraft to board and ensure the plane is secure before anyone is allowed to debark. The copilot is the first one allowed off the plane and is led to a nearby waiting ambulance so he may receive medical attention. FBI officials from the U.S. embassy are also present as Andrew McCabe oversees the removal of Powell's body from the plane. As suspected the other agents inform McCabe that since he and Powell were forced to intervene their original target is being taken into custody now. It's a bittersweet moment for McCabe, he and Powell were hoping their target would lead them to some arrests. While that case has all but gone flat he helped saved a few hundred lives on board the plane today, possibly countless more if the hijackers would have been allowed to carry their plan through to fruition. Although in the end his good friend and partner didn't survive the day; his only slight consolation being that Powell would have been happy to know that they succeeded. As the passengers are finally able to disembark McCabe walks over to the ambulance where the copilot is being treated.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Oh I'll live, we all owe you a big one kid. I'm sorry your partner didn't make it."

"Thank you." Just then McCabe spots the woman that was held hostage by the lead hijacker sitting in another ambulance nearby. "Hey listen there's something I need to check on, sorry again about the ear. Take care." He says to the copilot as he walks over to the woman who is taking in some oxygen.

"Are you alright?" he asks her as she removes the oxygen mask from her face.

"Yeah, I'm just still a little shaky."

"That's natural, you've been through one heck of an ordeal." McCabe says notices she still shaking somewhat.

"I have never hyperventilated like that before though."

"It's just the adrenaline, trust me it'll wear off. Just try and relax. I'm curious, what you were doing in the FA's station during the siege?"

"I was in the lavatory behind the station when I heard the gun shots, when I came out one of the terrorists grabbed me."

"I see." McCabe replies.

"I'm sorry about your friend, did you know him well?" she asks trying to change the subject.

"We worked together almost as long as I've been with the agency, nearly five years." McCabe replies. "He was a good friend."

"Well whom do I have the honor of thanking?"

McCabe smiles realizing he has yet to introduce himself. "Andrew McCabe."

"I'm Rosalind Perry, my friends call me Roz."

"Nice to meet you Roz." McCabe says shaking her hand. "I hope this incident doesn't ruin your trip, was it for business or pleasure?"

"A little of both, I own an art gallery and was coming here in the hopes of acquiring some new pieces."

"Don't you have a curator to do that for you?" McCabe asks interested.

"I did but I soon discovered I enjoyed being the curator better than running the gallery. So I took over the position and hired someone to run my gallery when I'm away."

"Good point, if you own your own business why not do the job you're most happiest with."

"Exactly, well thank you for saving my life Andrew and also for your friends sacrifice."

"You're welcome Roz." He says as one of the other FBI agents calls his name. "Well, duty calls. Take care of yourself okay."

After refueling in mid-air Commander Hughes and Lt. Sage fly back to the Forrestal. Once on deck Sage receives quite a reception of comments and congratulatory remarks from her fellow pilots and other various crewmen aboard the ship. She and Hughes walk to the pilots briefing room together; as Sage enters Hughes stops her before going in.

"You alright Commander?"

"You sure you want to leave the Navy Lieutenant? I mean after what happened today this could change a lot of opinions about women in combat. Besides now that we know you really can kick ass why you don't extend your tour and kick a little more." Hughes says obviously sad that one of his best and brightest pilots is leaving.

"That's . . . well that's sweet sir but I've been in for seven years and there are other things I want to do with this life."

"Like what, you gonna fly big planes like that airliner?" Hughes asks curiously.

"Actually, I thought about applying to the Secret Service but first I'm gonna take a long vacation. Besides if things change for women in the military based on what I did today then I'm content with moving on and letting someone else kick that ass. Now let's go sir, we've got to report in for debriefing." Sage says smiling.

Hughes gives one last sigh admitting defeat and says. "We're gonna miss you around here Sage."


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

After making it back to Izmir Air Base, located in Southwestern Turkey, Shadow team prepares to head home. Anderson supervises the guard detail as they secure Khalid aboard the 747-cargo conversion while Stone steps away to place a call home to his wife Robin.

Six years ago while on assignment in Cuba Stone met a beautiful flight attendant named Robin McCord. A year or so later he proposed to Robin while on a Caribbean cruise.

Shortly before their engagement Stone told her that he was planning on making some changes regarding his position with Omega Sector or possibly even to leave the agency. He had been through quite a lot several weeks prior, which had been the source of a lot of anxiety for Robin. He had taken Robin on the cruise not only to propose but also to make up for their last attempt at a vacation getting ruined. Stone's cousin-in-law, as well as himself, were taken hostage by a group men who were on the run from the FBI. Robin never voiced her concerns openly but Stone could sense it was weighing heavily on her mind.

After returning home from the cruise Stone walked into Director Grant's office and turned in his resignation; leaving his best friend Agent William Hudson in command of Shadow team. Unsure of what to do next for a living Stone reactivated his status in the Marines and was given a weapons instructor position at Annapolis Naval Academy. However this only kept his interest for so long a time but for Robin's sake he stuck it out for a while. Still young and eager to make a difference again Stone eventually gave it up after a year and a half and re-entered Omega Sector. He half expected, and half hoped, to be offered some executive job coordinating field ops or what not. However he was shocked when he was asked to resume his place as Commander of Shadow team. At first he thought to decline the offer though, he didn't want to return just to take away Hudson's spot as team leader. He always knew Hudson would excel if he ever got the chance to lead his own team and it was the silver lining Stone saw when he left O.S. to begin with. However Hudson nearly begged him to resume his command, not because he didn't want the job anymore but because he'd rather be working with his friend side by side instead of watching him work a desk. So at the insistence of his Hudson, Stone was now back where he belonged.

The day Stone came home and announced his plans for returning to O.S. he'd expected to be hit with a sledgehammer. Fortunately for Stone that didn't happen; his wife had never pressured him to leave the agency. Although surprised by his decision and the realization that there would be more sleepless nights in her future, she supported it. Even though her husband was and would continue to be in danger during the line of duty above all else she was immensely proud of him and the work he did. On several occasions Robin would tell Stone that he was not only her hero but also that he is an American hero.

"Hey sweetie, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be leaving in a few minutes. I guess I'll be home in about eighteen hours or so barring any delays." Stone explains. "But you'll be asleep when I get there though."

"And you're off tomorrow night right?" Robin asks.

"You bet, I haven't missed an anniversary since I came back to O.S. and I don't plan to start now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. I love you." Robin says.

"You too, bye." As Stone disconnects the call it suddenly occurs to him that he and Robin have already been married for five years. "Man time flies." He says to himself as he walks back towards the plane just as the two black vans drive up the loading ramp into the cargo hold. As he takes his seat on board Stone begins to look back over the past few years.

He and Robin were married just five months after he proposed. They had a small and intimate ceremony with Hudson serving as Stone's best man. After the reception they hopped on a plane and spent the night in San Francisco before arriving at their honeymoon destination in Hawaii.

"Ramp doors secured, cargo secured." Hudson's voice breaks Stone temporarily out of his trance as he speaks to the captain over the comm system. "We're ready to go whenever you are Captain."

Hudson then takes his seat next to Stone and notices his friend is deep in thought. He waves a hand in front of Stone's face to catch his attention.

"Hey." Is all Stone says in return.

"What are ya thinking about?"

"Me and Robin. Can you believe we've been married five years already?"

"What are you worried about getting old or something, you're only thirty-five." Hudson replies jokingly.

"No, it just goes by so fast."

"Wait 'til you're sixty and tell me how blown your mind is." Hudson adds.

"I know right."

"Anyway congratulations."

"Thanks Will." Stone replies.

"Don't sweat the time thing though, it does fly by quick but at least you're with someone. I wish I had a five year marriage under my belt, I'm not even dating anyone right now."

"Better hurry then Will, you're getting old." Stone replies returning the joke.

Stone finally arrives home around 04:30hrs after an incredibly long flight home. He turns onto his street and parks his 2003 Chevy Blazer in the garage. Nearly three years ago he and Robin bought the two-story, four-bedroom house located in the same edition where his cousin Amberly and her husband live. It was Amberly and Jason who initially informed them that a house was coming up for sale in the neighborhood.

Once inside Stone disarms then resets the security system and quietly walks upstairs to the bedroom. As he puts away his luggage he looks at his wife sleeping peacefully. He unloads his sidearm and places it in the gun cabinet in his closet. He yawns for a moment, stretches and then crawls into bed without waking Robin. He slides his arm around her and falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

He wakes up the next morning to find a large box at the foot of the bed with a note attached. As he rubs the sleep from his eyes he pulls the note off and reads it saying:

_Put this on tonight and drive to the Marquee Hotel at seven sharp! Go to the front desk and ask for Jaiven. _

Stone opens the box and finds his tuxedo neatly pressed inside. "Jaiven huh, I know what you're up to." He says aloud thinking of Robin.

That night after putting on his white bow tie tuxedo, the same one he wore at his wedding, Stone drives to the Marquee Hotel in Georgetown. He walks up to the front desk and asks for Jaiven as instructed in the note.

"Suite 1238." Says the desk clerk as he hands Stone a room key.

"Thank you."

Stone takes the elevator upstairs and finds room 1238. He opens the door to the suite and finds a fire burning in the fireplace and soft music playing, the same setup from nearly six years ago. He walks into the bedroom and finds his wife sitting in a chair in a beautiful black shiny evening dress.

"Well Agent Jaiven it's nice to see you again. How long has it been, six years?" Stone says with a smile.

Robin returns the smile then walks over to embrace her husband and kisses him. "I missed you."

"Me too but I didn't expect to see my soviet comrade again."

She smiles and kisses him again, a few seconds later they hear a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Stone asks still holding her in his arms.

"Not who, what." Robin replies as she walks over to open the door. "Dinner." She opens the door and room service rolls in a cart. The waiter begins to transfer the meal to the dining table then asks if there's anything else they need. Robin thanks the man and gives him a tip. Stone goes to the table and removes the silver plate covers revealing a delicious looking lobster feast.

"Ohhhh." Stone utters as his mouth begins to water. They sit down and Robin pours them both a glass of wine then Stone makes a toast. After tasting the wine Stone realizes it is not wine at all. "What is this?"

"Sparkling white grape juice, I thought we'd forgo the wine for tonight." Robin replies.

"Why we've always drank wine or champagne on . . . . " Stone suddenly picks up on something in Robin's demeanor. "Are you?" he says questionably at first as he continues to get a read on her. "ARE YOU?!"

Robin can't help but smile as Stone realizes what's happening. "I was gonna tell you after dinner if you hadn't figured it out."

"You're pregnant! Stone says ecstatically. Robin nods excitedly with a glow he has never seen on her before. Stone gets up from his chair and rushes to hug her tightly. "We're gonna have a baby!" After a moment he pulls back, kisses her and says. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, let's eat I'm starving." She replies.

Stone wakes the next morning with Robin beside him in bed. He looks over at her and notices she's already awake.

"Been watching you sleep." She says softly.

"We're gonna have a baby." Stone replies.

"Hasn't quite sunk it yet huh?" Robin replies.

"No its just . . . . .well I guess it hasn't really but I'm totally psyched about it."

Robin just smiles.

"How long have you known?"

"Almost two weeks now, we made love a few days before you found out you were going to Turkey. I went to the doctor a week later and I just thought I'd tell you when you got home. I'd already planned all this for our anniversary and thought it would be the perfect time to tell you." Robin explains.

"Wow, we've got a lot to do before . . . . when are you due?"

"September twentieth."

"So what about names, what room are we gonna turn into a nursery, what . . ."

"Sweetie." Robin says interrupting him. "We've got nine months to worry about all of that; let's just enjoy today. It is still technically our anniversary." Robin says kissing him. "Speaking of which, Amberly and Jason want to take us out to dinner tonight."

"Okay, I have to go into work for debriefing first but it should only take two or three hours. We caught out suspect the other night so they'll want my report ASAP." Stone explains without giving her any specifics about his mission in Turkey. "How's work been for you?"

Last year Robin was promoted to flight attendant trainer so she no longer has to go out of town for work as much. She gives him a short recap of what's been going on at her job recently. However she quickly changes the subject as she caresses his face. Stone takes the hint as well as the initiative; afterwards they shower and dress and head downstairs for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. After breakfast they return to their room to collect their luggage, then they check out and head home.

Norfolk Naval Base, Virginia – After eight months at sea and seven years in the Navy, Lieutenant Sara Sage is finally setting foot back in the United States. Still wearing her short sleeve khaki uniform Sage gathers her luggage and begins looking for her ride home. Suddenly she hears her name being called over the PA system.

"_Lt. Sage, report to Commander Grafton in the pilots briefing room."_

"I just got out." Sage exclaims aloud to herself. "I wonder what this is about." She reports as ordered and finds Commander Grafton, whom she does not know personally. "Cmdr, Lt. Sage reporting as ordered. I'm confused sir my tour is up." Sage says.

"I understand that Lieutenant but there's someone who'd like to speak to you first, if you'll follow me." Grafton says as he leads her to a conference room where an older African-American male dressed in a Naval officer's uniform is waiting.

"That'll be all Cmdr. Grafton." The man says in a deep throaty voice.

"Yes sir." Grafton says closing the door as he leaves.

"Have a seat Lieutenant.

"Thank you sir." Sage says as her curiosity finally gets the better of her. "May I ask what this is about sir?"

"We'll get to that, first let me introduce myself. I'm Admiral James Grant." Grant says pulling out a file.

Sage's mind continues to wonder why an Admiral would request to see her; then she assumes that there must be some sort of investigation into her involvement with Flight 467.

"I've been looking over your service record Lieutenant. You passed through flight school with flying colors; your recon missions in the Middle East were all completed successfully." Grant goes on. "Your kill ratio against your flight director, Cmdr. Hughes, during combat maneuvers is higher than any other pilot currently serving on the Forrestal; then there's the recent incident regarding Flight 467."

_I knew it. _

"Sir?"

"You shot down two Iraqi Migs after they attempted to divert or destroy the plane, we still have no Intel at this time to confirm their intentions however. Anyway, you've become the first female pilot in air-to-air combat. Now while Captain Jameson's decision to let you go in is under debate I believe he made a good call. The same call I would have made if it were my ship." Grant adds.

"I'm glad to hear that sir." Sage replies.

"And as a result you helped save the lives of the people on board 467; regardless of any action on the FBI's part."

Sage doesn't reply still unsure where all this is going, thus far the Admiral has yet to mention any investigation not to mention the fact that she would have likely heard about it before her tour ended.

Grant hesitates a moment then says. "What are your plans now that you're officially out of the Navy?"

"I'm haven't quite decided yet, a long vacation for sure to spend some time with family and what not but I was considering applying to the Secret Service." Sage replies.

"Why Secret Service?" Grant asks.

"I guess because of my father, he was a Navy pilot during the final years of Vietnam. He always said that once he was done protecting his country he wanted to try protecting the President. He was a true patriot at heart, someone who really wanted to be deserving of the freedoms that most of us take for granted. Unfortunately though he never made it home." Sage replies.

"I know all about your father Lieutenant." Grant says turning a page through the file in front of him. "Lieutenant Sage, Christopher R. shot down in combat in Vietnam, highest honors, excellent service record. I'm sorry for your loss Lieutenant."

"Yeah well, I was young. I didn't really get a chance to know him but I know him in here." Sage says placing her hand over her heart. "That's why I joined the Navy, I'm following in my dad's footsteps so I could be closer to him. Of course being a woman I was never allowed in combat until the other day."

"Well Lieutenant, I've heard all I need to hear. I think you'd make an excellent field agent for us."

"That's what this is about, you're recruiting me?" Sage asks.

"That's right."

"But you're in the Navy, what exactly are you recruiting me for?"

"Formerly Navy, although my status within the government keeps my rank active for purposes such as this. I'm actually the head of a covert government intelligence agency that specializes in anti-terrorism. Most of our recruits are fresh out of the military although we also recruit out of other government agencies and on occasion even local police. We're based out of D.C. but we serve abroad as well as at home. Are you interested?"

"I don't know, what kind of work would I be doing?" Sage asks.

"As a field operative you would be assigned a variety of duties like investigating crimes scenes that may be linked to international terrorism. When on mission our teams execute and operate very similarly to special ops teams of the military. Many times we work in unison with the military or with their aid. As a pilot your skills would be invaluable and taken advantage of; you might even be put through flight school again to get a helicopter license." Grant explains.

"Why would you put me through flight school?" Sage asks.

"Our field operatives need to be versatile in a number of skills which brings me to foreign languages. During your first year you would be required to learn three new languages."

"Would I get to pick the languages?"

"Possibly but it depends on the team your assigned and what languages your fellow team members have already mastered. Just like our agents our teams must be able to speak a variety of languages so that no matter where they are deployed someone on the team can speak the local dialect. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one, you've repeatedly used the word _operative_ when describing your agents. Are we talking about performing . . . . . .assassinations?" Sage asks guardedly.

"No, while I can't promise you that you won't ever be forced to pull a trigger during the line of duty, that is not the function or goal of our agency. If I may elaborate, that's why we primarily recruit from the military and all our candidates are thoroughly cross-examined and background checked before being offered a position. We're looking for, as you put it, the true patriots at heart; people who are interested in serving our country, not our government. People like your father . . . . people like you."

A moment of silence passes as Sage ponders everything Grant just said.

"I know you mentioned an interest in Secret Service but with us you would be in a position protect not only our country but its people. And who knows on occasion maybe even President or two." Grant adds.

"How would that be?"

"Do you recall back in '99 when Clinton's daughter was kidnapped?"

"Yes sir, it was all over the news." Sage replies.

"It was one of my men who rescued her."

"Wow. I don't know sir I think I'd like to take that vacation first, see my aunt and take some time to think about it."

"Of course." Grant says retrieving a card from his jacket pocket. "You can reach me there, it's a direct line to my office."

Sage looks at the card noticing the Greek symbol for Omega emblazoned behind Grant's name and contact information.

"Thank you Admiral, I'll certainly think about it." Sage says.

Grant puts the files back in his briefcase and rises to shake Sage's hand. "Well I have a plane to catch. Enjoy your vacation Lieutenant, I hope to hear from you soon."

Later that same afternoon back in Washington Stone is reporting to Deputy Director Kim Hayes on his recent mission in Turkey.

"So that Intel turned out to be accurate then?" Hayes asks.

"You bet, once we intercepted that shipment of Stingers from the cargo ship we impersonated the delivery crew and took the Iranian buyers by surprise." Stone replies. "The leader, Ali Khalid, was captured by yours truly some ten miles or so into the Black Sea."

"What about his men?" Hayes asks.

"We rounded up a couple but they are just small fish; unfortunately the rest of them were either shot, escaped or picked up by Turkish police. Good thing we got the figurehead of the group, Khalid's the one we really want."

"If he'll crack." Hayes adds. "The U.S. is a step away from going to war with Iran, whoever is exporting American arms to our enemies needs to be stopped now."

"Yes ma'am, we're working on it."

"Alright dismissed." Hayes says.

"Yes ma'am." Stone replies as he turns to exit her office. As he reaches for the door he hears Hayes' voice stop him.

"Oh and Stone . . . . happy anniversary."

"Thank you."

When Stone returns to Shadow's conference room he's awaited by four questioned faces.

"Well?" Hudson says taking the initiative.

"Well what? I don't know anything you all don't already. We could go to war with Iran any day now and someone is out their selling American made weapons to them to use against us." Stone says.

"What's our next move?" Watts asks.

"I don't know, has Khalid been broken yet?"

"He's still in interrogation, he's talking but he hasn't given up the real goods yet." Anderson says.

"Well I gotta get going, keep at it guys and let me know if there's any updates." Stone says.

As the team disperses Hudson follows Stone to the elevators. He steps inside with him as Stone hits the button for the main floor. When the elevator stops on the main floor they see a familiar face as the doors open.

"Hey boys, how's it going?"

"Drake! What have you been up to man; we haven't seen you for a couple of months now." Stone says as he and Hudson both step off the elevator to chat with their friend.

"Well I had some time off saved up so I took all of last month off to spend with the family. Before that I had to take a leave of absence for more intensive physical therapy." Drake explains. "By the time I got back I heard you guys were out of the country."

"Yeah we just got back from Turkey yesterday, we busted some Iranians trying to buy a shipment of Stingers." Hudson replies. "So how's the leg?"

Five years ago Agent Drake was seriously injured during a mission in Atlanta. A missile exploded just a few feet away from him and blew shrapnel into his right leg and torso. Luckily he didn't lose the leg but unfortunately Drake's injuries prevented him from returning to active duty with Shadow team. He took a year off to recuperate then re-applied as was given a position as section chief of sniper ops.

"Oh it's alright theses days, with more and more therapy I'm able to get around more and more easier." Drake replies.

"That's good to hear Steven." Stone replies.

"Thank guys, yeah it's not as good as the old days but at least I'm not hobbling around as much as I was that first year after the injury." Drake adds. "Well I gotta get going, I'm due to report to Hayes. I have a feeling she's going to have me send a sniper/recon team to the Middle East."

Stone and Hudson look at each other.

"The Middle East? Oh man . . . " Stone looks at his watch realizing if he doesn't leave now he'll be late for his dinner plans. "Look I gotta go but would you mind meeting up with us tomorrow. If you don't mind I'm curious what your orders are going to be. Who knows we might be able to help each other out with some Intel."

"Sure no problem Michael. Say eleven hundred, Shadow conference room?" Drake replies.

"That would be fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow I gotta run." Stone says as Hudson and Drake both take the next elevator back upstairs.

Tehran, Iran – One of Ali Khalid's subordinates and thus far the only man known to have escaped the Turkish police after the warehouse operation went bad is finally returning to report in. Hassan Buliq is escorted to a small military outpost a few miles outside the city. The Iranian finally makes his way to the office of Major Samon Khalid.

"Major, we went to Istanbul to take delivery of the Stinger missiles you said would be arriving." Buliq states.

Without looking up from the documents laid out on his desk the older Khalid says, "Please tell me you didn't come all the way back here to tell me something I already know."

Buliq says nothing as an eerie silence passes between them for a moment.

"Did you acquire the weapons?" Khalid says finally breaking the silence.

"No Major, the truck arrived with American forces inside, they overpowered us and captured Ali."

Major Khalid finally looks up at Buliq. "They have Ali?"

"Yes Major."  
>"American soldiers you say."<p>

"No sir, they were not in uniform. They must have been government agents." Buliq replies.

"Government agents." Khalid says more to himself then Buliq. "Very well, how many did you kill?"

"Um, like I said Major they took us by surprise. Maybe one, I'm not really sure."

"Maybe one." Khalid says furiously quiet. "You let them capture my little brother and you only maybe killed one in the process."

"Sir please, there were too many of them and I was nowhere near the Ali when he was apprehended." Buliq explains.

"Even further evidence of your failure, you should have let the American capture you as well." Khalid says rising from his chair.

"Major, I . .I'm sorr . . ." His words are cut off mid-sentence as Khalid draws a sidearm and fires three rounds in the man's chest!

Khalid gestures for one of his henchman to remove the body as his right hand man, Taliq Aziri, approaches from behind.

"Do you think it was all a setup, maybe this Jackhammer was a trap set by the American to lure us in?"

"Maybe." Khalid says pondering that possibility. "Maybe not. The Americans are keeping close tabs on all their weapons these days. More and more contracts are getting caught in between the lines. I suppose it is hard to believe that one shipment slipped through without notice."

"True but the Jackhammer did say he had contacts able to get the shipments to us. For all we know he kept his word and these agents intercepted the missiles after they arrived in Istanbul." Aziri says theorizing.

"Look into both, I want to speak to this Jackhammer again and see if you can find out where they are holding my brother." Khalid replies.

"That's easier said then done sir but I will do what I can."

Khalid is left alone to his thoughts for a moment as he retakes his seat. A moment later he slams his fist down on the desk cursing.

That night Stone and Robin drive to the restaurant where they meet Amberly and Jason.

"So we never discussed if we're telling people about the baby yet." Stone says.

"Oh right, well it makes no difference to me." Robin replies.

"No point in waiting I guess."

"No not really, so okay we'll tell them tonight and when we get home why don't we call my parents and your mom." Robin suggests as Stone pulls into a parking space at the restaurant.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They meet up with Stone's cousin and her husband inside and are seated almost instantly. Amberly begins to order a bottle of wine to commemorate Stone and Robin's anniversary but is stopped short.

"No that's not necessary Amberly." Robin says.

"Why not it's your anniversary." Amberly says confused as Robin asks the waitress to give them a few minutes.

Stone looks at his wife and says. "Definitely no point in waiting now." Robin nods in agreement.

"What's going on guys?" Jason says also curious now.

Robin looks at Stone and gestures for him to do the honors. "Oh, ok. Guys we're gonna have a baby!"

Amberly screams ecstatically but quickly places her hand over her mouth to muffle to sound. After a few hugs and handshakes they begin looking through the menu and the entire evening's conversation in focused on the big news. After dinner they depart and head home following Amberly and Jason most of the way since they live in the same edition. During the drive Stone can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Robin asks.

"Oh nothing, its just when you and Amberly were in the restroom Jason said something to me."

"Yeah?"

"Well he was all, _me and Amberly have been married two years longer than you two and you got pregnant first. _I was like, yeah so?" Stone says glancing at his wife as he continues. "So then he said we're gonna get him in trouble cause they haven't cranked out any kids yet."

Robin can't help but laugh at the remark as well. "So what did you say?"

"What could I say, I told him you better get busy." Stone replies.

"Well I know they've been trying for a long time, it'll happen for them."

Once they arrive home and get settled in Stone dials his mother on the phone in Illinois and tells her she is going to be a grandmother. After speaking to both her son and daughter-in-law for close to an hour Mrs. Stone finally hangs up the phone.

"She said she wants to come see us in a month or so." Stone says having talked to her last.

Robin smiles as she then dials her parents in Missouri to let them in on the good news as well. After another hour or so on the phone they get ready to go to sleep. They lay in bed that night thinking about a plethora of baby related topics; names, schools, the baby's sex and a number of things that are to come in the future.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, I'm not even showing yet and we've already got a college picked out for this little one." Robin says as they both laugh. Stone turns over and caresses her belly then kisses her. She snuggles up close to him and shortly thereafter they both drift off to sleep.

New York City – Two days later FBI Agent Andrew McCabe is returning home from Greece. As he steps off the plane he is greeted by four other agents assigned to bring out Agent Powell's casket. McCabe receives condolences from them then one of his superiors approaches and orders him to follow. He does as instructed and is led into the small terminal of the private airstrip. After a short ride in an elevator to the second floor he is shown into a small conference room where an older African-American male dressed in a nice suit is awaiting him. McCabe takes a seat as his superior leave the room closing the door behind them.

"Hello Agent McCabe, I'm Admiral James Grant."

The next day back at headquarters Stone and Hudson meet up with Drake to swap information on the escalating Iran situation. Unfortunately Drake's orders don't have him posting a team anywhere in Iran but he does have other interesting news.

"Well even though my suspicions were wrong I am sending a unit to Baku to track down an Iranian terrorist." Drake informs.

"Russia?" Hudson says.

"Very southern Russia, yes. Actually Azerbaijan, our Intel tells us Taliq Aziri, a Lieutenant in the Iranian army is headed there soon. It's possible he might even be heading to the U.S." Drake explains.

"Say that again?" Stone says in disbelief.

"You heard me guys, although we don't know that for sure we have confirmed he's on his way to Baku. For what purpose we don't know yet but I'm to send a two man recon team to tail him. If they spot him . . . misbehaving, then they may be ordered to bring him in." Drake says.

"Does this guy work on his own or with a terrorist cell?" Hudson asks.

"Well we believe he's an executive officer for someone higher up but we don't know who yet." Drake replies.

Stone paces the room a couple of times without speaking.

"What are you thinking sir?" Drake says although technically Stone doesn't outrank him anymore.

"Ali Khalid was in Turkey trying to buy U.S. weapons; I wonder if he and this Aziri are working for the same faction." Stone says.

"You mean you think Aziri is heading to Baku to take delivery of another shipment of weapons?" Drake asks.

"It's possible." Stone replies.

"That or he could be making arrangements for further shipments." Hudson puts in.

"Drake I think you better keep in close contact with your unit when you send them out there. I think it would also be good if you kept us in the loop too." Stone suggests.

"Not a problem guys, we may work different jobs now but as far as I'm concerned we're still on the same unit." Drake replies.

"Uh rah!" Stone says.

"When do your men deploy?" Hudson asks.

"Tonight, they'll be in Baku oh . . . probably tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, let us know as soon as they catch up with Aziri. In the meantime, Will, have our guys see if they can find a connection between him and Khalid." Stone orders.

Two days later Stone and Robin are going to the doctor to have their first ultrasound done. It is a exciting occasion for the two as they get their first glimpse of their child. Stone holds his wife's hand as they both become entranced by the image of the life growing within her. Finally he turns to look at her lovingly, she returns his gaze as their lips meet tenderly.

After the appointment Stone drives Robin back to work before reporting back to work himself.

"So when are you going away again?" Robin asks as he brings the car to a stop in front of her office building.

"I dunno, there's nothing on the horizon but you know how stuff just happens without warning."

"I know, I was just wondering. Have you told everyone about the baby yet?" Robin asks.

"You mean at work, no it didn't feel right without you there."

Robin smiles at his response.

"I figure we'd wait until we all got together for dinner or something." Stone adds as he tries to get a better read on her emotions. "What's on your mind sweetie?"

"I'm just hoping you won't be away too much during the pregnancy."

"I wanna be there for it, all of it. You know I can't promise you anything but I'll see what I can do." Stone says.

When Stone finally arrives back at headquarters he receives some unpleasant news. As he reports to the Shadow conference room he's told by Hudson that's Drake two-man sniper team in Baku have not reported in!

"They caught up with Aziri yesterday evening and followed him to the outskirts of town." Drake explains as Stone enters the room. "They've missed their last two comms check."

"When was the last time you heard from them?" Stone asks.

"Twelve hours ago."

"Damn, where's your backup team?"

Drake informs them that the backup team is stationed in Tbilisi, Georgia and that's he's already ordered them to move to the first team's last known location.

"Good, I assume they'll report in as soon as they pick up the trail on Aziri?" Stone asks.

"Affirmative, if they can find him." Drake replies.

"They need to find out what happened to the first team before we take any action against Aziri." Stone says.

"Copy that." Drake says.

Two nights later in the main conference room Director James Grant, having just returned from his recruiting trip, is holding a briefing with all team commanders and section heads to report on recent activities.

"How was your trip sir?" Hayes asks taking the seat to the right of him at the table.

"Productive, I've got almost a dozen new initiates coming in. They'll start initial training within a week and will be divided up and assigned to alert teams five, six, as well as team Cobalt, Bravo and Shadow." Grant explains. "So let's dig in, Agent Jefferies we'll start with you." Grant says as each team leader is given the floor to report on their recent assignments and progress. Finally Grant addresses Drake to give his report.

"Director if you'll permit me I'll give the floor to Agent Stone, given that both of our recent assignments have focused on Iranian terrorist cells we've been sharing Intel lately." Drake says.

"Very well, proceed Agent Stone." Grant says.

"Yes sir, almost a week ago my team working in unison with alert team 5 intercepted a shipment of U.S. Stinger missiles on its way to Istanbul." Stone goes on to explain the events of the sting operation and the capture of Ali Khalid. He gives the floor back to Drake who explains his orders to send a unit to follow Taliq Aziri.

"With so many weapons deals going down in that area I surmised the possibility that both Khalid and Aziri could be working for the same faction." Stone adds once Drake is done. "Our Intel suggests Aziri was heading to Baku to make arrangements if not take delivery of another shipment of weapons." Stone says.

Although Grant's expression is not a happy one, it is not directed at either of them as he asks them to continue.

"Unfortunately sir we've hit a snag." Stone says looking at Drake.

"Director I had the utmost confidence in my men that they would be able to find Aziri and, if ordered, prevent any deal from taking place. However we lost contact with them, they've now been missing for over forty-eight hours." Drake explains as he notices Grant's expression begin to sour even further. "A backup team stationed in Tbilisi, Georgia was sent in to find the whereabouts of the first team. Just this afternoon I received word from them that they'd found the first team," Drake hesitates a moment before saying with a grave expression. "both men were shot and killed from behind."

"They were spotted tailing Aziri?" Grant asks.

"No way sir, not our men." Stone replies.

"I have a gut feeling someone tipped Aziri off." Drake says. "Of course I have no evidence to back my theory. Anyway since then the second team has been ordered to pick up the trail although that may not be possible now."

"Sir if we lost Aziri it's because I ordered Drake to have his men find the first team before pursuing the target. It's my fault." Stone says swallowing a lump in his throat.

Grant dismisses everyone in the room with the exception of Hayes, Drake and Stone.

"Michael why did you interfere with Drake's command? You had no right to issue those orders to Drake or his men." Hayes says once the room is clear.

Stone's response is stopped cold before he can answer as Grant holds up a hand.

"Hold on there Kim, I don't quite see it that way. Michael I assume, given your orders, that we had no other assets in the area to which we could have pursued both objectives?"

"That's correct sir." Stone replies.

"Tell me about the source of our Intel on Aziri." Grant says changing subjects.

"Abdi Mahad." Hayes says. "Former Iraqi Republican Guard Lieutenant defected during Desert Shield. He's been positioned in Baku for nearly three years as one of our undercover sources. He recently reported in that he was contracted to make sleeping arrangements for Taliq Aziri while in the city."

"You said our analysts believe he might be heading to the U.S. soon. Do they foresee an attack on American soil?" Grant asks.

"Unfortunately sir there's no way to know that at this point." Hayes replies.

"Do we have a picture of Aziri?" he counters.

"No sir, that was actually one of Mahad's objectives. Once in town he was to get us his picture. Thus far we only have a description of the man but he does have one distinguishing mark." Hayes explains. "A very noticeable scar on the left side of his face beginning at his jaw line and running almost back to his ear."

"So if Aziri arrived in Baku two days ago why don't we have his picture yet?" Grant asks.

"Snag two." Stone says.

"Mahad was found dead by local police two days ago with a bullet between his eyes." Hayes states.

"That's why you think someone tipped him off don't you?" Grant says to Drake."

"Yes sir, if someone knew Mahad was feeding Intel to the U.S. then they would certainly cover their tracks. I assume he had his own men fall back to see if anyone was tailing him." Drake says.

"The only other explanation is that someone knew our men where there and reported it to Aziri but I don't see how that's possible." Hayes adds.

"What progress has your second unit made Drake?" Grant asks.

"The trail's gone cold, they lost Aziri north of Baku."

"This is not good news people, Drake keep them out there looking. If they don't come up with anything within twenty-four hours then pull them out." Grant orders.

"Copy that."

"Stone, keep searching for any connection between Khalid and Aziri. If you're right and we can find one then maybe it will lead us to Aziri's location."

"Yes sir."

"Do what you guys do best, dismissed." Grant says.

As they begin to leave the room Stone notices Grant struggling to get out of his chair. At first he thinks nothing of it but as soon as Grant gets to his feet he quickly clutches his left arm in pain.

"Are you alright sir?" Stone asks.

"Uuugh." Grant utters.

"Sir, SIR!" Stone says as Grant falls to the floor!

Stone and the others rush to his side. "Call an ambulance!" he yells as he checks to see if Grant is breathing.

Drake immediately picks up the phone on the conference table and dials 911. Hayes yells for help and within seconds Hudson and a few others enter the room astonished.

"What happened?" Hudson asks.

"I think he's having a heart attack." Stone says beginning CPR. As he tries to beat his mentor's heart alive again Stone suddenly begins to feel like time has slowed around him. He can hear the fear and worry in Hayes' voice behind him as well as others but as his mind is focused on reviving his mentor anything they say is incomprehensible to him.

A half hour later at Howard University Hospital Stone is sitting in a waiting area alone just outside the emergency room. Hayes, Hudson and a few others are all standing a few feet away making phone calls informing Grant's family as well as other government personnel. After a call Hayes looks over at Stone sitting with his face in his hands. She slowly walks over and sits down next to him.

"You did the best you could Michael, you're not responsible."

Stone lifts his head an inch or so uncovering his eyes from his hands. "I . . . . . I couldn't save him." He says quietly.

"Michael no one could have, the doctor said he had a massive heart attack." Hayes says. "He died within a minute or two."

Suddenly Stone hears someone calling his name, he looks up to see Robin turning the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Stone says confused as to how she knew what happened.

"Jason is the administrator of the hospital remember, he saw you come in with someone in the ER and he called me. What happened?"

"Grant died, he had a massive heart attack just after a briefing." Stone explains.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Robin says as she wraps her arms around him. "Were the paramedics not able to get to him in time?"

Stone is unable to answer as he slowly leaves his wife's embrace and walks outside.

"What the . . .Michael." Robin says utterly confused by his silence.

"Robin, Michael was administering CPR on Grant when he died. I think he feels responsible." Hayes informs her.

"Oh my god." Robin replies now understanding the scope of her husband's misery.

"Take him home Robin, he doesn't need to report in tomorrow just have him call me." Hayes tells her.

"I will Kim, thank you." Robin walks outside to find Stone already standing by her car; she walks over to him as it starts to rain. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She asks knowing it's a dumb question.

"He's gone, he's just go . . . I . . I couldn't save him, why couldn't I save him." Stone says as he turns to look at Robin with tears running down his face! She holds him close as the floodgates open; she is somewhat taken aback as she has never seen her husband cry before. As he begins to calm himself Robin notices they are still standing out in the rain. She puts him in the car and drives him home.

The next morning Stone awakens around eleven A.M. after a fitful night of tossing and turning. As he gets up to shower and shave he realizes there is a feeling of emptiness in him left from the events of the night before. He tries to shake it off with no success as he enters the kitchen to find his wife still home.

"Morning." She says as she sees the sullen expression on Stone's face.

"How come you're not at work?"

"I took the day off, I wanted to be here for you."  
>"Thanks but there's no point and I'm late for work as it is." Stone replies.<p>

Robin tells him that Hayes advised her that he is not to report to work today. "She does want you to call her later though."

Stone acknowledges her as he sits down on one of the bar stools; he sits there motionless and silent for a few moments with no expression on his face.

"Can I make you something to eat?" Robin asks trying to break the silence; however Stone either doesn't hear her or doesn't understand the question. "Michael." She says as she walks around the bar and hugs him from behind. "I can't imagine how hard last night was for you but it's not your fault. He's gone and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Robin pauses for a moment then says. "You're just going to have to make your peace with it and let it go." She continues to hold him tightly in her embrace. Then a few moments later Stone slowly nods his head in acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Later that day from his office at home, Stone makes the phone call to Hayes. "This is Michael." He says.

"I'd ask how you are holding up but I know that's probably a dumb question." Hayes says. "Look uh . . . the memorial service is going to be the day after tomorrow. I'm giving you and your team the day off to attend. Anyone else not on duty is welcome and of course there will be a lot of government and military personnel in attendance as well."

"It is going to be a military burial right?" Stone asks.

"Yes of course, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you today." Hayes says.

"Oh?"

"Do you want to be a pallbearer . . . . help fold the flag?"

Stone takes a long deep breath then says. "Absolutely, it would be an honor."

"Okay, better dig out your dress blues."

"Do you know who's giving the eulogy?" Stone asks.

"The President." Hayes replies.

"The Pres . . ._the_ President?" Stone says almost in shock.

"Grant was an Admiral in the Navy and head of a government agency; who else would do it?"

"I dunno I guess I just didn't think about it." Stone replies.

Arlington National Cemetery, two days later – At least one hundred people from family and friends to government and military personnel are standing together to honor and say goodbye to James Grant. As the hearse arrives near the burial site Stone, clad in his Marine dress blues, along with five other pallbearers begin to remove the flag covered coffin from the rear of the vehicle. They set it down over the gravesite as President George W. Bush takes the podium.

"ATTENTION!" Stone says in a guttural military voice as every military figure stands at attention to salute the Commander in Chief.

The President returns the salute and asks everyone to be seated with the exception of the pallbearers who remain at attention.

"Today we gather to say goodbye to a great patriot, Admiral James Edward Grant. But we're not here today to just say goodbye to James but to honor him and celebrate his life."

As Stone listens to theses words he begins to feel as if they were meant only for him. He slowly realizes his eyes staring at nothing, his feet feeling like lead and his body although still standing perfectly at attention seems as wobbly as Jell-O; as the cold hard truth finally sinks in. His great mentor, friend and probably the only father figure he's had in his life since the passing of his own father . . . . is really, truly gone!

Suddenly he snaps back to reality as he hears the President's voice back in his head.

"James Grant served his country for fifty-two years, he enlisted in the Navy at seventeen. Many years later he achieved the rank of Admiral then went on to. . . . ." The President's voice fades back out as Stone begins to think about his memories of Director Grant. Times like the day he was promoted by Grant to team leader and given command of a newly formed unit, Shadow team; or the day he first met Grant, he had just gotten out of the Marines and was recruited into Omega Sector. Before he realizes it the President eulogy is almost over.

"He was a good sailor, a natural leader and a loyal friend; above all he was a true patriot. He dedicated his life to protecting this great nation and its people, we're gonna miss you James."

Everyone rises as the band begins to play Taps; Stone and the other five pallbearers begin folding the American flag laid upon the casket. Once folded Stone walks over to President Bush, hands him the flag and salutes.

Before taking the flag to Grant's wife the President looks Stone in the eyes and says, "I'm told you were there during his last moments; I'm sorry for you loss Agent Stone."

Stone fights to keep his composure and softly replies, "Thank you Mr. President."

As the President steps away to present the flag and offer his condolences to Grant's wife Stone looks over at Robin standing next to Hudson, who is clad in his Army dress uniform, as well as other Omega Sector personnel. As she meets his gaze she mouths, _I love you,_ to him.

Hudson notices and leans over to whisper something to Robin. "He's taking this pretty hard isn't he?"

"Robin simply nods then whispers back, "He's in so much pain."

A few moments later the Honor Guard fires the twenty-one-gun salute.

As the service ends and everyone begins to disperse Stone walks over to Robin and into her awaiting arms. When he pulls out of the embrace he notices Hudson standing by his side.

"Don't I get a hug?" Hudson says at least attempting to produce a smile on his friend's face. He is somewhat successful as Stone lightly chuckles and the two friends exchange a quick hug. "I know how much you looked up to him, I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks bud." Stone says.

A moment later Hayes quietly gathers all the O.S. personnel together in a group. "Okay guys, you're all dismissed for the rest of the day but I need all team leaders to convene at headquarters for a staff meeting at midnight. Watts contact anyone who's not here and relay that info for me."

"Ma'am any team leader who was not present today is out of the country on assignment." Watts replies.

"Okay then they will have to be briefed upon their return. Does anyone want to say anything before we disperse?" Hayes asks.

"Yeah, I say we all meet at the Pub tonight for a drink; make a toast to Director Grant." Hudson suggests.

"That's a great idea William, seven o'clock work for everyone?" Hayes says. After receiving all affirmative responses she dismisses them for the afternoon. Before Stone can take a step Hayes grabs his arm. "Michael, before the service I spoke briefly to Mrs. Grant, she'd like to have a word with you in private before you leave."

Stone looks over at the crowd of friends and family surrounding Grant's widow; he says nothing for a moment then agrees. "Alright, I'll meet you at the car sweetie." He says to Robin as he kisses her on the cheek.

As Stone walks over she sees him approaching and breaks away from her group of family members. He stands at ease as he greets her. "Mrs. Grant . . I'm so sorry."

"Walk with me?" she asks.

Stone extends his arm out to escort her as they walk.

"They told me that you were there when it happened, that you tried to save him?"

"Yes ma'am." Stone replies.

"You and I have never had a chance to get to know each other but my James spoke of you often."

"Oh?"

"He'd always come home saying things like, _that Michael Stone is one heck of a soldier, _more dedicated than any other he'd ever seen."

Stone begins to find it somewhat comforting as he hears his mentor's own thoughts about him.

"One time, James came home and said you were missing in action." Says Mrs. Grant as she continues. "I'd never seen him so concerned for one of his men before."

While flattered Stone finds that hard to believe as the Grant he knew never showed his true emotions. Of course then again neither does he except to Robin. Mrs. Grant goes on for a few moments before saying something that catches Stone off guard.

"You know, James and I never had any children of our own but one day he said if we ever had he'd want a son to be the kind of man Michael Stone is." They stop walking as she turns to look at Stone. "I knew my James better than anyone and when he said that do you know what I thought he really meant?"

"No ma'am."

"I think to James you were always the son he never had." She says taking his hands in hers.

Stone struggles to hold back the tears forming behind his eyes as he looks at Mrs. Grant. "Thank you ma'am, he was every bit of a father figure and more to me."

"I can see the pain behind those eyes honey, you must promise me that you won't blame yourself over this. I know you did everything you could but it was just his time."

"Yes ma'am, I promise."

She gives him a hug then Stone escorts her to the limousine where the rest of her family awaits.

Robin watches her husband say a few last words to Mrs. Grant through the side view mirror of Stone's blazer. Stone walks over and gets into the car, as he pulls his seatbelt on he notices Robin staring at him.

"What?" he says softly.

"Have I told you today how handsome you look in that uniform?"

Stone smiles and says thank you, then he leans over to kiss her. "Thank you for being here with me today."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She replies.

Azerbaijan – Fifty miles north of Baku, Taliq Aziri and his men are in a car heading for Astrakhan to catch a plane. Aziri boots up his computer while en route and attempts to make contact with the Jackhammer, an alleged arms dealer, the same one who setup up the deal for his colleague Ali Khalid. After a few minutes he finally establishes an online dialogue with him on a secure network.

Jackhammer, the deal in Istanbul went south, there were American agents waiting for our contact. My employer believes you set us up! Aziri types into the chat room. After a moment a response is entered from the Jackhammer.

It wasn't me and it's not my fault if the Americans intercepted it in transit. I just setup the contract and ship the goods so I'm not responsible.

How can I be sure you weren't one of the agents there during the sting?

I guess you can't, deal with it. Replies the Jackhammer.

Then you leave us no choice, we're backing out of the next deal. If we can't trust you then we're not putting our necks on the line anymore.

Trust, right! Replies the Jackhammer mockingly. You're buying weapons on the black market; trust was never a factor in our arrangements. And if you even think of backing out you're a dead man, the goods have already been shipped.

Then give me some assurance that there won't be people waiting for us at the next pickup. Aziri types back as no response comes back for several minutes.

What kind of . . assurance?

Aziri thinks for a moment then types in his answer. You deliver the merchandise yourself!

Impossible, you know I don't make public appearances. Comes the immediate reply.

We'll pay you double in return. Aziri adds.

Again there's a long pause before the Jackhammer responds. Done.

How can I identify you?

The Jackhammer enters a code phrase into the chat room then instructs Aziri to link up again in an hour to discuss an alternate rendezvous point. A moment later the Jackhammer signs off. Aziri quickly memorizes the phrase then turns off his computer.

"The fool doesn't even know he's walking into a trap." Aziri says aloud.

"We going to kill this guy then?" one of his men asks.

"Eventually, first we acquire the weapons then we subdue him and find out everything he knows. Then we'll kill him." Aziri says.

That night at a Georgetown bar called the Pub, several Omega Sector agents and personnel meet up to toast to their fallen Director.

"Here's to Director James Grant, one of the wisest men I've ever known." Hudson says raising his glass.

"To James Grant." Stone says as everyone clinks his or her beer mugs together. As everyone takes their seats the waitress arrives with a tray full of various appetizers for everyone to share. As earlier in the day Robin notices her husband once again staring off into space.

"You know what might cheer you up." She says leaning over to him.

"What's that?" Stone replies turning his attention to his wife.

"Telling everyone about the baby."

Stone thinks for a moment then smiles. "You're right, it would." He rises from his chair as he gathers everyone's attention. "I know today is a sad one for all of us . . . . . especially myself but if it's alright with everyone I'd like to share some good news with you." Stone says as he holds Robin's hand. "Robin and I are going to have a baby!"

At hearing that Stone and Robin receive congratulations from everyone; they both receive hugs from Hudson.

"That's great news you guys, congratulations." Hudson says after releasing Robin from a hug.

"That just means you're gonna be Uncle Hudson." Stone replies.

A few minutes later Hayes rises from her seat to depart but not before whispering something to Stone as he's about to take a drink of his beer.

"Can you meet me at headquarters an hour before the meeting, we need to talk about a few things."

Stone holds the mug in mid motion as he says. "Okay sure."

"Oh also ask Hudson to join us at midnight."

"Copy that." Still curious what she's referring to his takes a drink of the beer and turns his attention back to the group.

After dinner Robin talks him into seeing a movie before he has to report in at eleven. The movie successfully takes Stone's mind off the events of the past few days and afterwards he drives Robin home before heading downtown.

"What time do you think you'll be in? Robin asks.

"Oh one-thirty, maybe two. If you're tired don't wait up for me." He kisses her then drives off.

He arrives at headquarters to find it the most empty he's ever seen. With the exception of the twenty-four hour communications team and building security on duty everyone else was given the night off. Stone peeks his head into Hayes' office but does not find her inside. He looks around and finally notices the light on inside Director Grant's office! He walks in to find Hayes sitting behind the desk with paperwork scattered everywhere.

"Kim, everything alright?"

"Yes, come on in and sit down I have something for you." Hayes turns around in the swivel chair and begins entering in a combination on Grant's safe!

"How do you have access to that?" Stone asks curiously.

"I'm Deputy Director Michael, after Grant's death all his private files and access codes are forwarded to me."

"Oh right, I guess I just hadn't thought about that."

"It's late, I'll let it slip." She says casually. She opens the small safe and pulls out a red file folder and two sealed envelopes; one with her name on it and one with Stone's. "He wrote these last year."

"You've read them?"

"No, the morning after he died I spoke with the National Security Advisor and the Secretary of Defense. They informed me that sometime last year Grant had a meeting with them that involved the existence and contents of both letters. More importantly they discussed the future changes in the chain of command within Omega Sector." Hayes explains handing him the envelope. "I thought it would only be fair to read them together."

With a confused look on his face Stone opens his letter, which reads:

_Dear Michael, _

_If you are reading this then one way or another my time on this earth has ended. I wanted you to know that you were not only the finest soldier I've ever had under my command but a great leader and a good friend. I always felt a kinship to you and even though I never let my emotions interfere with my duty, it is true. As orders instructed you should be reading this within hours of my funeral. If this day was as hard for you as writing this letter was for me then I'm sure what I have to say next will be the last thing you want to hear right now. However duty calls and I know you will be able to accept it. Michael, effective immediately you're going to be promoted to Deputy Director of Omega Sector!_

In shock by what he's just read Stone's reflexes force him to drop the letter from his grasp. "Pro . . . . promoted! I'm going to be promoted to Deputy Director?!"

"Finish the letter Michael." Hayes says without taking her eyes off her own letter.

Still caught completely off guard, Stone walks out of the office to the water cooler down the hall and gets a drink. He takes a moment to breathe, gets another quick drink then walks back into the office, picks up the letter and continues.

_. . .Now I know this will probably take you by surprise Michael but you're the man for the job. I have faith in you son. Forgive me for calling you son; I know since your father's death so many years ago that it's always been painful to hear anyone else call you that. But to me that's what you've been, the son I never had. No correction, the son I always wanted. Now I'm confident in my decision and so is the White House. You already know all you need to do this job and of course Kim will be there to help you with any fine-tuning along the way. I'm sure you are thinking this isn't for you Michael, just believe in yourself as I always have and you can do it. And I'm sure Robin will be glad to hear that most of your trips from now on will be to places like the Pentagon and the White House instead of overseas._

Stone actually smiles at that thought as he finishes the last section of the letter.

_Well Michael, sadly it's time to say goodbye, I wish you and Robin all the best in the world. My only regret is that I may never get the chance to see the son I always wanted to have a child of his own someday. Farewell my friend._

_ Director James Edward Grant_

_Admiral United States Navy_

"He didn't know." Stone says with a sad look on his face.

"Didn't know what?" Hayes asks finally finishing her letter.

Feeling a sense of peace at Grant's words Stone decides to keep the details of the letter to himself. "Nothing, so I'm Deputy Director now, I guess that makes you Director right?"

"That's right."

"Is that what this meeting is for, to inform everyone about the new chain of command." Stone asks.

"That's affirmative, I always knew when Grant resigned or what not that I would most likely get the job. Of course for you it must be a lot to take in." Hayes says.

"It was a minute ago." Stone pauses. "But after reading the whole letter . . . . I think I'm good."

Based off his response and composure Hayes senses some resolution within Stone for the first time since the night Grant died.

"Well we've got a lot to do to get you up to speed, we'll make this meeting tonight fairly quick and tomorrow I'll have my effects moved in here so you can start moving into my old office."

"Oh yeah, I'll get my own office. Cool" Stone replies.

"There are a few things we need to go over before the others get here though, anything we don't cover we'll get to in the coming days."

Almost an hour later Hudson, Drake, Rawlings, Howser and the other team leaders arrive and assemble in the main conference room. Stone looks out of the hall to see them all taking their seats and awaiting his and Hayes' arrival.

"Looks like they're all here." He says.

"Okay." Hayes says as she locks away some documents within the safe. "Are you ready for this Deputy Director Stone?"

"You know that has a nice ring to it." Hayes simply smiles. "After you Director Hayes."

As the newly appointed leaders of Omega Sector walk out to the conference room Stone begins to feel a bigger sense of leadership in him than ever before. Hayes takes the head seat at the table, previously occupied by Grant. Stone then follows suit and takes her old seat to the Director's right. At first no one seems to notice the change except Hudson, he eyes them both curiously as Hayes begins to speak.

"Good evening everyone. I promise we'll make this fairly short, I know it's already been a long day." Hayes opens her dossier and clears her throat. "Effective today I took command of Omega Sector as authorized by the President and Secretary of Defense. As per the wishes of the late Director Grant the White House has also approved the promotion of Agent Michael Stone to the position of Deputy Director in my place."

Without drawing attention too much attention to himself Hudson smiles at his friend's achievement, as well as having somewhat predicted what Hayes was about to tell them.

"Agent Hudson, that leaves you in sole command of Shadow team. Congratulations I know you'll make us proud." Hayes adds.

"Yes ma'am, thank you!" Hudson replies.

About a half hour later Hayes dismisses everyone but Hudson, he remains seated as everyone else leaves the room.

"William, since your team is now another man short Michael and I will be sure to replenish your ranks as soon as possible. Shortly before he died Grant went on a recruiting trip to find new agents for Omega. Now I haven't been through those files yet, much less found them, but I'm going to put Michael in charge of going through them and finding you some new people." Hayes explains.

"Good deal, I assume you want me to continue working on Khalid and these weapons dealings?" Hudson asks looking at both of them.

Stone quickly turns to Hayes for an answer.

"You're call Deputy." She says.

"You bet." Stone says to Hudson. "I'll find some new men for you as soon as possible, until then if you need support let me know and can assign a backup team."

"Keep in mind that any new recruits Grant selected still has to go through orientation first before being assigned." Hayes adds.

"Right so we're looking at a month at the earliest." Hudson says.

"Copy that. Okay you two are dismissed, you can report back tomorrow at ten hundred." Hayes says. "I'm going to stop in communications on my way out and issue orders that all deployed teams are briefed on the new chain of command."

"You realize probably every team that's currently deployed on mission hasn't even heard about Grant's death yet." Stone adds.

"I know, I'll take care of it. You two go home." Hayes says.

"Yes ma'am." Stone and Hudson say in sequence.

Minsk, Belarus – Ten miles outside of town Taliq Aziri and his men are awaiting the arrival of the Jackhammer.

"You sure this is the right place?" Aziri asks one of his men.

"Yes boss, I'm sure. Five miles from the hotel at the old stables." The henchman replies.

Just then Aziri spots the van coming down the road towards the stables and stops head to head with their vehicle. The driver side door opens and a slender Caucasian woman with black hair emerges wearing a black trench coat and gloves. Aziri and his men step out of their car to meet her.

"Okay lady where's the Jackhammer?" Aziri asks not pleased with the delay. However he is shocked when he hears the lady speak the code phrase that the Jackhammer sent to him online. "You're the Jackhammer!?"

"Let's see the money." She says as she lights a cigarette.

Still shocked that he's been dealing with a woman all along Aziri snaps his fingers as two of his men retrieve two silver cases from their trunk. They open them up to reveal the six million dollars.

"Weapon is in the back." The Jackhammer says once satisfied with the contents of the cases.

"You open it." Aziri says.

The Jackhammer takes a puff of the cigarette then opens the driver side sliding door revealing the wooden crate.

"Open it up." Aziri says hoping to get her within a confined space.

"I don't think so, you've got your men here to keep an eye on me. You do it, the lid has already been loosened."

Aziri steps into the van and inspects the U.S. made Stinger missile with all its components, however he only finds one. He steps out of the van and vehemently asks where the rest of the missiles are. The Jackhammer simply nods her head towards the abandoned stables.

"You two go check it out." Aziri says ordering two of his henchman as the third remains with him and the Jackhammer.

"You're simply beside yourself aren't you Aziri." The Jackhammer says noticing his contempt for her as a woman.

"I don't know if you had something to do with the last deal getting botched or not but either way I think this will be the last time we do business together."

"Fine but in the meantime wipe that detestable look off your face before I make you eat it!"

Before he can respond they see a bright ball of fire light up towards the back of the stables and the report of the explosion is heard. Aziri and his man crouch as the explosion dies off just as he realizes he's been set up! He and his man both reach for their pistols as he suddenly sees the other man's head explode! He pulls his gun just as he feels the muzzle of another gun on his neck. He slowly turns his head to see the Jackhammer holding a silenced Walther PPK.

"You don't get to dictate terms to me you terrorist trash!" she says as she pulls the trigger! The round goes through Aziri's throat, he drops his gun as he begins bleeding out. Before he even falls to his knees the Jackhammer puts two more in his head. "Did you really think you'd make it out of here alive after seeing my face?" The Jackhammer says aloud. She takes another puff of her cigarette as she hears a voice in her head through the hidden transmitter in her ear.

"Go check inside and make sure there are no survivors, I'm on my way."

"Uh hmm." She hums taking in more of the nicotine from the cigarette.

After clearing the stables the Jackhammer walks out spotting a gray four-door sedan approach. The driver gets out and grabs one of the metal cases as she picks up the other one. They walk around to the open trunk and they shove them in alongside the sniper rifle the driver used to take out the third henchman from across the field.

"Van?" she asks the man as they secure the cases in the trunk.

"Van."

As the man gets back in the driver seats and backs the car away from the stables the Jackhammer walks to the van and pulls out a cloth diaper. Even though currently wearing gloves she wipes down any fingerprints she may have left when she first acquired it. Once done she retrieves the lone Stinger from the back of the van, heaves it over her shoulder and closes the sliding door. She walks twenty yards or so out of range before stopping. She lines up her aim on the engine block of the van and fires the missile! The resulting explosion not only destroys the van but Aziri's car as well, which was parked just inches away. She walks back and tosses the empty launcher on the fire as her accomplice brings the car around. She puts out her cigarette and gets in the front seat.

"Good job sister." Says the driver.

That evening after the meeting when Stone arrives home he walks into the bedroom where Robin is sleeping and wakes her up to tell her the good news.

"Robin wake up." He says as he softly shakes her.

"Huh, when will you be back?" Robin instinctively says assuming he is leaving for an assignment.

"No, I'm not going anywhere sweetie. In fact I you won't have to worry about that hardly ever again."

"What, what do you mean hardly ever?" Robin says once fully awake.

"I'm Deputy Director!"

"What?"

"Here read this." Stone says handing her the letter from Grant.

Robin sits up and turns on the lamp at her bedside as Stone explains that both he and Kim were promoted. He remains silent as she reads the letter.

"Oh Michael, I don't know what to say. I mean the things he said about you . . . you must be . . ." Just then she notices the sense of peace in Stone's complexion, she places her hand on the side of his face and smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I will be." He whispers back.

"I'm so proud of you baby." She says as she kisses him tenderly. "So Deputy Director huh, congratulations."

"Thank you. I'd trade it in a second to have him back."

"I know you would but you look like you've finally gotten some closure, you've been a wreck for the last two days. So with this promotion what kind of pay raise are we talking about?" Robin says trying to change the subject.

"More than decent but more importantly I'll be home more often."

"That sounds good to me, which means you'll be around for the pregnancy." Robin replies.

Stone affectionately places his hand on her stomach, he smiles as he caresses the little one growing within her as he looks into her eyes and says. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A moment later his lips meet hers as he falls into her arms.

When Stone arrives to headquarters shortly before ten hundred the next morning he finds a lady from the cleaning staff vacuuming his new office.

"I'm almost done Deputy Director Stone, I'll be out of your hair in a moment or two." The maid says.

"Take your time, it's no hurry." Stone replies already getting used to the sound of his name attached to his new title. Stone notices with all of Hayes' stuff moved out the office not only looks empty but brand new. Before coming in this morning he gathered some pictures from home to place in his new office, he sets a medium sized box down on the desk and begins pulling them out one by one. Among them are his wedding picture, one that Robin picked out of him in his Marine dress uniform, a larger one of just Robin and an older picture he used to keep near his bed of him and his father when he was only four years old. He begins placing them around the office just as the maid finishes up and prepares to leave. As she walks out the door Hudson enters.

"Reporting for duty Deputy Director Stone."

"Hey man. You know I never got to congratulate you last night." Stone replies.

"Me its all you who should be getting the props here, I mean look at all this." Hudson says admiring his friend in his new environment. "You're gonna make him real proud Michael; not to mention the rest of us."

Stone begins to wonder if Hudson means Grant or his father seeing as he just placed the picture of him and his dad as he walked in the door. Either way he appreciates the sentiment. "Thanks man."

After getting settled in Stone walks over to see Hayes.

"So how's it fit?" Hayes asks.

"What, oh the office? It's great Kim, thanks."  
>"I have something for you." Hayes says reaching into her purse. She pulls out a small object covered in gift-wrapping.<p>

"Wow, a promotion a raise and now presents!" He says jokingly says as he unwraps the gift.

"It's for your office, I ordered it the day after . . . well." Hayes stops knowing she doesn't need to finish the sentence.

After removing the wrapping paper Stone finds a very shiny desktop sign with his name and new title engraved on it. "Oh Kim. Thank you, I love it."

After two weeks of continued training with Hayes, Stone finally calls Hudson and Drake to his office for updates on their recent activities.

"It's good to see you guys, I've been so busy getting the hang of all my new responsibilities I might as well have been out of the country." Stone says. "So what's new?"

After hearing Drake's report as section chief of sniper ops he turns to Hudson and asks what Shadow team has been working on lately. But before Hudson can answer a thought occurs to him. "Should we even call it that anymore, with both Drake and myself no longer assigned we could re-designate."

"He's right, it's just . . . . HAOW team now." Drake says making a joke.

When Shadow team was formed over nine years ago the team got its name due to the coincidental fact that first letter of every agent's last name together spelled shadow.

"O'Bryan actually brought up that same question recently so we took a vote." Hudson replies. "The consensus was that name would stay the same no matter who left or came in. The six of us built Shadow and we want to keep it that way."

"Sounds good to me." Drake says.

"Me too, very well." Stone adds.

Hudson then begins to give his report informing Stone that he and Drake have still been working together on the side to locate Taliq Aziri. "We've still found no trace of him, of course since Drake was forced to pull out his last unit it has made our efforts more difficult. I was going to ask for permission to take Shadow to Azerbaijan and see if we can pick up the trail but I'm still two men short."

"I know Will I'm sorry about that. I just today found Grant's files from his recruiting trip. Luckily before he passed Grant had already initiated several new recruits for us, however they are still going through orientation and won't be ready for active duty for at least another two weeks." Stone explains. "I plan to start going through those files today and start preparing team assignments for them.

"Understood." Hudson replies.

"However I think you're right, we need to get a team back out there and track down Aziri." Stone adds looking through the intelligence reports they have thus far on Aziri.

"What did you have in mind?" Hudson asks.

"Well until we get you reinforced I'll assign Bravo team the mission, I can get them airborne within two hours. I'll talk to Huber and have him report to you directly." Stone says still looking through the Intel file. "Anything else?"

"No sir." Hudson and Drake say in unison.

"Okay dismissed."

As they leave his office Stone picks up the phone and asks Comms Agent Sarah Dyson to page Agent Huber.

"Yes sir." Dyson replies.

A few moments later Agent Ian Huber enters his office.

"Have a seat Ian. I show you're team's currently assigned tracking a known Syrian car bomber, what's the latest."

"We've had him under heavy satellite surveillance for the last two weeks, plus we've got sources in the area feeding us Intel but he hasn't gotten his hands dirty once since we've been on him." Huber explains.

"Do you think our sources have been compromised?"

"Not a chance, rumor has it he's been targeted by a rival faction after one of his pet projects took out the wrong target in Beirut last month. However we recently proved this claim was false."

"Is that one hundred percent confirmed?" Stone asks.

"Yes sir, the faction leader's been dead for over two months. Died in a Turkish prison, the faction all but disintegrated after that." Huber explains.

Stone chuckles slightly. "So he's crapping his pants for nothing huh."

"Looks that way."

"Well we will continue to keep tabs on him but for now I'm pulling you off that assignment and giving you a new one. Get your team assembled in conference room four and I'll be there in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Huber says as he stands to leave. "May I ask where we're going sir?"

"Azerbaijan." Stone replies as he picks up the phone and dials Hudson's desk. "Meet me in conference room four in five and bring all the Intel you have on Aziri.

"Copy that, what about Drake?" Hudson asks.

"He's got enough on his plate right now besides this Op doesn't require the attention of three teams." Stone replies. He hangs up the phone and begins organizing a flight out for Bravo team.

After briefing Bravo team on their mission to Baku and their target Taliq Aziri, Stone returns to his office and begins looking through the recruiting files Grant had collected almost three weeks earlier. First he focuses his attention on the recruits already in basic orientation and training. He looks through a few of the files deciding where best to assign them once and if they make it through orientation, then he comes to a file of an FBI agent named Andrew McCabe.

Stone begins to read the profile on the remarkable FBI agent. When he gets to the bottom of the report he learns how McCabe helped dissolve an Iranian terrorist cell that hijacked an airliner heading from Madrid to Athens. Knowing his currents events well Stone is surprised to learn that an armed American agent was on board. He goes on to read that McCabe's partner of several years, Agent Powell, was killed during the attempt to retake the plan. Attached Stone finds a copy of the statement given by McCabe after the plane safely landed in Athens. Also within the file Stone finds McCabe's vital statistics including a list of accolades and other skills acquired throughout his history.

"Ten years studying jujitsu, state wrestling champion back in high school, five years specializing in anti-terrorism with the FBI, Harvard law degree! Whoa, no wonder Grant went after this kid." Stone says to himself. After finishing the file Stone notices it does not include a list of case histories for McCabe; also while the report does include the preliminary background checks no verbal inquires have yet to be made. He picks up the phone and dials the number to FBI headquarters in New York City.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Four weeks later after formally accepting a position with Omega Sector Agent Andrew McCabe, formerly of the FBI, sits across from Stone who is finalizing McCabe's orientation paperwork. McCabe sits quietly in a chair facing the big mahogany desk as Stone goes through his file. Having just met the Deputy Director for the first time McCabe is unsure how or if he should break the silence between them. However Stone picks up on this and offers him something to drink.

"No sir, thank you." McCabe replies. "I'm sorry to hear about your Director Grant."

"Thank you" Stone pauses for a moment then continues. "Now we've gone through your general orientation, issued your access code to the building and your name and personal information has been classified so all ties to your family have been effectively severed, digitally and on paper that is." Stone explains.

"Is that the norm for all field agents?" McCabe asks.

"Yes, it's for your own protection, more importantly for your family's. Now the odds that someone would be able to find and exploit that link to use against you or us is minimal but then again anything's possible and we don't leave anything to chance." Stone explains.

"What about rogue agents, within Omega's ranks?"

"Never had one, not yet. Hope we never do, as you know Omega's screening process is pretty thorough." Stone replies.

Stone spends another ten minutes or so with McCabe then decides it's time to introduce him to the team he'll be working with. He leads McCabe to the Shadow Ops room where Hudson is receiving the latest report from Agent Huber and his team currently overseas. Hudson sees Stone enter with the unknown following him and walks over to give him the latest update.

"Still no sign of Aziri although Huber said they have a lead that suggests he was headed for Minsk when he was last in town."

"Good, have Bravo pursue the lead and keep us update. Oh Will this is former FBI Agent Andrew McCabe. He's one of Grant's prospects, just completed orientation and he's been assigned to Shadow team." Stone says introducing McCabe to his team leader.

"Oh excellent, welcome aboard." Hudson says extending his hand.

"McCabe, this is Shadow team leader William Hudson, former Army special forces." Stone says.

"Good to meet you sir." McCabe says shaking hands with Hudson.

"Hudson will get you settled in and introduced to the rest of the guys and then he'll get you up to speed on what they've been working on lately." Stone says. "Good luck Agent McCabe."

"Thank you sir." McCabe says taking Stone's extended hand.

Stone walks back to his office, collects McCabe's file and a few other documents then goes to see Hayes. He knocks on the door since its closed and waits to get approval before entering. Stone walks in to find Hayes talking to a man in a suit and tie with a visitors pass clipped to his jacket pocket.

"Michael, I'm glad you're here. This is John Foley, CIA. Section Chief of Middle Eastern Operations." Hayes says introducing the man.

Stone extends his hand as Foley rises from his seat to meet Stone. "Deputy Director Michael Stone, good to meet you."

"Likewise. Kim here was just informing me of your recent promotion, congratulations."

"Thank you, actually we both did." Stone replies.

"Yes I know, that's actually the reason for my visit today." Foley says.

"Oh?"

"The CIA has a tendency to keep tabs on us as best they can, isn't that right John?" Hayes says with a wry grin.

"We are after all the Central Intelligence Agency . . . . . " Foley says putting emphasis on the words central and intelligence. "And the one government agency that knows the most about Omega Sector and its operations."

"Yes well, if there's nothing else you need John then I believe Stone needed a word with me in private." Hayes says.

Stone meanwhile senses that Hayes doesn't like this guy very much and takes his cue from her. "That's right I did."

"Yes well, I guess I will be on my way then. Congrats again on the promotion Stone, Kim always a pleasure." Foley says as he shows himself out of her office.

Stone is about to bring up the report he came to give her then notices Hayes' eyes still on Foley as he walks down the hall towards the elevators.

"I cannot believe they made him Section Chief of Middle Eastern Ops." Hayes says as Foley steps onto an elevator.

"Why? I mean I clearly got the vibe you don't like him but what gives?"

Once the elevator doors close Hayes finally turns her attention to Stone. "He's extremely biased towards the Middle East. His younger brother was killed on September 11th, he was a passenger on board United 93."

"Damn." Stone says. "Can't say I blame him, or anyone who lost loved ones that day."

"There's more." Hayes says as Stone finally takes a seat.

"A week after that he tried to have a small incursion team sent to Baghdad to try and capture Saddam Hussein."

"Alone!? We hadn't even invaded Iraq yet by that point." Stone says starting to get the picture.

"Exactly and then he . . . ." Hayes stops herself.

"What? What is it?" Stone says knowing she wants to say more.

"Close the door."

Stone does as instructed and sits back down across from her.

"Now we have no evidence but shortly after we captured Hussein there was an assassination attempt on his life while in custody." Hayes explains.

"Really." Stone says not overly shocked. "Who wouldn't want to kill him?"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway the assassin was shot and killed in the process and the whole thing was covered up, no one knew."

"Then how do you know, if I may ask?"

"Because Grant was there, he broke protocol and told me in secrecy. I think it was weighing heavily on his mind and he only told me because I was his Deputy Director. That's why I'm telling you now and this is all under lock and key."

"Of course but I don't see the point yet, what was weighing on Grant's mind."

"The point is the assassin was a CIA agent that up until three months prior to then was on the same team as Foley!" Hayes says.

"Whoa, you think Foley ordered the hit? Stone asks.

"Foley wasn't the same rank back then as he is now and even though he was cleared of any involvement yeah I do."

"What's your theory, more importantly what was Grant's?"

"During the investigation Foley barely passed his polygraph." Hayes explains. "I know it's not much but bottom line . . . . neither myself nor Grant ever felt he could be trusted."

"This agent, the assassin; did he have family that were lost on 9/11?"

"We don't know, his file was classified by CIA."

"Kim you know we have ways of getting around that." Stone urges.

"And they're not technically legal, so leave it be. Besides it's not our problem, as long as Foley stays relatively out of our affairs we'll stay out of his." Hayes replies.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll take care of it"

"Okay, well the reason I came to see you was to let you know Andrew McCabe is now active and has been assigned to Shadow team." Stone says. "Hudson is with him now."

"Good, what about the other candidate, the female pilot. Grant had her at the top of the list." Hayes says.

"I know but his notes state that she wasn't interested, at least not right away. Grant would've given her a card but unless she comes to us there's not much we can do." Stone explains.

"Okay, keep looking. I'd like Hudson to have at least one more agent so we can get Shadow back to full capacity again." Hayes says.

"I agree, I'm on it." Stone replies.

Two nights later while preparing to leave for the day Stone is informed about Bravo team's current status.

"Michael, I've got some news from Huber." Hudson says intercepting him on his way out.

"Yeah?" Stone says with a curious reply to Hudson's expression.

"They tracked down the car Aziri was using at some abandoned stables in mountains outside of Minsk. It was blown to smithereens along with a van it was parked next to."

"You're kidding, any bodies found on site?"

"Four. Two of them were found inside the stables, killed by explosion." Hudson says.

"The same explosion that took out the cars." Stone assumes.

"No, separate explosion on the backside of the stables." Hudson adds. "The other two were found out by the cars burnt to a crisp. But here's where it gets really interesting, the two bodies found out front." Hudson pauses.

"Yeah?"

"They weren't killed in the explosion, each body had at least one bullet wound to the head."

"At least one?"

"Yeah, one of them was shot through the throat and then twice more between the eyes!"

"Was Aziri one of them?" Stone asks.

"Not sure yet but there were firearms found on each of the bodies so it's a safe bet he's one of them." Hudson says.

"We need to get a forensics team out there ASAP and collect the entire site for analysis."

"That may be difficult given their location maybe even impossible but remember Huber's got a forensic specialist on his team. I've already ordered Huber to have him collect all the data he can but if the local authorities show up then they'll have to pull out. Which could be anytime."

"Good, gather what they can off the site if possible I want the bodies collected as well." Stone orders.

"Not a problem but without a lab we won't be able to analyze any of it until they get back to the states." Hudson adds.

"No that'll take too long send them to Ramstein Air Force Base after they evacuate the area."

"Germany?"

"Affirmative, they can analyze the data there besides depending on the results it may be wise to keep them in Europe in case we have to re-deploy them elsewhere. I'll send the order down the line to Ramstein to let them know Bravo is coming." Stone says.

"Good point, I'll update Huber and let you know when they arrive at Ramstein." Hudson replies.

"Good job Will."

"Thanks, oh wait one last thing. Guess what was found among the wreckage of the vehicles." Hudson says.

Stone stops for a moment and makes an educated guess. "A shipment of Stinger missiles?"

"One empty launcher to be precise, Huber thinks it was used to destroy both vehicles."

"Great." Stone says sarcastically. "Keep me informed."

"You got it."  
>Stone walks back into his office to make arrangements for Bravo team at<p>

Ramstein then finally heads home for the night.

When he arrives the next morning Stone immediately asks to see if a report has come in from Bravo's forensic specialist.

"Not yet sir, I'll page you as soon as I hear something though." Dyson replies.

As he walks to his office Hudson intercepts him having spotted him coming out of communications.

"Anxious I see."

"Guess so, how's McCabe getting along with the guys?" Stone asks.

"Good so far, I know I'm still a man short but I'd like to take the team to Germany and help follow up with this case." Hudson requests. "I also need to get McCabe out in the field."

"I know you do Will, I'm eager to see how he does in the field as well but until we have a further lead the answer is no. Besides Hayes and I both want Shadow back at full strength."

"Okay." Hudson pauses for a moment. Even though best of friends and he has always served under Stone's command now that he is Deputy Director Hudson takes caution to voice his thoughts properly. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Stone grins slightly as he opens the door to his office and walks in with Hudson following. "Yeah Will go ahead."

"We weren't exactly at full strength in Istanbul."

"I know but we had Alert team 5 backing us up." Stone replies knowing where Hudson is going with this.

"Right, Bravo is already there. We'll back them up and while we're on the subject you realize it's actually been five years since Shadow was last at full strength." Hudson says making his case.

"All good points Will but until the results come back from Ramstein we don't have a lead so I can't justify sending you out there when you might end up just turning around and coming right back. And yes Shadow is long overdue for a replacement for Drake; we waited for a long time to get his prognosis because we didn't want to have to replace him if there was a possibility he could come back one day." Stone explains as he pauses for a moment to read Hudson's expression. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir, I'll let you know when the report comes in."  
>"Thanks and Will." Stone says stopping him before he reaches the door.<p>

"I know you're eager to get the team out on your own again, just have patience. The last thing I want to risk getting someone killed because you didn't have an extra pair of eyes there to watch your back."

"I know, thanks." Hudson replies understandingly.

A few hours later while speaking to Robin on the phone a call comes through from communications.

"Hang on a second babe." Stone says putting her on hold as he switches to the incoming line. "Stone here."

"Sir this is Dyson, I've got Huber on an incoming call from Ramstein."

Realizing that's the first time he's circumvented Hudson's command he asks Dyson to patch it to Hudson since he's on another line.

_Still thinking like an agent. _

"Sorry sweetie I've gotta go, something just came up." He says to Robin.

"Okay well don't forget we're having dinner at Amberly's tonight at seven." Robin says.

"Amberly's, seven, copy that. Love ya!"

"Love you too." She replies.

Stone finishes up a report he was working on while he waits for Hudson give him the update. After a few moments he spots him through the window heading towards his office.

"You'd better read this." Hudson says as he hands him a fax.

Stone reads the document and within seconds his expression sours. While his initial reaction is to update Hayes he realizes that as Deputy Director he can field this on his own. "So Aziri was among the dead found at the stables."

"It's confirmed but keep reading." Hudson says as he continues giving the highlights of the report from Bravo team. "Huber's forensic specialist has determined that the second man found next to Aziri was killed by a separate weapon then the one that killed Aziri himself."

"How did he reach that conclusion?" Stone asks still looking through the fax pages.

"Well it may be difficult to explain it myself, Huber suggested we contact him via sat-com. He says Galloway has generated a 3D layout of the scene and he can demonstrate what happened."

"Okay set it up, give me about thirty minutes to finish up a few things then I'll meet you in Shadow Ops room." Stone says.

"Will do." Hudson replies.

A half hour later Stone walks into the Shadow Ops room to find Hudson as well as Watts manning the computer as he initiates the uplink with Bravo team at Ramstein AFB in Germany.

"Hey Kyle, how's it going." Stone says as he takes a seat.

"Good sir thanks, I've got Huber and Galloway online for you." Watts replies as the image of the two Bravo members appears live on the wide screen monitor.

"Good afternoon boys, how's Germany?" Stone asks.

"Well the weather sucks." Huber says with a smile.

Stone chuckles and says. "Hudson says you've got something for us, let's have it."

"Copy that sir, Watts we're sending the template now." Huber replies.

Watts receives the file for the digital layout of the stables where they found Aziri and his men. Along with several of the pictures taken on scene, Watts transfers the crime scene layout to the main screen on the wall as he brings up a slideshow of the stills on a separate screen. Huber then gives the floor to his forensic specialist, Ben Galloway, who then proceeds to inform Stone and the others, with limited technical jargon, his evidence that there were two shooters at the scene.

First he shows them the scene when Bravo team first arrived; then based off all the analyzed data collected at the scene he adjusts the image to show it before Aziri and his men were killed.

"Okay so this is Aziri." Galloway says indicating one of the figures with a pointer via the computer uplink. "There's a second man to his eight o'clock and two more inside the stables that were found killed from the initial explosion."

"Why are you so sure that was the initial explosion?" Stone asks.

"Well thus far we're assuming Aziri was there to take delivery of a weapons shipment. My theory is the dealer/seller, what not, arrived on site and told him the weapons were stashed in the stables." Galloway explains.

"Reducing his opposition from four to two." Stone puts in. "I see where you're going now, please continue."

"Right, so the first bomb goes off taking out two of Aziri's henchman. Then the seller is clear to take out the other two. Now at this point I don't see a motive for taking out his customer but I can guarantee you he had backup." Galloway says now directing their attention to the pictures of both corpses out front. "From the position their bodies were found I'd say they were both facing east. Aziri was shot once through the throat and twice more between his eyes from twelve o'clock with a 6.35mm caliber pistol at close range. The man found to Aziri's eight o'clock was killed from a ninety-degree angle by a 7.62 round at long range."

"Do we have any leads gentlemen, foot prints, tire tracks anything?" Stone asks.

"We did find a third set of tire tracks but no make or model on the vehicle and the tire type is a common brand used throughout that area for sedans." Huber puts in.

"I'm assuming we have no satellite imagery to assist us?" Stone says pursuing all avenues.

"That's a negative sir." Huber replies. After sensing Stone's frustration of the situation Huber finally asks what his orders are.

"Stay put for now, we'll keep you informed. Good work Galloway."

"Thank you sir."

As Watts disconnects the satellite connection to Germany Stone rubs his forehead wondering where they can go from here.

"Suggestions." He finally says.

"We could talk to Khalid again." Hudson says.

"We already tried that, he's not going to give us anything."

"Yeah but we didn't ask him about Aziri, we pressure him to see what he knows about him. Aziri's father was a known terrorist back in the eighties, he was responsible for several car bombings and even a restaurant bombing during an earthquake."

"He set off a bomb during an earthquake?" Stone says curiously.

"Yeah, guess he thought no one would suspect it wasn't a result of the earthquake. Eventually he claimed responsibility for it, I can try dropping the name and see what kind of reaction it will elicit from Khalid." Hudson says.

"I have my doubts but if you think you can get him to talk then go for it. Take the new kid with you, see what he can do with it."

"McCabe, alright we're on it."

That afternoon Hudson and McCabe drive to the federal prison where Ali Khalid is being held. After identifying themselves as federal officers they surrender their firearms to the lockup before being allowed access. A guard shows them to an interrogation chamber as they retrieve the prisoner. They wait about five minutes before Khalid is escorted in still in chains and wearing orange prison issue clothing.

"How do you like that color?" Hudson says jokingly.

Khalid says something in Arabic as he is forced into the seat across the table. The guards leave as Hudson walks up to the table and gets right into Khalid's face.

"Did you say something? I know you just didn't insult me . . . . did you insult me Khalid?" Hudson says giving him a thousand yard stare. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want?" Khalid finally says in English.

"We want to know you your working for? Who sent you to buy those Stingers in Istanbul?" Hudson replies as he backs away.

Taking his queue from Hudson, McCabe walks over and sits down across from Khalid as he pulls several pictures from a manila envelope. "Do you know a Taliq Aziri?" McCabe asks first putting a picture of Aziri in front of the prisoner.

Hudson tries to get a read on Khalid as he looks over the picture. "We found him deep fried outside Minsk, do you know anything about that?" Hudson says as McCabe pulls out the pictures of Aziri's body as well as the henchman found with him.

"Do you know who he was working for?" McCabe adds. "Is he part of a terrorist faction planning an attack on the United States?"

McCabe throws out a few more questions but after receiving nothing but silence in return Hudson grasps at his final straw.

"Okay short of being released what would it take for you to help us?"

Khalid says something else in Arabic that neither agent understands; then he raises his cuffed hands giving them the finger!

"Let's go." Hudson says realizing they'll never get anything out of the Iranian.

Back at headquarters Hudson reports the unsuccessful attempt to interrogate Khalid. McCabe follows Hudson into Stone's office as they both take a seat.

"Guess you were right, whatever info Khalid's got he'll take to the grave. However it did seem like he was surprised upon hearing about Aziri's death; I'm convinced they were working together." Hudson explains.

"Unfortunately that's just not going to get us anywhere at the moment." Stone replies. "Alright, I'll contact Huber and pull his team out of Germany."

"So what now?" McCabe asks.

Hudson simply looks at Stone and shrugs his shoulders. "Move on kid, move on."


	5. Chapter 5

V

Raleigh, North Carolina – Six months later – Having spent the summer working in her Aunt's antique store, Former Lt. Sara Sage decides to begin pursuing her interests in the Secret Service. As she puts her affairs in order and begins preparing her resume she comes across the card given to her by Admiral James Grant, which she met in Norfolk. She disregards it for a moment until her mind begins to remember Grant's proposal. After another day or two of thinking over her options she decides to call the number on the card.

Expecting to be connected directly to Grant she is surprised when an automated response answers instead.

_"The extension requested in no longer in service, would you like to be routed to the current extension?"_

"Yes." Sage replies now wondering if the entire setup is legitimate.

"Deputy Director Stone here." Says the live voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh hello. An Admiral Grant gave me this number some months ago after I got out of the Navy. When I arrived home he tried to recruit me for your agency; I know it's been awhile but I was wondering if the offer still stands?" Sage asks.

"He gave you a business card, correct?" Stone asks.

"That's right."

"Look on the back of the card at the bottom right for me, there's a number there can you read it to me please." Stone asks as he prepares to enter the digits into his computer.

Sage reads off the numbers as instructed as Stone punches them in, a moment later a file opens for a Lieutenant Sara Sage U.S. Navy.

_The pilot! _

"Lt. Sara Sage?" Stone asks.

"Yes, that's right."

"I'm so glad you called Lieutenant, we weren't sure if we were going to hear from you again." Stone replies.

"You mean the offer is still on the table, even after all this time?" Sage asks.

"We're always in need of good people Lieutenant."

"Please cease with the Lieutenant, I'm not in the Navy anymore. And what happened to Admiral Grant, he said this number was a direct line to his office."

"Of course Ms. Sage, unfortunately _Director _Grant passed away not long after his recruiting trip six months ago." Stone explains.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, after his passing all his recruiting files were forwarded to me by his successor. And to be quite frank Ms. Sage, you were at the top of his list. I take it you're interested?"

"Yes sir, what's the next step from here?" Sage asks.

"Secondary interviews, a polygraph then if all goes well orientation training. If you graduate then the job is yours." Stone explains.

"How long does training last?" Sage asks.

"Four weeks, when can you be ready to start?"

"A couple days."

"Let's make it three, give me your address and phone number and I'll make the arrangements for you."  
>After a few more minutes of discussing details Stone informs her that a plane ticket will be waiting for her to pick up at the airport. He advises her only to pack what's essential for the next four weeks and that orientation is reminiscent of military basic training only it expands upon what most candidates have already learned and mastered throughout their careers.<p>

"Once you graduate you'll be given a few days to fly back home and collect the rest of your things. Do you have any last questions?" Stone says.

"Will you be there at orientation sir?"

"Negative, but I will be receiving progress reports throughout the duration. If all goes well, and I don't foresee that you'll have any issues completing orientation, I will see you in roughly one month."

"Thank you for the opportunity Deputy Director." Sage replies.

"We look forward to having you aboard Ms Sage."

After four weeks of intense training Sara Sage is flown to Washington to report for duty. She spends nearly an hour in personnel as they finish up the paperwork before she's escorted in to an office where she meets Deputy Director Stone. After shaking hands Stone offers her a seat and begins reviewing her file, informing her that she scored some of the highest marks ever during orientation. Once he's reviewed her entire file he realizes exactly where she should be assigned.

"Well Agent Sage, I think I know the best place for you." Stone says.

"And that is sir?" Sage asks.

"Right at the top, best field team in the agency."

"Sir?" Sage asks as they hear a knock at his door.

"Speak of the devil." Stone says waving Hudson in. "William perfect timing, I'd like you to meet Agent Sara Sage, fresh out of orientation, graduated with the highest marks and she's just been assigned to Shadow team. Sage, this is William Hudson, Commander of Shadow team."

"Congratulations, glad to have you with us." Hudson says extending his hand.

"Thank you sir, I look forward to working with you." Sage rises and takes his hand in a firm grip.

"Will I'm done with her if you'd like to show her around and introduce her to the rest of the team."

"Uh sure, I need to have a word with you first please." Hudson says.

Sensing his friend is stalling for some unknown reason Stone asks Sage to wait outside.

Hudson closes the door behind her then turns back to Stone. "Wow, she's . . . . .uh . . . . . . . attractive."

Stone exhales a short giggle. "Yeah, I would have to agree with you. This is what you wanted to see me about?"

"Uh no." Hudson says realizing his brief lapse in professionalism. Putting his mind back on track he hands Stone the file he brought in with him. "Case report. So you think she's the best fit for Shadow?"

"She's a former Navy pilot, the one who shot down those Mig-29's over Greece." Stone says reviewing the case file he was just handed.

"You mean Flight 467, that was her?" Hudson asks.

Stone simply nods his head without taking his attention away from the file.

"Wow."

"She's full of surprises Will, believe me I think she'll do just fine with Shadow. Now don't keep her waiting out there, go introduce her to the guys." Stone says.

"You got it, initiation as usual?" Hudson asks.

Stone looks up from the file seeing Sage sitting across the hall facing the interior window of his office. Knowing exactly what his friend is referring to as well as Sage's background inside and out his face forms a sly grin as he directs his attention to Hudson, unknowingly to Hudson for completely different reasons. "You bet."

Sage rises from her seat as Hudson leaves the office.

"Sorry about that, so let's go meet the rest of the team." Hudson says pointing the way.

"Sounds good and don't worry sir, I don't bite . . .. hard."

"Uh. . .what?" Hudson says confused by her comment as she walks ahead of him in the direction he gestured. He turns back to look at Stone through the door with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"She can read lips." Stone says struggling to contain his amusement at his friend's expense. "You might think about reading her file when you find the time."

"You could have told me that ahead of time."

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't put your foot in your mouth." Stone replies. "Read her file."

Hudson catches up with Sage and escorts her to the team pod first.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Sage asks noticing not a single desk is occupied at the moment.

"Shadow Ops room, we were just wrapping up a debriefing when I left to hand in the report to Stone. Uh you can stash your stuff there, that'll be your desk. Last one in the pod." Hudson says still a little embarrassed from earlier.

"You guys have been shorthanded?" Sage asks putting her duffel bag on the desk. She retrieves her issued sidearm and clips the holster to her right hip and a magazine pouch on her left.

"Off and on for quite some time actually, it's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it sometime, if we're to be working together I need to know who's watching my back." Sage replies as she loads a magazine into the sidearm and shoves it in the holster. "And vice versa I would hope."

"Of course, follow me." Hudson says leading her to Shadow Ops. Given that they just finished an assignment he's neither surprised nor upset that his team is taking a leisurely break sitting around the room discussing the case. "Guys listen up, I'd like you all to meet our newest team member, Agent Sara Sage."

Anderson is the first to greet Sage as he rises from his chair and extends his hand. "Good to meet you, Gage Anderson former Air Force Search and Rescue."

"Thank you."

"So Agent Sage, what's your background? Military, local police, FBI, CIA, DOD?"

"Navy actually, pilot." Sage replies.

"Sage here is the only female pilot that's ever been in combat." Hudson interjects. "She and her flight leader defended Flight 467 in Greece some months back."

"You're kidding!" McCabe says rising from his chair.

Sage's attention is drawn to the young man as he approaches her.

"That was you, I don't believe this. I was the FBI agent on board 467." McCabe says.

Having briefly forgotten McCabe's involvement in the hijacking Hudson suddenly realizes why Director Grant recruited both of them. Not to mention the fact that now he realizes why Stone assigned her to Shadow team.

"I remember you now, Commander Hughes was in contact with the cockpit but I was on the same channel and remember hearing your voice after you took out the hijackers." Sage says extending her hand. "It's a pleasure Agent?"

"Andrew McCabe." He says taking the offering. "And the pleasure is all mine, you saved my life, as well as everyone on board."

"Thank you, so you were recruited by Omega too. How come I didn't see you in orientation with the other candidates?" Sage asks.

"While McCabe is our newest addition to the team, until now, he's been with us for the last seven months." Hudson explains.

"That makes sense, I'm assuming you met Director Grant too?"

"Yeah, right after I got home from Greece." McCabe replies. "Well I'm really excited to begin working with you. It's good to have you aboard."

"Alright next we've got Agent Patrick O'Bryan, former FBI bomb squad. He serves as team demolitionist." Hudson explains as O'Bryan exchanges greetings with Sage. "Then we have."

"Kyle Watts." Watts says interrupting Hudson. "Former NSA, team Tech Ops. Welcome to the club."

"What about you sir, what's your background?" Sage asks turning to Hudson.

"Army Rangers."

"Diversity, I like it. So what's the usual initiation you mentioned to Deputy Director Stone earlier? Some kind of practical joke, hazing of the new meat, what?" Sage asks.

"No we like something a little more physical." Anderson puts in.

"Sparring practice." Hudson says. "Before you can watch our backs we need to see how well you watch your own."

They escort Sage downstairs to the gymnasium and after a change of clothes they all begin warming up. Expecting a pilot to have only the martial arts knowledge taught to them during basic training, Hudson and the others soon find themselves very impressed with Sage's hand to hand combat skills.

"Nine years of kung fu and tai chi since age seven." Says Sage.

After a half hour of one on one sparring Sage defeats everyone on the team, except Hudson who has yet to participate so he can observe her skills. Thus far only McCabe, who is a three star black belt, stands as her toughest opposition but eventually she takes him down as well.

"Impressed yet sir?" Sage says eyeing Hudson.

"Getting there but let's see how you do against multiple opponents." Hudson replies snapping his fingers.

Like a moth to a flame all four guys advance towards Sage! She quickly springs into action dispensing one target at a time. O'Bryan and Watts fall first but are back on their feet and re-engaging within seconds. As they do Anderson is knocked off his feet and sent tumbling into O'Bryan, which floors them both. As Sage defends a barrage of attacks from the well experienced McCabe she executes a backwards kick into Watts' chest sending him back to the mat. She defends another volley of attacks from all four guys as Hudson picks up the phone and dials the extension for Stone's office.

"Michael you've gotta get down here and see this."

"She wiping the floor with you guys?" Stone says.

Hudson detects a grin in his tone. "Everyone but McCabe, so far."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Stone replies.

The brawl continues for another few minutes when McCabe is the last one left standing with enough energy to go on. Having already lost once to Sage McCabe is determined to be victorious this time around. He receives a sharp kick to the left temple that almost sends him to the ground. However he uses his momentum to spin around until he comes up behind Sage! He grabs her right arm and begins to deliver a fierce chop the base of skull that would knock any opponent unconscious. However he pulls the strike at the last moment leaving the blade of his hand resting on her neck. Realizing she's been beaten Sage looks over her right shoulder with a smile. McCabe lets go of her arm and bows respectfully as she faces him; Sage does the same in return.

"You're good." He comments.

"Thanks, want to go again?"

"Thanks but another time perhaps."

"Anyone else have any energy left, I'm just getting warmed up." Sage says as her attention is drawn to Hudson whom she's has not seen spar yet. "How about you sir?"

"I'm game." Hudson says with that usual cool of his.

Just as Hudson steps onto the mat Stone arrives to observe. The rest of the guys back away and take a seat outside the mat. Knowing Hudson is a former Army Ranger Special Forces operative they expect it will be a one sided fight. Hudson attacks slowly at first expending very little energy. Sage follows suit until she realizes she'll never get anywhere unless she steps up her game. The match progresses for five minutes with neither fighter having any advantage over the other. A moment later Hudson finally presses his attack; Sage takes a few hits but holds her ground as she blocks or dodges the incoming strikes.

"I take it this is the true initiation? Wait until the rookie is tired out then pit 'em against the team leader who has yet to throw a punch." Sage says circling Hudson.

"There may be times in the field when you have to engage a fresh opponent when you're near exhaustion. Besides I thought you were just warming up?" Hudson explains.

"Maybe that was a lure to see how overconfident you might be."

"Nice try, this is the moment when you show us what you're really made of Sage."

"Alright let's do it!" Sage says immediately launching herself at Hudson.

Hudson is surprised at how quick she re-engages as he nearly misses a blow to the face that could've sent him reeling. He blocks the next volley of attack she launches but doesn't fail to notice that they are coming with increasing speed and strength. Usually a common mistake but as he continues to dodge and deflect her blows he notices her stamina enduring. He's taken by surprise as he fails to dodge a foot sweep, using the momentum of his fall he rolls out of the path of her next kick.

Meanwhile unimpressed with what he is witnessing Stone halts the match. "I thought I came down here to see a fight. Sage, you ever trained with a Bo staff?"

"Of course." Sage replies keeping her eyes trained on Hudson.

Stone walks over to the wall mount and grabs two of the wooden staffs. He tosses one to her and Hudson. "Engage."

The match continues this time with the sounds of the Bo staffs cracking with each hit or block. As the fight continues Hudson becomes increasingly impatient as he goes ballistic trying to take Sage down. Sage blocks a few fast swings from Hudson's staff, notices him fall back briefly just before he re-engages. She ducks under a high swipe from his weapon then executes a series of back flips and cartwheels across the mat as Hudson pursues still swinging his staff. When she reaches the end of the mat she plants her feet firmly then somersaults forward under another attempted strike from Hudson. She comes up on her feet, hits him in the lower back with enough force to stun him then uses the opposite end of her staff to sweep his left leg out from under him! Once flat on the mat she lunges the end of her staff towards his face stopping just inches before hitting him.

Hudson now breathing heavily simply smiles and says. "Now . . . I'm impressed."

Sage smiles as she offers her hand to help Hudson to his feet. "Thank you sir."

"Just one thing, dial down the sir stuff a bit. Will, William, Hudson. I'm sure you'll know the time and place when to pull out the sir." Hudson explains.

"Understood sir . . . um Hudson."

She then hears Stone clapping his hands as the other guys join in.

"Welcome to Shadow team Agent Sage." Stone says.

Tehran, Iran – After months of searching Samon Khalid is finally able to find a trace of the Jackhammer online. Still under the assumption that the Jackhammer is the one responsible for his brother's capture, as well as the disappearance of his subordinate Taliq Aziri; Khalid is adamant to get to the bottom of the mysterious arms dealer. For the last seven months any attempt to send messages to the Jackhammer have been futile, being blocked or routed through some unknown ghost server. However today using a new algorithm Khalid hits jackpot as he notices his message going through.

London, England – In a five star hotel nestled along the banks of the Thames river the femme fatale known only to one as the Jackhammer is getting some much needed pampering. Having spent the last two hours in the spa downstairs she now lays face down on a massage table in her suite as a muscular German works any remaining stress from her naked body. With her eyes closed she tunes out everything else around her except for the soothing sounds of the music playing softly on the stereo; a moment later though her tranquility is interrupted.

"Fraulein, you're computer is beeping." Says the masseuse as he continues to rub her lower back.

Part of her tries to pretend that she didn't hear the interruption but the German calls her attention to it again. She groans lifting her face out of the cushioned face hole on the massage table and asks him in fluent German to hand her the laptop. He raises the towel covering her buttocks up to her back as she sits up. She wraps the towel around her bosom and walks over to the armchair next to the room service cart that brought in champagne, strawberries, caviar and an assortment of other delectable treats. "Excuse me for a moment please." She says still in German as he hands her the computer.

The masseuse steps outside the suite as she opens the laptop, expecting the live chat message coming from someone else she's shocked to find it is Khalid.

I've been looking for you for over six months, what have you done with Aziri?

I've been occupied. She lies. And I could ask you the same question, your man never showed up!

Don't play dumb with me; I know he requested to meet you in person. You changed the location of the meet then killed him didn't you!? Khalid responds.

The Jackhammer sits back in the armchair and grabs her glass of champagne taking a long drink as she decides how best to respond to the accusation. I don't have time for these pointless accusations from you or Aziri, which frankly I don't think you've got the evidence to back up. Have you ever considered that you've got a mole inside your organization, maybe the Americans got to him like they did you brother.

Then how come they didn't get you?

Maybe I'm just better at sniffing out a trap than he was. Until seven months ago I didn't make public appearances.

Then why did you agree to meet Aziri, it's because you planned to end your business arrangements with him. Khalid responds.

He was going to welch on a very profitable deal, normally I would never make exceptions but the money was spoken for. She lied again.

I demand that we meet, face to face. When I look into your eyes I will know whether you're telling the truth. If you are telling the truth then there's no reason not to agree to the meet.

Like hell there is.

Let me sweeten the deal then, if you agree to meet and I believe your story then I'll pay you in full what you lost in the deal with Aziri. Khalid responds.

The Jackhammer hesitates another moment thinking about the proposition, she takes another drink of the champagne then responds. Fine but either way after this our association is through. I'm not responsible for keeping track of your little pawns. I'll be in Washington D.C. in two days, contact me when you get there.

The United States, are you mad, do you know how difficult it will be for me to get into the country being from Iran?

A man with your resources should be able to get through a simple obstacle like customs. Besides if you want to meet it's on my terms or not at all.

Fine, I'll contact you when I arrive. Khalid replies before signing off.

The Jackhammer closes her laptop, drink down the last of the champagne and grabs her cell phone. As she dials she scoops up a bite of caviar on a cracker from a platter resting on the coffee table. A moment later she hears someone answer her call.

"Brother, a unique opportunity has just arisen that I think will interest you."

A few moments later she disconnects the call, tops off her champagne glass then calls for the masseuse.

"Herr Franz."

As the German reenters the suite the Jackhammer takes another sip of her champagne then removes her towel as she hops back on the massage table.

"My shoulders need some more attention please." She says still in fluent German.

"Ja Fraulein." Responds the masseuse as he covers her backside with the towel.

Meanwhile at Samon Khalid's estate in Tehran, one of his subordinates is shocked at the thought of him going to the United States.

"Sir, you can't seriously be considering meeting this man in the United States. How will you even get into the country?"

"Don't be a fool Yusef, I have no intention of going myself. I'm going to send someone to take my place; neither the Jackhammer nor myself knows what each other looks like. When we meet I'll simply give a description of my decoy then during the meet we'll grab him." Khalid says brandishing his fist in the air. "Then before I kill him we'll find out what happened to Aziri and what he knows about my brother's capture. What active cells do we have near Washington?"

Two days later Khalid makes contact with the Jackhammer to inform him that he's arrived in the D.C. area. He receives instructions to meet at a small bistro in Georgetown the next day at noon.

There's a pay phone just outside the restaurant, a few yards to the east. I will call at noon sharp to tell you what name the reservation is under. You don't answer the phone I don't show up, you get me?

Yes I understand. Replies Khalid.

Make sure to have the cash on you, once I prove to you I had no involvement with your brother's capture then we're done.

Before Khalid can respond the Jackhammer signs off the chat line. He immediately contacts his team in D.C. and informs the decoy of the date, time and instructions sent from the arms dealer for the rendezvous.

The next day at 11.30 the Jackhammer begins preparations for the meet with Khalid. Within twelve hours after speaking to her brother she boarded a plane out of London bound for New York; arriving in D.C. early yesterday under the guise of a student home for the summer from abroad.

She opens her window slightly to let in the breeze but keeps the curtains relatively open as she notices several patrons beginning to arrive for the lunch hour. She keeps her eyes peeled for anyone of Middle Eastern decent that approaches the restaurant or the pay phone located along its outer wall to the east. When her watch reads 11.50 she puts on a pair of gloves and opens a travel case and which conceals a collapsible sniper rifle. She begins assembling the Barrett M107 as she begins going over the escape plan in her head.

After arriving in town yesterday morning the Jackhammer picked up the "care package" from the locker at the train station which was left by her brother. Along with the Barrett she received an encrypted message with instructions to inquire about an ad in the paper for a small, furnished room for rent above an elderly lady's town house. Luckily no one else had been interested and she informed the lady that she would take the room for the next month. Once she settled in she reported to her brother who directed her attention to the small bistro located directly across the street. From there they agreed to take out the target and discussed her escape strategy once executes the hit.

The Jackhammer finishes assembling the Barrett and screws on a suppressor before loading a magazine and chambering a round. She takes her position on the bed keeping the muzzle of the gun out of sight from anyone who might look towards her window, before or after the shot is taken. She looks through the optics and lines up the pay phone in her sights. She steals a glance at her watch now reading 11.52 and retrieves the prepaid cell phone with a voice alteration device that was also found in the case. She attaches the alternator device to the headset and secures it on her head and retakes her position on the Barrett. Finally at 11.56 she spots a man whom she assumes is Khalid approach the pay phone carrying a briefcase. At noon sharp she dials the number for the payphone and sees the man pick up the receiver.

"This is Khalid." Says the decoy.

"You have the money?" Says the Jackhammer as the alternator device makes her voice sound male.

"In my hand."

"Good, the reservation is under Bellafont. Have a seat and I'll be there in five minutes."

Before arriving at the restaurant the decoy received orders from Khalid instructing him to discreetly escort the arms dealer out the side entrance once he shows himself. Once outside the backup team would be waiting with a vehicle to abduct the arms dealer and escape the scene. The decoy hangs up the phone and walks inside giving the name Bellafont to the hostess.

Meanwhile the Jackhammer is following the target through the scope mounted on the Barrett as he is seated. She glances at her watch reading 12.01 then sights up the target just as a waitress walks over to the table. As instructed she waits until 12.05 to take the shot, giving the waitress time to return with Khalid's drink order and clear the immediate area. She watches Khalid take a drink of the iced tea just as another patron approaches the table! She continues to observe Khalid and the unknown male that is speaking with him as her watch ticks over to 12.03. Realizing it's unlikely that some stranger has just happened strike up a conversation with Khalid she prepares to take her shot early when a bomb goes off inside the restaurant!

Several miles away at Omega Sector headquarters Stone hears the delayed report of the explosion. He looks out his office window to see the smoke coming from the Georgetown area just as a secondary explosion is heard. Seconds later Hudson bursts into his office.

"What was that?" he says.

Before answering Stone picks up the phone and hits the extension for communications. Agent Dyson answers already assuming the reason for the call as she explains that she's monitoring several calls already being placed to 911.

"Looks like emergency services have already been notified sir."

"Aright thanks Sarah." Stone says hanging up the phone. He looks back out the window towards the smoke then quickly turns to Hudson. "Get your team down there and find out what happened."

"I'm on it! Hudson says running from the office to muster Shadow team.

After the initial blast the Jackhammer emerges from the side of the bed having not even remembered diving for cover. It is then that she realizes she unintentionally fired a single round from the rifle as she finds the spent shell casing lying on the bed. Assuming it was a reflex from the resounding explosion, which blew out her window and well as several others around the neighborhood, she immediately calls her brother on an encrypted line. Before she can say anything he tells her to abort the predetermined escape plan.

"What the hell happened?"

"Not now, just get out of there. Walk out the front door to see what's going on, all your neighbors will be doing exactly the same thing. Then just discreetly exit the area and get out of town as soon as possible."

"Are you kidding?"

"If you try to leave out the back and are seen it might raise suspicion. Wipe down the rifle and leave it there."

"Alright, where am I headed?" she replies.

"Anywhere just use varying modes of transportation and contact me again in twelve hours." Instructs her brother.

"Understood." She hangs up the phone and immediately begins disassembling the Barrett. Once concealed back in the travel case she slides it under the bed and begins packing her necessities in her backpack as she notices several fire and rescue vehicles appearing on the scene from her window.

The first of probably many police squad cars arrive and two cops emerge. One of the pair of officers begins checking nearby pedestrians for injuries as the other keeps onlookers clear of the scene so firefighters and paramedics can do their jobs. Just as other squad cars begin arriving one of the officers notices the firefighters pulling out survivors. He goes to assist them as they help out the third survivor; a man with a dark skin tone with lacerations to his face. The officer suddenly notices a firearm tucked into man's belt on his left hip. The officer draws his own weapon and orders the man to his knees as he calls to his partner to back him up. His partner removes the weapon off the injured man as the first officer places him under arrest and cuffs him. They search him finding no identification of any kind then escort him to an ambulance where an EMT can treat his injuries.

The Jackhammer meanwhile watches from her window above as the event unfolds.

"Perfect." She says sarcastically.

With so many law enforcement officers now on the scene she decides to leave the backpack behind as well seeing as it also might raise suspicion if she tries to leave the area from the street below. She takes only what she can carry on her, money to travel with, an assortment of fake ID's, two forged credit cards, all of which she brought with her. She stuffs the items in her pockets, puts a baseball cap on backwards and a windbreaker then heads out the door. Attempting to blend in she asks some of the onlookers nearby if they know what happened. She continues moving through the crowd interacting with people here and there as she works her way towards the intersection. Once there she walks down the street at a casual pace.

A few moments later two unmarked cars arrive carrying Shadow team. They identify themselves as federal agents to the police officers on scene and ask for a sitrep as Hudson informs them they're taking over the investigation.

"Anderson, see if you can lend the paramedics a hand." Hudson orders. "O'Bryan you're with me, Watts set me up with comms to headquarters then the rest of you fan out and start asking questions."

Watts opens the trunk of the car and retrieves a bluetooth device out of an equipment case. Once synced to an encrypted O.S. cell phone he hands the earpiece to Hudson.

"Michael, you copy?" Hudson says fitting the piece on his right ear.

"I copy Will." Stone says as he hears Hudson's voice over the speakerphone. "Hayes is listening too." He says just as she walks into his office and takes a seat to listen in. "What do we got?"

"Looks like most of the injured were outside the restaurant when it happened."

Watts observes.

"It's too early to determine the cause of the explosion however I'm told by the police that there are some survivors from inside." Hudson explains as he circulates the area.

"What about the source of the secondary explosion we heard?" Stone asks.

"Wait one." Hudson says asking the senior police officer on duty. "Still unknown, I've got my people checking the area now. We'll let you know."

"I can get you more men if you need backup." Stone offers.

"I don't think that's necessary at the moment, we'll continue utilizing local police for now."

"Okay, keep me updated." Stone says.

Within moments the fires are put out allowing Hudson and O'Bryan to examine the scene more closely.

"What do you think, aerial bomb?" Hudson asks testing O'Bryan.

"Oh c'mon give me a hard one." O'Bryan says.

"C4?" Hudson says seriously wanting his demolitions specialist's opinion this time.

"Too powerful, I'm thinking shape charge. Maybe dynamite."

As they work their way around to the back of the building Hudson notices a black ford van parked in the alley apparently blows to bits by the explosion. He steps closer noticing four corpses inside the van charred to a crisp.

"What did you find boss?"

Hudson pulls on a pair of plastic gloves as he picks up the remains of a submachine gun!

"Whoa." O'Bryan exclaims.

"Something was going on here, that's for sure." Hudson says as O'Bryan begins taking pictures of the weapon and the corresponding scene. "Patrick, have the police cordon off the area. No one leaves until we get a statement from everyone here, pedestrians, business owners, local tenants, survivors the works."

"You got it."

"Also if there are eyes in this neighborhood I want the video, traffic cams, ATM's whatever, put Kyle on it."

"Copy that." O'Bryan replies.

"Michael, I think we'll take that backup now."

Meanwhile as Agent McCabe is taking statements from a group of people nearby he picks a familiar face out of the crowd. He excuses himself from the civilians as he walks over to the young woman walking down the street.

"Talk about a small world, its Rosalind right?" he says.

The Jackhammer freezes at hearing someone call her by name! Worried that she's just been made The Jackhammer keeps calm. She turns around shocked to see the young FBI agent she met in Greece after the hijacking of Flight 467.

"Do you remember me, we met in Athens. Andrew McCabe." McCabe says finally catching up to her.

The Jackhammer puts on her best smile and says. "Oh yes, Agent McCabe, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, you sure do redefine the phrase wrong place, wrong time don't you."

She casually looks over his shoulder to see if anyone else is approaching. "Yeah I guess so. So what are you doing here?"

"Working the scene, you're not hurt are you?" McCabe asks.

"Uh no I'm fine. I was in my room across the street when it happened. I was just on my way out to meet some friends for lunch when I heard the explosion. It blew out my window but I wasn't hurt." She explains realizing she gave away too much. "I'm surprised the FBI got out here so quickly."

"Oh well, actually I'm with another agency now but we heard the explosion and were dispatched out right away."

"I see well I hope you find out who's responsible for all this." She replies trying to give him an out of the conversation.

"Yeah me too." McCabe replies as she turns to leave. "Hey uh I dunno if you're interested but would you like to have dinner with me sometime. I feel like it's just an unbelievable chance that we met again."

For a moment she toys with the idea of accepting his offer, after all dating a federal agent could prove to be a good source of Intel for her. But the more she thinks about it she realizes that would be like playing with dynamite. "Oh thank you but I'm actually going to be heading back to Europe soon. I'm just in town to visit some friends." Rosalind replies.

"It doesn't have to be anything serious, I hear there's a new art exhibit at the Smithsonian opening this weekend. We just could just go and have a good time, I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two about art." McCabe says with a smile.

"Thank you but I'm gonna have to pass." Rosalind replies itching to put some distance between her and the scene behind him.

"Okay well take care of yourself." McCabe says as he starts walking backwards towards the restaurant. "Do me a favor at least. Take a long vacation, somewhere in the tropics. Anyone could use it after what you've been through."

"I might just do that." She says resuming her pace down the street.

As McCabe walks back to the scene he notices several police officers setting up police tape around the wreckage of a van parked in the back alley. He walks towards the van as he spots Hudson coming towards him.

"What do we got sir?"

"Four crispy critters with various illegal weapons stashed in the back. It was in such close proximity to the restaurant that it was destroyed as a result. Looks like it was that secondary explosion we heard." Hudson explains.

"Whoa."

"That's exactly what Patrick said, I've got the police cordoning off the area I need you and Sage to continue collecting statements from as many people as possible. I'm gonna have Watts run these plates on the van and see what we come up with."

"Understood." McCabe replies.

As Hudson walks back over to their unmarked vehicles he finds Watts sitting in the passenger seat working on his computer that is mounted to the dashboard.

"Kyle, run these plates for me. Did you get me video of the area yet?"

"Working on that now." He says taking the slip of paper with the plate number on it.

As Watts punches in the plate number Hudson scans the area around him. As he watches the police, fire and paramedics doing their various jobs he suddenly spots a man of Middle Eastern decent handcuffed to the inside of an ambulance! In the background he hears Watts reading of a profile of the plate number but for the moment his attention is focused on the man in custody.

"Kyle stop."

"What?" Watts says confused.

"Officer, what's the situation with his man in the back of the ambulance?" Hudson says pointing straight to the prisoner.

"He's one of the survivors but when we pulled him out of the restaurant he had a gun on him."

Hudson turns to his left hearing another officer responding to his query.

"Did he have any identification on him."

"None whatsoever." The officer responds.

"Will what's going on?"

Hudson hears Stone through the bluetooth and explains the situation.

"You think he planted the bomb?" Stone asks.

"Not sure but I'd bet he'll know more about the guys in the van. Kyle do we have a fingerprint scanner with us?"

"You bet." Watts says running back to the trunk to retrieve the requested item.

"Hold tight Michael, we're gonna try to ID this guy." Hudson says.

"Copy that."

"You got it?" Hudson says to Watts.

"Yup, just need my computer." Watts says as he hops back in the car momentarily to connect the scanner to his laptop. He removes the laptop from its mount and follows Hudson over to the ambulance.

When Hudson approaches he shows his ID to the officer standing watch. As he steps into the back of the ambulance he notices the suspect has sustained several lacerations to his face just as a paramedic has finished dressing the wound.

"Could you excuse us for a moment please." Hudson says.

"Sure thing." The paramedic says stepping out the side door.

"Go to it Kyle."

"I need your right index finger please." Watts says to the suspect.

The decoy instinctively withdraws his hand knowing if they take his prints he will easily be identified.

"Play nice or we'll make this difficult." Hudson says flashing his most serious look at the suspect.

Realizing he doesn't have much choice the decoy allows Watts to scan his finger.

"Now your thumb." Watts adds.

Once the scan is complete they exit the ambulance and assign a second officer to stand watch. They walk back to their vehicle as Watts' computer continues to process the fingerprints. He puts the computer back in its mount on the dash just as the scan registers a match. A moment later the suspect's picture and profile appear on the screen as Watts begins to read through it. He skips through the vital statistics and then begins to read it aloud to Hudson when he reaches the good part.

"Abu Hadid, Iranian national. Known member for five years of Iranian military splinter faction _Fear the Wrath_; allegedly headed by Major Samon Khalid of the Iranian army."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hudson says remembering that Shadow team captured an Ali Khalid nearly seven months ago. A weapons smuggling case that went unsolved. "Do we have a picture of Samon Khalid?"

A moment later Watts displays the image of Samon Khalid, which bears a striking, albeit older, resemblance to the one in custody.

"Michael, I think we just hit the jackpot!"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

After taking the subway downtown Rosalind, a.k.a. the Jackhammer, hops on a bus bound for Baltimore. Once there she then uses one of her fake ID's to rent a car and drives northeast. Having set her watch to countdown the next twelve hours from the moment she last spoke to her brother, Rosalind checks her watch as she approaches the city limits of Boston. Reading just under three hours to go until her next contact she decides to pick up a few things at a supply cache she has stashed for safekeeping. She returns the rental car first then takes a taxi to a storage center on the west side of town.

Once the cab is out of sight she dials in the combination on the padlock and opens the door. She switches on the interior light and pulls the tarp off of the '96 BMW. She grabs the key off of the left rear tire and unlocks the trunk; she lifts it no more than an inch as she disables the booby trap connected to the shape charge mounted on the inside. Once clear she opens the trunk all the way and opens the black duffel bag inside. First and foremost she grabs the Heckler & Koch P7, checks that it is loaded and stuffs it in the small of her back under her jacket. Then she grabs one of three license plates inside the bag and grabs the coordinating ID that's registered with the plate number and puts it in her pocket, swapping it for the ID's she's been carrying. Next she retrieves an electric screwdriver from the bag and attaches the plate to the car then tosses the bag in the backseat. She pulls the car out of the shed then closes the door, checking to make sure no one is nearby she pulls out a handkerchief and wipes down the door handles.

She drives downtown and checks into a four star hotel wearing a blonde wig to match that of her current ID, once inside her room she orders a late dinner through room service as she waits to make contact with her brother. She turns on the television and watches the news wondering if the police or feds have listed her as a suspect. At midnight she boots up her computer to contact her brother.

Are you okay? Asks her sibling first and foremost.

Yes, what the hell happened? I was just about to execute the plan when the place went up.

I'm not sure but I'd guess that the target had explosives strapped to his chest.

A suicide bomber? As Rosalind tries to process the thought of Khalid coming all the way to the states to kill her in a suicidal rage she gets a new message online. She opens the message and somehow isn't surprised to find it is Khalid himself!

You lying son of a bitch! Now I know you killed Aziri, did you really think I would show?

Rosalind hesitates unsure how to respond for a moment. Realizing that even though Khalid obviously sent a decoy in his place how would he possibly know whether or not the Jackhammer was caught in the explosion! She goes back to the connection to her brother and types, It was a decoy, Khalid just sent me a message.

Doesn't surprise me, there was no way to know if it was really him to begin with, given that we don't even have a picture of the man. What did he say?

She copies Khalid's message into the chat line with her brother then asks if she should attempt to get a picture of him.

That's too dangerous.

Then you could get it; you have the connections. Rosalind replies.

Possibly but equally dangerous, besides it's not a priority right now. Her brother replies just as another threatening message comes in from Khalid.

Okay this isn't making any sense, Khalid just said that he knows I blew up the restaurant in an attempt to get to him!? Rosalind types reading the message.

He's obviously lying; I wonder what his angle is.

Should I even respond to him?

I'd advise against it for now. Lay low for a while, I'll contact you in a few days, if you feel any heat then relocate but stay on the coast.

Stone finally heads home that night at half past ten, on his way to the elevators he receives the final fatality count for the bombing from Hudson.

"Thirty-seven." Hudson informs him.

Stone's heart just sinks at the tragedy of the today's events. "Okay, assemble your team in Shadow ops tomorrow at nine. We're gonna get to work on Hadid and this faction of his."

"You got it. Get some rest and we'll see ya tomorrow." Hudson replies.

When Stone arrives home he receives a long hug from Robin, he then pulls back and kisses her very large belly. "How's my baby?" He says as if asking the child itself.

"We're fine, how are you doing?"

"Thirty-seven, thirty-seven people died today." He replies solemnly.

"I know I've been watching it on the news since I got home." Robin replies.

After throwing his jacket over a chair Stone grabs and apple from the fruit bowl on the bar and begins slicing it with a knife. "This is insane, first the Oklahoma bombing then September 11th and now this." Stone says popping an apple slice into his mouth. "I mean granted today wasn't nearly as bad as either of those events and I'm thankful for that, but it's not good either."

"I know, do you want turkey or ham?" Robin asks already making him a sandwich.

"Ham." Stone responds as he gets up from the table to grab a bag of chips and a beer from the fridge.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" she asks setting the plate down on the table as she takes a seat next to him.

"Iranians were behind it we know that much, police found a gun on one of the survivors. We ran his prints and found he's connected to militant faction of the Iranian army." He says taking a large bite out of the ham and cheese.

"That can't be good, do you think we'll send troops over there now?"

"Too soon to tell but we're a step away from going to war with them as it is so I wouldn't be surprised. Although I don't think anything will happen until we finish our investigation."

Robin notices him slip into a deep line of thought for a moment and then decides to change the subject to get his mind off it. "We have another doctor's appointment tomorrow, do you think you'll be able to go with me?"

"What time?" he asks finishing off the apple.

"Ten."

"Hmm, I told Will to assemble his team tomorrow for debriefing but I can push it back, it'll give him time to continue investigating."

"You sure, I understand if you can't get away with everything that happened today. I know you'll be needed." Robin adds.

"It's no problem sweetie." He says finishing off the sandwich as he washes it down with the rest of the beer. "Do we have any ice cream left?"

With a smile Robin nods as she begins to get out of her seat but Stone advises her to stay put as he gets the dessert himself. They talk a bit more about various topics as Stone eats his ice cream, once done he puts away the dirty dishes then helps Robin out of her chair and follows her upstairs. A few minutes later he climbs into bed with her, kisses her stomach and then her before laying his head down on the pillow. He exhales a long deep breath as Robin cuddles up next to him, he holds her in his arms and within moments falls fast asleep.

The next morning during breakfast Stone calls Hudson informing him that he won't be in until after the doctor appointment. He drops Robin off at work after the appointment and heads downtown. Once inside headquarters he walks straight to Shadow ops where the team is already hip deep into their investigation.

"Sorry I'm late everyone the doctor's office was running behind today."

"Are you not feeling well sir?" Sage asks.

"No I'm fine, my wife is eight months pregnant."

"Oh congratulations, when is she due?"

"April twenty-fifth, but they say your first pregnancy is usually really late." Stone replies.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Anderson asks.

As excited as he is for his best friend Hudson interrupts the chatter reminding everyone they have work to do. While also excited about the prospect of being a father, as well as discussing it, Stone agrees with Hudson.

"No we're still working on that." Stone says giving Anderson an answer. "So what do we got?"

"Abu Hadid." Hudson says as he points to Hadid's mug shots from his arrest yesterday on the screen. "Known member and associate of Samon Khalid, head of the faction Fear the Wrath. Samon is a Major in the Iranian army and the older brother of Ali Khalid that you captured in Turkey back in August."

"Have we gotten anywhere with his interrogation?" Stone asks.

"He didn't say much, of course I think he was in shock after the bombing." Anderson says. "However when asked what he was doing in the states he just kept repeating the same phrase in Arabic."

Before Stone can ask about the translation Anderson gives him the answer. "I'm just the decoy."

"The decoy for whom?" Stone asks curiously.

"Could be his superior."

"You mean this Major Samon Khalid." Stone replies.

"You never know." Anderson replies.

"So let's backtrack, we intercepted a tip that Ali Khalid was buying U.S. weapons in Istanbul." Stone says.

"Right, then Drake sends a two-man sniper/recon team to follow one Taliq Aziri whom we suspected was also trying to buy U.S. weapons. However if you recall Drake's men disappeared and turned up dead once a second team was sent in to find them. That same team then finds Aziri's body burned to a crisp outside Minsk." Hudson explains.

"Someone got to him before we did?" Sage asks being unfamiliar with the case.

"Affirmative, so now we've got a third suspect under Khalid's command. What was he doing in the states?" Hudson adds.

"Not to mention how'd he get in to begin with?" Watts puts in.

"That's past tense, I'm more concerned with what he was doing here." Stone replies. "Do we have any reason to suspect he was planning on buying weapons here?"

"I doubt it." Hudson says as he grabs a file. He continues to explain that the forensics report on the van crew that was found blown to bits identified at least two of the corpses found inside. Two of which connections were made linking them to the same faction. Hudson elaborates further explaining that all four of the van crew had been in the states for at least three month or more each.

"So what's your theory?" Stone asks.

"He was there to abduct someone." Hudson replies.

"The van." Stone says.

"Right, they were definitely positioned for a snatch and grab, not to mention this tidbit about Hadid serving as the bait."

"And we can rule out that he was the bomber for two reasons." O'Bryan says volunteering a file to Stone as he explains that a shape charge was found inside the restaurant.

"And the second?" Stone asks.

"Why would he be there if he was gonna blow the place, since he obviously wasn't a suicide bomber." O'Bryan replies pointing out the obvious.

"So what we still don't know is who was he looking for." Hudson chimes in.

"Not to mention who set off the bomb and why." Anderson adds.

"Who else would have planted it, he's part of an Iranian terrorist group. Isn't it possible he meant to blow the restaurant to cover his escape?" Sage adds.

"Possibly." Hudson replies.

"Could be the same person who killed Aziri." Stone suggests.

"The arms dealer." Anderson adds.

"That's what we thought back then but we had no leads to follow through." Hudson says.

"Why would they take our their customers, no one else would do business with them with that kind of reputation." Sage says.

"If it is the arms dealer then there's gotta be an ulterior motive involved." Hudson replies.

"If we had a name I could run a search." Watts adds.

"If only, but we questioned Khalid months ago and he wouldn't give us anything." Hudson adds.

"What if. . . ." McCabe says suddenly formulating a plan. ". . . Khalid thought his brother was killed in the bombing yesterday. You think maybe then he would talk?"

"That's not really thinking outside the box Andrew, not to mention it's just a bluff." Hudson says.

"What other options have we, I mean it's worth a try isn't it?"

"He's right it is." Stone adds realizing they don't have any other options at this point.

"What about Hadid?" Hudson asks. "I think we need to do a more thorough interrogation on this guy before we go reaching out for a branch that isn't there."

"We will but if he was truly just the bait then how much Intel could he really possess? I'm betting that Khalid will have what we really need." Stone adds.

"Alright McCabe it's your idea, let's go." Hudson says.

"I'm going too, I want to get a read on this guy." Stone says.

"You think that's wise, being that you brought him in." Hudson asks.

"I'll stay out of sight until necessary."

After the briefing Stone accompanies Hudson and McCabe to the federal prison where Ali Khalid is being held. As usual they are forced to check their weapons before being allowed access inside.

"You guys got everything you need?" Stone asks.

"Yeah we're good." McCabe replies.

"Okay, I'll be watching." Stone says as he enters the observation room.

Hudson and McCabe walk into the interrogation room as they wait for the guards to retrieve the prisoner. The guards bring in Khalid who after seven months of incarceration is still awaiting his trial.

"Greetings Ali, remember us?" Hudson says as the guards put the prisoner in the chair.

"Getting desperate I see." Khalid says openly speaking to the federal agents this time. "Do you really think after seven months I've changed my mind?"

"No but we do have some news for you, figured you might be more inclined after you hear what we have to say." Hudson replies.

On Hudson's queue McCabe sets a copy of this mornings paper on the table in front of the prisoner, the headline depicting the scene of the restaurant bombing yesterday.

"Some of your friends were in town yesterday." Hudson says giving him a moment to let the information sink in.

"Even if I were so inclined, as you put it, how would I know anything about this operation being that I've been locked up in here for seven months." Khalid replies.

Realizing that Khalid himself believes his faction was responsible for the bomb Hudson holds off his next question for a moment and runs with a new line of thought. "So this wasn't something you and your brother had in the works a while back." Hudson represses his smile as the mention of his brother garners a reaction from Khalid.

"What do you know of my brother?"

"Major Samon Khalid, head of Iranian army faction Fear the Wrath." Hudson replies. "So you're saying this wasn't something you guys had setup down the pipeline."

Khalid hesitates a moment. "No."

"That's good to know and what's even better is that we agree with you. In fact we know Fear the Wrath wasn't behind this." Hudson says embellishing the truth a bit.

Curious as to where the agent is going with this Khalid decides to play along for a moment. "And how is that?"

"Because your brother was one of the survivors pulled out of the rubble." McCabe says chiming in for effect.

Although the statement gets Khalid's attention he doesn't buy it claiming his brother wouldn't be so foolish to come to the states. "There's no tactical advantage to blowing up some bistro."

"Well that's where you're wrong Ali." Hudson says taking the floor. "He was there to meet someone, he had a crew waiting in a van behind the restaurant ready to snatch someone on the fly. Read the file, you'll see a known Iranian terrorist was found armed at the scene; plus the fact that the van his team was in was blown to bits from the explosion. The media hasn't released any names yet but it was your brother."

"I still don't believe you, there's only one possible reason I can fathom that my brother would operate within the U.S. and even then he still wouldn't come himself."

"Would that reason have anything to do with the Stingers you were trying to buy in Istanbul." McCabe asks having done his homework on the prisoner.

Khalid simply sits back in his chair with his arms crossed in response to the question; expressing his continued intention to not divulge any information regarding his faction's plans.

Finally Hudson tries to take a different approach. "Alright Khalid, I'll level with you. You're right; it wasn't your brother who was arrested yesterday. It was this man." Hudson says putting the mug shot of Abu Hadid on the table in front of him. "We know who he is and we know he works for your brother."

"So you think just because you're trying to take the high road and be honest with me that now I'll talk." Khalid spits.

"It's worth a shot, when he was questioned he told us he was just a decoy. We know he was there to grab someone; do you have any idea who he was looking for." Hudson asks.

After another moment of silence Khalid calls for the guard to take him back to his cell. Hudson waves off the guard for a second and decides to take a shot in the dark.

"He serves as the decoy for your brother doesn't he?"

Although it's the slightest reaction Hudson knows he struck gold as Khalid struggles to remain in control of his reflexes. Sensing the same thing Hudson does Stone takes his cue and enters the interrogation room, the guard meanwhile returning to his station outside the door. Khalid instantly recognizes the one who took him into custody in Istanbul as Stone sits in the chair across from him.

"If you think I'll talk to you then you're all insane."

"Let's skip the bull shall we Khalid, you don't like us and we don't much like you. As far as the majority of our two peoples, pretty much the same goes but I'm not willing to go to war with your country because some third party out there has their own agenda." Stone says. "Now I don't blame you for not talking, if I were in your position I'd be doing the same thing. I know you don't trust us; we're the enemy and again the same goes if the situation were reversed. But we've got someone out there that has a serious issue with you and your brother."

"I don't know what you're brother's decoy was doing here yesterday and honestly; if he was just here to abduct whoever been dogging you guys I wouldn't have a big issue with that. However thirty-seven people died yesterday because someone wanted your brother out of the picture . . . . and that pisses me off!" Stone says raising his voice as he fixes Khalid with a cold stare. "Now I'm willing to bet you've got an idea about who that someone might be. I understand your silence when it comes to questions about your friends and family. You're protecting them I get it but why protect these people that are after you. What do you owe them that keeps you from helping us put a stop to all this?" Stone asks curiously.

After exhaling a long deep breath Khalid finally responds. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Damn straight." Stone replies.

"What do want to know?"

Behind him Hudson and McCabe look at each other smiling as they eagerly take a seat next to Stone.

"The arms dealer you and your brother were doing business with, you think he's the one setting you up don't you?" Stone asks.

Khalid hesitates a few moments before answering. "Yes."

"We think he's responsible for Aziri's death, heck he could have even been the one who gave us the tip about your deal in Istanbul." Stone says just now realizing that possibility.

Khalid says nothing for a moment or two thinking about what he is being told. "His name is the Jackhammer."

Khalid proceeds to answer any questions regarding the mysterious arms dealer; however anytime the agents inquire further about the operations of Hadid or Aziri he remains silent. Even though Stone explains that knowing more about what the two Iranians were up to could assist in tracking the Jackhammer Khalid says nothing. After another half hour they finally allow Khalid to return to his cell. The three agents remain in the interrogation room for a moment as they discuss their progress.

"Well at least we got a name to go on." Hudson says.

"Yeah, put Watts on that right away." Stone orders.

"We're still going to pay a visit to Hadid aren't we?" McCabe asks.

"Absolutely." Hudson replies.

Stone asks if he's still being held in police custody but discovers that he was transferred to the federal prison this morning.

"He's here?"

"You bet, he's in the north wing though." Hudson replies.

"Away from Khalid, good man." Stone says.

A few minutes later the three of them find themselves in another room similar to the first as the guards bring in Abu Hadid still bearing the bandages on his face.

"Can we get you anything, coffee, cigarettes?" Hudson asks before they begin.

"Tea, hot." Replies Hadid.

Surprised by the prisoner's willingness to even speak to them Hudson asks the prison personnel to grant the request. They open their interrogation by asking him to confirm that he serves as Samon Khalid's personal decoy. When Hadid doesn't answer right away they press him further by informing him that his entire crew were vaporized as a result of whoever tried to kill him in the bombing. Eventually Hadid comes to his senses and confirms his position.

"We think this arms dealer, the Jackhammer, is trying to take out your faction one member at a time." Hudson says.

At the mention of his target's name Hadid's eyes widen in disbelief. "How do you know that name?"

"Ali Khalid gave it to us." McCabe answers.

"No he didn't."

"Believe what you will but I can tell by your reaction to his name that we're on the right track. Is that who you were sent here to meet?" Hudson says.

Reluctantly Hadid nods his head; eagerly Hudson asks him for details regarding their meet. Unfortunately Hadid has limited information on the arms dealer, matching Khalid's information, since all communications are made online. However he does go on to inform them that Major Khalid suspected the Jackhammer is involved in the death of Aziri and the capture of his younger brother.

"That's why he sent me in his place, the major and the Jackhammer agreed to meet to sort out the situation." Hadid explains.

"Why here, in the U.S?" Hudson asks.

"The Jackhammer chose the location, not us."

"Do you know where he gets the weapons he was going to sell you?" McCabe asks.

"No." Hadid replies.

"Was Aziri going to Minsk to take delivery of another shipment?" McCabe says following up on his previous question.

"Yes."

"Did your faction ever successfully complete a transaction with the Jackhammer?" Hudson asks curiously.

"Yes, two." Hadid replies as a guard enters with his tea in a foam cup. He takes the cup from the guard and takes a long sip.

"Where?" Hudson presses.

"Cairo and Trieste."

"Trieste, that's quite a ways from Tehran." McCabe says.

"So is the United States."

"Are you saying you had an arrangement to purchase weapons from the Jackhammer on U.S. soil?" McCabe asks shuddering at the thought.

"No, my objective was to capture the man and bring him to Tehran to my superior."

"Then what?" Hudson asks.

"Find out what he knew about Aziri and the Major's brother and then kill him." Hadid replies.

"Tell me about the meeting, what kind of arrangements were made?" Hudson asks.

After Hadid explains the details of the meet including the name the Jackhammer listed the reservation under.

"Bellafont, you say?" Hudson says writing the name down.

"What was the merchandise on the two transactions you made successfully?" Stone asks.

"One of them were more Stingers, the other I don't know."

After a few more questions Hudson realizes there's not much more information that Hadid can give them and decides to leave.

"Thank you for your cooperation, if you think of anything else that might help us track this guy down let the guards know and they will get in contact with us." Hudson says.

He and McCabe walk into the anteroom where Stone has been watching behind the two-way mirror the entire time.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Stone asks.

"I think so, what I can't figure out is why he even spoke to us at all. I mean we didn't have to twist his arm like Khalid in the least." Hudson replies.

"He's smart." McCabe says venturing his opinion.

"How do you figure that?" Hudson asks curiously.

"Even if they could or would, he knows there's no way in hell his buddies would attempt to break him out." McCabe explains. "He's hoping his cooperation will make things easier on him, even in the slightest bit."

Before Stone or Hudson can respond one of the guards walks in addressing Stone.

"Deputy Director Stone, there's another party that is requesting to see the prisoner."

Curious Stone asks the guard if the party has identified themselves.

"They're CIA sir."

"CIA?" Hudson says confused.

"Oh please tell me this isn't Foley." Stone says leading the men to the foyer.

The three make their way back to the guard station, collect their sidearms from lockup and walk into the foyer where Stone's suspicions are confirmed as he spots CIA Section Chief John Foley and two of his subordinates.

Foley immediately notices Stone exiting the guard station and walks over to intercept him. "Deputy Director Stone, it's good to see you again but you weren't speaking to my suspect without authorization were you?"

Although both are equally shocked by Foley's arrogance it is Hudson who responds first to the bold assumption.

"Your suspect!?" Hudson says. "How is he your suspect it was my team that took him into custody at the site of the bombing."

"Correction, Georgetown Police took him into custody. You assumed command when you arrived after the fact." Foley counters.

"Exactly, O.S. was on the scene before the FBI, therefore it's our case. The CIA only operates abroad, how do justify your claim that's Hadid is your suspect?" Hudson says.

"Calm down Will." Stone says interrupting. "What's all this about Foley, what's your angle?"

"No angle, as Section Chief of Middle Eastern operations I have the authority to interrogate the prisoner myself. I've been working on catching this Iranian cell for months."

"Oh I bet you have but there's no way in hell you're talking to _our _suspect." Stone says firmly.

Foley takes a step closer towards Stone and says. "If you step up to the plate Michael you'd better be ready to play hardball."

"Hardball? I'm not gonna sit here and measure dicks with you John. You don't have the authority and until I see or hear authorization from someone higher than you, you're not getting in to see Hadid." Stone says.

"Fine you want authorization, let's see what Director Adams has to say about this." Foley says pulling out his cell phone.

Stone senses the bluff and rips the cell phone right out of Foley's hand!

"Hey!" Foley says reaching for the phone as Hudson holds him back with a firm outstretched hand.

Stone looks at the phone and realizes his suspicions were right; Foley hadn't even hit the call button. "You must be a terrible poker player Foley." He says a huge grin on his face. "You know what, you wanted hardball; well I'm game. Let's see what CIA Director Adams really thinks about our little situation here." Stone says dialing the number from memory.

After a few moments he's connected to Director Adams and he identifies himself. Director Adams exchanges a few pleasantries with Stone stating that he's been looking forward to meeting him as well as the good things he's heard from Hayes about him.

"Thank you sir, the reason I called is I'm here at the federal prison with one of your agents who seems the think he has authorization to interrogate my suspect from yesterday's bombing." Stone explains.

"That's Section Chief Stone!" Foley says angered that he was described as an agent.

"Would that be John Foley?" Director Adams says on the phone.

Stone grins from ear to ear as he can sense the displeasure in Director Adams' voice.

"Yes sir that would be correct. On a side note I'm curious, was that an educated guess or did you just notice the caller ID?" Stone says realizing he may have gone too far with that one. However Adams simply avoids the question as he asks to speak with Foley. "Your boss would like a word with you John." He says tossing the phone back to Foley.

Although he can't hear the other end of the conversation Stone assumes it isn't a pleasant one as he notices Foley fuming in response.

"Yes Director, I'll be there right away." Foley says before ending the call. "It appears you've won this time Stone but I warn you, don't get in my way again."

"I'm petrified Foley." Stone replies coolly as Foley and his men head for the exit. "We ought to get together for cards some night, I'd be happy to take some of your money from you."

Foley says nothing as he exits the building.

"You're not gonna measure dicks with him?" Hudson says curiously.

"Well his _hardball_ bit sounded like a dick line if there ever was one, don't you think?" Stone replies with a grin.

"The Jackhammer? What's with these names, the Jackhammer, the Talon, Fear the Wrath. What's next the Joker and Penguin?" Hayes exclaims after Stone gives her an update.

"I hope not, anyway I've got Watts doing a search on the name right now as well as the name Bellafont." Stone replies. "Oh and guess who I ran into down at the prison?"

Hayes takes a moment to read Stone's face then says. "Foley."

Stone nods in response. "He was trying to gain access to see Hadid."

"Did he?"

"No way, I called his bluff when he fake called Director Adams and called him myself."

"You're kidding." Hayes asks.

"Nope, I figure Adams is ripping him a new one right about now?"

"Hopefully Adams will place him on suspension."

"Might want to give him a call later." Stone suggests.

"Are you kidding, I'll probably hear from him first. Good job by the way, let me know what Hudson and his team find out."

"Yes ma'am." Stone replies as he heads back to his office.

Boston, Massachusetts – To keep up appearances as a tourist Rosalind, AKA the Jackhammer, spends her first day shopping in downtown Boston. That afternoon while having lunch at a dockside restaurant she receives a call on her cell phone from an encrypted number.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." She says knowing it's her brother on the other end.

"I know but we may have a problem."

"The feds have made a connection to me?" Rosalind replies as she quickly scans the perimeter of the restaurant looking for signs of trouble as well as nearby exits.

"No, not a chance. Besides it's not the feds we need to worry about, they're not even on the case." Replies her brother.

"Who is then?" Rosalind replies relaxing a little as she pops another shrimp in her mouth.

"Not important right now, I have an assignment for you."

"Where am I headed?"

"You can stay put for this one, as long as you feel comfortable that is, I need you to hack into Khalid's computer files and monitor his communications." Explains her brother.

"What for?" Rosalind replies curiously.

"I need to know if he still has an active cell in play on the east coast. If so then I'd need you to bypass his security codes and communicate directly with the cell, posing as Khalid himself. Can it be done?"

"Yeah it can be done but only while Khalid himself is sending live messages to the cell."

"I don't understand, why?"

"Well first of all we don't know what kind of security measures they've got setup, whether verbal or otherwise. Not to mention I don't have an IP address for the cell; so I can hack into Khalid's end and wait for him to establish a connection with the cell. Using a ghost server I'd wait until after they identify each other then intercept incoming messages from both parties and in turn send the messages out that we desire." Rosalind explains.

"Basically posing as the cell to Khalid as well as vice versa."

"Exactly, what orders do you want me to give to the cell?"

"Hack into Khalid's side then call me."

"I'm on it."

Within an hour after returning to her hotel room Rosalind successfully hacks into Samon Khalid's server. She calls her brother right away informing him that she's in and asks for instructions. Before he answers he advises her to check her email, she opens a new window and finds a new message from an unknown sender in her inbox. She opens the file and after a minute of downloading two images with detailed information appears on the screen.

"Deputy Director Michael Stone of Omega Sector." Rosalind says looking at the first picture, she scrolls down to look at the second. "CIA Section Chief John Foley."

"Once Khalid makes contact with his unit, if there still is one on the east coast, order them to terminate these targets." Her brother says.

"Are you sure?"

There's no response for a moment or two. "Yes."

"Consider it done. Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Her brother replies as they discuss further details.

Richmond, Virginia – Shortly after hearing about the Georgetown restaurant bombing the four man backup unit Khalid had sent to Washington evacuated the area with all haste. With previous orders to extract in the event something went wrong, the team headed south and waited twenty-four hours before attempting to make contact with their superior.

They connect with Khalid online; unbeknownst to them the Jackhammer is monitoring the entire conversation. After authenticating each other through a simple code phrase the Jackhammer goes to work, intercepting the messages one party sends to the other and inserting her own in response. After reporting their location and the events of yesterday Khalid informs his team to stay put to await further orders. However his message is never received. Rosalind replies to Khalid incognito that the team acknowledges his order then types in a message to the cell under the guise of Khalid himself.

Go back to Washington; I have a new assignment for you.

Yes sir, are we still tracking the Jackhammer? Responds the cell leader.

No, we don't have any leads on him at the moment. Rosalind replies. This assignment involves two federal agents who are assigned to the case; they pose a threat to us. You should have the target package in your email now. I want you to split up your team, two men per target. Make the hit tonight at midnight sharp and make sure you engage both targets in unison. If you don't then you won't have the element of surprise on the second. Contact me when your mission is complete.

Yes Major Khalid, it will be done.

That night the cell drives back to the D.C. area in two separate vehicles arriving in Alexandria just after eleven. They split up as instructed and head for the individual targets, at a quarter 'til midnight they contact each other to make sure they're in position and synchronize their watches to make their assaults at the exact same time.

Silver Spring, Maryland – A few minutes before midnight John Foley is sitting in his study of his three-bedroom home located in the northern D.C. suburb. All the lights in the house are off except for the desk lamp in the study as he looks over some files from work while trying to evade sleep. Suddenly he hears a loud noise that rouses him from his stupor. Realizing someone has just kicked in his front door he turns off the desk lamp and reaches into the desk drawer retrieving a 9mm Sig Sauer. He quickly rises from the desk and hides in the corner of the study aiming the gun at the doorway. He hears the sounds of the intruder moving about the living room and realizes there are two of them. A second later he spots a figure covered by shadows appear in the doorway with is back to him.

"You picked the wrong house buddy!" Foley says firing his weapons twice.

He moves towards the body and spots the second intruder running for the front door. He sidesteps out of the study and fires again; the second intruder falls dead to the floor just two feet from the front door!

Alexandria, Virginia – Meanwhile across town Stone and Robin, who have been asleep for over an hour, are awakened by the sounds of a home invasion!

"What was that?" Robin says frightened by the noise.

Stone looks up at the security system console on the wall next to the bed and realizes the silent alarm is going off! "Someone is in the house!" he says as a single beep is emitted from the console. When he and Robin bought the house he had Jack Weiss install a high tech, state of the art security system. Not only does the alarm system alert local police but it is tied into Omega Sector's database informing them as well.

Stone springs from the bed reaching into his nightstand drawer retrieving his 9mm Beretta. "Get in the closet, the police will be here soon." Once she's inside Stone kneels by the closet door keeping his gun trained on the bedroom door. A moment later he hears hurried footsteps coming down the hall towards their bedroom. The moment the door is thrown open he fires two rounds hitting the intruder square in the chest! "Stay in the closet sweetie, I'm gonna check the house."

"Be careful." She replies. Suddenly Robin notices she's hiding next to Stone's gun cabinet.

Six years ago while they were still dating Stone trained Robin how to operate a handgun. She had had some experience with firearms before and was even somewhat against the idea. However Stone insisted claiming it was something she ought to be proficient at if the need ever arose. This was one night she was glad she didn't refuse him; she reaches in and takes the 9mm Glock from the cabinet. Then she grabs a magazine, slides it into the handle and pulls back on the barrel chambering a round.

Stone slowly moves out of the bedroom wearing only his boxer-briefs. Once he clears the upstairs rooms he moves downstairs cautiously keeping his gun at the ready. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs at the foyer he's rushed from the kitchen by another intruder. Before he can turn and fire he is tackled. He loses his grip on his gun as they go down, which he knows is a costly mistake, however the intruder loses his weapon as well. The wrestle around on the cold tile floor for a moment until Stone gets his opponent in a headlock.

"Who the hell are you!?" Stone says through gritted teeth switching to a chokehold on the intruder. "Talk or I'll snap your neck in two!"

As the intruder struggles to get out of the hold he utters something in a foreign language; a language Stone doesn't understand but immediately recognizes.

"You're Iranian aren't you? Did Samon Khalid send you here to kill me!?" Stone yells increasing the pressure on the chokehold as he gets to his feet. "Answer me!"

The intruder starts to cough but finally finds his voice, although strained as it is, and says. "Yes, yes!"

Realizing the man only has seconds of air left in his lungs Stone throws him down to the ground and picks up his Beretta as he kicks his assailant's weapon across the foyer.

"Robin get out here?" he says as he backs up a few steps while keeping his Beretta trained on the Iranian.

When she hears her husband calling Robin slowly walks over the dead body laying halfway in their bedroom. She keeps the Glock aimed on the body just in case as she walks to the railing. A moment later Stone glances up seeing her as she looks over the railing with his Glock in her hand.

"Call Hudson and tell him to get over her ASAP, also toss me down some clothes and my ID."

She simply nods in response and walks back to the bedroom as fast as possible to do as instructed. She puts the Glock down and grabs the pair of slacks Stone was wearing when he came home, a T-shirt as well as his ID. She grabs the cordless phone from its mount on the nightstand as she waddles back to the hallway; with the baby she's carrying she realizes she can't move as fast as she would prefer. She tosses down the clothes and ID and then dials Hudson's number.

Within minutes the first squad car arrives outside as two officers approach the house with guns drawn. Stone puts down his gun immediately showing his ID as he points out the intruder on the floor. The first officer cuffs the Iranian as the second checks Stone's ID while he puts on the clothes Robin threw down.

"You're a federal agent?" the officer says handing the ID back.

"Yeah, this is my wife." Stone says noticing Robin working her way slowly down the stairs. "And there's another intruder upstairs dead. They were sent here to kill me."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." Stone says gesturing to the second assailant. "My men will be by your precinct tomorrow to take him into custody." Just as Stone finishes the sentence Robin hands him the phone with Hudson on the other end. He takes the phone as he notices another squad car arrives out front, Stone explains what happened and in return is told about the similar assault on John Foley's home. "You're kidding!"

"When your alarm went off Dyson began monitoring 911 calls in the area. She heard the police being dispatched to Foley's house and called me to let me know about both of you. Foley shot and killed both of the intruders.

"I'm guessing the intruders were both Iranian?" Stone asks.

"I don't know yet." Hudson replies. "Either way I assume you're thinking this was not a coincidence right?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Stone realizes a frightening possibility! "Will, get some men over to Kim's house right away!

Across town Hayes is awakened by a phone call from her Deputy Director.

"Kim, are you alright?"

"Except for the fact that you woke me up." Hayes says a little annoyed.

Stone explains the reason for his call informing her about the assault on his house. Realizing the situation Hayes immediately retrieves a handgun from behind her nightstand.

"I've got men en route to your house as we speak, they'll stay there throughout the night." Stone says.

"Is Robin okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, we're all fine. Get this though, there was a hit on Foley's house too."

"Great, that will really set him off." Hayes says as she hears a knock at her door. She puts on her robe as she walks to the door with her pistol still in hand.

"Director Hayes, are you alright?"

She instantly recognizes the voice of Agent Anderson of Shadow team as she opens the door and finds O'Bryan standing next to him.

"Hi guys, I'm fine there's nothing happening here."

"Glad to hear it ma'am, if it's all the same to you Hudson ordered us to clear the house inside and out." Anderson replies.

"Have at it boys." Hayes says opening the door all the way. "Gage and Patrick just got here." She says turning her attention back to Stone on the phone.

"Good, try and go back to sleep. I'll check in with you tomorrow." Stone says.

"Easier said then done, I'm glad you two are alright though."

After a thorough search of the house and its perimeter Anderson informs Hayes that Hudson ordered them to stand watch outside until morning.

"That'll be fine, if you want you can stay in the living room." Hayes offers. "I'm going back to bed."

"Thank you ma'am, we'll do that. Try and get some rest." Anderson says just as O'Bryan calls Hudson to inform him everything is okay.

Back at Stone's house Agents McCabe and Sage arrive to stand watch just as the coroner is removing the body of the first intruder.  
>"Andrew, Sara. This is my wife Robin." Stone says introducing the two newest agents of Shadow team.<p>

"Glad to meet you Mrs. Stone, I wish it were under different circumstances though." McCabe says.

"I bet you're about ready to pop huh?" Sage says to Robin.

"Just about." Robin replies caressing her belly.

"Guys check the rest of the house and the backyard for me please, when your done you can make yourselves comfortable on the couch. "We're gonna try and get some sleep."

"We're on it sir." Sage says.

Stone and Robin head back upstairs, when they get to their bedroom Robin shudders at the sight of the haunting bloodstain on the carpet. Stone holds her comfortingly and suggests they sleep in the guest room for the night.

"Yeah that's a good idea." She replies.

"I'll work from home tomorrow, we'll get the bedroom re-carpeted and the front door fixed." Stone says. He kisses his wife then lays his head down thinking of the fury he's going to bring down upon Samon Khalid!

The next morning before showering, Stone puts on his robe and goes downstairs to check on McCabe and Sage. He keeps his gun to his side just as a precaution, when he gets halfway down the stairs he notices McCabe sitting in the recliner greeting him from the living room.

"Morning sir."

Stone looks over at the couch to find Sage asleep. "You two been taking turns?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to wake her an hour ago but I was still wide awake so I let her sleep." McCabe replies.

"My wife will be down in a bit, you two are welcome to have breakfast with us."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I'm gonna get cleaned up, there's a bathroom down the hall if you need to wash up." Stone says.

"Yes sir, I found it earlier." McCabe replies.

As Stone gets to the top of the stairs he notices Robin walking out of the guest room. He stuffs the Beretta in his robe pocket and meets her halfway.

"Morning sweetie." He says.

She simply hugs him realizing last night's event was not a dream. Stone showers first and goes downstairs dressed in jeans and a casual dress shirt. He begins making eggs for everyone just as he hears a car pulling up to his driveway. From the sounds of the loud stereo system he realizes it is Hudson.

"Hello." Hudson says announcing his entrance through the broken doorframe.

"C'mon in Will." Stone says from the kitchen as pours the eggs into the frying pan.

"At least this didn't happen during the winter, you two would have frozen." Hudson says to McCabe noticing that Sage is still sound asleep on the sofa. "Why don't you wake her so you two can get outta here."

"Belay that order Will, I told McCabe that they could have some breakfast."

"Does that include me?"

"No sir, it's just for us agents that camped out in his living room all night on watch." McCabe says jokingly.

Hudson shoots him a sarcastic glare but knows the young agent was kidding. Finally realizing Sage has yet to wake up he walks over to the sofa and smacks his hands together in a solitary loud clap! The noise rouses Sage from her sleep and she instantly reaches for her weapon still snug in her shoulder holster. Luckily Hudson's reflexes are faster; he grabs Sage's wrist halting her movement as the weapon is pointed upstairs just as Robin is coming downstairs!

The noise and the sudden movements resulting in a gun being pointed at her frightens Robin as she stops dead in her tracks. "Dammit William, I've had enough excitement for one night!"

Sage releases her wrist from Hudson's grip and puts away the weapon just as Stone walks into the living room to see what's going on. Realizing the prank was a mistake Hudson bashfully takes responsibility for his actions. Sage meanwhile rises from the sofa and offers her own apologies to Robin but she waves it off knowing it wasn't anything she did.

"Are you alright?" Stone asks his wife.

"Been better." She says walking into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

As Sage walks down the hall to the bathroom Stone walks over to Hudson.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispers so McCabe doesn't overhear.

"I dunno what came over me." Hudson says.

"That behavior not befitting of my alpha team leader."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Alright well eggs are almost ready, c'mon." Stone says.

Hudson follows him into the kitchen with McCabe trailing him. "I'm really sorry Redbird." Hudson says.

"What's Redbird?" Sage says entering the kitchen from the hallway.

"Hudson's nickname for me, inside story." Robin says. "You're forgiven William but I've got enough going on with last night not to mention this watermelon inside me so I don't need any more excitement understand."

"Yes ma'am."

Stone can't help but laugh quietly to himself as his wife comes down on Hudson like a child.

A few minutes later all five of them sit down to a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Halfway through the meal Stone's attention is drawn to a news report coming from the living room television. He puts down his glass of orange juice and walks into the living room to watch the report.

"Hudson you'd better see this."

Hudson gets up and walks into the living room followed by Sage and McCabe as the news reports the story of an attack last night on the home of CIA Agent John Foley. The reporter states that two unknown men broke into Foley's home and were shot and killed in self-defense. The reporter goes on to say that Foley denied an interview but did give the news crew a statement.

"_Agent Foley stated that the two gunmen were of Iranian decent and he believes they were sent to kill him. However he did not give any information as to the assailant's identities or motive." _

"I'm surprised he didn't walk out and correct them on the air." Stone says.

"What?" Sage says.

"At the prison he was seething when I didn't use his correct title on the phone with Director Adams." Stone explains.

"The media doesn't care what his title is, agent sounds more exciting on TV anyway." Hudson points out.

Suddenly Stone's mind begins to wander as he walks back to the kitchen table and sits down. "It's weird isn't it?"

"What's that?" Hudson replies. 

"Why the media isn't reporting our attack?"

"Maybe someone tipped off the press." McCabe suggests.

"The more likely answer is that one of his neighbors called it in." Sage counters.

"Or maybe Foley called it in himself." Stone adds.

"Why would he do that, he's a high ranking CIA agent." McCabe asks.

"Uh uh, Section Chief." Hudson says making fun of Foley.

"Of Middle Eastern operations." Stone adds.

Meanwhile Robin who has been listening intently restates the question why Foley would call the press himself.

"Publicity." Stone says as if the answer just simply came to him.

"What no way, like McCabe said he's a CIA Section Chief. Publicity is the last thing he wants." Hudson says.

"Is it?" Stone says.

Hudson suddenly gets the feeling Stone is not telling him something. "Do you know something I don't?"

Stone avoids the question as he finishes off his breakfast, he then tells Hudson and the rest of Shadow team to meet back here at one sharp.

"Why here?"

"I'm gonna stay home today, I've gotta to arrange to get our door fixed and our bedroom re-carpeted. We can work in my study, tell Watts to make sure and bring his computer." Stone orders.

"Michael, when does Watts ever not have his computer with him?" Hudson says sarcastically.

"Good point." Stone replies turning to McCabe and Sage. "You two ought to head home and get a few hours of sleep. I'll see you all back here at one."

"Thanks for the breakfast sir, Mrs. Stone." McCabe says rising from his chair.

"Yes I appreciate it. See you at one." Sage adds as the two show themselves out.

"You should relay that same order to Gage and Patrick." Stone says to Hudson.

"Will do, anything else you need?"

"Get on top of Foley's intruders, I want to know for certain if they Iranian and if they have any ties to Fear the Wrath." Stone orders. "Also have my suspect questioned immediately. I want to know everything he knows about Samon Khalid and this faction of his."

"You got it, see you later." Hudson replies.

After Hudson leaves Stone gets out the phone book and contacts a carpet store. The manager says they are booked for the day but Stone offers him a hundred dollar bonus if he can get it done today. The manager quickly changes his mind stating he can be buy within a half hour to get a sample and then he can arrange a crew to be there around two to install it. He makes another call to have someone come out to install a new steel framed front door. Luckily the business has a crew available that day. Then he goes upstairs and begins moving all of the furniture out of the bedroom into the guest room so the new carpet can be installed later.

"I wish I could be of some help." Robin says as Stone begins disassembling the bed frame.

"Don't worry about it sweetie."

At one o'clock Hudson and Shadow team arrive via two separate O.S. issued unmarked cars. Stone shows everyone into his study where they can work. He begins by telling the others who were absent this morning about the news report covering the attack on Foley's home. Shortly after breakfast Stone made a call to Hayes informing her that he would be working from home today due to the events of last night. He also requested her permission to divulge the information regarding Foley's past which she passed on to him months ago. While Hayes was initially against the request once she heard Stone's reasoning behind it she gave her approval with the understanding that only key personnel be informed on a need to know basis.

"Okay what have we got?" Stone asks taking a seat behind his desk.

"Well since the others were home sleeping, Watts and I got to work on what you asked for this morning." Hudson says.

Watts takes the floor first starting off with the fact that both of Foley's assailants were identified as Iranian immigrants whom were granted U.S. citizenship within the last twelve months. Hudson picks up after that informing the group that Stone's own attacker, the one he killed, was also an immigrant from Iran.

"Also a recent U.S. citizen I assume?" Stone asks.

"Yep, same goes for the one you caught." Hudson says.

"Great, so they've been here for at least a year. Doing what waiting for orders to kill me and Foley?" Stone says.

"Not specifically you and Foley but waiting for orders, I would assume so." Hudson says picking up on his line of thought.

"Right so there's no telling what else they had in the works; the hit must have been short notice."

"I know it's not a pleasant thought." Hudson adds.

"That means, what that we're getting close to Khalid? The last weapons shipment that we know of was when Aziri was killed." Anderson points out.

"What about the guy I caught, what do we have on him?" Stone asks.

"Achmed Yasser, also granted citizenship within the last twelve months, when our interrogators put the pressure on him he sung like a bird." Watts explains pulling up a map on this laptop. "He states Samon Khalid is commander of a small outpost in the desert outside Tehran. But his private estate is in Tehran itself, here." He says pointing it out on the map.

"When asked what orders his cell expected to receive once activated he said it wasn't to make a hit on two intelligence officers." Hudson states. "He also said that until the restaurant bomb took out the other cell, he didn't expect to be activated anytime soon."

Stone thinks for a moment to let his mind process this information as the team discusses some of the details of the situation among themselves. With the nature of the orders surprising the cell members as well as the unexpected timing Stone wonders in what capacity could they be closing in on Khalid and his operation. It's then when his thoughts drift back to Foley. Finally Stone breaks the conversation up as he poses a question to the team.

"Do we happen to know if Foley was asleep when his home was attacked last night?"

"Didn't the news report this morning say he was working in his study at the time?" McCabe says trying to recall the report from memory.

"Watts?" Stone says.

Within seconds Watts finds the report from this morning online via the news channel's website. He turns the computer around so everyone can see as he hits play. After watching the report a second time the reporter does indeed state, per Foley's statement, that he was working in his study when he heard the door being kicked in.

"What are you getting at sir, you think he was ready for it?" Sage asks curiously.  
>"What if he was?" Stone replies.<p>

"Michael, you seemed to be focused on Foley this morning too. Honestly I don't quite see where you're coming from on this." Hudson says probing for an answer.

"Something just feels off when it comes to Foley, I mean he did try to interrogate Hadid when he had no clearance." Stone pauses for a moment. "Let's just call it a hunch for the moment. O'Bryan, Sage, I want you to go to the news station and find out who tipped them off to the story and follow up the lead from there, do that now."

"You got it." O'Bryan says rising from his seat on the sofa. "Let's go Sara."

Within seconds they are out the front door and jumping into one of the unmarked cars.

"Anderson, McCabe, I want you two to oversee Yasser's transfer into federal custody, then rundown the plates on the vehicles the cell used last night. Work as far backwards as you can, I want to know where these guys have been, what they've been up to the works, go!" Stone orders.

McCabe follows Anderson out the door as they leave the house in the second vehicle to begin their assignment. With the room a little less crowded Stone invites Watts to take one of the chairs facing the desk.

Hudson, whom has been occupying the other one, looks at his superior intently realizing there is definitely something Stone has been withholding. "Michael what is it?"

"Okay, what I am about to tell you two is strictly classified, understand?"

After receiving nods from both Hudson and Watts Stone begins to tell them about Foley's younger brother who was killed on United 93 on September 11th. He continues informing them about Foley's intention to send a team to Iraq to abduct Saddam Hussein as well as the attempted assassination attempt on him once he was captured.

"So he's biased when it comes to the Middle East." Hudson says.

"It goes way beyond being biased Will, the man's irrational. I think he wants to wipe Iran off the map." Stone replies. "I think he's pushing for war."

"Sir with all due respect he's not the only person in this country who hates the Middle East." Watts points out.

"He's right Michael, a lot of people have felt the same way since September 11th. Heck we already rolled through Baghdad and cleaned out the last of Hussein's Republican Guard and some say we should just move down the map. Now that doesn't mean we should do it just for kicks but that still doesn't make Foley guilty of anything." Hudson adds.

"I understand that Will but something about him just feels wrong."

"Whether or not your hunch is right sir unfortunately we have no way of proving Foley was involved with any of these situations." Watts points out. "We need something to go on."

"That's exactly right Kyle, that's why I want you to do a complete workup on him." Stone orders. "I want to know everything there is to know about John Foley. His past, his connections, what he's currently working on with the CIA, what he does in his free time, where he goes and whom he does it with."

As Watts begins punching commands into his laptop Stone gets up from behind the desk and starts pacing the room now that its not so crowded. A moment later he feels a pair of eyes on him as he turns to notice Hudson is watching him.

"I'm sorry Will, I don't mean to be taking over your command."

"You're not, you are my superior remember. Besides there were times when Kim was dishing out individual assignments to our agents."

"I remember; I hated it." Stone says smiling.

Hudson returns the smile and says. "I don't, it's like your still part of the team."

Just then Robin enters knocking on the open door. "Would anyone like a soda or some . . . . whoa, where did everyone go?" she says noticing four less people in the room

"Assignments." Stone replies.

"I'll take one, Dr Pepper if you have it." Watts says without taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"It's like fuel to him." Hudson says to Robin jokingly.

"Okay I've got some basics on Foley." Watts says after Robin leaves the room.

"That was fast." Stone replies.

"It's just his vital statistics thus far." Watts replies.

"Let's have it then." Hudson says.

"John A Foley, born August 4th, 1962 in Richmond, Virginia to parents Edward and Linda Foley. After graduating Magna Cum Laude at Princeton with a degree in Political Science he joined the Marine Corps. Served eight years in the corps, the last five of which he worked in counter intelligence and was recruited by the CIA and been with them ever since." Watts explains.

"What's his service record look like both with the corps and the CIA?" Stone asks.

"Several commendations early on but after the failed assassination attempt on Saddam Hussein while in U.S. custody he was put on suspension while a formal investigation was launched. Everyone knew he was biased since his brother was one of the victims on 9/11." Watts says looking up from the computer for a moment. "The assassin was a former member of Foley's unit but never identified him as being involved on the hit. Eventually he was cleared and returned to active duty."

"Give us the details on his family." Hudson orders.

"Well the parents Edward and Linda, were married in '61 and had Foley a year later but they had two other kids after that. The brother you know about, Joseph Edward Foley, died on 9/11. He was born in '74, got his Bachelor's degree from a community college in Richmond and worked in an office and loved to travel. In fact he was heading to San Francisco, United 93's intended destination, to meet some friends for vacation."

"Then there's a sister, Rose Linda Foley, born in '69 and moved to France with her mother when the parents divorced in '76. The boys remained in the U.S. and were raised by their father. Both parents currently deceased, mother died of leukemia in Paris in '97." Watts explains.

"And the father?" Stone asks.

"Car wreck near Norfolk in 2000." Stone suddenly a notice as Watts' face turns pale.

"What is it Kyle?"

"Killed by a drunk driver, a Syrian immigrant."

"What do we know about the immigrant?" Stone asks.

"If you mean was he a terrorist the answer is no, immigrated to the United States in 1983. Received citizenship two years later and was a law abiding one until that night." Watts explains.

"I'm starting to see why he hates the Middle East so much." Hudson says.

"Losing three loved ones in four years has gotta be hard enough. But having two of them killed by Middle Eastern immigrants, I can understand why he's prejudiced." Stone says. "That still doesn't make him right but I understand it."

Watts finishes the report with no possible leads appearing from the file that they can see. "Like I said it's just his basic statistics and background."

"Can you access his case files?" Stone asks.

"Those would be classified, we're talking a major breach of security." Watts replies as he notices the look on Stone's face. "I'll see what I can do."

"We gotta remember here that Foley's in the Central Intelligence Agency, if he's hiding something it's not going to be easily found. Perhaps even by Kyle here." Hudson points out.

"There's also the possibility sir that I can't get through their firewalls without being detected." Watts adds.

Stone think for a moment then says. "Do what you can for now, safely."

Forty-five minutes later O'Bryan and Sage return from their assignment. They inform Stone that the media received an anonymous tip on the invasion of Foley's home.

"We accessed their switchboard and got the exact time the call was received, I was able to determine it was made from a landline." O'Bryan explains.

"How did you do that?" Hudson asks curiously.

"Obi-Wan here has taught me well." O'Bryan says gesturing to Watts who has a big grin on his face. "Anyway so we went to the phone company and had them play the call back for us."

"And?" Stone asks waiting for an answer.

"Well it is heavily muffled but it's a woman's voice, we got a recording of the call but I think we'll need to have it cleaned up."

"Good job, I'm assuming the phone company didn't trace the call when it came in did they? Hudson says.

"No but I was hoping the master here could." He says referring to Watts again.

"Well let's hear the recording as is." Stone orders.

Sage pulls out the disc and hands it to Stone who puts it in the stereo behind his desk. As stated the voice is heavily muffled, almost intentionally Stone suspects, but there's nothing in the recording that gives them any further leads. The disc automatically loops back to the beginning and plays again just as Anderson and McCabe return from the prison transfer. Stone immediately notices McCabe looking somewhat tense.

"Andrew, you okay?"

McCabe hesitates a moment before answering. "I, I think I know that voice."

Suddenly everyone's attention is directed towards McCabe.

"You know who made that call?" Hudson asks.

"I didn't say that."

"You just said you know that voice." Hudson says.

"I said I think, it's sound familiar I just can't place it but I definitely recognize it from somewhere." McCabe explains.

Stone pauses for a moment as he ejects the disc from the player. "Hudson, get this to one of our audio techs and see if they can clean it up then maybe McCabe can identify the voice for us."

"You got it." Hudson replies as he turns to McCabe. "I'll have them forward a digital copy directly to you when they are done with it."

"McCabe once you get that back I want you keep it on you at all times. Listen to it a hundred times a day if you have to until you can identify it." Stone says.

"Yes sir."

An hour later everyone leaves to return to headquarters for further investigating. As Stone escorts them out he pulls Hudson aside. "Will I need a couple of favors."

"Sure, name it."

"First I need two of our guys to pull another shift on guard duty tonight, outside the house though."

"No problem, Robin pretty freaked out?" Hudson asks seeing the concern on his friend's face.

"Yeah well me too somewhat. I mean Robin can pull a trigger but she's eight months pregnant and I don't want to take any chances. I hate to putting our men on this but I don't want to leave it to some local beat cop."

"I gotcha, it's no problem." Hudson says reassuring him. "What's the other one?"

"As discreetly as possible have Watts get me detailed plans for the outpost that Khalid is in charge of as well as his personal estate."

"You thinking about sending us in?" Hudson asks.

"I'm not sure yet, I want the plans first then we'll see." Stone replies.

"You got it, what do we do about Foley in the meantime?"

Hudson notices a bold look form across Stone's face, Stone then tells him he plans to go visit him at his home tonight.

"You want me to go with you?" Hudson asks.

"Not necessary, just get me those plans and we'll talk tomorrow."

"You'll have them."

Hudson walks out the door and gets in the back seat of the car he came in with McCabe and Sage.

"Sara, you and I are going to pull guard duty tonight outside the Deputy Director's house. You can punch out for the afternoon as soon as we get back to headquarters, come pick me up at eleven." Hudson orders.

"Yes sir." Sage replies.

That night after dropping Robin off at his cousin Amberly's house for a visit Stone drives north to Silver Spring, Maryland to pay a visit to Foley's home. Dressed casually he gets out of his Blazer and walks up to the house to knock on the door.

"Deputy Director Stone this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Foley says standing in the doorway.

Stone asks if he may come in and Foley hesitates a moment, he then stands aside opening the door all the way. Foley closes the door behind him and offers him a drink to which Stone politely declines.

"So what brings you over Deputy Director." Foley says as he leads Stone into the sitting room and gestures for him to have a seat.

"Thank you, uh just Stone will do. Deputy Director is a little drawn out when addressing someone repeatedly."

"That's your title though." Foley says pouring himself a scotch from the liquor cabinet. .

"You sure take a lot of pride in your position don't you?" Stone asks a little boldly.

"Should I not be, I worked hard to get where I am Stone."

"Right, anyway the reason I came over is I heard about your little incident here last night." Stone says having already noticed the four-foot square section of carpet cut out of the doorway to what looks to be a study.

"Little is an understatement Stone, I'd sure like to know how two Iranian terrorists knew where I lived and why they tried to kill me." Foley replies.

"How did you know they were Iranian?" Stone asks probingly to see what kind of a reaction Foley will have.

"C'mon Stone don't play stupid with me. You know very well that when there's an attempt on the life of a government agent that an immediate investigation is launched. My men identified the assailants within twelve hours; of course we both know you're team got there first." Foley says eyeing Stone intently. "Why are you investigating this Stone?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear but my home was under attack last night as well."

Foley's expression doesn't change a bit. "You don't say."

"Two Iranian's in my case as well, go figure. What are the chances that two teams of Iranian hitmen attack two high-ranking intelligence officers from separate agencies in one night?" When Foley says nothing Stone continues. "Funny thing is _our _intelligence says that Iran still has no knowledge of Omega Sector's existence."

Foley takes a drink of his scotch, which Stone interprets as a symbol of his apathy, then says. "What are you getting at Stone?"

Stone struggles to keep his cool as his mind drifts towards the weight of the Glock tucked in the small of his back. "Who's after us? Is it Samon Khalid?"

"How should I know, it was your agency that intercepted that weapons deal in Turkey. Look inside your own ranks for a change Stone."

_Gotcha! _Stone thinks to himself repressing a smile, he pauses for a moment then asks. "Why did you want to question Hadid?"

"That's classified." Foley replies.

"The hell it is. Classified like our sting op in Turkey, classified like how you knew about Hadid in the first place." Stone says leaning forward in his seat.

"I see where this is going." Foley says rising from his seat to top off his scotch. "I'm guessing Grant told you his conspiracy theory about me before he died. Despite what you might think I had nothing to do with that assassination attempt on Hussein while he was in custody. That was just some crazy idea from an old fool!"

This time Stone fails to remain in control of his emotions but due to nature of Foley's comment he doesn't care.

"Don't you dare speak about James Grant that way!" he says rising to meet Foley face to face. "I will not let you dishonor his memory." Stone says heading for the door.

"Don't worry Stone, we obviously both survived last night unscathed." Foley says downing the last of his scotch.

Stone stops at the door as he turns around to glare at Foley. "Did I tell you my wife is pregnant with our first child?" The words hang in the air as nothing but silence comes from Foley. "I don't know what your involvement is with this case but I warn you, if you cross the line we will take you down. On a more personal note, God help any man who tries to hurt my family!" Stone turns to walk out the door then decides to throw a curveball at Foley. "Oh one last thing, I caught one of my attackers alive last night." Expecting Foley to appear shocked or even worried Stone hides his own reaction when Foley's expression doesn't falter one bit!

Foley closes the door behind Stone then walks into his study and turns on the monitor to his computer. He clicks on the message window and types the following message.

Sorry I had a visitor; it was Stone. I think he's on to us sister.

So he survived last night's attack. Replies Rosalind AKA the Jackhammer. How is that possible that he's on to us, everything we've done is to place blame on Khalid.

I don't know but he doesn't have any proof, just theories. Otherwise he would have arrested me just now.

Maybe tipping off the media wasn't such a good idea. Replies Rosalind.

It doesn't matter; Stone captured one of his attackers last night so he should have another lead pointing him towards Khalid.

Are you saying he's going to send a team to Iran? I thought our main objective was to get the military to invade. Rosalind asks.

Either way it will work to our advantage. If Stone's men were to be captured or killed during a mission can you imagine how far the situation would escalate? It will surely throw us into war and once our forces move in they'll wipe out every last one of those sand diggin' sons-o-bitches off the map!


	7. Chapter 7

VII

When Stone and Robin arrive home after his visit with Foley he notices a minivan with government plates parked across from his house. Figuring it's the guard detail he asked Hudson to assign he sees Robin inside then walks over to greet them. As he approaches the tinted windows is rolled down and he's surprised to find Hudson and Sage inside the vehicle.

"Will what are you doing here?"

"Just what you ordered, pulling guard duty." Hudson replies from the passenger seat.  
>"I didn't mean you specifically or even Shadow team for that matter." Stone replies.<p>

"I know but I figured it would give Sage and I a chance to get to know each other."

"Doesn't Shadow have a survival refresher course to attend at eleven hundred hours?" Stone asks.

"Yes sir, we'll be there." Sage responds.

"Alright suit yourselves, you need anything?"

"Thank you sir, we're all set."

"Hey how did things go with Foley?" Hudson asks before Stone can walk away.

Stone gives him the details of their conversation focusing most especially on the fact that Foley was aware of the sting operation in Istanbul several months ago.

"How did he know about that?" Hudson asks realizing his friend's suspicions about Foley may be more accurate than he originally gave him credit for.

"That's what I'd like to know. The CIA wasn't in on that one as far as I'm aware but we'll get into that tomorrow." Stone replies. "Feel free to assign a replacement detail if you get too tired, see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night sir." Sage replies as Stone walks back up to the house. She rolls up the window as Hudson breaks out the cooler in the back seat.

"Would you like a soda?" he asks.

"No thank you sir."

"You remember what I said about that sir business right?"

"Sorry sir it's a force of habit." She says grinning as they make eye contact for a few moments. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio, William?"

"No problem, just not too loud we need to stay sharp."

"Do you really think they will try to hit the Deputy Director again?" she asks as she switches on the radio and adjusts the volume.

"They'd be stupid to try again that's for sure. Hell they were stupid to try in the first place but you never know." Hudson says opening his soda. "And I must apologize for the other day, I don't usually make such a poor first impression. I'm not really sure what came over me."

"Apology accepted." Sage replies with a smile.

The next morning Stone receives the plans he requested via email from Watts.

"That's everything Hudson said you asked for sir; blueprints, defensive capabilities the works. Except I don't have their patrol patterns down just yet." Watts explains over the phone.

"Thanks Kyle, good work. I'll be in my office in an hour."

"Okay, oh by the way have you heard from Hudson this morning? He said he'd be in by oh-eight-thirty this morning but he's still not here." Watts says.

Stone looks at his watch reading nine forty-five and assuming the guard shift must have completely wrecked him. "He and Sage pulled guard duty at my house last night, I bet he slept through his alarm. Did you try his cell yet?"

"Cell and his home number, three times each and no answer." Watts replies.

"Well I'll drive by his place on the way in and make sure he's up and running, see you in an hour."

An hour later Stone pulls up to Hudson's apartment complex and knocks on his door several times in an attempt to wake his friend. After receiving no answer he tries again louder and longer this time. After still getting no answer he pulls his keys from his pocket intending to use Hudson's spare to enter the apartment. Just as he's about to insert the key into the lock the door opens and a bare legged and sleepy eyed Sara Sage stands in the doorway wearing one of Hudson's dress shirts!

For a moment Stone doesn't grasp what he is seeing, then finally it hits him. He blinks repeatedly to make sure he isn't imagining things then says. "Agent Sage, would you like to go put some clothes on."

"This isn't my apartment is it?" Sage says realizing in her daze she mistakenly answered Hudson's door.

Suddenly Stone hears Hudson's voice from inside the apartment, obviously having just realized he overslept.

"Sage we're late as hell, we gotta get . . . ." He stops behind her as he spots Stone standing at the front door. "Oh . . . . . shit. Hey Michael, I know this looks bad but."

Stone sharply interrupts him before he can finish whatever lame excuse he intends to conjure up. "Both of you in my office, half hour!" The moment the last syllable hit Stone lips he turns abruptly and walks back to his Blazer.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Sage asks knowing it's a dumb question.

"Oh . . . . I think I'm in a lot more trouble than you are." Hudson replies.

When Stone arrives to work he passes Watts in the hallway, he informs him Hudson is en route and advises him to push the briefing back an hour.

"You got it, by the way Georgetown police called this morning. You're not going to believe what they found in the rubble at the restaurant bombing site." Watts says.

Glad for the opportunity, if at least briefly, to get his mind off the Hudson issue Stone asks Watts what they found.

"Bullet hole in the far wall; it looks like someone else was at the party."

"Yeah question is who was their target Hadid or someone else. Did they find a slug?" Stone asks.

"There's one lodged in the wall but Georgetown PD knew we were on this case so they didn't touch it."

"Good, I'll get forensics down there right away. Hopefully we'll luck out and get us a set of prints."

After sending the orders down to forensics Stone walks into his office and shuts the door behind him as his mind drifts back to the situation with Hudson and Sage. He doesn't have long to gather his thoughts though, less than five minutes later he notices Hudson and Sage stepping off the elevator and heading his way. Hudson knocks on the door a moment later.

"Come." Stone says immediately. "Close the door and take a seat!"

They both do as ordered and remain silent until Stone begins to speak, however having never had to deal with such an issue Stone is unsure how to begin.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sir I guarantee you what happened last night was not my intention; I take my role here very seriously and will take full responsibility for my actions." Sage says before Hudson can offer a response. "I just hope you will still allow me the chance to prove to you that I belong on this team."

"No, there's no way you're gonna take all the blame." Hudson says to her, he then turns to Stone. "I'm just as responsible and while last night wasn't my intention either I'm not sorry it happened. Mich . . . sir," Hudson says realizing due to the situation it is best not to address his by his first name. "You have my word that whatever happens between Sage and I from this point on will not become a problem and the rest of the team doesn't need to know. They won't, it can remain just between the three of us."

"Damn straight, do you have any idea what kind of a situation you've put me in, not to mention your careers?" Stone replies. "Do you know what would happen if Hayes found out? She'd suspend you both and _if_ you're lucky that would be the end of it!"

While Hudson sits back in the chair nodding his understanding of the possible consequences Stone notices Sage's eyes focused on the floor in front of her. He assumes she's contemplating her future with the agency because she appears deep in thought.

Stone sighs heavily then says. "How long has this been going on?"

"Last night was the first time sir." Sage replies. "I'm not even really sure how it happened, we were just talking and one thing led to another and."

Stone interrupts her. "I don't need the details." He runs his fingers through his hair then irritably scratches the back of his skull. "You realize I could suspend you both right now, as Deputy Director the responsibility falls to me not Hayes." He receives a _yes sir_ immediately from Sage but not Hudson.

"Sir, I swear it won't become a problem." Stone knows Hudson is pleading with him to let the matter slide.

"Sage step outside for a few minutes." Stone says.

"Yes sir."

"And face away from the window please." Stone adds not wanting her to be able to read their lips as they speak. Once the door is closed Stone glares at Hudson. "Do you expect me to pretend this didn't happen just because we're friends?"

"I guess I was hoping for that yeah."

"Guess again, you are her superior William, you cannot be involved together. I should suspend you both but I can't afford to do that right now. There's a new development in the restaurant bombing that tells us something else was going on there when Khalid sent in his decoy to meet the Jackhammer." Stone explains. "So we're going to be organizing an operation into Tehran and if we get a green light on this I'll want our best team on the job."

"Michael we'll be ready, I promise this won't affect our performance as a team." Hudson says leaning forward in his chair slightly with his palms pressed together as if he was praying.

"I assume you two plan to continue seeing each other?"

"I don't know about her but I'd like to yes." Hudson says.

"I can't believe I'm even considering giving you any slack on this, in fact I'm just going to have to transfer her to another unit." Stone says instantly coming up with the solution.

"No please don't transfer her out, she's got so much potential and we've barely yet to see her action." Hudson says standing up in front of the desk.

"I just gave you a free pass and now you have the gall to ask for another?" Stone says quickly becoming irritated.

"Yes please, c'mon that's why Grant recruited her in the first place, he wanted her on a team where she could thrive."

"William, do not try to use Grant as a bargaining chip." Stone says rising from his chair to meet Hudson at eye level. "Sage will be able to do just that but on another team; this way you two can go on seeing each other and you won't compromise each others careers or me!"

Hudson remains silent for a moment; a part of him knows he shouldn't push any further given that he's likely just escaped a suspension. However he's can't stop himself, not wanting to see Sage pay for his mistake he looks at Stone who is staring out at the city.

"How many times have you trusted me with your life?"

"What are you getting at Will?" Stone says without averting his gaze.

"What I'm getting at is that I'm asking you to trust me again, Sage and I can keep our personal lives in check while we're on duty. You won't have to worry about me being compromised."

"Oh really." Stone says finally turning around as he steps right up to Hudson's face. "Pop quiz, your team is in a firefight: You notice two hostiles targeting two of your agents, one of them is Sage." Stone explains. "You have one round left in your weapon, you can only save one of them, which one do you choose?"

"That's not fair." Hudson says trying to avoid answering the question.

"Damn right it's not fair! You know very well it could be a real life situation, which one do you save!?"

Hudson struggles to find a logical answer that will prove Stone wrong.

"BAM!" Stone says, but at the last second he hears Hudson utter Sage's name! "A little late isn't it, now they're both dead. But let's pretend for a moment that you didn't hesitate and you saved her. What do you suggest that I am supposed to tell the families of Watts or Anderson or any of the guys when you bring their body back? That he died because their team leader decided to save the piece of tail he was chasing instead of them?" Although Stone knows the remark is quite harsh he has to get the point across.

Hudson glares at his friend with cold fury, hating him for his remark but realizing why he said it. He says nothing as he calms himself while Stone walks back around behind his desk. "Just give me a chance, please." He finally says softly.

"Sage, get in here." Stone says loudly.

Sage walks back in closing the door behind her and stands more or less at attention next to Hudson.

Stone says nothing as he retakes his seat and exhales deeply, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. "As I was telling Hudson a moment ago we have a big operation in the works, your unit may be called up to go into Iran to capture Khalid. So until such time as I can't determine suitable disciplinary action for you two . ." Stone hesitates before continuing. ". . . we are going to put this little situation on hold. We have bigger things to worry about for the time being. Consider this meeting strictly classified, we've got work to do! Now both of you get out!" Stone says picking up the phone.

Sage graciously offers her thanks as she turns for the door, however Hudson attempts to smooth things over a bit.

"Michael, I just want to say tha . ."

"I said dismissed Hudson!" Stone says not wanting to hear another word from him.

"Yes sir." Hudson replies solemnly as they leave closing the door behind him.

Stone turns his attention to the phone in his hand forgetting whom he was intending to call. He puts the receiver down as he lets his head fall onto the desk with a thump, frustrated with the morning's events thus far.

After letting his mind clear for a few minutes he finally sits up and tries to remember what he was doing before dealing with Hudson and Sage. Once he gets his thoughts back on course he walks over to Hayes' office to discuss plans for sending Shadow team to Iran.

"That's a very risky idea Michael, are you sure you've thought this through?" Hayes asks once hearing his proposition and data to support his theory.  
>"I'm still not sure to what extent this Jackhammer is involved but at the very least we know Khalid's faction has made several attempts to buy U.S. weapons through this arms dealer. Two we know of through Hadid were successful which took place before Istanbul." Stone explains. "Khalid may have information on this Jackhammer, he may not but either way we can put down a major threat if we bring him to justice."<p>

Stone goes on to tell her about his visit to Foley's last night and then informs her that he knew of the Istanbul sting operation.

"You think Foley's involved?" Hayes asks.

"I have no proof but my gut tells me he's hip deep in the middle of all this. It's possible he is the Jackhammer. And when I told him that I captured one of my intruders from the other night I thought he would be surprised or shocked but his reaction was totally different."

"Which was?"

"Nothing, it was very weird. Almost as if he expected it?" Stone replies. "Anyway if we can get our hands on Khalid then maybe we'll find out what he knows about the Jackhammer."

"Okay, I'll give you a green light but you realize how dangerous this right? If Hudson and his team fail to capture him it could be hell to pay. Which based on your theory could be exactly what the Jackhammer wants." Hayes explains.

"How so?" Stone asks.

"He may have set all this in motion so we would go out there, succeed or fail it could end up escalating the situation."

"Damn why didn't I see that, then maybe we shouldn't go after all."

"Well like you said whatever the Jackhammer's true plans are Khalid is still a threat to the world and not just the U.S." Hayes adds.

"Right, I'll just move forward with planning for now and see where we go from there."

On his way out of Hayes' office Stone spots Drake across the room. "Drake." He says getting his attention just before he steps onto the elevator.

"What can I do for you?" Drake replies walking from the elevator supported by his cane. "Like it, just bought it off Ebay last week. Check it out." Drake twists the handle withdrawing a sword from the inside of the cane.

"Yeah that's nice. Listen, I may need two of your best sharpshooters for an upcoming mission with Shadow team. Do you have anyone that's not on assignment currently?" Stone asks.

"You bet, I've got a two man recon unit that will be back from leave tomorrow." Drake replies.

"Excellent have them report to Hudson first thing tomorrow and he'll brief them on the mission."

"Done deal, where they going?"

"Iran." Stone says coldly.

"No kidding?" Drake replies stunned.

Six hours later Stone musters Shadow team in the main conference room for a mission overview briefing. As he walks in to take his place he's surprised to find Hudson and Sage not sitting next to each other. Having not seen either of them since this morning's unpleasant affair he has been able to focus mostly on the mission ahead. He puts any further thought regarding the situation out of his mind so he can get to work. Except for the two of them no one in the room expects what Stone is about to say.

"We're going after Samon Khalid, Iranian army major and figurehead of this Fear the Wrath faction."

Ignoring a few of the stunned looks on some of the agents' faces Stone loads a disk into the computer terminal under the table pulling up a map on the center screen behind him.

"We know Khalid commands a small outpost west of Tehran here." Stone says using a laser pointer to indicate the base via satellite images they received recently. Stone continues explaining that trying to apprehend the target at the base would be much too risky. "Khalid's own decoy, Abu Hadid, has given us the location of Khalid's home located in Tehran, here." Stone says switching to a new image.

"That's where we'll make our move?" Hudson says assumingly.

"Exactly, it will be less guarded and easier to get in." Stone replies.

"The problem will be getting out undetected." Anderson cuts in. "If his personal guards are alerted there's no telling how many men they'll have on top of us or how soon."

"That's right, not to mention you'll be in an urban area if that happens which makes for a very dangerous battlefield." Stone adds.

"How are we getting in?" McCabe asks.

To answer Stone brings up another picture on the right side screen and a map of Iran on the left one. "Trans-Iranian Railway. It runs from the Caspian Sea through Tehran down south to the Persian Gulf." Stone explains. "You'll board the train on the Caspian undercover and ride it into Tehran. Once there you'll make your way to Khalid's place and make your assault under the cover of night."

"Is that really the best way in?" O'Bryan asks suggesting an air drop right on top of Khalid's estate might be an easier way to go.

"You want to just announce our arrival on our way in, I don't think so." Anderson replies.

As O'Bryan tries to make his case against other comments and rejections of the idea Stone cuts in.

"We wouldn't be able to secure a flight in anyway, if the plane was detected or shot down the mission's over. This is the best way in."

"How are we getting out sir?" Sage asks.

"We're still working on the details but the primary option, if everything goes smoothly, is to board the next train out." Stone says.

"And if it doesn't go smoothly sir?" McCabe asks.

"Like I said we're still working on it, for the time being only mission prep is a go. Any questions?"

"When do we deploy?" Anderson asks.

"Three days, maybe sooner. Intel says that Khalid will be returning to his home on leave within the week. We'll wait for him to settle in and then move in but consider yourselves on standby from here on out." With no further questions Stone turns the floor over to Hudson.

"Okay team we've got work to do. I want everyone to begin studying the layout of the target area. We also need to know how many guards Khalid has on duty at all times, then we can memorize their patrol patterns. Tomorrow morning let's meet in the range at oh-eight-hundred for weapons practice then at ten we'll organize our insertion strategy and assign mission stations." Hudson explains.

"One last thing Hudson, I don't have issues with those orders but not all of you are going." Stone says.

"What?" Hudson replies surprised.

"Watts and Sage will be staying behind, I have another assignment for them. Two of Drake's best shooters will be filling in. They're on leave right now but will report to you first thing tomorrow for briefing and assignments." Stone explains. "Continue with mission prep; if we get a green light then we will have a final mission briefing Friday night before you leave. Watts, Sage, report to my office first thing in the morning for your assignment. Dismissed everyone."

Stone leaves the conference room first as the team begins to break up and head back to their pod.

"Will, you coming?" Anderson says noticing Hudson has not yet moved from his seat.

"No I'll catch up." He says finally rising from his seat.

A moment later Hudson bursts into Stone's office without warning or permission.

"You had to keep her out of the mission didn't you?" he says thinking Stone kept Sage out of the mission because of their involvement with one another. "I promised you that me and her wouldn't be a problem but you didn't trust me."

"I don't think I like your tone _Agent _Hudson!" Stone replies reminding his friend whom he is addressing. "I said I have another assignment for her and that was the truth. The police found a fifty-caliber slug in the east wall of the restaurant that was blown up. Someone obviously had other plans for Hadid before that bomb went off, Sage and Watts are going to be looking into that end of it. Besides she's not ready for a mission of this scale."

"I don't buy that for a second." Hudson replies still steaming. "And you're wrong about her. She's not only ready but she knows the risks as well as I do."

"Must I remind where your team is headed or how volatile the situation is? Besides if she and Watts find out that someone setup the Georgetown bombing I'd like to know who before I send you and the others right into a trap." Stone explains. "It has nothing to do with the two of you now drop it!"

Hudson decides to cut his losses and storms out still angry over the situation.

When Stone arrives home that night Robin can see the stress evident on his face.

"I take it you didn't have the greatest of days?" she says.

"Well to start things off I found out Will is sleeping with his newest agent."

A gasp escapes her lips. "You mean Sara?"

"Yeah, they pulled guard duty outside the house last night, when Kyle told me he hadn't reported in this morning I went over to his place figuring he overslept and guess who answered the door half naked."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was babe, anyway we're planning on sending his team on a mission in a few days and I pulled her out and put her on another assignment. Now Hudson thinks I did it because of what happened." Stone says venting a days worth of frustration.

"Did you?" Robin asks straight out."

"He's her superior Robin he can't be involved with her." He says taking a seat in his favorite armchair.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I don't know maybe partly, he already twisted my arm into not suspending either of them he has no right to keep pushing me on this. Not to mention the fact that they're headed for friggin' Iran, it's way to big an op for her first time out with the team."

"Did you tell Hudson that?"

"Of course but he doesn't believe me."

Robin walks around the chair and sits down on his lap putting her arms around him. "Well he'll just have to deal with it then, you're the Deputy Director." She says as he tousles his hair.

"I know it's just . . . me and Will have never disagreed on much, serious issues that is. I don't like being at odds with him." Stone replies as he softly massages Robin's belly.

"You know he might really care about this girl, if so when he returns from this mission maybe he'll see that you were right to keep her out of it."

"I hope so." Stone says looking into her eyes.

That night around seven Sage hears a knock at her door; she opens it to find Hudson standing on the other side.

"Hey, can we talk?" he says.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea William, after today I'm lucky to still have my job." Sage replies reluctantly.

"Look I'm not gonna apologize for last night, it was amazing. I just wanna talk, can I take you out to dinner?"

After a second or two she says. "Okay, give me five minutes."

A little while later they find themselves in an Italian restaurant nearby; after they order their food Hudson initiates the conversation.

"Look first off I just want you to know I'm not the one night stand kinda guy."

"I'm glad to hear that but we both knew what we were doing last night," Sage replies. "And it was amazing."

"I really like you Sara, I think that's why my behavior has been so erratic lately. I'd really like to get to know you, regardless of what happens at work."

Sage smiles as she takes his hand in hers. "Do you think that we'll be suspended?"

Hudson can see the concern evident in her expression and realizes her job, her duty is very important to her.

"I honestly don't know, it's still possible but it may depend on how well we convey that we can keep our personal lives separate when we're on the job." Hudson says.

"Then challenging Stone's orders after the briefing wasn't the best of moves on your part."

Stunned Hudson asks. "How did you . . ."

She answers him before he can finish explaining that she saw him walk in to Stone's office afterwards.

Hudson allows himself to chuckle at himself while amazed at how sharp she is. "Yeah okay it was a dumb move but I was just so pissed at him for cutting you out of the mission."

"I'm not happy about it either Will but he's the Deputy Director and how do you know for sure that's what he really did. He cut Watts too and based off what he said he's got another assignment for us." Sage says.

"Watts is a computer hacker, there's lots of field ops he doesn't get assigned too. Don't take that the wrong way, he's a great agent but sometimes his talents are needed elsewhere."

"Then that's probably what's going on in this case too, maybe Stone just decided he would need some backup on this one." Sage adds. "Lemme ask you something, how long have you known Stone?"

Hudson thinks back for a moment. "Nine years."

"And have you two been friends all that time?"

"Pretty much yeah." Hudson replies.

"And in all of that time have you always served under his command?" Sage asks again approaching her point.

Hudson hesitates a moment. "Yeah but we were apart of the same team so we worked together all the time, watched each others backs day in and day out."

Sage points out the fact that for almost nine years there has been camaraderie between the two of them because they served on the same team.

"However now because Stone is serving as Deputy Director the two of you are no longer playing on the same ball field."  
>"You're right I never really looked at it that way." Hudson says.<p>

"Well and I'm guessing until now you never had too, in the big picture we're all on the same team but to some degree he's probably had to detach himself from the relationship you have been accustomed too for so long."

Hudson just gazes at her impressed again by her wisdom this time.

"And while you're sitting there looking at me with those . . . dreamy eyes of yours," She says unable to contain a smile. "you might want to remember that we are the ones who screwed up."

"Ouch." Hudson says which garners another smile from her. "Yeah I know you're right. I just wish you were gonna be out there with us."

"Me too but we'll just have to live with it and be glad that we weren't suspended, thus far." She says as she leans inward to kiss him.

When Hudson meets with those of his team assigned to the mission in the firing range the next morning he orders them all to re-familiarize themselves with Iran's primary choice of weaponry.

"AK model weapons only guys, 47's, 74's, AKM's and RPK's." Hudson says selecting an AK-74 from the armory.

As he begins loading 5.65x39mm rounds into a magazine two agents approach Hudson.

"Sniper/Recon agents Jones and McCaffrey reporting as ordered sir." Says Jones. "We were assigned to you by Section Chief Drake."

"Right, good to have you with us. Are you both familiar with the Dragunov?" Hudson asks.

"Fairly." McCaffrey replies.

"Time to get reacquainted then." Hudson replies with a smile.

Meanwhile Watts and Sage report to Stone for their assignment, Stone walks into his office where they are waiting having just received the report from forensics on the slug found in the restaurant site.

"Well unfortunately we didn't find a single print on that slug."

"Can't say I'm not surprised." Watts says.

"What slug?" Sage asks.

Stone quickly brings her up to speed as he orders them to investigate the situation further. "Forensics estimated the bullet's trajectory." Stone says tossing the file to Watts. "Read the forensics report then get out there and find me the shooter, Watts you take the lead on this."

"Yes sir." Watts replies as he turns to Sage. "Let's go."

Shortly after reading the file Watts begins pulling up police and fire reports from the day of the bombing as Sage takes her turn reading the file. Once done she notices Watts has a list of the bodies admitted to the morgue from that day on his computer screen.

"What are you looking for?" she asks.

"We're assuming Hadid was the target right." Watts says without diverting his attention from his task at hand.

"Yeah."

"But Hadid survived the blast, so that tells me either he wasn't the target or there was a secondary target. So I'm checking to see if any of the bodies recovered were found with gunshot wounds. It might be that the explosion could have been a cover for a hit."

"Isn't that a little overkill?"

"Oh of course."

"Couldn't the sniper have just missed the shot?" Sage asks.

"Based off the path of the bullet forensics suggested, not likely." Watts says pulling up a digital layout of the neighborhood. Having already programmed in the bullet's estimated path he points out how it originates from the apartments right across the street. "Now there's at least a dozen factors that I can think of that might prove the bullet's path was otherwise but we'll come back to those later. However if it is accurate then the shooter would have been positioned in one of these apartments. We'll head that way to check out the tenants but I want finish going through these reports first."

After adequate target practice Hudson and team head back to Shadow operations room where he briefs Jones and McCaffrey on the mission while the rest of the team continues studying the layout of Khalid's estate. Over the next two hours they go over the insertion plan and the strike on the estate step by step. After running through the plan for the fourth time a call comes in from Stone's office. He orders Hudson and team to report to R&D in ten minutes.

"It's mission relevant." Stone says over the phone.

"Got it." Hudson says hanging up the phone. "Okay we've gotta be in R&D in ten so let's go over insertion once more."

Ten minutes later Hudson followed by his team, heads downstairs to Research & Development. They find Stone also there when they arrive. As the team approaches Stone informs them that Weiss has some equipment for them specifically designed for this mission.

"You may have been wondering how you're going to overcome the language barrier when you get down there. We thought it too risky to go with only one of you being able to speak Arabic." Stone says referring to Anderson "So Weiss here has come up with the answer." He explains turning the floor over to the head of Research & Development.

"Right, you all should be familiar with the standard voice alteration strips. A programmable circuit taped to your larynx that alters the pitch of your voice. Well we've upgraded it to alter the voice into a different language." Weiss explains, as Hudson and several others on the team express looks intrigue on their faces. "So in this case when one of you speaks while wearing a strip your voice will come out in Arabic."

"That sounds great Weiss but how will we know what each other, or even some random Arab is saying to us?" Hudson asks.

"That was the initial question raised when we began the project but one of my best tech's came up with the solution. We had to merge the technology with that of our universal translators. Used in conjunction with your sub vocal comms it will translate whatever is being said and filter in through the earpiece. There's a kit for each of you." Weiss says as he begins passing around each one contained in their individual plastic cases.

"Oh I almost forgot, there is a slight two second delay while incoming chatter is translated so I would strongly suggest testing them out before you get into Iran so you can get used to them."

With no further questions coming from the team about their new equipment Stone turns to Hudson and asks how mission prep is coming.

"Insertion plans have been thoroughly memorized and drilled, just waiting on extraction details."

Stone hands him a file with the extraction plans as well as their cover and details for getting Khalid out. "We're stepping up the timetable, we just received word that Khalid may be heading for his estate within the next forty-eight hours. We're still waiting on confirmation but we'll probably have you on a plane tonight."

Hudson looks at him a little surprised by the news. "Really?"

"Yeah I'd like to at least get you across the Atlantic for starters, you might have some down time until we get an actual mission launch though."

"That's fine by us, that'll give us more time to go over the plan as well as get some rest before we go in. We'll be ready."

"Good, has McCabe gotten anywhere with that recording?"

Hudson turns to the McCabe and relays the question. McCabe simply retrieves the digital recorder from his pocket stating that he's been listening to it frequently but thus far it hasn't jogged his memory.

"Alright, dismissed for now. We'll have a final mission briefing today at fourteen hundred." Stone says.

"You heard the man we've got work to do." Hudson says he and the team head back to Shadow ops.

"Thanks again for getting those operational so quickly Jack." Stone says. As he turns to leave something catches his eye towards the back of the room. "Hey Jack, what's under the sheet back there? You working on a new vehicle I don't know about."

"You always wanna peek at the new toys don't you sir." Weiss says smiling. "It's not finished yet; it's something along the lines of the Viper bikes."

"Speaking of which I heard you had to rebuild one of those recently?" Stone says.

"Yeah an agent of Bravo team fell off while chasing a suspect and it got smashed by a garbage truck. Ended up doing a full rebuild and new paint scheme, figured I'd go with yellow this time." Weiss explains.

"Looks good on a bike." Stone replies.

"Yeah, well I wanted this new project in blue and didn't want to stick to uniformity since these are undercover vehicles so I went with yellow."

"Well let me know when it's done, I want the first test run." Stone says.

"You got it sir."

An hour later Watts and Sage drive to Georgetown to begin their search for the shooter. Both dressed in suits they knock on the first of several doors asking to speak with each tenant to get their recollection of what happened the day of the bombing. First they speak to several tenants, as the building owner doesn't live on the premises. With the police records on hand, as well as their own from that day, Watts and Sage find that most of the statements they receive match the ones given the day of the bombing. Then they proceed to ask each tenant how long they have lived in the building. With no leads evident for the time being they move on to the next building.

When they enter they see the first door has a sign on it that says _manager_. They knock on the door and are greeted by a woman in her mid sixties. Watts lets Sara take the lead on this one as she introduces themselves as federal officers.

"We're continuing our investigation on the bombing and were hoping we could ask you a few questions." Sage says.

"Well I already gave a statement to the police but you're welcome to come in, can I get you some lemonade?" the lady says.

"That would be nice thank you, I'm Agent Sage this is Agent Watts."

Watts follows her in and they take a seat on the couch as Sage begins by asking the lady if her building was damaged by the blast.

"Oh of course every window facing Adams St was blown out but my nephew just happens to run a door and window business so he was able to get over here the next day and replace them all." She says as she sets down a tray on the coffee table and pours them each of them lemonade.

"How fortunate for you, thank you." Replies Sage.

After collecting her statement Watts asks how long she's owned the building. She tells them that she originally bought it ten years ago but she renovated it from a single-family home into a multiple apartment building.

"I've got five units in the building, not counting my own of course."

"Are all of them currently occupied?" Watts asks.

"Yes."

"Are any of them new tenants?" Sage follows up.

The lady immediately replies yes as an apparent thought seems to suddenly stun her. She begins telling them that a girl, a student, per her claim recently took one of the top apartments.

"How recent?" Watts asks as he swaps a quick glance with Sage.

"Now that I think of it the day before the explosion!"

Sage immediately asks for the tenants name but Watts follows with the more important question. "Is the tenant still here?"

"She hasn't moved out but now that you mention it I don't think I've seen her since the day of the bombing."

Watts looks at Sage. "Let's go, which apartment is she in?" directing the question to the landlady.

"Top one, west side."

"Stay here please." Watts ask as Sage follows him out the door and up the stairs. When they get upstairs Watts raps on the door loudly. "Federal officers, open up please." After three attempts and no answer they assume the tenant is not home. "Great, we need to get in there."

"We need a warrant for that." Sage replies.

"I'm not sure about that, we may have enough for probable cause. Go down and get a description from the landlady on the tenant. I'm gonna check in with Stone."

As Sage goes back into the manager's apartment Watts steps outside and calls headquarters. After getting patched to Stone's office Watts gives him an update on the situation.

"Standby." Stone says after hearing the situation.

After five or six minutes Stone comes back on the line and tells Watts that a warrant is being faxed to the mobile unit. Watts opens the trunk of his car and sees the warrant having just printed off of the wireless fax machine.

"Got it, I'll let you know what we find."

"You be careful Kyle." Stone cautions.

"Will do."

Watts ends the call putting the cell phone back in his pocket. He grabs the warrant and a fiber optics kit and heads back inside.

"Sara, we're a go." He says holding up the warrant.

"Can you let us into the apartment?" Sage says turning to the building manager.

"Since you have a warrant yes, let me get my keys."

"We've gotta check the door first." Watts replies holding up the fiber optics kit.

Sage follows him back upstairs to the apartment as he sets down the small black case and opens it. He slides the fiber optic camera under the door checking for any explosives wired to the door. After finding none as well as seeing no danger apparent within the apartment he extracts the device and puts it back in the case. He stands drawing his weapon just as the landlady comes up the stairs behind them.

"I would advise you to stand back ma'am." Watts says.

She hands Sage the corresponding key and walks back down the stairs a few steps. Sage unlocks the door and draws her own weapon with her free hand and she looks to Watts. He gives her the signal to open it and clear. Sage moves in after Watts and they quickly clear the apartment.

"Looks clean, start searching." He says.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

As ordered Shadow team meets in their ops room at two o'clock to go over a final mission briefing just as Stone walks in.

"Okay we received confirmation from our source that Khalid is in fact heading for his estate within the next twenty-four hours. I've got a jet lined up to leave tonight at midnight, it will take you as far as Kayseri, Turkey where we've arranged a couple of hotel rooms for you. As more Intel comes in we'll update you on a mission launch time so let's go through this from start to finish." Stone explains as he begins reviewing everything beginning with their entry point to Iran from Baku.

Once the team arrives there they will don their disguises and equip their voice translator strips and earpieces, all except Anderson since he fluently speaks Arabic. Then they will board a steamer boat that will take them south some two hundred miles to the port of Bandar Torkaman. From there they will board the Trans-Iranian Railway and ride into Tehran. Stone turns the floor over to Hudson at that point.

Hudson stands to review mission time and assignments. "There will be a vehicle waiting for us when we arrive in Tehran. Extraction gear for Khalid and our weapons will be inside the vehicle."

"What? We're going in unarmed?" McCabe asks.

"We'll have our sidearms but to keep a low profile we're having the rest of our gear air dropped into the Caspian Sea." Hudson replies. He continues by directing their attention to th foot wooden crate displayed on the main screen. "Our contact will retrieve the drop and transport it to the city leaving us the vehicle." Hudson explains as he tells them the crate will not only carry their rifles, ammunition and other equipment but will be used to extract Khalid.

"How's he going to survive in that thing?" McCabe asks.

"We'll get there in a moment." Hudson says keeping on track. "When we arrive at Khalid's estate we should have minimal opposition. Jones and McCabe will be stationed on the roof of the building across the street while myself, Anderson, O'Bryan and McCaffrey will move in to grab the target under the cover of night." Putting his team to the test Hudson asks what's next.

McCabe speaks up stating that once the order is giving for extraction he will bring the vehicle around which will be parked in the alley behind his and Jones' position.

"Correct Andrew, now to answer your earlier question." Hudson switches the image on the computer to show another image of the crate only cross-sectioned to show its contents. He explains that the inside is equipped with a portable oxygen tank and IV drip.

"Not a soul will be the wiser that we've kidnapped a terrorist faction leader until it's too late."

Stone steps in to add another detail regarding the crate. "In the event the crate is required to be scanned by X-ray Weiss has installed a device which will jam any scanner and upload and image of engine parts, which is what the box will be labeled to contain. You're cover, if asked, is you're a repair crew for a fishing boat in the Persian Gulf."

"That's a long way to go for engine parts for a repair crew." Anderson says. "It might seem more likely if we we're claiming to be from the Caspian."

"True. If we could extract you safely from the Caspian we would probably go with that option." Stone replies.

"Right anyway, once we get Khalid to our exit point Anderson will setup the IV and inject him with a sedative then secure him in the box with the oxygen mask affixed. Jones will stay put to keep eyes on us until we're ready to roll. Then we pick him up and head back to the train station. Mission time in and out of the estate should be no more than ten minutes." Hudson says.

"Once the train arrives in Tehran you only have a half hour before it leaves again. So we need a quick and clean execution of this mission otherwise you'll be stuck in Tehran." Stone explains letting that thought sink in. "Once you're back on the train you'll ride it the four hundred mile plus trip south to the Persian Gulf."

Hudson picks up again from there. "Once we arrive in the Gulf we'll have a boat waiting for us there. We'll load the crate on board and head out to sea. Once we get far enough out the Navy will pick us up. Any questions?"

O'Bryan responds first asking how long the sedative will last on Khalid. "We sure don't need him banging on the inside of that crate if he wakes up."

"Twelve hours, we thought about sound proofing the crate but that would be added weight." Hudson replies.

After a few more questions Hudson turns back to Stone stating they are ready to launch.

"Listen up team, as some of you know the outcome of this mission could prevent or even possibly provoke a war with Iran. As risky as that sounds we cannot just sit on the sidelines while someone is selling U.S. weapons to them. The Jackhammer is our suspect and we have reason to believe he wants a war with Iran so we need to know exactly what Khalid knows about him. Khalid's group are the ones responsible for buying those weapons so whether or not we gain more Intel on the Jackhammer this mission still has its own importance. This is a delicate situation; I want you to understand that even if you succeed the result could be good or bad." Stone pauses with that thought hanging in the air for a moment. "Anyone who cannot accept that risk please leave the room now. No one . . . . . will doubt your patriotism or think you a coward." Stone adds firmly. When he sees everyone remain still he continues. "Alright, good luck . . . . .God bless. Hudson cut 'em loose."

"Alright you get the rest of the evening off, muster in the motor pool at twenty-three hundred sharp. We've got a plane to catch tonight."

Everyone quickly falls out of the room as Stone walks up behind Hudson. "William . . . ." Hearing the tone of his voice Hudson assumes for a moment that Stone is about to apologize for their recent quarrels as he sees his extended hand. ". . . .be careful."

Hudson however doesn't offer his hand in return. "We'll be fine." He says as he leaves the room.

Stone just stares at his friend as he exits, disheartened by the way Hudson left things between them.

As the team makes their way downstairs Hudson stops at his desk and sends a text message to Sage. Our mission was stepped up several hours; I'm free until eleven tonight, can I see you before then?

A moment later he sees a response come back. Sure, not sure what time I'll be done though, Kyle and I are on to something here.

I'll be at home, just come on over when you can. Hudson replies.

Sounds good.

Meanwhile back at the Georgetown apartment Watts and Sage make an exciting discovery. Having found the travel case under the bed they open it to find a Barrett M107 rifle! Before handling the weapon Watts puts on a pair of latex gloves so not to add his own fingerprints to it. He sticks his index finger inside the barrel as far as he can, when he pulls his finger out the glove is coated in dirt.

"Oh yeah this weapon has definitely been fired." He says to Sage.

"Wow, how could they miss from this distance?" she asks.

Watts doesn't answer right away as he turns his head to look out the window. "My guess . . . . . I don't think she missed."

"How's is that possible with this weapon at such a close range? You think it was a slip of the trigger finger?"

"A professional hitman, sorry hit-woman." Watts says remembering the tenant was a woman. "Not a chance, not in normal circumstances anyway. Maybe the shooter was ready to fire when the bomb went off and that's what caused the slip. I mean an explosion at that proximity would certainly scare the pants off me."

"Off anyone." Sage adds.

"Right, I'd be ducking for cover immediately. I bet that's what happened, the gun went off once the bomb did." Watts says thinking about the theory. "Keep searching the apartment, I'll call Stone and ask him to assign a forensics team to us."

"You really think we'll find prints on it?"

"I know it's a long shot but assumptions make for sloppy work." Watts adds pulling out his cell phone.

Moments later Stone picks up the phone on his desk and finds Watts on the other end. "That was fast work Kyle, what did you find?"

"A Barrett M107 for starters."

"You're kidding!" Stone says replies.

"Nope, we're still searching the place but I could use a forensics team down here ASAP."

"You got it buddy, any leads on the shooter?"

"Thus far just the basics but it's a woman; Caucasian, 6.0ft roughly a 135lbs, in her twenties, maybe early thirties. We'll get a more detailed description before we're done here." Watts explains.

"We gotta name yet?"

"Not yet but I'll get one."

"Okay, keep at it and Kyle."

"Yeah?"

"Good work, both of you." Stone says.

"Thanks, I'll check in with you later."

A few hours later Watts and Sage walk into Stone's office just as he's preparing to head home for the night.

"Rachel Farris." Watts says handing Stone his their report.

"Great job you two." Stone says skimming through the file.

"Thanks but unfortunately there wasn't a single print found in that apartment or its contents." Watts says.

"And Kyle already did a search for the name Rachel Farris but only came up with a forged ID and passport." Sage adds.

Stone exhales disappointedly at the turn of events. "Well we can get her picture out there at least, hopefully someone will recognize her."

"There's one more thing." Watts says.

"Yeah?"

"We're not for sure yet if this girl is the Jackhammer or some other party." Sage fills in.

Stone studies their faces for a moment thinking about the facts at hand. A moment later he puts it together. "If this was the Jackhammer then who blew up the restaurant?"

"Exactly, or vice versa." Watts replies. "There's definitely more going here than we thought."

"I can't wrap my head around this one tonight guys, get Farris' picture out there and we'll start again fresh tomorrow." Stone says deciding to take the report home with him to read.

After leaving headquarters Sage picks up a few sub sandwiches and a video and drives over to Hudson's apartment. Hudson grabs a couple of beers from his fridge and a bag of chips as he asks her about her assignment.

"No shop talk, not since it may be awhile before we get to see each other again." Sage says. At half past ten Sage offers him a ride back to headquarters, when they arrive she parks in a parallel spot just across the street. "I figured if I pulled into the garage the cameras might see me giving you this." At that moment she takes his face in her left hand and kisses him passionately. "You be careful out there?" she says when she pulls back.

"I will." Hudson says kissing her again.

"Good luck." She adds as he opens the door and steps out of the car.

He walks in through the main entrance and makes his way downstairs where the team is already mustered and waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Anderson asks curiously as the team begins to pile into the shuttle.

"I've still got two minutes." He says as he hops in closing the sliding door behind him. "You got the Sat-phones?"

"Right here." Anderson replies.

"Thank you." Hudson says taking them both. He puts one in his bag and hands the other to McCabe.

The van takes them to a private airstrip outside of town where they board a government jet bound for Kayseri, Turkey. Before boarding Hudson orders a weapon check making sure everyone has their sidearm and extra magazines. Once preflight checks are completed on the plane they take off. The first leg of their trip will take them to Madrid, an eight-hour flight.

Kayseri, Turkey - After a half hour refueling stop in Madrid Shadow team steps off the government plane for the last time. Hudson checks his watch reading thirteen hundred D.C. time; as he adjusts it to the local time he spots a van approaching. A woman steps out informing them she is their attaché and will be escorting them to the hotel where they will be staying until they receive orders to proceed with the mission. They check into their rooms and with most of the team already jet lagged Hudson suggests they all get some rack time while they can. However most of the team votes for food first so they turn to the attaché who suggests a local establishment nearby. Before leaving Hudson makes his first scheduled check in with headquarters.

Earlier that morning in Washington Stone arrives at headquarters just after eight am. The first thing he does before going to his office is to check with the duty officer to see if Watts and Sage have arrived yet.

"Have Agents Watts and Sage reported in for the day yet?"

"I believe that's an affirmative sir."

"Good page them to report to my office please." Stone says as he turns to leave. Before he can even settle in Kyle and Sara enter the room as instructed. "Forensics reports come in yet?"

"Affirmative, it was waiting on my desk when I got here." Watts says. "The slug found in the restaurant definitely came from the Barrett we found in Ms. Farris' apartment. However no such reports of her whereabouts as of yet."

"Hmm." Stone mumbles as he thinks for a moment. "I'm putting you on surveillance today."

"Alright, who did you have in mind?" Watts asks.

"Foley, stakeout his house and follow him wherever he goes."

Sage is about to ask a question but Stone interrupts her anticipating her inquiry.

"Aside from CIA headquarters, I'll assign a second team to watch him tonight."

"Wire taps?" Watts asks.

"No not yet, we need a solid lead first. Besides I think he'd sniff them out and we can't afford to show our hand too soon on this one." Stone replies.

"Got it."

At a quarter 'til two Stone walks into communications to see if they've received Shadow's first scheduled update.

"You're right on time sir." Comms Agent Dyson says as she notices Stone walk in the room.

"What's the word?"

"Shadow team successfully landed in Kayseri; Hudson stated they just checked in to their hotel. What are your orders?" Dyson asks.

With Dyson being the most senior comms agent Omega has Stone doesn't have to bother with asking if the line is secure. "Give me audio."

She flips a switch patching the call through the room.

"Hudson you copy?" Stone says.

"Affirmative." Comes Hudson's voice.

"You have a green light, unfortunately if you leave now you wouldn't make before sunup, so sit tight and get some rest. Did the attaché give you any currency?"

"Copy that, Turkish and some Iranian." Hudson replies.

"Good, we've got your plane chartered and set to leave at oh six–thirty your time tomorrow morning. That steamer ship out of Baku leaves at oh ten-thirty sharp. I received confirmation that our contact has acquired the package and it will be waiting for you in Tehran as planned." Stone explains.

"Good, anything else?"

"That's it, start sending us pings from your homing beacon tomorrow as your make your way to Tehran. We'll expect a five second ping to signal us once you've initiated the strike. If all goes we will hear from you by Sat-phone once you're safely outside of the city."

"Copy that, Hudson out."

"Are you on duty tomorrow Sarah?" Stone asks.

"Yes sir, you want me to keep you updated on their status?"

"If everything goes well then just let me know when he signals us that's he's initiating the strike."

"Understood." Dyson replies.

The next morning Hudson and team rise early and prepare to get underway; their escort takes them to a private airstrip where they find their contact for their chartered flight to Baku. Before allowing them to board the pilot asks for payment in advance. Hudson reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large wad of Turkish currency.

He hands it to the pilot and says. "Here's your advance and there will be a bonus when we land safely in Baku, provided you never recall seeing us if asked."

"Understood. Please climb aboard, we can be off the ground in five minutes."

They land in Baku at a few minutes before ten am local time, having lost another hour due their continuing trek east. Hudson orders everyone to don their disguises and voice strips before getting off the plane. Hudson turns to O'Bryan and does a comms check with the translator on. His voice comes out in Arabic and once the translation filters through O'Bryan responds.

"We're good to go sir."

Hudson hands the pilot the bonus he promised him as they step off the plane and head for the docks. He buys passage for the six of them and they board immediately and find the cabin assigned to them.

"One cabin for all six of us?" McCabe says in Arabic noticing the two sets of triple stacked bunks.

Hudson switches off his translator and comms and says. "This isn't a pleasure cruise, we should hit the coast of Iran at half past twenty hundred hours."

"How long is the train ride into Tehran from there again?" O'Bryan asks.

"A little over two hours, it should pull into Tehran hopefully no later than midnight." Hudson replies. "I strongly suggest we stay in the cabin as much as possible to avoid attention." He adds.

"It's a good thing I brought these." Anderson says pulling out a deck of cards. "It's gonna be a long boat ride, who's up for a game?"

"Go ahead guys, I've gotta signal headquarters of our progress." Hudson replies.

That night Stone and Robin attend their Lamaze class; throughout most of the hour Robin notices that her husband seems very distracted.

"I don't know about you but I'm craving some frozen yogurt." Robin says as they walk to his Chevy Blazer after class is over. Stone unlocks and opens the passenger side door and helps her inside.

"I'm sorry sweetie what did you say?"

"Frozen yogurt, do you mind if we go?"

"Not at all." He shuts the door and walks around getting in the driver's seat.

A few minutes later after they've made their selection and have found a seat Robin notices Stone's attention is still elsewhere.

"You thinking about William?" she finally asks.

He finally comes out of his stupor when he hears her speaking to him.

"Yeah, he and his team are on assignment."

"You mentioned that the other night but I was referring to the more personal situation you also told me about." Robin replies.

"Well that's kind of what I meant, before he left I wished him good luck and offered my hand. I guess just to let him know that whatever else is going on I'm still his friend."

"What happened?"

"He didn't return the gesture." He says taking a bite of his yogurt. "He just glared at me and said they'll be fine. I can't believe he's behaving this way."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is this the same assignment you spoke of the other night as well?"

Stone leans forward and whispers his response since there are several other people in the frozen yogurt shop. "Iran, yeah."

"That's dangerous isn't it?" Robin asks.

"Extremely but his assignment is vital. I just hope I know what I'm doing."

Having gone up on deck earlier Hudson steps into the cabin around eight-thirty pm to muster his team. "We're coming into port now, make no mistake boys we are now in harm's way. Turn your comms and translators on and remember from here on out don't address each other by name."

The team disembarks the ship and hops on a shuttle bus to the train station. They board without incident as Hudson discreetly sends another coded message to headquarters to inform them they are now starting the last leg of their journey. He is the last to climb aboard the train and finds McCabe holding a seat for him.

"How can you be so calm and serene?" McCabe whispers making a conscious effort not address him as sir.

"Experience, just try and relax." Hudson replies.

The train pulls into Tehran at just before midnight; the team disembarks and discreetly synchronizes their watches as Hudson reiterates that the train will be on the move again in thirty minutes. They begin searching the station parking lot for their contact. A moment later Hudson spots the battered blue delivery van ahead, as planned it sits alone remembering that the contact would keep the van in sight until they arrived but there would be no contact between the two parties.

"Great no keys." O'Bryan says reaching above the left front tire.

"They said drivers side, not left side." Hudson says pointing through the windshield.

O'Bryan looks closer finding the steering wheel is on the right side of the vehicle. Hudson reaches under the right front tire finding the keys.

"Oh." O'Bryan replies as they all pile into the van.

Hudson hands the keys to McCabe who gets behind the wheel as he gets in the back. He turns around spotting the crate in the back as McCabe starts the engine.

"Let's go, we've got work to do."

They find Khalid's place within seven minutes, they circle around first to check out the area finding no one on the streets.

"That's your sniper point." Hudson says pointing out the building across from the front of Khalid's place. "Drive around to the adjacent building and park in the alley.

McCabe pulls the van into the alley as ordered and they all get out of the van. Hudson orders the team to check the alley before they unload the weapons; within a moment they ensure the area is clear with no eyes on them. Hudson and Anderson open the crate and begin passing out the tactical vests, rifles, smoke and HE grenades and other equipment found within it. They hand the Dragunov to Jones and the AK-74's to everyone else, each with a mounted red dot sight and silencer attached.

"Comms up, remember to keep your voice strips on at all times. McCabe you and Jones get going. Let us know as soon as you're in position so we can move in. McCabe you're our eyes." Hudson says tossing him a pair of thermal binoculars. "We've got seventeen minutes guys, let's get this done."

McCabe and Jones hop back in the van with McCabe behind the wheel. As they drive away Hudson looks at his watch, he holds down one of the buttons on the side for five seconds emitting the signal wired into his homing beacon that will inform headquarters the mission has been initiated.

Back in Washington, Comms Agent Dyson dials Stone's extension and informs him that she just received Hudson's mission launch signal. Stone looks at his watch reading just after four pm local. He quickly figures in his head that over there it is just after midnight.

"Very good thank you Sarah. Let me know when his call comes in on the Sat-phone."

"Will do sir."

Stone rises from his desk and walks down the hall to Hayes office informing her that Shadow team has begun their operation.

Hayes simply acknowledges the statement but then notices Stone lingering by her door.

"Was there something else?"

"Huh?" Stone replies.

"What's on your mind Michael?" Hayes asks.

With his thoughts centered on Hudson and the delicate situation their friendship is in Stone quickly comes up with a better response; one that protects Hudson and Sage while not having to lie.

"Are we doing the right thing Kim?"

"If you didn't believe that you wouldn't have sent them."

"Oh that's comforting."

"That's the reality of command Michael, this really shouldn't be a new concept for you." Hayes replies.

"It's a new concept when I'm not out there with them."

As soon as McCabe and Jones are in position Hudson orders them to do a scan of the building. Jones immediately notices through the scope on his Dragunov that there are no guards patrolling the upper level.

"That's not right, there should be one patrolling the outer terrace." McCabe says strapping on the thermal goggles.

After further scans McCabe confirms the fact and informs Hudson there is one target upstairs who appears to be sleeping. Then he finds three more downstairs, assuming them to be the guards McCabe gives each of their locations to Hudson.

"Two of them could be guards, the third downstairs appears to be swimming."

"Did you say swimming?" Hudson asks.

"Copy that, it's a big place I guess they could have a pool in there."

"Okay we'll clear out the bottom level first then move upstairs, the target could be on either level." Hudson replies. "Keep us updated on their movements. We're going in."

As Hudson and the others move towards the estate McCabe takes a quick peak to the left to spot them crossing the street. He quickly checks the area around them to make sure there's no immediate threat to them. Within seconds the team is through the side door and moving into the estate with McCaffrey on point.

"First target is in the next room to your right." McCabe says as he watches them through the thermals.

McCaffrey turns and pumps three rounds through the man's chest as they move forward. As they approach the foyer they hear McCabe telling them the next target is across the foyer in the next room.

"His back is turned to you at the moment." McCabe says.

McCaffrey and O'Bryan turn into the foyer with deadly silent footsteps. They spot the man turning and O'Bryan puts a round through the back of his head. Intending to take out the target with his knife McCaffrey steps forward and grabs the man's arm guiding him quietly to the floor.

Hudson signals the two to move down the center hallway towards what they assume is the pool. As they approach the doors Hudson holds up his arm in a signal to hold.

"Eyes, where's the third target?" Hudson whispers in his radio.

"Kitchen, back side of the house." McCabe replies.

Hudson gives the signal to McCaffrey to move in. McCaffrey rises from his crouch and prepares to kick in the double doors. Suddenly McCabe notices movement on the other side of the doors!

"Wait, FALL BACK!" McCabe yells frantically just as McCaffrey kicks the doors open.

While Hudson has to wait the two-second delay for the translation to come through his comm unit he immediately realizes their mistake through McCabe's tone. Thirty or more armed Iranian's rise out of the pool firing! McCaffrey is mutilated by the onslaught as the others dive for cover in the hallway.

"Pull back!" Hudson says firing his AK-74 at full auto into the poolroom.

As the hostiles advance Hudson and the others try to retreat back into the foyer; they leapfrog over each other working their way back. While they take down several of the enemy Hudson knows they are still facing at least seven to one odds. As he stops to reload he sees O'Bryan take a round through the shoulder. Hudson grabs his only HE grenade and tosses it down the hall, when it goes off he tosses his smoke grenade next as O'Bryan gets to his feet and continues firing. Hudson looks at him and gives him the signal to leapfrog back again as Hudson resumes firing just as the smoke grenade begins obscuring the hallway. The three of them continue firing as Anderson makes it into the foyer.

"C'mon, get outside." Anderson says opening the main double door entrance.

"Go get the van." Jones says to McCabe as he takes aim through the doorway to lend additional fire support the moment he has a target.

"Are you kidding if we move in to extract them on the main street the van will get shredded." McCabe replies knowing they can't escape that way. Suddenly he spots movement on the balcony. "Target up top!"

Before he can aim Jones sights up the target and fires taking him out just as another one appears behind the first. Jones takes the second one out then re-directs his aim back at the doors just as Anderson is taking cover outside.

Hudson loads his third magazine into his rifle as he hears O'Bryan yelling for him to go.

Hudson runs towards the entrance hugging the walls as he gives the order to McCabe to extract. Even with the smoke grenade still obscuring the hallway the Iranian don't cease fire for an instant. With two feet to go to the entrance a round hits Hudson in his right shoulder from behind! The bullet goes completely through but the force of it spins Hudson around before hitting the deck just inches from the door.

"No!" Anderson yells as he continues firing. "Cover me!" He says to O'Bryan as he chucks his HE grenade down the hall.

It explodes in a concussive force taking out a few of the hostiles as O'Bryan loads a new magazine and resumes fire.

As Anderson moves to grab Hudson McCabe and Jones begin to see muzzle flashes through the smoke. They inform Hudson and the others to stay low as they open fire shooting through the window above the doors. Glass rains down on Anderson and he grabs Hudson's good arm and drags him through the door outside. He gets Hudson to his feet grabbing him around the midsection. Anderson fires his AK with one hand and yells for O'Bryan to pull out.

While McCabe and Jones take out several hostiles he spots them charging towards the foyer just as O'Bryan steps outside! They watch as multiple rounds go through O'Bryan before he can get clear! Suddenly the hostiles turn their fire towards them, the volley of fire hits the ledge of the roof and the two go down.

With no cover at the moment Anderson tries to run with Hudson in tow but a bullet goes through his right leg and he falls to ground with Hudson next to him.

On the roof McCabe looks to his right and sees that Jones took a round through the jugular vein, he checks for a pulse but doesn't find one. Letting the enemy assume they took out both snipers he low crawls back to the opposite side of the roof and quietly climbs down to the van just as he hears the gunfire cease.

The Iranians spill out into the street surrounding Hudson and Anderson. Anderson rolls over attempting to fight to the last breath but one of then hostiles stomps his foot down on the rifle as another kicks him in the head. The Iranians begin kicking and beating the two until they hear a voice yelling over the commotion.

"STOP!"

Hudson and Anderson look up, already swollen and bleeding to see whom the voice belongs to.

"These two men are now my prisoners." The man says to the group.

Hudson can see the resemblance to his younger brother and knows it is Samon Khalid.

"You Americans, did you really think you would capture me so easily?" Khalid says to them in English. When Hudson and Anderson say nothing in return he continues. "I am surprised that you speak Arabic so well."

Hudson slowly reaches up to his neck and tears off the voice strip. At the same time McCabe quietly approaches the scene from within the building he and Jones were positioned on. He gets to a window and watches the scene intently from across the street.

"Ah very clever." He hears Khalid say. "Strip them of their gear and then load them on the truck. I want them taken back to base for interrogation." Khalid orders.

Several Iranians grab Hudson and Anderson getting them to their feet as they strip off all their gear. As they continue searching him Hudson looks up towards the roof assuming McCabe and Jones didn't make it. As his eyes drift downward he spots a pair of eyes watching him through a small window across the street. McCabe raises his rifle suggesting he could try to help them but Hudson just gives him the subtlest shake of his head.

"And sweep the area, make sure those snipers are dead." Khalid orders as he turns back towards the house.

At hearing that Hudson subtly mouths, "Go" to McCabe. Knowing once they find only one body on the roof they'll swarm the area looking for him. McCabe reluctantly works his way back to the alley but realizes he can't possibly hope to escape if he tries to drive away in the van. So he quickly runs through the alley in the general direction of the train station, however he knows there's no likely hope of getting there in time on foot.

Once the Iranians finish searching Hudson and Anderson they are left wearing only their pants and t-shirts. Assuming they have a tracer on their person somewhere Khalid orders their clothes, shoes and equipment burned. As their effects are thrown into a barrel and lit on fire a covered APC drives around and Hudson and Anderson are roughly thrown inside. As Khalid's troops get in along side them Hudson and Anderson exchange glances knowing they are in serious trouble. Even if McCabe manages to somehow escape capture there's no telling when, how or if headquarters will be able to mount a rescue. As the APC drives away Hudson realizes the worst part is they have no clue as to what horrific fate lies ahead!


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Washington D.C. - An hour later in the communications room Stone is awaiting a transmission from Hudson expecting to hear that Shadow has completed the mission. After twenty minutes of waiting Stone begins to get impatient.

"What is going on?"

"The train could have been delayed." Dyson says not knowing that Stone was really talking to himself.

"Possibly but Hudson would still have checked in." He says as he begins pacing the room while the worst begins to occupy his thoughts.

Finally the call comes in, while still on edge Stone allows himself a sigh of relief as Dyson encrypts the line.

"Hudson what took you so long, that train was scheduled to leave almost an hour ago?"

"Deputy Director Stone, this is McCabe. The mission is a bust, the target was waiting for us." McCabe says frantically.

"What's your status?"

"Status sucks sir. Three casualties, Agents O'Bryan, Jones and McCaffrey."

Stone winces at hearing that one of his good friends was killed in action as a result of his order; now wishing he'd never sent them over there in the first place Stone quickly musters control of his faculties.

"Hudson and Anderson were both wounded but the Iranians took them as prisoners." McCabe says.

"Wait, you're alone!?" Stone replies.

"Yes sir, I wanted to help them sir I swear I did but there were at least twenty or more hostiles. Then Hudson spotted me from where I was watching and told me to go."

Although still wrestling with his own guilt the anguish in McCabe's voice is evident. "It's okay Andrew it's not your fault, Hudson told you to go so you could let us know of the situation. Do you understand me, the fault is mine not yours."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know where Khalid's men took them?" Stone asks.

"Affirmative, I overheard Khalid order them back to his outpost for interrogation."

_Damn._

"McCabe please tell me you're on that train." Stone says rubbing his forehead right above the bridge of his nose.

"Negative sir, I missed it. After they took Hudson and Anderson prisoner they swept the area looking for me, I didn't think my chances would be good if I tried to escape in the van so I took off on foot. I didn't make it back to the train station until after it was long gone. I figured Khalid might send a unit to search the station so I found a place to lie low until the next train comes through." McCabe explains.

"Do they even know you fled the scene?" Stone asks.

"I'm not sure sir, while Hudson and the others were pulling out me and Jones were laying down cover fire. We took out several hostiles but I'm not sure if any of the surviving hostiles recall seeing two snipers. If so then when they find Jones' body they'll know one's missing." McCabe replies.

"When does the next train come through?"

"A little over two hours from now."

"You be on it you understand me?" Stone orders.

"Yes sir, what about Hudson and Anderson?"

Still rubbing his head Stone closes his eyes silently praying for Hudson and Anderson. He knows that Hayes won't approve him to send in another team to rescue them.

"Director Stone, are you still there." McCabe says.

"Wait one." Dyson says to him clearly seeing that Stone is considering his next move.

"Just do as I say McCabe, when the train stops in . . ." Stone looks up at the map of the region on the central screen. ". . .Qom I want you to get off and find a place to hide yourself until I contact you."

"Copy that, what about my rifle. Should I hang on to it?" McCabe asks.

"Only if you can do so without drawing attention to yourself."

"Understood, shouldn't be a problem with this baggy disguise."

"Alright, we've got you're homing beacon locked in, just get to Qom and wait for me to contact you. Hopefully we'll have a plan in motion by then. Good luck Andrew." Stone says.

"Thank you sir, McCabe out." McCabe disconnects the call switches his translator back on as he settles in for the next two hours.

Stone walks into Hayes' office to report the situation.

"I assume we have Khalid in custody by now?" Hayes asks while reading a file as Stone walks in.

"No, it went south."

Hayes looks up at Stone and says. "How south?"

"Three dead, Hudson and Anderson were both wounded and have been taken prisoner."

Hayes puts the file down and removes her reading glasses. "Who made it out?"

"McCabe, he's alright and has escaped capture for the time being. However he missed the train out and is waiting for the next one. Once he arrives in Qom I told him to await further contact." Stone explains.

"Qom? Tell him to stay on the train until he reaches the gulf and get him out of there!"

Although he knows it's probably futile Stone has to try. "Why bring him all the way back if we're going to mount a rescue mission?"

Hayes pauses as she realizes Stone's intentions. "Michael, I can't in good conscience authorize you to send another team out there to be slaughtered. We already lost five men . . . " Seeing Stone is about to blow his top as well as her own insensitivity Hayes adjusts her comment ". . .three men, I can't let you risk more."

"Will and Gage aren't dead, they're wounded." Stone replies.

"Do you know how bad and even if so how long do you think they'll last without medical attention? We know the Iranians aren't going to treat them."

Stone remains silent for a long moment.

"You took a gamble and you lost and believe me Michael I know what you must be feeling. There's been many times I've been in your shoes, some of those times it was you that we had written off." Hayes says.

"We can't just give up on them Kim."

"If you have any other ideas I will be happy to hear you out."

"What about a prisoner exchange, Khalid's younger brother for Will and Gage. We can throw in Hadid too if they want him."

"While that may be why Khalid took them prisoner, I seriously doubt the White House will approve of setting free two terrorists." Hayes replies.

Stone says nothing for a moment then he asks her if he may be dismissed.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry Michael." She adds as he turns to leave.

Without looking back Stone says. "Don't be sorry for me Kim, be sorry for them."

Stone walks back to his office and is met by Sage on the way having just come off her shadow duty with Watts.

"I just heard." She says as she begins throwing out questions and ideas for a rescue mission.

Stone just waves her off informing her that he doesn't have the authority. She is about to form a rebuttal but Stone just continues on his way to his office closing the door to shut her out. Then he shuts the blinds on the interior window. He stares out at the city into nothingness trying to come up with a solution. When nothing comes to mind he walks back behind his desk and notices the picture of the original Shadow team members at the bowling alley and picks it up focusing on Hudson, Anderson and O'Bryan.

I'm so sorry.

Without meaning too he lets his anger get the better of him and before he realizes it he sends the picture flying across the room. It hits the opposite wall and shatters. Regretful he walks over and begins picking up the shards of glass; he throws the debris in the trash and lies down on the sofa with the picture still in his hand. A few minutes later he hears his office door opening.

"Agent Sage I do not want to be disturbed right now is that understood!"

"No it's not." Stone sits up hearing another voice and sees Drake standing in the doorway. "I just heard the news."

"How did you . . ."

"Kyle told me." Drake replies.

"Remind me to have a word with Dyson." Stone says wondering how they all knew so quickly.

"With all due respect Michael he and Sage are a part of Shadow team, they have clearance."

Although he knows Drake is right if doesn't change his mood any. "Hayes won't approve, I already tried Drake."

"You gave up that easily huh?"

Insulted and shocked by the level of disrespect now coming from Drake, Stone quickly changes his tone as he rises from the sofa. "She's got a point Drake, they could already be dead! And even if they're not there's nothing to stop Khalid from putting a bullet in their heads at any moment."

"Shadow team has never left a man behind." Drake counters.

"Well you're wrong there." Stone replies putting the picture on his desk. "Five years ago Kim and Will left me in Columbia; they didn't know if I was alive or dead. You may not recall that because you were on another assignment at the time."

"I can't believe you, the first mission that goes south since you've become Deputy Director and you're just gonna cut 'em loose?" Drake says.

"That's what you're not getting Steven, as Deputy Director I've got to keep the big picture in mind now."

"You cold hearted son. . ."

"Get out!" Stone says interrupting him.

Drake hesitates a moment but finally leaves silently. Stone sits down behind his desk and angrily slams his fist down on it, frustrated that he can't do a thing to save his friends.

When her husband arrives home that night Robin immediately knows something is wrong. Stone's blank stare of desperation tips her off. "What happened?"

"William's mission . . . . " he unknowingly pauses for a moment, unable to seem to escape his friends fate. ". . .his mission went south, he and Anderson were captured."

"In Iran!?" Robin says shocked.

"Yeah, we've got that new kid McCabe out there alone and we lost three men, one of them was O'Bryan. Both Will and Gage were reported wounded when they were taken by the enemy so there's no telling if there are alive or for how long." Stone replies.

"And I'm guessing Kim wouldn't let you send a rescue team."

"How did you figure that out?" Stone asks.

"I married a spy." She replies gently touching a hand to his face.

That night Stone is unable to eat or sleep much, he works late in his study going over the mission plans continuously wondering if they could have done something different that would have prevented its current result.

_More men, different approach, case the estate for a few days first._

Realizing none of it matters now and still unable to come up with a solution that Hayes might approve of Stone drops his head onto the desk in despair. Then he hears Robin's voice speaking through the intercom in the house.

"Michael are you down there?"

"Yeah."

"Come to bed sweetie, it's late.

Stone succumbs and shuts off his computer, when he gets upstairs he sits on the foot of the bed staring into space.

Seeing that his friends are clearly occupying his thoughts Robin sits down next to him and wraps her arms around him. "If nothing else we can pray for them sweetheart."

"I can't do it." Stone replies.

"Of course you can."

"No, I mean I can't leave him out there to die Robin, I just can't."

"I thought you said he could already be dead?"

"I have to at least try, otherwise I'll never be able to live with myself."

"Why, why you?" Robin asks. "I know you love him like a brother but why do you have to do this?"

"There's no one else sweetie, if Hayes had approved a rescue mission I would have gladly stayed here and sent an army after them."

Although unhappy that he plans to go rescue Hudson himself Robin understands all too well his dedication to his friends and family. "Alright, go get him but remember one thing."

"What?"

Robin takes his hands and places them on her belly. "This baby is due in less than a week . . . . . you have to promise me that no matter what happens out there that you will come home to me. I want this child's father there when she's born."

"I promise, I . . she!?" Stone says stunned. "It's a she?"

"She, he, whatever it is."

Stone smiles knowing Robin has been hoping for a girl. "I promise, I'll be here." He says wrapping his arms around her as he brings his lips to meet hers. "I have to go."

"What now?"

"The sooner we get out there the better our chances of finding them." Stone says as he hurries into the closet to change. "I have to get to HQ and make some arrangements first."

"Okay, call me when you know what time you're taking off and I will come out and see you off." Robin replies.

Within moments Stone is dressed and on his way downstairs with a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "You sure you want me to wake you up just to come say goodbye, it'll be early."

"I don't care, I probably won't sleep much now anyway."

"Alright." He says reaching the door to the garage. "You realize I could lose my job over this right?"

"Of course!" Robin says jokingly.

Stone grins in response as he gets in his Blazer and drives away.

As he turns onto the highway Stone puts his ear bud in and voice dials Drake's number. Drake answers the phone half asleep and rolls over in bed to find it's well after midnight.

"Drake this is Stone."

"Lemme guess you need a sniper team deployed and it had to be at this hour." Drake says still a bit miffed over their conversation earlier.

"No, do you want to help me put together a mission to go get Will and Gage." Stone replies.

At that Drake becomes fully awake and he sits up in bed. "Are you serious?"

"I'm on my way to headquarters now."

"I'll meet you there."

"I need you to do something for me first, contact Watts and get him moving. Tell him to meet us in Shadow Ops at oh five hundred, I'll inform Sage." Stone orders. "And keep it quiet Drake, this will be a black op."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm acting against Hayes' orders, so don't tell him what's going on over the phone." Stone replies.

"I was wondering what had changed, I'm on it." Drake replies.

"Thanks, see you shortly."

Tehran, Iran – After being fully stripped and searched for further effects Hudson and Anderson are issued prison clothing and given less than substandard medical treatment then shown to their cell. They are thrown into a filthy joint cell with no bunks or plumbing, just two raggedy sleeping mats on the floor.

"Jeez what a shit hole and I don't mean the one in the floor." Anderson says sitting up against the wall.

After several hours their cell door opens and both of them are hauled up and marched into another room where they find Khalid waiting with several more of his men. At Khalid's order they force Hudson into a seat in the center of the room while Anderson is secured along the back wall by two guards. Two more grab Hudson's hands, ripping his injured arm out of the sling, and shackles them together behind the back of the chair.

Khalid walks up to Hudson who already looks broken and exhausted. Without saying anything Khalid clutches Hudson's shoulder fiercely where the bullet passed through. Hudson grunts in pain but endures until after several moments Khalid releases his grasp.

"If you think that was painful then it might be wise for you to consider answering my questions." Khalid says. "You were sent to kill me, yes?"

Hudson remains silent for a moment, steadfast in his resolve.

"Answer." Khalid says.

"Go suck a goat or something." Hudson utters.

Without warning Khalid pulls a curved dagger from a sheath on his belt; he takes Hudson's chin in one hand and makes a quick but small incision on his left cheek. Hudson grunts in pain as blood begins to trickle down his face.

"Hey!" shouts Anderson as the guards move to restrain him. However with his injured leg he remains somewhat immobile.

Khalid turns his attention back to Hudson. "Answer the question."

"Do you really expect me to talk?" Hudson replies as the blood begins dripping off his face onto the floor.

Khalid clutches his face again making another cut next to the first one. Hudson utters an obscenity in response. While not willing to cooperate Hudson does realize that this is the best opportunity to learn more about the Jackhammer, regardless off his dire situation. Growing impatient Khalid places the dagger under Hudson's throat!

"Not to kill you." Hudson says remaining calm.

Although shocked that Hudson even gave him that much, Anderson remains quiet as he watches the scene play out.

"You're here to capture me then, why?" Khalid says still holding the blade to his prisoner's throat. When he gets no answer back in return this time Khalid sheaths the dagger and grabs a handful of salt from the table behind him and rubs it into Hudson's exit wound.

Anderson moves to try and intercede as he hears Hudson scream in pain but one of the guards kicks him in his wounded leg sending him collapsing onto the floor in pain.

"The Jackhammer, we think the Jackhammer is setting you up." Hudson mumbles.

"What are you doing?" Anderson says as he crawls back into his seat.

"Shut up!" Hudson replies. "It might be our only chance."

"Setting me up for what?" Khalid asks.

"Just think about what's been happening lately, he's playing you man. He may be playing both sides; I know you must be pissed at him after your brother was captured."

"Why should I believe you, you're just trying to save your own skin." Khalid replies.

"So don't, it won't make much difference in the long run for you. Do you really think you'll stand a chance if our two countries go to war?" Hudson replies. "Kill us, don't kill us; either way you'll likely never see your brother again."

Khalid thinks for a moment then orders the two men guarding the other prisoner to take him back to their cell.

"What are you doing man, are you crazy you can't deal with these guys." Anderson says as the guards begin dragging him out of the room. "Don't give them anything, you hear me!"

The doors shut leaving Hudson alone with his enemies. Khalid looks down at Hudson and says. "Let's talk."

By nearly oh five hundred hours Stone has the entire rescue mission planned out and organized. When Drake met up with him earlier before the others arrived he was not surprised in the least to find out Stone would be leading the mission himself. When Stone asked Drake to recommend two of his snipers for him to recruit to the mission he refused.

"Those guys are my friends too Michael, I'm going." Drake says.

"No way, not with that leg of yours. I'm sorry Steven but you'll only slow us down."

"I don't need this cane, it's just a fashion statement."

"Really?" Stone says sarcastically.

"Besides I'm still the best sniper Omega has got, I'm going. Not to mention the fact that you can't just ask two of my boys to join a mission that might end their careers. Sage and Watts are part of the team, they're committed and McCabe had no choice but to leave Will and Gage out there so you know he's in."

"Alright you're in."

As the hour draws to a close Stone stands in the middle of Shadow Ops as he addresses Sage and Watts whom have just arrived.

"I'm sorry to get you up so early but it was necessary." Stone says.

"What's going on?" Watts asks.

"I'm leading a rescue mission to go after Hudson and Anderson."

"Really?" Sage says as he eyes light up.

Stone informs them that he and Drake have been here at headquarters for the last three hours planning out the operation.

"Everything is ready to go and we can be in the air within thirty minutes but you need to understand something first. This is an unsanctioned mission. If we go, succeed or not we will most likely lose our jobs at best. So I'm asking for volunteers, if you choose to go you must be prepared to accept the consequences." Stone explains. "Kyle?"

"Oh I'm game." Watts replies.

"Sara?"

"Let's do it."

"Alright, you three get down to the armory and load up everything we need. I have something to do up here first then I'll meet you in the garage." Stone orders.

Drake and the others immediately file out of the room headed for the armory but Sage turns back at the last moment.

"Problem Sage?" Stone asks.

"Question sir."

"Go ahead."

"You told William that you didn't think I was ready for a mission of this scale. Is it just that you can't ask anyone else or do you really think I'm ready?"

Stone exhales deeply and takes a seat, Sage follows suit and takes one across from him. "William is the best friend I've ever had, he's like a brother to me. It angered me that he would put me in the position he did but . . . .it wasn't fair to keep you out of the mission just because of the situation. You know Grant told me he had faith that I could do this job, he also said it wouldn't be easy. Well he was right." Stone says with a smile. "Look I don't know what's going on with you two, maybe you don't either yet. But if you two have found something special together . . . I wanna be happy for him. He deserves that but I have to objective now, I can't worry about just my team anymore. It's not even really _my_ team anymore; it's Will's." Noticing that Sage has listened patiently Stone realizes he has yet to answer her question. "I do think you're ready and I also can't ask anyone else." He adds smiling.

"Forgive me for being blunt but earlier today, well yesterday, when you shut me out I thought you were just an egotistical jerk who wasn't willing to lift a finger to help a fallen soldier. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you sir."

"Thank you." Stone says. "I'm sorry too, we need you Sara. Will needs you."

"Let's go get him then!"

Sage runs to catch up with Drake and Watts down in the armory, before meeting them Stone writes a letter to Hayes explaining his actions. Although he knows she won't take the news well he decides it must be done. Using his access code on the keypad outside her door he enters her office and places the envelope containing the letter on her desk.

Once done he picks up the phone and calls home. "Hi sweetie, I'm heading for the airport now we'll be taking off in about thirty minutes."

Given the hour he reminds her where the private airstrip is as a somewhat groggy Robin responds that she is on her way. Although he didn't take pleasure in waking up his pregnant wife at five am she did ask him to, he does take some comfort knowing that he'll get to see her one more time before leaving the country.

Moments later Stone meets the others downstairs who are just finishing packing everything they'll need for the mission. A few minutes later Watts, Sage and the two former Shadow members throw the gear in one of the unmarked shuttle vans and head for the airport. On the way Stone grabs the Sat-phone they brought with them and asks Watts to secure the line out.

"Who are we calling at this hour?" Watts asks as he plugs the phone into a mount.

"McCabe, we need to let him know to stay where he is. He was ordered to get on the next train out of Qom headed for the Persian Gulf. If I recall the next train comes his way in about a half hour from now."

"Line secure, go." Watts says handing the phone back to him.

"McCabe it's Stone, is it safe to talk?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Do not get on that train." Stone says.

"Why what's wrong?" McCabe asks assuming the train station is being watched or there are troops aboard waiting for him.

"Nothing, We're not pulling you out."

"What, why not?"

"Because we're coming to you and then we're going to rescue the others."

"Seriously?"

"Listen up Andrew, I can't explain everything right now but I need you to avoid contact with anyone else but me for the time being. I'll only be calling from this number until we reach you. Do you copy?" Stone says.

"Yeah, okay." McCabe replies although not understanding what's going on."

"I gotta go but we'll be in contact soon."

Twenty minutes later the four-man team is loaded up in the Gulfstream G550 and ready for boarding. Stone scans the tarmac for his wife's car but doesn't see it, assuming she fell back asleep after his call he turns around and starts up the boarding ramp. At that moment he hears a car horn sounding, he turns around to see Robin driving towards them. Stone runs back down the ramp to meet her as she brings the car to a stop. Robin slowly makes her way out of the car to embrace her husband.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it." He says holding her.

"I love you, remember what I said. Don't make me go through this alone."

"I'll be here for you and the baby, I promise." Stone replies kissing her gently.

From the top of the boarding ramp Sage watches the happy couple and smiles at the beautiful sight; hopeful that she and Hudson might have a similar future together someday.

"I've got to go, I love you." Stone says.

"Alright, bring him back and be careful." Robin replies letting him slip from her embrace as he backs towards the plane. Once on board the hatch is secured as the G550 taxis out to the runway. Robin stands by her car watching the plane take off just as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. She says a silent prayer to keep him safe knowing this could be his most dangerous mission yet.


	10. Chapter 10

X

The next morning when Hayes arrives to her office she finds the letter from Stone on her desk. After reading the letter she picks up the phone dialing Stone's cell phone, when she doesn't get an answer she decides to have communications track him down. She walks into communications to finds Dyson just settling in for her shift and orders her to triangulate Stone's tracer.

"Ma'am Deputy Director Stone doesn't currently have an active tracer; he hasn't been on a field assignment since he got promoted." Dyson explains.

Hayes is about to ask her to locate Drake given that Stone's letter stated he was with him but then she realizes as a section chief he wouldn't have one either. "Agents Watts and Sage, find their tracers."

"Yes ma'am." Dyson replies as she begins typing commands into her computer. "Agents Watts and Sage are currently somewhere over the Atlantic, they must be in flight because I cannot get a solid lock on their location."

"Let me know when you do acquire a lock, and keep it quiet.." Hayes orders.

"Yes ma'am."

Hayes begins to walk out when Dyson calls back to her. "Director Hayes." Hayes stops as Dyson gets up and walks over to her. "Stone, he's going to try and rescue the rest of Shadow team isn't he?" Dyson asks knowing she's treading into dangerous waters.

"I told you . . . " Hayes stops to take a breath and collect her thoughts. "Just do as I asked Sarah."

"Yes ma'am." Dyson says obediently.

Later that day halfway around the globe the G550 is nearing the drop zone, after two stops to refuel and nearly fifteen hours flight time. Stone and the others begin making their final preparations to debark. While everyone checks each other's parachute harness Stone begins to give a final briefing.

"Okay, listen up. We jump at thirty thousand feet, after a sweet free fall we land outside Qom and rendezvous with McCabe. Once we pick him up we locate our contact who will supply us with transportation to the outpost."

"I thought we were taking the train back into town?" Watts asks as he looks over Sage's parachute rig.

"Last minute change of plans, I have no idea how Khalid knew Hudson and the others were coming but it's a good bet he'll have eyes on that train now." Stone replies. "Besides we're not hitting Khalid's estate, so the train would just be out of the way."

"So how are we getting to the outpost?" Sage asks.

Stone grins in response, a look Watts and Drake know all too well. A look they also know means they won't like what he's got in mind.

"What's wrong?" Sage says to Watts.

"He's back." Watts says. "Well?"

"Any of you ever ride a horse?" Stone asks.

Almost immediately Sage's eyes light up like a Christmas tree!

"Are you serious?" Watts asks.

"We're in a desert Kyle." Stone replies.

"They have trucks."

"What breed?" Sage asks interrupting excitedly.

"Just be glad they're not camels." Stone says still speaking to Kyle as he turns to Sage. "Arabian. We've got an ally who's arranging it for us, known him for several years."

"An Iranian?" Sage asks.

"No he's from Saudi Arabia."

"I know whom you're talking about Michael, doesn't he usually want something in return?" Drake asks.

"Just some Beatles CD's and a few other miscellaneous items, pretty cheap in return for six Arabian horses. Anyway he's going to ride with us until we get the guys out, we have alternate transportation being dropped in for our escape."

A few moments later a crewman emerges from the cockpit informing them that they've almost reached the drop point. Standing near the cockpit door he hits the button to open the drop hatch in the belly of the plane. Stone and the others line up in single file as the air rushes in.

"Remember, pull at five hundred feet and try to stay together!" Stone says lowering his goggles into place.

Suddenly the jump light turns green and the four of them drop through the hatch with Drake in the lead. Stone tilts his head looking back up at the Gulfstream as it appears to shrink smaller and smaller as they fall. He looks back down at the others as they connect in circle grabbing each other's wrists. Stone maneuvers into position enclosing the circle as Sage grabs his left arm while he grabs Watts arm on the right. They take in the amazing sight of the Earth at such a high altitude. A few moments later Stone checks his altimeter noticing they have just passed below two thousand feet. He lets go of Watts' wrist and taps his altimeter twice then showing two fingers, indicating that they just breached two thousand feet. They four separate and within seconds reach five hundred feet as they begin pulling their ripcords. Stone continues to free fall for a moment looking up to make sure that everyone's chute opens without incident. Finally he pulls his own ripcord at almost four hundred feet. The black chute opens slowing his descent and lowers him safely to the ground. When he nears the ground he unhooks the duffel bag strapped to the front of his harness, the bag drops a few feet below his feet still strapped to him. Stone's feet hit the ground just two seconds after the duffel.

With his AK-74 already strapped tightly to his chest Stone scans the area around him making sure they are clear before pulling his chute down. He looks up to see Watts landing next then Drake and finally Sage. As the others begin pulling down their chutes Stone steps out of his harness and opens his duffel bag.

"Gear up, let's get moving." He says.

Dressed in an assortment of Middle Eastern style military clothing and tactical gear the four prepare to move out for Qom having landed just on the outskirts of town. Drake shoves his sniper rifle in a padded case and slings it over his shoulder. Then he pulls out an AKSU with no stock from his duffel bag; a shorter, lighter version of the AK-74. The others all equipped with AK-74's finish gearing up and begin to head for town. After a two-mile hike the rescue team finally arrives in Qom just as the sun is beginning to appear over the horizon. Spotting what he assumes to be the town's train station a few hundred yards to the north, Stone pulls out his Sat-phone and calls McCabe.

"McCabe it's Stone, are you alright?"

"I'm hanging in there." McCabe replies. "Where are you?"

"Just south of the train station, what's you're location?"

"Follow the tracks south about a thousand yards, you'll see the bazaar on your left. Walk towards it and I'll be watching for you."

About fifteen minutes later Stone and the others enter the bazaar; they look around for a moment but find no sign of their friend. Stone reaches into his pack for the Sat-phone when he hears a faint whistle. He looks to his left spotting someone standing in an alcove covered in shadow. The figure gestures for them to come towards him with two fingers. Stone and the others walk over just as the figure steps out of the shadows; he is surprised to see how haggard McCabe looks. Having not recognized him at first Stone notices a fresh layer of stubble on the younger man's face as well as the filthy condition of his clothes and gear.

"It's good to see you alive Andrew, are you alright?" Stone asks quietly.

"I'm tired, I could use a good meal and a hot shower but I know that's out of the question right now." McCabe replies.

"Comes with the territory I'm afraid, we do have clean water and something else for you." Stone adds.

Watts steps up to McCabe retrieving an injector pen from his pack. "It's adrenaline, turn your head."

McCabe does as instructed as Watts wipes a section of his neck with an alcoholic swab then injects the pen.

"Ugh, that hurt." McCabe replies just as Stone hands him a canteen. He takes a long drink then pours some of the water into his hand washing his face with it just as the adrenaline begins to kick in. "Oh yeah that'll work."

"You ready to move?" Stone asks.

"You bet, let's go get the guys and get the hell out of this country."

"Where do we meet our contact?" Sage asks.

"North side of town, let's go. Translators on everyone." Stone says.

Except for Stone, because he is also fluent in Arabic, the rescue team all came equipped with the voice strips Hudson and the others used.

The five of them set off towards the north side of town on foot, they reach the edge of town about forty-five minutes later as the sun begins to hit the city. Sage spots the contact first pointing Stone's attention to a man sitting in front of a small fire next to six Arabian horses tied to a fence post.

"That's him isn't it?" she asks.

Stone leads the others over as the man rises from his seat and walks to meet them as Stone extends his hand. "Good to see you Josef, I can't thank you enough for helping us out on this."

"Please, please its just Joe. And I'm more than happy to help after all you've done for me, though it is good to see you again my friend."

"You remember Drake and Watts." Stone says.

"Yes of course, it's good to see you both again gentlemen." The man says shaking hands with them both.

"These are two of our newer agents, Sage and McCabe." Stone says turning to them. "Sara, Andrew, this our good friend Josef Galan."

"Good to meet you both." Galan says greeting them.

"Oh I almost forgot." Stone says as he unhooks a small pouch from his web gear. "Everything you asked for Joe; some Beatles CD's, extra batteries, a few snickers bars and I threw in a Beach Boys greatest hits. I know you're crazy about them too." Stone says handing him the pouch.

"You know me so well Michael." Galan says almost giddy with excitement. "Are you all ready to go, it will take us several hours to reach the military base." He says as he stows the pouch in a saddlebag. "Hopefully we will get there before sunrise tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought this outpost was only some forty miles outside of Tehran." Sage asks.

"It is but to avoid detection we will be traveling through the Central Elburz Mountains, very rugged terrain." Galan replies.

"That's fine Joe, as long as we get there before sunrise." Stone replies noticing the incredulous look on Sage's face. As Galan begins to secure his own gear atop one of the horses Stone leans in close to Sage to whisper to her. "Our chances of success will be better if we attack at night but if we're spotted or followed on the way in by taking the short route we'll lose the element of surprise."

"Is there something I don't know about?" McCabe says to Watts as he watches the exchange of words between Stone and Sage.

"Got me." Watts replies.

"Let's mount up guys." Stone says noticing the others looking their way.

"When you are ready to make your escape from the base I will do my best to draw the enemy's attention away from you. That is when we will go our separate ways." Galan says mounting his horse.

"I was thinking about that and I have something that will help you escape; it's a hologram projector. Our R&D department develops gadgets like these to aid us while in the field." Stone explains as he mounts one of the horses. "It has a tiny camera attached to it, what it does is reflect whatever image it's pointed at, so if the Iranians give chase you can activate it and the device will cloak you in an image of the mountainside. You'll be virtually invisible." Stone explains.

"Very inventive but how will I get it back to you?" Galan asks.

"Consider it a gift from me for helping us rescue our friends."

A few moments later everyone is mounted up following Galan who leads them north towards the mountains.

Earlier back in Washington Hayes finally receives an update from communications on Stone and the others. Dyson informs her she that acquired a lock on Watts' tracer in Madrid.

"They must have just stopped to refuel because it was back in the air within a half hour." Dyson explains.

"Thank you Dyson." Hayes replies hanging up the phone. "Oh Michael why did you have to be so foolish." She says to herself.

"Problem Director Hayes?"

Hayes looks up to see Foley standing in her doorway next to her assistant.

"My apologies Director, your line was busy I was coming to let you know Section Chief Foley has requested to see you." Says her assistant.

"Thank you Mary, what do you want Foley I don't have time for games."

"I heard your Deputy Director is missing, I came to investigate." Foley says walking in.

"He's not missing he's overseeing a team on assignment and how exactly is it that you aware of any of this?"

"I have my resources."

"I would hate to think you were misusing them to follow my Deputy Director." Hayes retorts.

"I could say the same thing about Stone; he and a small team were spotted boarding a Gulfstream jet at a private airstrip early this morning." Foley says laying a photo on her desk of Stone and the others boarding the jet.

"Quit wasting my time Foley, I told you he's overseeing a mission."

"Nice try Hayes but I don't buy it, he's up to something and I'm going to find out what."

While unimpressed with his boasting Hayes wonders what Foley himself is really up to. "Good bye Foley!" she says sternly.

Foley leaves without another word, when he exits the building he walks across the street to his car retrieving his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He gets in the car and plugs the phone into a device to secure the line then he dials his sister's number.

"What did you find out?" Roz asks.

"Nothing conclusive but I'm betting on Stone; he's going to try and rescue his men and I think he's doing it against orders." Foley replies.

"What can I do?"

"Get me eyes on Khalid's outpost, I need to know if it falls under attack or anything out of the ordinary occurs."

"Wouldn't that be easier on your end? Can't you request to have one of the CIA's satellites to be re-tasked to watch the outpost?" Roz replies.

"Easier said than done plus it leaves a trail back to me; no I need you to take care of this but I may be able to help. There's someone you might be able to hire for the job, he's one of our CIA sources. He feeds us Intel in certain hotspots when we need it."

"You mean a snitch."

"Essentially but he works freelance for other agencies sometimes so he can't necessarily be linked back to us. In fact he's the one who kept eyes out for Khalid's return to his home for Omega Sector. That's how I knew to have you warn Khalid that an attack was imminent." Foley explains.

"So why not just warn him again." Roz asks.

"Because we want Khalid in an irrational state. We warned him before and he repelled Agent Hudson and his team. He probably feels pretty invincible now but he might finally take action if a second attack were successful, especially if Stone succeeds and rescues his men."

"Alright, send me the info on the snitch and I will get on it." Roz replies.

"On its way, contact me when you have eyes up."

After riding hard for more than sixteen hours making only a few short rest stops Stone and the others are finally making their way out of the Elburz Mountains. Although he took on two more adrenaline shots throughout the day McCabe remains the one suffering the most due to his malnourishment and near dehydration before the others found him. Although he has kept well hydrated the only food he's had a chance to consume were a few protein bars and some other dry goods. Although Stone asked him many times throughout the trek if he needed a longer break McCabe trudged on stating that the longer they take the less time Hudson and Anderson may have. Stone resolved to keep watch over him throughout the journey and began riding next to him.

Even though it is nearly twenty-two hundred hours the moon and the stars give the travelers ample light to see by.

"It almost takes your mind off it." Sage says aloud to no one in particular.

"What's that?" Stone asks.

"The fact that we're in a foreign enemy country. It's so beautiful." Sage says as she gazes up at the millions of stars.

"Yes it is." Stone replies. Suddenly out of his peripheral vision Stone spots movement; he looks over just in time to catch McCabe about to fall over the side of his horse! "Whoa!"

McCabe becomes alert as he feels someone clutching his left shoulder.

"Okay that's it, we're stopping." Stone says bringing his steed to a halt. "Joe hold up; we're stopping McCabe needs food and rest."

"No sir, I'm fine." McCabe replies.

"No you're not Andrew, you need a rest. We all do."

"But Hudson and . . . "

"Hudson and Anderson could already be dead and if they're not then we won't be much help to them unless we're all at our best." Stone replies as he dismounts.

Galan regroups with the others having been riding point and informs Stone that he has food in his saddlebags.

"He could use a hot meal." Stone says to Galan as he helps McCabe dismount.

"Yes I've got canned soup, beef stew or beans." Galan says dismounting as the others follow suit.

"Good let's get a fire going."

Within ten minutes Galan has a small fire going; he retrieves the canned goods promised and begins opening them and setting them in the fire to cook. McCabe and Watts arrive from having to relieve themselves over the next dune to find chow almost ready. McCabe sits down on a blanket laid out on the sand near the campfire as Stone hands him the first can to come out of the fire.

McCabe crumbles up some crackers into the can of beef stew and consumes a large spoonful.

"Good?" Stone asks.

With his mouth full McCabe mumbles something in return that Stone can't understand. Stone simply smiles at him as he turns to Galan.

"How far is the outpost from here?"

"Ten maybe fifteen miles at most, we'll be there with plenty of time to spare before sunrise." Galan replies.

"Good." Stone says as he takes a bite from his can of chicken soup. He continues to eat in silence with his thoughts centered mostly on Hudson and Anderson. He looks over at McCabe a moment later to see him sound asleep holding the empty can in one hand. He smiles and then turns back to Galan. "How long do you think it will takes us to get there?"

"If the horses are rested enough, an hour at most. And I strongly suggest they get it, we pushed them hard today." Galan replies.

"Same goes for us, we'll set out again at oh four hundred. That should give us plenty of time to get there and that gives us at least four hours a piece to rest." Stone says.

"Let's not wake the kid until the last shift then." Drake suggests.

"My thought as well, he's had it the roughest. Sara you and Kyle okay to take the first watch?" Stone asks.

"You bet." Watts replies as Sage nods in return.

"Joe and I can take the second." Drake volunteers.

"Alright, watch the perimeter and keep the camp in sight at all times." Stone says laying his head down on his pack. Within moments he falls fast asleep.

Stone is awakened by Drake at oh two hundred to start his watch; as he rouses himself Drake moves to wake McCabe but Stone stops him.

"He's needs the rest, I'll take the watch on my own."

"Are you sure?" Drake asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Stone says grabbing his AK as he stands.

"I'll stay up with you but I've got to sit down, my leg is killing me."

"Okay but try to get some rest yourself." Stone says starting his way up the dune.

After an uneventful two-hour watch Stone walks back down to camp to wake everyone. Within ten minutes they are packed and mounted up as they set off towards the outpost. At oh five hundred Galan, still riding point roughly thirty yards ahead, gives up the signal to halt. A moment later he dismounts giving the signal for Stone and the others regroup. They do as instructed and lead the horses on foot to where Galan is awaiting them. As they approach Galan informs them the base is on the other side of the ridge just ahead.

"Can we take a look?" Stone asks.

"Sure but we should leave the horses here." Galan replies.

"Drake you're with us, the rest of you stay here." Stone orders.

Stone and Drake follow Galan up the ridge about a hundred yards, when they reach the top they lay into a prone position as they scope out the Iranian outpost. Stone pulls out a small pair of binoculars as Drake removes his sniper rifle from its case, scanning the base as well with the scope.

"Do you see that large compound near the back?" Galan says looking through his own pair of binoculars. "If you're friends are indeed still here that's where they will be keeping them. The stockade is built at least three levels underground."

Stone continues his surveillance of the base and notices something he didn't expect to see. "Drake look near the far east side, do you see what I see."

"Choppers!" Drake says. "Two of them."

"I'm thinking that might be a better way out, even with Joe's diversion if we haul ass out the back they might be on to us." Stone says. "If we commandeer one of them no one could be the wiser."

"Even if they are we can torch the other bird before we leave." Drake adds.

"And have a huge head start on them if they give chase." Stone says finishing the thought. "We could then fly it to our alternate transportation."

"Why not just fly it all the way to the gulf?"

"Because we'd be an easy target if the decide to send fighters after us, I don't feel much like getting shot down do you? We fly to our transport and head towards the gulf as planned."

"You're the boss." Drake replies.

"Joe how long until sunrise?"

Galan checks his watch and says. "Eighty seven minutes."

"Alright we're gonna hit the place within the hour, I want to be gone by full light." Stone orders. "Now let's get back to the others and get ready."

After regrouping Stone informs the others about the change in escape plans as they begin to gear up.

"Everyone ready?" Stone says checking his weapon.

"Michael, we've got company!" says Galan looking through his binoculars.

"What is it?" Stone says grabbing his own set of binoculars and scanning the direction they came from. He immediately spots the trail of dust kicked up by the jeep heading their way. "A patrol?"

"Probably, they're heading towards the base." Galan replies.

"This early?" Drake asks.

"We don't have time to sit around and figure it out. Activate the cloaking devices and equip silencers on your sidearms." Stone orders as he slings his AK across his back. "Joe lie down in the middle of the road and don't move."

"What for?"

"Decoy, when the patrol spots a body in the road they'll stop to investigate." Stone explains.

"What's the point of them stopping at all, just let them go by." Galan argues.

"It'll be easier to slip into the base if we ride in driving in their own patrol vehicle." Stone replies.

Realizing his motive now Galan does as instructed as the others split up into two groups on each side of the road activating the cloaking devices.

"Hold your fire until necessary, Drake and I will take them out. Keep those horses quiet as long as you can." Stone says.

As the jeep approaches Stone makes out three men inside; the trooper manning the machine gun mounted in the rear of the jeep spots the body in the road first. The driver brings the jeep to a stop as he and the passenger get out to examine the body. Stone gives Drake a hand signal informing him that he will take out the machine gunner, leaving Drake potentially with two targets. Just as they are about to fire one of the horses neighs, as the patrol crew searches for the source of the sound Stone and Drake open fire. Once they each take out their first target they converge on the passenger as Drake puts two rounds though his chest and Stone a third. A second later the cloaking fields are deactivated as Galan gets up from the road.

"What do we do about the bodies?" McCabe asks.

"Haul them up the hill and toss them on the other side, hopefully no one will miss them until it's too late." Stone orders.

"Take any extra magazines or grenades off them that you can carry." Drake adds.

Once the bodies are disposed of Stone, Watts, McCabe and Sage load into the jeep.

"Sir you do realize there were only three men in this patrol, don't you think someone will notice we've picked up a passenger?" Sage asks.

"At six in the morning, not likely." Stone replies.

"Drake you'd better get going, keep in radio contact at all times." Stone says.

Drake takes a look down the ridge and then looks back at Stone. "You know, the cloaking device isn't field tested for movement. If I'm spotted out there I'm screwed."

"You got a better idea for getting in there unnoticed? I think driving in with a patrol crew of five is pushing our luck."

"Only if they don't see me." Drake says looking at the distance between the ground and the under chassis of the jeep.

Stone reads his expression and instantly knows what he is thinking. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, you can stop and drop me off as soon as we get in." Drake replies.

"Alright let's get you hooked up quick, we've got sixty-three minutes until sunrise." Stone says hopping out of the jeep.

A few minutes later Drake is securely tied to the under chassis of the jeep, as Stone and Watts make one last check of the harness Stone mentions that Drake is bound to get pelted with a lot of dust and rocks given the terrain. Drake puts on his goggles from when they parachuted yesterday and secures them in place.

"We'll stop once we get inside the gate and I'll give you the signal. You'll only have a few moments to unhook before we get going again." Stone explains kneeling on the ground so he can speak to Drake.

"I got it, let's get a move on." Drake replies.

Stone hops back in the jeep behind the wheel and starts the engine.

"Joe, when you see the flare that'll be the signal when we need the diversion." Stone says.

"I'll be waiting."

"Thanks for all your help my friend." Stone says extending his hand.

"As always it is my honor my good friend, good luck." Galan replies.

Stone shifts the jeep into gear and heads for the base, as they approach they can see the closest two guard towers are equipped with mounted heavy machine guns and spotlights. When they arrive at the gate Stone can see the lone watchmen inside waving them through as he tries desperately to stifle a yawn. Stone drives right through as instructed and turns towards the nearest guard tower. Without looking up Stone notices the trooper in the tower glancing at them but as he turns his attention back out towards the desert Stone stops the jeep. He knocks twice on the outside of the jeep and a second later he hears Drake's body dropping to the ground; Stone presses pushes the gas pedal heading for the armory leaving Drake behind.

Once the jeep is clear Drake rolls to his left and quickly gets to his feet hobbling over to the ladder leading up to the tower. With his voice strip firmly affixed he begins calling to the soldier in the tower.

"I'm coming to relieve you, Major Khalid wants frequent changes in guard posts this morning."

"I've still got four hours left on my shift though." Replies the soldier having heard Drake in Arabic.

"I'm just following orders." Drake says. As he gets to the top of the ladder he notices the soldier still has his back turned to him. "Was that the morning patrol that just came in?"

"Yeah, so you think the major suspects an attack or something?" the trooper replies just as hand is clamped over his mouth and nose!

Drake cuts the troopers throat and guides the body quietly to the floor of the tower, he looks around making sure no one saw the silent attack. With no apparent eyes on him Drake removes his sniper rifle, a Swiss made SIG SG 550, from its case and sets it down. Then he checks to make sure the mounted machine gun, an RPK with a fifty round drum magazine, is locked and loaded as he picks up the pair of binoculars sitting on a small shelf inside the tower.

"Leader I'm in position, base activity is minimal from what I can see." Drake says through his radio as he scans the base with the binoculars.

"Copy that, give me a thermal scan of the armory, we're headed there now." Stone replies.

Stone parks the jeep next to another just like it in front of the armory.

"What do we do if we see Khalid?" Watts whispers as they get out of the jeep.

"We're not here for him, stay focused on our objective." Stone replies.

"This was Hudson's objective to begin with, hypothetically if we do see him what are your orders regarding him?"

Stone thinks for a moment and says. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, let's set the charges in the armory then hit the prison compound."

The four make their way towards the armory just as they hear Drake's report coming through their comms.

"I make six targets inside, two of them have AK model weapons within reach."

"Thanks for the update, keep us advised on activity outside." Stone replies.

As they walk in they find four of the targets playing cards in a room outside the weapons locker, none of which having yet to pay them any attention. Sage spots a fifth asleep in the corner on a cot with an AK-47 leaning against the nearest wall. Stone peeks around the corner into the weapons locker and finds the sixth target cleaning an AK-47.

Using a hand signal Stone orders the other to wait here as he walks into the locker.

"You've been at this all night huh?" Stone says in fluent Arabic to the trooper. "How about a cigarette."

While the trooper acknowledges Stone he doesn't make eye contact with him as he continues to field strip the rifle. "Yes please."

Stone reaches into his gear but instead of pulling out a pack of smokes he pulls his knife; the trooper doesn't notice the weapon until its too late! Stone covers the Iranian's mouth before he can scream as he shoves the knife into his gut. Stone whistles signaling the others to come in.

"McCabe help me set the charges." Stone says lowering the dead trooper to the floor. "Watts, Sage."

"The card players?" Watts asks.

"Quietly, then secure the entrance, go." Stone says as he pulls two double wrapped bricks of C4 from his pack. He hands one to McCabe as they prime and set them. Once McCabe sets his he spots something in the weapons locker that interests him.

"Check it out!" he says grabbing a six-shooter grenade launcher off the wall. "Can I keep it?"

"This isn't a wal-mart McCabe." Stone replies. However after thinking about it for a moment he realizes it could come in handy. "Conceal it as best you can, it makes you conspicuous."

"Sweet." McCabe slings it across his back draping the baggy hood of his robes over it. He also grabs a reload of shells and fits it into his backpack as best he can.

"Drake how's it look out there?" Stone says.

"Not much activity, base still hasn't woken up yet."

"Okay, charges are set we're moving for the stockade." Stone replies.

Meanwhile Watts and Sage walk back into the adjacent room right up behind two of the card players.

"Who's winning?" Watts says in Arabic.

Before anyone can answer Watts puts the barrel of his silenced Sig Sauer against the head of the nearest target and fires! Sage follows suit putting one through the skull of the trooper nearest her as the other two hesitate in their reaction, startled by what is occurring. Before they can so much as reach for their sidearms Watts and Sage take them both out! Sage moves to the trooper lying in the cot who is roused by attack but she plugs him three times before Watts can get to him.

"Damn." Watts says impressed.

They move back towards the weapons locker just as Stone and McCabe appear.

"Charges are set." Stone says.

"How long?" Sage asks seeing the grenade launcher slung over McCabe's back. "Find a new friend did we?"

McCabe simply smiles with anticipation as Stone informs her the charges are detonated by remote.

"Drake we're ready to move for the stockade." Stone says.

"Got a few sentries up and moving but still pretty clear out, go now." Drake replies constantly scanning the area near his friends.

The four make their way out of the armory and start walking towards the prison compound. They enter the underground structure and begin looking for Hudson and Anderson.

"How are we going to find them?" Sage asks.

"How about asking. Watts, you and McCabe stay here and guard the entrance. Anything goes wrong you let us know." Stone says handing Watts the detonator.

"Copy that." Watts replies.

As he and Sage walk further into the stockade they find lone trooper on duty at a desk.

"Where are the Americans? Major Khalid plans to interrogate them again when he wakes up." Stone says.

"I'll have to confirm that order." The trooper says looking them over.

With a touch of makeup to darken Stone's skin tone as well as a layer of dust and dirt on them all from riding for almost a whole day the Iranian doesn't seem to suspect a thing as he picks up the phone.

"Hey it is not even dawn yet, are you really going to wake up the major at this hour?" Stone says.

"I have to confirm the order and I won't have to wake the major, I can call his new executive officer." The trooper says.

"Fine, what cell are the prisoners in. We can go retrieve them and by the time we get back you'll have confirmed the order."

"Sixth door down on the left but you'll need my keys so just wait a moment."

"No thanks." Stone says jabbing his knife through the trooper's throat! As blood spills out the trooper's throat and Stone's hand he lays the body on the floor. He removes the knife wiping it off and his hand with the tails of the trooper's shirt. He sheathes the knife and grabs the keys off the corpse's belt.

"Let's go." He and Sage make their way to the right door and look around making sure there are no other guards nearby. Stone looks through the peephole into the darkness but can't see anything. Sage taps him on the shoulder pointing his attention to the light switch. She flips on the switch as Stone looks in again; he slowly looks back at Sage and says. "It's not a pretty sight."

"Open the door so we can take him home." Sage replies.

"Them Sara." He says correcting her. "Keep your personal feelings in check."

"Of course sir, I'm sorry."

Stone opens the door and walks in to see Hudson and Anderson both looking as if they're near their breaking point, obviously having been beaten and tortured repeatedly. Stone immediately checks for a pulse on Hudson then Anderson realizing their both sleeping, not to mention both seriously dehydrated and malnourished.

Sage turns off her translator in effort to wake them.

"Will, Gage snap out of it!" Stone says.

They both begin to come too slowly but as Hudson looks into the eyes of his friend he believes he's dreaming and Stone can tell something is wrong.

"Talk to them, I need to check their wounds." Stone orders. "Kyle what's your status." He says attending to Hudson.

"Good so far, have you found the guys?" Watts says turning off his translator as he hears Stone in English.

"Yeah but they're not in good shape, oh man I'll get back to you."

"What is it?" Sage asks checking the hall for signs of activity.

"Gangrene."

"How bad?"

"Not bad enough to amputate yet thankfully." Stone says unhooking his butt pack from his web gear. He loads a shot of antibiotics into an injection gun first and jabs it into Hudson's shoulder near his wound.

"What's that one?" Sage asks as Stone loads another shot into the gun.

"A mixture of adrenaline and vitamin supplements; it'll give them some energy so we can get them moving." Stone says injecting the second shot into Hudson's neck. "Get some water down him while I check on Gage." He moves over to Anderson and checks the wound in his leg. "Yep same thing, not as bad though." He gives Anderson the same two injections and then forces water down him as he receives a transmission from Drake.

"Leader I'm starting to see a lot of activity around here, how are you guys doing?"

"We're preparing to move out." Stone replies. "Watts as soon as we come out blow that armory. Drake, take out anyone moving for those choppers."

After receiving acknowledgements from both of them he asks Sage how Hudson is doing.

"He's conscious but out of it."

"Same here, I know you guys feel like hell but we've gotta move. We're going home." Stone says giving each of the a few light slaps in the face to rouse them, he then turns to Sage and says. "Pick him up."

Sage helps Hudson to his feet as Stone hauls Anderson up over his shoulders.

"Let's go." He says.

A few moments later they return to the entrance where McCabe and Watts are waiting.

"We've got four targets heading our way." Watts says quietly.

"Blow it, Drake we're moving."

Watts rips off his voice strip then presses the trigger on the detonator. The C4 charges explode setting off a chain reaction of secondary explosions as countless rounds of ammunition and other explosives are set off from within the building! Watts and McCabe lead the way out of the stockade firing on the group of troopers that were headed their way. With their attention distracted by the explosion they are taken out easily.

Once the first explosion goes off Drake takes aim at the other three tower guards with his rifle. He decides to wait on using the RPK until necessary and continues sniping other targets near Stone and the others, effectively clearing a path for them to the choppers. With Anderson still on his shoulders Stone grabs the flare gun from his tac-vest and fires it in the air.

Watching through his binoculars Galan sees the flare and hits the detonator Stone left him for the two explosive charges set a hundred yards away on each side of him.

Watts and McCabe continue to lead the way towards the helicopter pad. For a moment Stone notices that there isn't much attention directed at them at the moment as most of the base personnel is drawn to the fire engulfing what is left of the armory or the two explosions south of the base. Assuming someone is attacking from the south several troopers mount up in jeep and other ground vehicles heading off in that direction.

"Get down!" Watts says firing at a group of Iranian's that just noticed them. McCabe lends suppressive fire as Watts removes the emptied magazine and hurls a grenade towards the hostiles.

Stone stops and sets Anderson down taking aim and two new targets nearby. "Drake we've got a problem here!"

"I'm on it!" Drake replies as he begins picking off the nearby threat. By the time the third man goes down from flanking gunfire some of the hostiles turn their attention away from the rescue party. This leads to their downfall as McCabe and Watts, having now reloaded take the rest of them out.

"Keep moving!" Stone orders as he hauls Anderson back up onto his shoulders.

A few moments later they reach the helicopter pad, as they walk to the nearest chopper Watts is ambushed by a hostile! McCabe springs into action and kicks the assailant in the head knocking him away from Watts. He does a backspin kick to the man's midsection knocking him off the helicopter pad.

"Sage get inside and fire her up." Stone orders securing Anderson into the old Lynx helicopter. "McCabe get that grenade launcher ready, we'll need to lay down some cover fire for Drake."

"Sir I don't know how to fly a chopper!" Sage says laying Hudson down inside the aircraft.

"Alright get behind some cover and get ready for a fight, Watts get on that door gun. Drake, get moving we're heading out." Stone orders as he jumps into the pilot's seat and begins starting the engine.

Having switched to the RPK a few moments ago Drake empties the drum magazine then abandons his position. He slides down the ladder and starts moving towards the chopper as fast as possible. He takes out a few hostiles with the 550 then ditches it when his magazine clicks empty. Suddenly a grenade goes off just yards away as he grabs his AKSU; he dives for cover avoiding injury and fires towards his attackers.

"McCabe what are you waiting for, he's under fire!" Stone yells over the building sound of the propeller blades. "Drake get the lead out we've gotta go!" Stone says into his comm as McCabe begins unloading shells at the enemy.

Drake continues as is becomes evident that the base is aware of the situation and focusing their attention towards the helicopter pad.

_They're on to us._

"Reloading." McCabe says shoving in the second round of grenades into the launcher.

While doing so Sages continues firing her AK, when her magazine runs out she yanks a grenade from her belt and throws it. The explosion buys Drake a few a moments and he continues his way towards the chopper. Suddenly a round pierces Drake's bad leg and he falls to the ground, he fires his AKSU taking out two nearby troopers then hurls all but one of his remaining grenades. Stone sees this happen and opens the door preparing to go after him.

"NO! Michael you're the only one who can fly us outta here!" Watts says firing the door gun.

Drake gets to his feet and continues on just as a round exits through his stomach, he sinks to his knees and falls over again.

"Drake!" Stone yells into his radio.

Watts instinctively puts a hand on Stone's shoulder from where he's seated manning the door gun to prevent him from trying to go after Drake.

"Go on Michael." Drake says over the radio.

"No I'm not leaving you behind!"

"It's too late, I'm messed up anyway. If you don't go now there will be no one to come for you and you know it. Get Will and Gage outta here, get them home. Go now!" Drake says firing the last few rounds in his AKSU. He tosses the empty gun aside and grabs his last grenade clutching it in his hand as he pulls the pin! He pulls out the earpiece as he hears Stone still trying to raise him.

Stone hits the control panel several times with his fist in anger; then he notices a couple of hostiles approaching the chopper. He draws his sidearm and fires out the window taking them both out. "PULL BACK!" He yells as he holsters the pistol.

Watts relays the orders at the top of his lungs as he continues laying down cover fire with the door gun.

"What about Drake?" McCabe yells back.

"NOW!" Stone screams.

Sensing the tone of their commander's voice McCabe unloads the last four grenades in the launcher to buy them time to takeoff. As soon as Sage and McCabe are on board Stone pulls back on the stick and lifts them into the air.

"Watts, the other bird!"

Watts looks at McCabe who is riding on the edge of the aircraft and they both pull out a grenade dropping three in all down to the second Lynx sitting on the adjacent pad. Stone continues his ascent making a sharp left turn to get out of the range of gunfire and the following explosion. As the second Lynx is destroyed Watts resumes fire on the door gun covering their escape.

As they circle the base heading back south Stone looks out at where he last saw Drake. Down below a group of Iranian's have just surrounded him, lying face down one of them rolls the body over with his boot. The trooper is shocked to see Drake flipping him off with the same hand holding the grenade just as he releases his grip on it! Stone sees the explosion and struggles to contain his composure.

"Sage get up here and give me a hand."

"I told you I don't know how to fly a . . . "

"JUST GET UP HERE!" Stone yells cutting her off. Feeling like he's about to puke Stone tries to calm himself then says. "You can still be a copilot."

A few hundred yards from the base Stone looks down and notices Galan riding hard south from the base. Suddenly he vanishes obviously activating the cloaking device Stone left him. Stone looks back and spots the ground units rolling south along the main road searching for signs of further attack.

"I hope they don't find him." Stone says aloud.

"Sir?" Sage says from the seat opposite him.

"Joe."

"Oh . . . . . . I'm sorry about Drake sir."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Stone says. A moment of silence passes between them then Stone looks back at the guys. "Does it make any sense trading one friend for two?"

"You didn't make that decision Michael, Drake did." Watts says sensing a rare moment where he can address him by name.

"His death wasn't in vain sir, he gave his life for his friends. If you ask me I can't think of a more noble way to die." Sage adds trying to console Stone.

"Isn't it weird." Watts says.

"What?"

"How much Shadow team has changed in the last year. Granted Drake has been off the team a few years but in the last year you got promoted and Hudson took over. Now you're back in the field, we've got two new agents on the team and now Drake and O'Bryan have been lost."

"The worst part is that we can't even take them home." Stone says.

An awkward silence fills the inside of the chopper for a few moments then Watts says. "By the way two great new agents!"

Sage and McCabe both smile in response.

"Uh oh." Stone says looking and the control panel.

"What?" McCabe asks.

"We're almost out of fuel."

"How is that possible we've only been in the air twenty minutes?" Watts exclaims.

"Do you think we're leaking fuel?" Sage asks.

Without having to order them Watts and McCabe lean out the side of the chopper checking for fuel leaks.

"I don't see anything." Watts says.

"Me neither."

"They must have just not topped it off after its last flight." Stone suggests. "It's okay we're only ten miles away from our transportation drop. We'll stay low to the ground until we run out."

"Are you nuts! Sir?" McCabe says.

"You'd rather walk a few extra miles?" Sage says.

"Oh crap!" Stone utters.

"Reserve just kicked in didn't?" Watts says calmly.

"Yup." Sage confirms.

"We've got less than five minutes worth of fuel." Watts says to McCabe.

"I'm taking her down, when we hit thirty seconds I'll land." Stone says.

Five minutes later Stone lands the Lynx in the middle of the Elburz Mountains.

"How far is our drop from here?" Sage asks getting out of the chopper.

Stone checks his GPS. "It should only be a mile or so away, two at most. We'll take turns carrying the guys."

"So let's get moving before some tank shows up on our tail." Watts adds grabbing Anderson.

They set off through the rugged terrain of the southern Elburz on foot just as the sun starts to peek over the horizon. They make the near two-mile trek in just over fifty minutes. They arrive at the drop point to find two vehicles covered in parachutes.

"You never did tell us what this alternate transport is?" McCabe says with Hudson on his shoulders.

"A.W.E. Strikers, as Weiss likes to call them." Stone says pulling the chutes off one of them. "All Weather Environment transports."

"Dune buggies, sweet!" McCabe replies.

"50 Cal machine guns mounted on the top and M249 Saw mounted on the passenger seat. Let's load the guys in each passenger seat; we need to get fresh bandages and an IV drip started on each of them before we move out. There are medical supplies inside." Stone says.

Within a few minutes they have Hudson and Anderson field treated and secured inside and they take off in the dune buggies south towards the gulf. Hudson in the care of Stone and Sage while Anderson rides with Watts and McCabe.

Hours later at the outpost Khalid is surveying the damage. When the armory blew he was awakened by his bodyguards and led into hiding in an underground bunker. By eight am he received word that the base had been searched and cleared of enemy personnel. Khalid then returned topside where one of his subordinates began reporting on the status of the damage to the base and the number of casualties as well as the two missing prisoners.

By this time Roz's contact has set up eyes on the scene via a digital camera stationed almost a mile away overlooking the base. As she controls the optics remotely from a safe location she contacts her Foley on a secure line.

"Looks like you were right, the base has been hit bad but Stone and his men are long gone."

"Do you know if Khalid is still at the base?" Foley asks.

"No way to know unless I contact him."

"And tell him what?"

"We could tell him who led the attack." Roz suggests. "The only problem is we don't know where Stone is headed."

"Yes we do, there's only two likely possibilities." Foley says. "His friends have been Khalid's prisoners for a few days, they were almost certainly tortured in that time in addition to any injuries they sustained before their capture. Stone would need to get them to a hospital which means either he's heading for the U.S. troop base in Baghdad or the U.S.S. Forrestal in the Persian Gulf."

"How do we know which one?"

"I'm betting on the latter but we don't really need to know if Khalid can be persuaded to attack both. Contact him and give him the lead and give him Stone's name." Foley says.

"Contact him as the Jackhammer, or incognito." Roz asks.

"What were Khalid's actual last orders to that cell that you ordered to hit me and Stone?"

"To evacuate the D.C. area and stay put until further orders come in." Roz replies.

"If you think you can pull it off under the guise of the cell then go for it but how

will you explain them knowing about the attack?"

"I don't know, it's a risk sure and if he sees through my cover I'll have to come clean."

"True, so keep Stone's name in reserve, at least that way you will still have something to offer him." Foley replies.

Roz disconnects the call and sends a message to Khalid under the guise of the remaining cell stationed on the east coast, stating that they heard about the attack and that they have a possible lead. She continues monitoring base activity on the computer screen while she waits for an answer. About ten or twelve minutes later a message comes in requesting authentication. Having saved the code phrases they exchanged Roz types in the appropriate sentence authenticating herself as the cell.

How could you possibly know and what lead are you referring to? Khalid types.

We planted a few bugs on some of the federal officers while they were investigating the Georgetown bomb. Roz replies.

On his end of the digital world Khalid is about to type in a response, shocked that his men would be so foolish to go near a crime scene that another team of theirs was working. Suddenly he realizes he may not be talking to his men at all! You were not issued any such equipment, how did you acquire those bugs?

Realizing her cover is probably blown Roz types in the first thing that comes to mind that might resemble a logical answer. Radio Shack.

Give me your roster! Khalid responds demanding she name each man in the cell. When she cannot do it he adds another message. Jackhammer! Were you responsible for this attack?

I give you my word I was not but I know who is.

A lot of good your word is worth.

I have information you might find useful. We have a common enemy, and American named Michael Stone. He led the attack on your base to rescue his men, those two agents you were holding prisoner. Roz responds.

What's he done to you? Khalid asks not trusting him for an instant.

That's personal but just look at what he's done to your base. He and his team are still in Iran trying to make their escape.

Why don't you just go after him yourself?

I am just one where you are in command of many, do you not want him dead? Or are you content to let the Americans just roll in and destroy your base from within.

After a long pause another response comes in from Khalid. Do you know where they are going?

Were his men wounded, the prisoners they rescued?

Yes.

Then he will be heading for a hospital, which leaves him only two options, Baghdad or the Persian Gulf to the U.S. Navy.

You are insane, you want me to attack the United States military!

If you hurry you might catch him before they escape but even if you don't you have a weapon that will help your fighters in the battle. The bonus shipment I sent you after we concluded our first transaction together, do you still have it?

Yes but I never had a reason to use it.

You do know, if Stone is headed for the gulf he'll be picked up by the U.S.S. Forrestal. That's your target, kill Stone and you'll never hear from me again!

Done.

Roz grins knowing she's accomplished her mission.

Nearly four hundred miles later Stone and the others are nearing the Persian Gulf. As the two A.W.E. Strikers drive through the rugged terrain the second vehicle, being manned by Watts and McCabe, suddenly comes to a stop.

"Stop turn around." Sage yells from the top gunner seat.

Stone looks behind to see the other vehicle some fifty yards behind; he turns the dune buggy around heading back towards them when his own engine dies ten feet short of reaching them.

"You outta gas too?" McCabe yells.

"Looks like it."

"I was starting to wonder if we would make it, the gas tanks on these things are pretty small." Watts adds.

After already exhausting both refuels on each vehicle they stop five miles short of the coast, per Stone's GPS.

"We've got a long hike ahead of us before we get to those boats." McCabe says.

"Carrying two wounded that will take us forever, we can't wait that long." Stone says switching his radio to a new frequency. "U.S.S. Forrestal, this is Shadow team do you copy?"

After a moment a reply comes back. "We read you Shadow, we've been waiting for your transmission. What's your status?"

"We're outta gas and have two wounded, requesting airlift at the following coordinates." Stone says feeding them their current location.

"Affirmative Shadow, dispatching Sea Hawk now, Forrestal out."

Less than ten minutes later Stone and the others begin hearing the sounds of the incoming chopper. Stone opens a smoke grenade and tosses it forward, with no danger in sight the bird lands and the crewman bring two stretchers to carry Hudson and Anderson. As the Sea Hawk lifts off and begins its flight back to the carrier Stone looks at his team feeling bitter sweet at the mission's success.

"We did it." Watts' voice breaks him out of his trance.

"Yeah."

"When we get back home we'll have to have a drink at the Pub and toast to Drake and O'Bryan." Watts suggests.

A few minutes later the Sea Hawk lands on the deck of the U.S.S. Forrestal. Hudson and Anderson are immediately taken down to the med bay for examination and treatment. As he watches them disappear below decks and crewman walks over to greet Stone and his fellow agents, an crewman that he recognizes. Before the man can introduce himself Stone steps forwards pointing at him.

"Chief Barnes right?"

"Yes sir, how did you know?" Barnes replies.

"You don't remember me do you? About . . . " Stone says thinking back. ". . . .six years ago I landed a stolen Harrier aboard this ship while it was stationed in the Bering Sea."

"I thought you looked familiar, I do remember that. I'm sorry I forgot your name." Barnes says.

"Stone."

"Good to see you again Agent Stone."

"Thank you, it's actually Deputy Director now."

"Well congratulations." Barnes says.

As Stone continues chatting with Barnes Sage's eyes widen with disbelief.

"That was you!?" She says interrupting as she realizes the coincidence now. "You were the secret agent who came aboard with that Harrier."

Suddenly Barnes realizes another familiar face. "Lt. Sage, I didn't recognize you out of uniform. What are you doing back?"

"She's not back, she works for me now." Stone says as he turns to Sage. "And yeah that was me, how did you know about . . .of course, you were stationed on the Forrestal."

"Ever since I came to Omega I always thought I'd met you somewhere before but could never place it." Sage says.

"You were the one who saluted me." Stone says remembering now. "What a small world."

"Well now that we've had our little reunion, I'll show you to the bridge. I'm sure Captain Jameson will be just as surprised to see both of you." Barnes says.

After a short reintroduction with Jameson Barnes is about to show Stone and the others to some visitors quarters until Hudson and Anderson are cleared for transport. Suddenly a bridge officer states that the carrier is being targeted!

"General quarters! Ready defensive counter measures and launch alert fighters now!" Jameson orders.

"Bogie targeted, MIG-29's and several of them." A radar operator says. "They're firing!"

"Lock onto the projectile and destroy it." Jameson orders.

"I can't get a lock!" Another crewman exclaims. "I think they're jamming us?"

"How is that possible?" Stone asks Jameson.

"With our tech it shouldn't be, fire line of sight." Jameson orders.

The crewman operating the close-in weapon system or Sea-Whiz attempts to target the incoming missile.

"I've got three missiles now, make that four, no six!" a crewman reports.

The Sea-Whiz platforms open fire but with only manual targeting they are not as effective. The crewman successfully hit two of the projectiles just as a missile hits the carrier! Before the Sea-Whiz operator can line up on a new target two more hit as several more come in.

"Sir they've hit two defensive platforms and one lower section."

"Where?" Jameson asks.

"Looks like the pilots quarters and briefing rooms." The crewman replies.

"Confirm." Jameson orders.

"Alert fighters launching now!" another officer replies.

Stone, Sage and the others watch the birds lift off the deck just as another missile hits the ship.

"Sea-Whiz battery 3 was just hit."

"Sir pilots briefing and quarters hit."

"Another missile incoming!"

The projectile hits an F-18 as it taxis towards the catapult just as its wingman takes off. Jameson quickly realizes that by hitting the pilots' quarters the enemy has crippled the ship's ability to fight back from the air.

"We're losing planes." A crewman shouts.

"No we're losing pilots, we've still got several planes." Jameson replies. Suddenly he makes a snap decision. "Sage, I need you in the air!"

"Yes sir." Sage replies.

"I'll be her wingman." Stone says stepping up.

"How long since you've flown a jet Stone?" James asks realizing that if he's now a Deputy Director of an intelligence agency it has probably been awhile.

"As far as I can recall it was the Harrier but it's like riding a bike Captain."

"Go, Barnes get them suited up." Jameson orders. "All remaining defensive batteries protect those planes, flight deck get those birds armed ASAP!"

Stone and Sage are quickly helped into some flight gear as the two F-18's are prepped for them. With only a handful of defensive batteries still functioning the carrier continues to fight back having already shot down one enemy fighter. Within a few minutes Stone and Sage are climbing into the cockpits of the F-18 Hornets.

Although having never taken off during a battle Stone cannot be more excited, nor Sage; for her it is the second chance of a lifetime.

"Good luck sir!" Sage yells to Stone across the flight deck.

"Let's kick some ass!"

One by one they take off without incident with Sage in the lead; just as Stone lifts off the deck a missile blasts into the catapults destroying the front section of the flight deck.

"Shadow 1, Shadow 2 do you copy?" Jameson says over the radio giving them call signs. "The catapults have been destroyed, we can't launch anymore fighters. Make us proud!"


	11. Chapter 11

XI

The two F-18's soar through the open sky to where the other two Hornets are fighting for their lives.

"Shadow 1 do you see them?" Sage says.

"Copy that, right above us. Looks like about five, no six bogies in the area."

"Affirmative, follow me in sir."

"Today I'm your wingman Shadow 2, you can drop the sir." Stone replies.

"Understood, Commander Hughes do you copy?"

"Sage, is that you?" Hughes replies.

"Affirmative Commander, I brought backup and we're cruising right behind you." Sage says.

"You're what!?" Hughes says incredulously.

Sage laughs over the radio. "You heard me Commander, now let's get to work and wipe out these Migs."

Suddenly Stone notices Hughes' wingman has a bogie right on his tail! "Commander Hughes, your wingman has got a bogie on his six."

"Flint, break off!" Hughes says to his wingman.

Before he can break off the pursuing Mig fires a missile; the projectile tracks its target and detonates! The three remaining pilots hear Flint's mayday over the radio just before he ejects out of the wrecked fighter.

"Forrestal this is Hughes, we have a bird down, we have a pilot down. Dispatch search and rescue to retrieve."

"Copy Commander." A radioman says. "Do you see a chute?"

"Copy that we have a good chute opening." Hughes replies.

Meanwhile another Mig circles around behind Stone, luckily he notices the enemy fighter on his tails and suggests they split up.

"Breaking right." Stone says.

The enemy plane follows its original target as the three Hornets break away.

"Commander, fall back and cover me." Sage says maneuvering to get behind the Mig's tail.

A moment later the Mig acquires a missile lock on Stone.

"He's locked onto me!" Stone exclaims.

"Shadow 1 break left now!" Sage orders.

Stone does as instructed just as the Mig fires; the projectile misses Stone just as Sage gets a lock on the fighter.

"Firing." She states. A moment later the Mig explodes.

"Thanks Shadow 2." Stone says.

"No problem. You've got one to your right, can you get him?"

"Affirmative."

"We'll stay back and cover you." Sage says.

Stone pulls back on his stick maneuvering right to come behind the bogie. Within a few moments he acquires a lock and fires destroying the Mig.

"Watch out Shadow 1 there's one heading straight at you!" Sage exclaims.

Stone looks dead center to see the Mig-29 firing its guns; he makes a hard right turn downward but is slightly hit by the enemy gunfire.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!"

"Looks like he clipped you under the wing, how's everything look?" Sage asks.

"I think I'm okay, I don't appear to be leaking fuel. I'm okay, let's go get that son-of-a-bitch!" Stone says.

"I'm already on it!" Sage replies.

As Sage goes after the next Mig Hughes spots another coming in from the flank.

"Sage break off there's one on the left." Hughes orders. As Sage breaks away Hughes slows his speed so that the Mig will pass him and he can maneuver behind its tail. His plan works and he quickly destroys the Mig with a missile shot. "Splash three!"

"Commander you have a bogie on your six!" Stone warns.

Hughes hears the tone knowing the enemy has a lock on him; he turns around and spots the Mig just as it fires. Before he can move off his plane is hit!

"Mayday, mayday, I'm going down.

As Sage watches her former Commander go down the same Mig circles around behind her.

"Eject, eject!" She says to Hughes.

"Shadow 2 watch out, behind you!" Stone yells.

Suddenly she snaps back into reality and breaks off to the left as the Mig fires its guns.

_Pay attention girl! _She chides herself.

Stone meanwhile curses under his breath knowing he came very close to being in this fight alone.

"Forrestal, this is Shadow 1. Commander Hughes has gone down."

"Roger Shadow 1, we're informing search and rescue now."

Stone throttles up chasing down the Mig; within seconds he catches up and attempts a gunlock. He succeeds and fires holding down the trigger! The bullets rip into the Mig's engines and it explodes after a few seconds.

"That's four, how many do we have left?" Stone says.

Sage looks around spotting another Mig bugging off to regroup. "We're clear here, let's go mop up, they're still attacking the carrier."

"Did you see a chute?" Stone asks referring to Hughes knowing the Commander must be on her mind.

"No."

"I'm sorry Sara."

"No time for that now, we've still got Migs to shoot down." Sage replies.

They return to the carrier to find another six Migs still attacking the ship.

"Lock on and take 'em down!" Stone says eagerly.

They both pick their targets each acquiring separate missile locks and fire from a far distance. Both sidewinder missiles find their intended targets, taking the enemy's number down to four. The last four spot the incoming Hornets and counter attack. Sage maneuvers behind one and takes it down with another missile. Then she banks to the right centering herself behind the next bogie. As she attempts to lock on to the fighter she notices this particular Mig-29 is carrying something in its payload she's never seen before.

"Shadow 1 I need your eyes, this Mig is carrying an armament that I can't identify."

Stone catches up with Sage who is still trying to stay on the bogie's tail. When he gets close enough he finally spots what she's looking at.

"That's a radar jammer! That's how their missiles were able to get through the ship's defenses." Stone says just as something in the sky catches his eye. He squints hard realizing there are more enemy fighters inbound! "We're about to be seriously outnumbered Shadow 2, blow that fighter out of the sky and make sure that device goes with it!"

Sage opens fire with her guns the moment she gets a solid lock, the bullets rips through the plane and the jamming device it's carrying under its wing.

"Captain we've got radar capabilities back and we're reading a new group of fighters coming in." a crewman on the bridge of the Forrestal reports.

"All remaining defensive batteries target those Migs and destroy them!" Jameson orders.

Three of the Migs out of the flight of reinforcements are blown to pieces just seconds after Jameson issues the order. Realizing that their jamming capabilities are down the remaining backup fighters break off and retreat.

Sage meanwhile goes after the last two Migs from the original attack force. One of the pilots, noticing that they're beaten, begins to increase his throttle but is killed when Sage's last missile destroys the plane. The last Mig flees but Sage begins to follow.

"Shadow 2 he's buggin' out, let him go." Stone says quickly realizing she is still on the last plane. "Sage, he's retreating." Finally Sage decreases her speed, she regroups with Stone and prepares to land. "It wouldn't have brought him back Sara." Stone says as they line up with the carrier.

"I guess I know how you feel now, about Drake." Sage replies.

"Remember what you said to me?" Stone asks. "He died saving us and everyone on the carrier. I know its not much comfort, believe me, but you were right."

"I know, that's just war huh." Sage says.

"Yeah."

After they both land Watts and McCabe walk over to congratulate them.

"Great work Sara, sir." McCabe says.

"Once you took out that jammer the remaining defense platforms took out three of the Migs that were moving in to reinforce the first wave." Watts explains.

"How's the ship?" Stone asks raising his voice to be heard over the sound of a chopper landing behind them.

"Jameson sent for help, it's still sea worthy but will need some parts to repair the catapults. We won't be going anywhere for a little while." Watts replies. "You guys were lucky to get off the deck when you did."

"No kidding, otherwise we all might have been done for." Stone replies.

"Sorry to hear about your friend Sara." Watts says.

"What's to be sorry about?" Says a voice from behind Sage.

Sage turns around to see Commander Hughes and his wingman Flint walking towards them from the chopper that just landed. Sara grabs his flight gear in a fierce hug.

"I didn't see you eject I thought you were a goner." She says releasing him.

"I almost was my ejection handle was stuck but I finally made it out of the plane at around five hundred feet, my chute didn't open until about three hundred." Hughes explains.

"That landing must have hurt." Stone says.

"It did, I'm just glad I didn't break anything. You must be Stone?" Hughes says noticing the flight gear Stone is wearing.

"That affirmative, it's good to meet you. " Stone replies taking Hughes' extended hand. "You trained her well." Stone adds nodding towards Sage.

"Thank you, you're a damn fine pilot yourself. Now just so I'm clear who exactly are you guys and how is it you're back on the ship Sage?" Hughes asks.

With minimal details Sage informs Hughes about her new job and the mission they just completed. Then about the coincidence of Stone's last visit to the Forrestal with the stolen Harrier six years ago.

"So you've been flying for awhile then." Hughes says asking Stone.

"Well I haven't flown for the military since my tour ended in '94 but there have been a few other times when I've found myself in the cockpit of a plane." Stone replies.

"Navy?" Hughes asks.

"Marine Corps served six years." Stone replies.

"Ah, well I dunno about you two but I'm ready to get out of this flight gear." Hughes says.

As they walk below decks Sage remembers something about the Migs. "Sirs, did either of you happen to notice the marking on those fighters?"

"Iraqi." Stone replies. "Yeah I was wondering about that."

"Yeah well I'd bet those pilots were Iranian." Sage says.

"Why do you say that, just because we hit Khalid's base?" Stone says.

"That but more specifically when Commander Hughes and I rescued Flight 467 we fought against Iraqi Mig-29's with the same tail markings."

"The hijackers just happened to be Iranian." McCabe puts in.

Hearing that Hughes stops in his tracks as he remembers something. He informs them that back when the U.S. took over Baghdad at least one whole squadron of Iraq's fighters was unaccounted for. "It was rumored that shortly before the invasion they were reassigned elsewhere in the Middle East."

"Or maybe they were sold to Iran." Sage suggests.

"Or Fear the Wrath." Stone adds. "We know he's been buying Stingers from the Jackhammer, or was. For all we know he sold them that jamming device, that tech was way too advanced for them."

"Right, Khalid had to have gotten it through the Jackhammer. We've gotta nail this guy soon." Sage replies.

"Problem is without Khalid we don't have any leads." Stone says. "Not to mention it may not be our fight anymore."

While changing out of his flight gear Stone decides to make the phone call he's been dreading for the last few hours to Hayes. He finds his cell phone among his effects as he puts on a fresh set of clothes supplied by Chief Barnes. He quickly realizes due to the time difference that Hayes is most likely sleeping. Her voicemail answers and he decides to leave her a message.

"Hey Kim, its Michael. I just wanted to report in and let you know we succeeded; we got Hudson and Anderson out. However Drake didn't make it, he sacrificed himself to ensure our escape." Stone hesitates a moment. "I don't know what to say Kim, I know I disobeyed orders and my actions may have started a war. In fact they may already have, we're on board the U.S.S. Forrestal. And if you haven't heard by the time you hear this message you soon will; not long after we landed it was attacked by a flight of Iraqi Mig-29's. The same squadron that tried to intercept Flight 467 several months back. We think they're under Khalid's command. Anyway . . . again I'm sorry for everything, you'll have my resignation on your desk when I return."

Stone disconnects the call just as Watts walks in the room informing him that Hudson and Anderson are both doing better. "Hudson's awake and is a little more coherent now."

"Let's go see him then." Stone replies.

The two of them find Sage and McCabe and make their way to the infirmary and walk in finding Hudson looking much better.

"Good to see you alive." Watts says.

"What hap . . . . where am I?" Hudson asks finding his wounded shoulder dressed in a sling.

"You're on the Forrestal." Sage says standing at the foot of his bed while making a conscious effort to not divulge her feelings for him in front of the others. "We went in to get you two out."

Hudson looks over at the bed next to him finding Anderson still out.

"He'll be fine." McCabe offers.

"You mean that wasn't a hallucination, McCabe what happened to you?" Hudson asks.

"Once I split the scene I made my way back to the train station on foot, called Stone and within a day or so he, Sage, Watts and Drake came out, regrouped with me and then we headed for the outpost to find you two."

"Drake? Well where is he?" Hudson says.

Everyone pauses in silence a moment then Stone takes the responsibility. "He didn't make it Will." Hudson's face turns expressionless. "Guys I need a minute alone with Hudson." Stone orders.

Watts and McCabe exit first, Sage lags behind just slightly so she can give Hudson a subtle wink as she leaves while Stone pulls up a chair next to Hudson's bed. The two friends remain silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say considering the last words they exchanged with each other.

Finally Hudson breaks the silence. "How?"

"In combat."

"You actually dragged him into combat, in his condition?" Hudson says incredibly.

"C'mon give me some credit Will, him too while you're at it. I didn't ask him to come he volunteered and he did it to save you.

"You know I still think you were wrong about cutting Sara from the mission but after what happened I have to say I'm glad you did." Glad for the slight subject change Stone says nothing as Hudson pauses for a moment. "I can't imagine the horrors she would have gone through if they had captured her too."

"She's a tough girl, hey I know. I've been in the field with her now and on her wing in the skies."

"What?" Hudson asks.

Stone quickly informs him about the attack on the ship and his and Sage's efforts to defend her.

"Wow, I'm still pissed at you though."

"Look you're right, I was wrong to cut her from the mission. It was a crappy situation and I made a bad judgment call, I'm sorry. But you have to meet me halfway here Will; you put me in that position. We've been friends for years but it wasn't fair for you to hold that over me when you screwed up. I don't have the luxury of just having to worry about Shadow anymore; I've got to look over everyone." Stone says.

"You're right I shouldn't have put you in that position." Hudson replies admitting it. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, so we good?"

"Yeah." Hudson says extending his good arm.

Stone takes his hand and is pulled into a light hug. "You should have seen Sara today, she's a fighter."

"Yeah? I just can't believe O'Bryan and Drake are really gone." Hudson says after a few moments.

"I know, when Drake volunteered I denied his request at first but I needed the men, even with him I wasn't sure I was going to pull off this rescue." Stone replies.

"Wh-what do you mean _needed the men_?_" _Hudson asks. "Speaking of which I'm surprised Hayes let you lead the rescue personally.

"Well she didn't, I'm acting against orders."

"What?" Hudson says with a look of shock and concern on his face.

"This was the blackest of black ops you could say; my career with Omega is over." Stone replies as he gets up to leave.

"Wh . . wait . . Michael." Hudson says fumbling with his tongue. Stone looks back as he reaches the door. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, get some rest. I love ya bro." Stone leaves finding Sage eagerly waiting her turn on the other side of the door. "Go on in."

A few hours later an E-2 Hawkeye from another carrier lands on the Forrestal carrying parts and supplies to repair the catapults. Once repaired and operational again Stone and the others prepare to head home via the same Hawkeye. As Stone heads to the flight deck he's informed that Hudson and Anderson, who is now conscious, have not yet been cleared for travel by the ship's physicians. With the ships' current condition he takes up the matter with Captain Jameson to get them at least transferred off the Forrestal to another vessel. However Jameson advises him that the physician's orders super-cede even him when it comes to the care of anyone on board the ship.

"You have my word that as soon as Agents Hudson and Anderson are cleared for travel we'll get them home safely." Jameson explains.

"Thank you Captain.

As Stone and the others begins to board Chief Barnes runs over to intercept them.

"I thought you'd want to know, we just received word that our forces in Baghdad are being attacked by a battalion of Iranian tanks and other ground forces"

"What!?" Stone says.

"Is the Forrestal going to send some air cover?" Sage asks.

"Not with the status we're in, besides they've already got Apache's and A-10's en route." Barnes replies.

"Tank busters. " Stone comments as he exchanges curious glances with Sage and Watts.

"If the Jackhammer did send Khalid after us then he couldn't have known which way we were headed." Watts suggests.

"Right, so Khalid attacked both most likely locations." Stone says.

_What have I done?_

A few minutes later the E-2 takes off heading west for home.

Washington D.C. – After receiving confirmation that Khalid's forces engaged the U.S. on both fronts Roz is reporting to her brother in person per his instructions. She takes a taxi to his house arriving shortly after midnight. She enters the house and disarms the alarm system. Hearing the security system being disarmed Foley awakens in his chair having attempted to wait up for her. Realizing he dozed off he rises from the chair and walks over embracing his sister.

"It's good to see you." He says.

"You too, any updates." Roz says pulling back.

"The Forrestal wasn't sunk but it was severely damaged; she lost several aircraft and most of its pilots due to a well placed missile which struck the pilots quarters." Foley explains. "The CIA also learned that two Federal agents who had just come aboard took to the skies in a couple of F-18's and fought back the Migs. In fact only a few Migs escaped."

"That's good, it should only fuel Khalid's hatred more."

"Yes but take one good guess as to who one of those pilots was?"

Roz eyes him a moment then theorizes it was Stone. "How?"

"He's a former Marine pilot and the other pilot was one of his newest agents. Recently recruited from the Forrestal's own crew." Foley explains.

"What about Khalid's attack on Baghdad?"

Foley informs her that while the U.S. Army took some losses once the A-10 Warthogs arrived on the scene to support their own tanks it didn't take them long to win the day, resulting in an eighty percent loss in Khalid's ground forces.

"Great, our mission is complete then." Roz spreads her arms open wide for a congratulatory hug. "We did it. It's over now."

While Foley allows her to embrace him he doesn't share the sentiment. "What are you talking about?" He says pulling back. "Have you forgotten our primary objective, the U.S. must invade Iran!"

"I'm sure we will after what's happened today, our job is finished. I thought that's why you asked me to come here."

"No we must ensure the invasion." Foley replies.

"Alright so what's next?" Roz asks still somewhat surprised.

Foley begins pacing in the living room, thinking, planning. "We need one last catastrophe, a catalyst to really set off congress enough to declare a state of war. Something to make sure we will invade immediately."

"Okay but I already told Khalid he would never hear from the Jackhammer again. How do you plan to persuade him to do anything else?"

"Then maybe we'll do something ourselves and point the finger at him." Foley suggests.

"What do you mean?" Roz says taken aback.

Foley continues to pace again and then suddenly he remembers Stone. "Stone's people have been investigating the Jackhammer, there's a good possibility they might be on to us."

"How is that possible and what relevance does that have to Khalid?" Roz asks.

"I'm not sure I'm certain he doesn't have any proof yet. I've spotted people following me around town recently so it's a good bet he suspects something." Foley says.

"Oh damn." Roz says suddenly realizing something.

"What?" Foley asks concerned.

"That FBI agent who saved me on board Flight 467, I saw him again recently." Roz explains.

"Where?"

"Outside the street after the restaurant bombing." She says. "He was with several other federal agents, in fact he mentioned he was working with a new agency."

"Omega Sector."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, William Hudson's team was leading that investigation. Then later I ran into him and Stone after they had been questioning Hadid. We have to take him out and not just him his whole team, no the entire agency . . . . . the whole damn building."

"You want to destroy an entire building!? John, listen to yourself." Roz says not liking her brother's train of thought. "Our whole objective was to coerce the Iranians into attacking so that we would invade and wipe them out. Now you're talking about taking down buildings like a second 9/11. That means killing Americans, making us the enemy!"

"Roz in a war people die, do you not want to avenge Joseph's death?" Foley barks.

"This isn't war and you know I want justice for Joey but take a step back for a second and think this through."

"If we don't do something about Stone they'll eventually figure it out, trust me I have a plan. Even if they don't find out about us and the U.S. does invade Iran if Khalid is captured he'll rat us out. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in prison or waiting for an execution?" Foley continues with his voice raised.

"Okay stop and breathe for a moment. You said yourself Stone just has suspicions and even if Khalid were caught he doesn't know who we are. All he could give the authorities would be an IP address that is routed through a ghost server. We've covered our tracks; we're safe for now. If we go out and stir up more trouble we're only going to bring more pressure down on us. However if we lay low then this whole thing should blow right over us while the military focuses on the situation in Iran." Roz explains. "We can just disappear and no one will ever know the truth."

"Are you forgetting my position in the CIA Roz, I can't just disappear, people will start looking for me."

"Okay so you just go about your normal life, no more Jackhammer. I can't believe you were seriously thinking about blowing up a building! Regardless of Stone's investigation or suspicions there are innocent people that work in that building." Roz says concerned.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking. It's not what we set out to do." Foley says.

"That's another reason to just lie low, I think this entire scheme has taken its toll on you. What's going on in your head to make you even consider blowing up a building."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just tired. We still have to do something about Stone, how about this; I could walk into OS headquarters tomorrow and try to convince Hayes that Stone is the Jackhammer. He already disobeyed orders to send a rescue team to Iran."

"She told you that?"

"No but I didn't buy her story for an instant, I'm positive he's acting against orders. That's why he led the mission himself."

"What if she doesn't believe you or worse yet it only adds to her suspicions of you. It still draws more attention to us." Roz says. Foley is about to suggest that he could kidnap her but she interrupts him. "Why don't you just get some rest, we can talk about our options again in the morning."

Realizing his sister is unwilling to cooperate any further he decides to keep the rest of his plans to himself. "Okay."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"You too sis."

The next morning Stone and the others finally arrive in the states after having to divert their course due to a storm over the Atlantic. After hearing about their change in destination Stone makes arrangements to have a transport to Washington ready for them when they land.

"So where's this transport you got for us?" McCabe says as they step off the E-2 Hawkeye.

"I'm guessing that's it right there." Watts says spotting the brand new HA-420 Hondajet sitting on the tarmac. "I heard O.S. purchased one of those."

"Three actually." Stone says with an excited look on his face. "Let's go, we can be home in less than ninety minutes."

They touch down at the same private airport that they took off from just after eight in the morning.

"It's good to be home." Stone says stepping off the Hondajet.

"I bet your wife will happy to see you." Sage says coming out of the plane next.

"Yeah, the baby is due any day now."

"It's too bad the guys couldn't come home with us." She adds.

"I know, Hudson wasn't too happy about that but they both needed more time in recovery, especially Gage." Stone replies as he sees the Chevy suburban waiting for them.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Stone says.

Everyone gets in the vehicle as it takes them towards headquarters for their expected discharge.

"What will you do now?" Sage asks.

"I'm not sure, I could always reactivate my status in the Corps and go back to training recruits at Annapolis." Stone replies.

"You were an instructor?"

"Yeah." Stone tells her how five years ago he left Omega Sector shortly before he and Robin were married.

"What brought you back?" Sage asks.

"I just felt like I was making more of a difference with O.S. than at the academy."

Meanwhile at the behest of her brother Roz is driving Foley to an appointment downtown. Dressed in a blue pantsuit she pulls up to a parking garage entrance beneath a forty-story skyscraper.

"What are we doing here again?" she asks as the gate guard admits the car in front of them. Attempting to throw off his sister's suspicion by faking a stomach cramp, Foley informs her he has an appointment to check on one of his assets. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I thought about calling in sick today but I have to get this done."

"I think everything you've been through has caused more stress then you'd like to admit. You could probably use a long vacation." Roz says pulling up to the guard gate. "Section Chief John Foley, CIA." She says to the guard.

Once the guard verifies the passenger's identity he lets them through.

"There's a spot." Foley says. "You know maybe you're right, some time off is in order. After I'm done here I'll put in a request to use some of my vacation time and we'll go somewhere."

"That sounds good." Roz says backing the car into the directed spot. "I'm staying here right?"

"Right, I'll be done as soon as I can." Foley says as he checks the contents of his briefcase. Roz sees him put something in his inner jacket pocket before he gets out of the car and walks over to the security station. "John Foley, CIA." He says handing one of the guards his ID.

"One moment sir." The guard says checking Foley's security clearance. Once the guard realizes Foley is allowed access he orders Foley to turn over his weapon.

Foley pulls his .45 caliber Kimber from its holster removing the loaded magazine and hands it to the guard who puts it in a locker. "Would you mind putting this in lockup as well, I just realized I won't be needing it upstairs." Foley says lifting up the case.

"Sure." The guard says locking it away as well. "Please remove all metal from your pockets."

Foley does as instructed as he's done many times before being allowed into Omega Sector headquarters. He empties his pockets into a plastic bin adding his watch and the two spare magazines for his Kimber. After passing through the metal detector he collects his things and steps onto the elevator, beaming on the inside since the metal detector didn't pick up the porcelain made Walther hidden in the small of his back. He grabs one of the spare Kimber magazines from his shoulder holster and removes seven rounds from it, subsequently loading the rounds into the Walther magazine. As the elevator slows to its destination he stuffs the Walther in his belt on his left hip.

A few moments later he walks into Hayes' office after being admitted by her receptionist.

"What is it today Foley?" Hayes asks bluntly.

"I wonder if you know what you're deputy director has been up to lately?"

"Sake John, let's cut the crap shall we. I'm the head of an intelligence agency, of course I know what he's been up to." Hayes says clearly not in the mood for his games.

"Well that's good because I've just learned that he attacked an Iranian outpost outside of Tehran. Now you may stand firm on your claim that he didn't go there against orders but now his actions may have started a war.

"I'm sure you're all broken up over it." Hayes says sarcastically.

Foley simply ignores the quip. "I'm sure you're aware of what's been happening in the gulf; the attack on Baghdad as well as the Forrestal by a squadron of Iranian Mig-29's." Foley asks.

"Again with your pointless questions. Of course I'm aware and my report says they were Iraqi."

"The planes sure but flown by Iranian pilots." Foley says correcting her.

"What's your point?"

"My point is Stone has been insubordinate, he's taken matters into his own hands and his activities are questionable."

"And I think you're trying to place blame where it doesn't belong." Hayes replies.

"Excuse me?"

"Misdirection, what are you really up to Foley?"

"I think you're confused Director Hayes."

"And I think that you're full of it!" Hayes says raising her voice as she rises from her seat. "You come in here trying disgrace my Deputy Director, a man whose put his life on the line time and again for his country while you sit around pointing the finger at others! Now get out of my office before I have security throw you out!" Hayes says reaching for the phone.

Before she can lift the receiver off the base Foley places his hand over hers stopping her! "You don't want to do that Director." Foley says opening his jacket to show the Walther. "You're coming with me."

Hayes suddenly realizes Stone's theory was right. "You bastard, you are the Jackhammer!"

"Not quite, now _very_ slowly walk around the desk. If you make a move, a sound or even a wink of your eye I'll kill you!"

"You do and you'll be killed as well, there are at least a dozen armed agents within a few yards of this office." Hayes says.

"Maybe but is my life worth yours in return?"

"If it saves others, yes." Hayes replies without hesitating.

"But it won't save others my dear Director, there's an explosive device at the base of the building. One move and I'll press the trigger bringing this whole building down along with everyone in it!" Foley says with his hand still atop hers on the phone.

Hayes doesn't respond for a moment, she just exhales a long breath. "You're insane. You were behind that attempt on Hussein's life and you've been selling U.S weapons to our enemies."

"Again I'm not the Jackhammer. Last chance Kim, you come with me or everyone here dies."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Wise choice. If anyone asks you seem to have forgotten that we had a breakfast meeting this morning." Hayes complies as she walks with him to the elevator, as it takes them to the parking level Foley stuffs the Walther back in the small of his back and pulls out the remote detonator embedded inside an electronic car key. "We'll have to stop at security lockup on our way in, try anything funny and . . "

"I understand." Hayes says cutting him off.

When they reach the parking level the elevator doors open and one of the security guards notice Director Hayes with the visitor. Knowing that Hayes just arrived to work less than a half hour ago he finds the situation a little suspicious and walks over as the second guard returns Foley's weapon to him.

"Director Hayes is everything alright?"

Foley watches her out of the corner of his eye as he loads the magazine back into the Kimber and holsters it under his jacket.

"Section Chief Foley and I have a breakfast meeting planned for this morning." She says.

"Ma'am didn't you bring in breakfast with you this morning?" The guard says recalling that Hayes was carrying a cup of coffee and a bag from Starbucks when she arrived earlier.

Hayes grins slightly hoping the guard would remember and that this would conflict with Foley's instructions. Just then the second guard asks Foley if he would like his briefcase back as he curses under his breath knowing he's skating on this ice.

"No thank you I'll recover it when we get back from breakfast." Foley says.

Suddenly Hayes realizes his briefcase must be containing the bomb, since there would be no way to get it past security. She takes a quick look through her peripheral vision finding that Foley's hands are currently empty and decides to take the risk.

"The briefca . . ."

She's cut off as Foley grasps her mouth with his left hand as he draws his Kimber with his right, pointing it at her head!

Meanwhile having been watching from the car Roz has been wondering what her brother was up to when a woman stepped off the elevator with him. As she tries to listen in on the conversation between them and the guards she realizes that the woman is Director Kim Hayes. The moment he takes her hostage she checks the glove box and just as expected finds a loaded weapon inside.

Dammit John!

"On your knees, NOW!" Foley says.

As the guards begin crouching to their knees Foley removes the gun from Hayes' head and points it at them. Hayes grabs his hand assuming he intends to fire and struggles with him for a moment before he backhands her with his left hand. The guards take the lapse in Foley's attention to try and draw their own weapons as Hayes falls to the ground. Two rounds hit the first guard in the chest just before he's about to fire on Foley. His attention is deterred from the fact that his sister took down the first guard and he fires on the second killing him instantly. Foley lifts Hayes up from the floor fiercely and shoves her towards the car.

"C'mon!" Roz yells as she spots more guards racing to the scene from the door leading to the control room. "Watch your back!"

Foley turns and fires taking down two more guards as they file out of the door then shoves Hayes inside the back of the car. Roz fires taking down another then hears the squeal of tires and looks to her left spotting an armed agent jumping out of his truck. She opens fire on him taking him out as well just as Foley shoves Hayes in the back seat. He fires taking down another guard as the barrel on his Kimber slides forward empty.

"Go!" He says climbing inside.

As Roz presses the gas Hayes reaches for the Walther stuffed in Foley's back but he hits her across the head with his Kimber knocking her unconscious. He shoves her over the seat next to him as he pulls the Walther firing out the window as more guards appear on the scene. They open fire but only succeed in hitting the rear bumper as Roz swerves around the truck that stopped in the middle of the driveway. She rams through the gate and makes a sharp turn onto the street.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Roz says assuming a fleet of police cars will be on her tail within seconds.

"I'm sorry Roz, there was no other way."

"You lied to me, I thought you were going to lie low from here on out."

" I couldn't let Omega Sector bring us down. I tried to get Hayes out quietly but now that we've been made I have no choice but to detonate the bomb." Foley replies.

"What bom . . you son-of-a-bitch! Do you know what you've done to us?"

"I've secured our freedom." Foley says retrieving the detonator from his pocket.

"You've put us at the top of the most wanted list! I thought we agreed on the plan, Khalid was to be the bad guy not us. They attacked the Forrestal, they tried to invade Baghdad, they set off that restaurant bo . . ." Suddenly the realization hits her. "Oh my god, you set off that restaurant bomb didn't you?"

Foley hesitates for a moment as he locks eyes with her through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry Roz, it was necessary to motivate Khalid."

Roz turns the wheel hard to the right and hits the breaks bring the car to a halt. She nearly climbs into back seat hitting her brother with her fists. "You self righteous ass hole!"

Foley deflects a few of her hits then grabs her wrists and shoves her back into her seat. "We don't have time for this, drive!"

"Screw you, you do what you want from here on out. I'm done!"

"I need you Roz, when Stone comes for Hayes I'll kill him then her and then you can leave. You'll never have to see me again if that's what you want."

"I hate you for this, you're the only family I have left John so I won't run but I'll hate you for the rest of my life for what you've cost me!" With tears streaming down her face she puts the car back into drive and continues down the street.

At the same moment the escort carrying Stone and the others has just crossed the Jefferson Davis Highway Bridge. With headquarters now in sight from several blocks away they continue down the street as Stone's cell phone begins to ring. A comms agent on the other end quickly informs him that a shootout just took place moments ago in the parking level security station. Stone listens as he is told that several guards and a member of Saber team that was arriving to work were shot, five of which were killed with the remaining two not expected to survive.

"We've already initiated lockdown procedures and are checking the video feeds for the assailant's identity." The agent explains.

"Oh my god, have you informed Director Hayes?" Stone asks.

"That's the problem sir, we can't find her. We've paged her several times and she's not responded. Her car is still her but we think she . . ."

The line goes dead as Stone and the others are rocked by a massive explosion! Stone looks out the window up at headquarters as the driver stops the car. The blast shatters windows for several blocks as Stone hears static through the phone; suddenly the tower begins to collapse!

"No!" Stone yells as he and the others watch in horror.

Suddenly he hears the driver yelling to clear out as the building comes down, a massive dust cloud begins rolling through the streets as they hear the bone jarring sounds of the tower crashing to the ground!

"Get down!" Stone yells.

Watts and McCabe instinctively jump back into the suburban for cover as Stone and Sage takes cover behind the rear bumper as the dust cloud rolls over them like a huge wave carrying a storm of debris!

A few moments later Stone emerges nearly blinded and completely covered in dust, he checks to see if the others are alright then begins running towards headquarters.

"Michael wait!" Watts yells knowing it may not be over yet.

A few blocks later Stone arrives across from what's left of the government building. He tries to wipe the grime from his eyes to get a look at the devastation. When he is finally able to get a decent glimpse of the wreckage it appears that the bomb took out at least two corners of the base which is what caused the tower to fall. With the back wall still standing several stories up Stone begins crawling up the debris hoping to find someone . . . anyone alive but as reality sinks in, as well as the not too distant memory of September eleventh, he slowly falls to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Within minutes multiple news stations begin reporting the situation in downtown Washington under the assumption that the United States is once again under attack. Several news crews are dispatched to the area as fire and emergency service vehicles begin arriving at the scene.

Across town at the White House the Secret Service immediately evacuates the President to his motorcade en route to Air Force One under guard so they can keep him mobile. Once airborne four F-16's encircle the plane to protect it from possible threats as more fighters scramble from Air Force bases around the country to secure and clear the skies in and around America's borders.

At the same time the FAA grounds all flights across the country as Meanwhile on the ground other government buildings and national monuments are immediately evacuated and searched for explosives in preparation for a second attack.

At home in Alexandria Robin catches the news bulletin realizing within a few seconds which building was hit. From that moment on she remains glued to the television, even though she knows Michael is most likely still airborne on his way home per the voicemail message she received this morning. Suddenly the news goes to a live shot of the scene of the pandemonium going on down there. A moment later the camera focuses in on a man covered in dust sitting on his knees in the debris. As the man stands up camouflaged by dirt Robin is shocked to realize it is her own husband! "Oh my god Michael!" Although silently thanking God that he's alive she can't begin to imagine what he's going through at that moment.

A few seconds later Sage and the guys catch up with Stone; McCabe forcing the camera off him once he spots the news crew's attention is on their leader.

"Are you crazy, you could have been buried alive if another explosion had gone off!" Watts exclaims.

Stone says nothing for a moment then he begins to mumble, Watts is the first to realize he's listing names, names of those likely lost.

"Huber, Jefferies, Dyson, Hale, Weiss and Kim."

No one says a thing for a moment until McCabe finally breaks the silence.

"What now Director?"

Stone looks at him with a cold hard stare. "Don't call me that, don't you dare call me that!"

"Michael!" Watts says still grabbing him by the shoulders. "Sir, get a hold of yourself. We're in a bad situation here but he's got a point. You're the acting Director now, what are your orders?"

Stone takes a moment to calm down and focus, and then he looks at Watts and the others. "Start digging, there may be survivors."

A few seconds later a firemen asks them if they're all okay. Watts identifies them all as federal agents.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" the fireman asks.

"This is our building." Watts says.

"This is a government building?"

"Yeah, hey can we borrow your hose for a second?" Watts asks gesturing to primarily Stone and Sage.

The fireman brings over the hose so they can wash the dust and grime from their faces then they continue to assist the rescue crews in looking for survivors.

They dig through the wreckage throughout the entire day and even as fatigue begins to set in they continue on hoping to find anyone alive. Finally at nearly six pm Watts and the others decide it wise to take a break, having only stopped once for water, however Stone continues on. As they sit down on the street corner across from ground zero they are given more water and granola bars which have begun to come in among the supplies and donations for the rescuers.

Watts, still on his feet, is about to sit down when he looks back at Stone just in time to see him nearly collapse from exhaustion! Watts tosses his water and snack on the ground and runs over to help his superior. Sage and McCabe follow suit and help carry Stone away from ground zero.

One of the rescuers notices and comes over to assist as well. "Is he alright?"

"He's just exhausted, he's been working non-stop." Watts says.

"Literally." Sage adds.

"Well then he doesn't need to be here anymore today, he'll just be a hindrance. That goes for you all too, go home and get some rest at least for a few hours."

"Copy that, let him rest here for a few minutes so we can get some water in him then we'll pull out." Watts replies.

They set him down where they were about to take their breaks and someone rushes over handing them a few extra bottles of water. Watts hands one to Stone who drinks down a long gulp then pours the remainder of the bottle onto his face to wash off the new layer of dirt and grime he's acquire throughout the day. Stone then grabs one of the extra bottles and begins drinking it as well. Seeing that he is feeling better Watts and the others sit back in stunned silence as they look across at what was once headquarters.

Over the course of the tragic day only six survivors are pulled from the debris. Although none of which are familiar to Stone or the others. Due to the attacks in the Middle East by Iran over the last day the United States Government quickly concludes that the bombing was the third in its series of attacks made by Iran. However as a massive investigation is launched within the early hours no such proof has yet to be attained. Later that evening the President addresses the nation much like he did four years ago; he makes no mention of invading Iran thus far stating that the situation at home it the top priority.

Back on the streets Watts and the others help Stone to his feet when he feels ready to walk.

"Anyone have any idea how to get home?" McCabe states. "All of our cars were inside the building."

"Take the subway out of ground zero then catch a cab?" Sage suggests.

"No our escort vehicle should still be where we left it, we just have to find the driver." Watts says.

After a few minutes of searching they find their driver helping Red Cross personnel to pass out water and food to rescuers taking a break.

"You're with us, we're taking Director Stone home first." Watts orders.

"Yes sir."

"How are we going to proceed from here?" Sage asks as they all begin walking to the vehicle.

"Kyle." Stone says. "Do you still have your computer?"

"I left it in the suburban, let's hope it still there. Why?"

"We'll need it, for the time being you've just become Omega's entire communications center." Stone says.

"What?" Watts says confused.

"I'll explain tomorrow."

They find the suburban covered in gray concrete dust from this morning and its contents untouched. It takes them nearly a half hour to work their way out of downtown due to all the police roadblocks and emergency service vehicles lining the streets. Once on the highway the drivers asks Stone what he is to do with the car once he drops them off.

"I think we'll be needing it." Watts replies first. "Wouldn't you agree sir?"

"Yeah." Stone says. "What's your name driver?"

"Parker, James L. sir." The driver responds.

"You're a transport liaison, right?" Watts asks.

"That's affirmative sir?" Parker replies.

"Watts after he drops of Andrew and Sara why don't you take Parker here home; get his ID number and contact info for our records. Then pick up Andrew and Sara again in the morning and head over to my house. We'll make our way together back to ground zero then." Stone orders.

"Got it."

They drop Stone off in his driveway and given the state of his clothes he decides to enter through the garage. Inside Robin is still glued to the television when she hears the garage door opening; she slowly gets to her feet, walks into the pantry and opens the interior garage door to the grim sight of her husband. Although filthy from the day's events she wastes no times in taking him into her embrace seeing the look of despair on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asks knowing it sounds like a dumb question. However Stone understands her meaning and quietly responds.

"They're all gone, they're just . . . gone!"

He pulls back after a moment and before taking a step into the house he strips off the filthy clothes and throws them in the washing machine. With a million thoughts racing through his mind, foremost that being the losses they suffered today, he goes upstairs to take a long hot shower. Afterwards he puts on some sweat pants and a T-shirt, he suddenly realizes he hasn't said much to his wife whom he's not seen in days. He walks out of the bathroom to find Robin sitting on the bed waiting for him. He sits down next to her immediately meeting her lips to his own as they lie back on the bed together. After a moment he puts his hand on her belly as she continues to hold him tightly. Struggling to find something, anything to say Robin breaks the silence first.

"I love you."

He looks deep into her eyes and returns the sentiment.

"I saw you on TV today." Robin says.

"What, when?" he asks not realizing a camera was ever on him.

"It must have been right after the building collapsed, I had the TV on when the news broke in and started reporting the situation. I knew pretty quickly that it was O.S. headquarters. Then they cut to a man covered in dust kneeling in the rubble, when he stood up I realized it was you." Robin explains. "I got your message this morning that you were coming home and figured you were still on your way in."

"Yeah we were just a few blocks away when it blew, we were stuck in traffic."

"Thank God for that." Robin says pulling him tighter for a moment. Then she decides to change the subject. "Did you rescue William?"

Gladly he tells her that he succeeded in that effort but she almost immediately senses there is more bad news to follow.

"They're both fine but Drake didn't make it." Stone replies as he explains how Drake died.

"I'm so sorry sweetie but you did the right thing. Do you think those attacks in the Middle East are linked to the bombing?"

"Without a doubt. In fact we were on the Forrestal when it was attacked."

"What?" Robin says curiously. "I heard it was damaged pretty badly."

"It was, it lost most of her pilots from a missile hit in the hull. Lost few planes too but Sage and I hopped in a couple of F-18's and took off right before the catapults were hit."

"That was you!?" Robin says amazed. "I'm so proud of you Michael."

"Don't be, Kim was right. I have no doubt the Iranian that was holding Will and Gage were behind those attacks, possibly the bombing too. I may have just started a war."

Not sure what she can say to make him feel better she tries changing the subject slightly. "Well there have been several calls for you, the office of the Secretary of Defense for starters. They obviously knew you weren't at headquarters when it fell but do they know you disobeyed Kim's orders?"

"I don't know but either way I'm not sure it matters now, I'm acting Director of the agency for the time being."

Not sure what that means for the time being she changes the subject again. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Stone replies.

They walk downstairs together as Stone begins to return some of the phone calls while Robin makes them something to eat. An hour or two later they continue to watch the news reports as rescuers continue to search for survivors.

"I really ought to go back down there tonight."

"Michael you're exhausted, they've got plenty of people down there but Omega has only got one Director now. And your people will need you rested tomorrow if you're going to find out who did this." Robin says.

Stone says nothing but concedes, at nearly eleven he follows her upstairs and crawls into bed with her.

"I can't help thinking about all those people who are going to bed alone tonight because their spouses won't be coming home." Robin says.

"I guess all we can do is pray for them."

"I know." She says. She turns to look Stone in the eyes with a tear running down her cheek. "I know it's selfish but I'm glad I'm not one of them."

"That's not selfish." Stone says wiping the tear from her cheek. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

XII

At eight the next morning Watts pulls up in Stone's driveway behind the wheel of the suburban. Stone walks up to the driver side lugging a black duffel bag over his shoulder and informs Watts that he'll take the wheel. Stone tosses the duffel in the back as Watts hops in back next to McCabe who asks what their next move is.

"Last night I spoke with the Secretary of Defense and the National Security Advisor, I informed them that for the time being I've assumed command of Omega Sector and they approved." Stone says getting behind the wheel.

"For the time being?" Watts says curiously.

"You mean they're aware that you disobeyed orders to go back into Iran." Sage says voicing the assumption.

"No they had no idea but I did tell them about the phone call I received just before the bomb went off." Stone replies realizing he had yet to tell them the details of that call.

"Yeah you seemed pretty concerned about that call, what happened?" Sage asks.

"I was." Stone says as he explains the details of the call. "Here's where it gets interesting. When I asked the comms agent if they had informed Hayes about the situation they told me they couldn't find her!"

"If they started lockdown procedures there's no way Director Hayes would have not walked right into communications and asked for a sitrep." Watts says.

"Exactly, which leads me to believe she wasn't in the building when the bomb went off!" Stone says.

"Then where is she?" Sage asks.

"Wait, so you think she was what . . . kidnapped from inside our own headquarters?" McCabe says.

"That's not possible is it?" Sage adds.

"Let me ask you guys something." Stone says as he turns onto the highway. "Who does the government think is responsible for the bombing?"

"Iran." Everyone says in unison.

"Sure, Iran did it. Blame it on them, why not; they just launched two attacks on the U.S. military. Who else would be behind it right?"

"The Jackhammer!?" Sage says.

"Exactly, now question number two. Aside from our own personnel who has access to get inside headquarters?" Stone asks.

"The Secretary of Defense, some military personnel, FBI, NSA, CIA." Watts says as he continues.

"Stop." Stone says after hearing Watts mention the CIA.

"CIA . . .Foley!" Sage says.

Watts immediately pulls his laptop out of its bag and brings up the file on Foley.

"I know you have your suspicions about him being connected to the Jackhammer but do you really think he's capable of this?" Sage asks.

"I don't know. If he is then what I don't understand is why would he take Kim, if he was behind this then why not just blow the place with her in it. Kidnapping her would only result in showing everyone his true colors." Stone says trying to come up with a motive. "One thing is for sure though, the Iranians weren't behind this. It's too coincidental for her to go missing just minutes before the bomb went off."

A moment later Watts finally brings up the file they have on Foley, McCabe looks over as Watts scrolls through the digital photos they have on file to get to the report itself.

"Hey I know that girl!" McCabe says.

"What?" Watts says stunned.

"What girl?" Stone says not knowing what they are looking at.

Watts scrolls back to through the photos to one of Foley and his sister. "Are you kidding me, that's Foley's sister!"

Hearing that Stone turns the wheel hard to the right violently pulling the vehicle over to the side of the road. Once stopped Stone turns around to look back at McCabe and the photo they're both referring to.

"How do you know her Andrew?" Stone says.

Realizing he may have misspoke he clarifies. "Well I don't _know_ her but I've seen her a couple of times and she's a lot younger in this picture but it is definitely her. I first met her on flight 467; I saved her when one of the hijackers took her hostage. I didn't see her again for several months, then I ran into her again at . ." McCabe trails off suddenly wondering how he didn't see the uncanny coincidence. "Oh damn . . . . the Georgetown restaurant bombing!"

"Are you sure?" Stone asks.

"Wait a minute." McCabe says as he searches his pockets for the digital recorder. He plays the tape back of the anonymous tip the news received about the attack on Foley's home and realizes the voice belongs to the same woman. "Son of a bitch, that's her!"

"What name did she give you?" Stone asks.

"Rosalind Perry, she said she was an art dealer and had a gallery in Rome." McCabe says.

"Kyle what was the sister's name again?" Stone asks

"Rose Linda Foley."

"Rosalind." Stone adds.

"Makes sense, the etymology of Rosalind is pretty rose." Sage puts in.

"I can't believe I never put this together before." McCabe says.

"Don't beat yourself up, both times you met her were before we even suspected Foley of anything." Stone says as he turns back around and gets back on the road.

"Then that confirms it, Foley is behind all this and his sister is helping him." Sage says.

"He must have entered headquarters and kidnapped Hayes himself." Stone theorizes.

"But still, how did he expect to get her out of the building without interference." Watts asks.

"That's moot seeing as he didn't." Stone replies.

"He must have threatened to blow the building if she didn't go with him." Sage suggests.

"Obviously he planned to blow it anyway but we still need proof and we have to find out what happened to Hayes." Stone adds.

"Speaking of which, how or where are we supposed to operate out of while we investigate this?" Watts asks.

"Well the Secretary of Defense suggested that I set up a temporary base of operations since our infrastructure is pretty much gone." Stone says getting back to their original topic.

"Like where a hotel?" Sage asks.

"Well for more long term I was thinking Andrews Air Force Base but yes we will need a centralized location here in the city. So a hotel or convention center may have to do until we find something more permanent. We also need to recall all field agents back home, Kyle that's where you come in." Stone explains. "You'll need to access the Pentagon's mainframe for the our field roster, then you can send them all encrypted messages to return home ASAP."

"No problem, w-wait . . .the Pentagon!?" Watts asks checking himself.

"Yeah, Omega's entire computer network is linked to the Pentagon mainframe which serves as one massive backup hard drive" Stone explains. "All of our files are kept under tight lock and key. Only top government officials are allowed access in only the most dire of circumstances."

"I'd say this counts." Watts adds.

"Yeah, anyway the National Security Advisor gave us access. Here are the entry codes." Stone says handing him a small envelope. "And I assured them that only myself an you would have access to them."

"I see now what you meant last night about my being our entire communications center." Watts says taking the envelope.

"Once you send the message to our people to return home I want you to access O.S. security records and try to pull the video from the parking garage yesterday morning starting an hour before the bomb went off. If that doesn't work then try pulling the log for the ID card readers from the same time frame." Stone orders. "Hopefully that data was backed up before the bomb went off and we will have our proof."

"McCabe how much do you trust your former supervisor at the FBI?" Stone asks.

"Implicitly."  
>"Good, can you get on the phone and tell him we have a lead on the bomber's identity. Let him know we believe there is a rogue agent in the CIA and that we're still searching for evidence. Then give him Foley's name and his sister's name and a description of both and that we'll be sending him all the data we have thus far via email." Stone says.<p>

"Copy that, should I ask them to scramble a team to try and locate him?" McCabe asks.

"If he's truly behind this then they won't be able to but let them have a crack at it anyway; maybe they can come up with a lead for us. Speaking of which, any clues or other data they come up with is to be reported back to us immediately."

"Understood."

"Any word on Hudson and Anderson?" Sage asks.

"Yeah I spoke to him this morning, they're en route to the states now and mad as hell that they won't be able help us run down the son of a bitch behind this." Stone says. "But they can rest easy because they know we're on it."

They arrive back at ground zero to find the search for survivors still underway as several cranes have been brought in to begin extracting heavy debris piece by piece. Stone finds a place to park the suburban then walks around to the back and opens the duffel bag. Before leaving home Stone loaded it with several things he figured he might need throughout the day. In addition to his own laptop inside the duffel is his shotgun with a loaded ammo sling, a full size first aid kit, a pair of work gloves, a small tool set, binoculars and other various items. On the way to ground zero they stopped at a convenient store and bought two cases of bottled water to donate for the police, fire, paramedics and other rescue workers who have been diligently searching for signs of life throughout the night.

"Orders?" Sage asks.

"Watts you and McCabe have your orders, Sara let's take this water over to the command post and then you and I are gonna have a look around." Stone says. "Kyle give me an update as soon as you have one, until we get some reinforcements back in town we'll let the FBI look for Foley."

"Copy that." Watts says.

After dropping the water off at the command post Stone and Sage check in with the local police on site and ask for any updates on the situation. Unfortunately the news is grim, as no further survivors have been found since last night. With the chances dwindling that anyone could still be alive Stone and Sage pull on their work gloves and assist the rescuers. A few moments later Stone's cell phone begins ringing, he looks at the number and recognizes it but can't place who it is. When he answers it he is stunned to learn that the call is coming from inside the building.

"Deputy Director Stone, I'm so glad I got through to you." Says the female voice. "This is Tech Agent Samantha Crane, I'm trapped underneath the building!"

_Tech Agent?_

"You're one of Weiss' people." Stone realizes now hoping that Weiss himself survived. "Is Weiss with you?"

"Negative sir, he was upstairs when the bomb went off. I was down here working on one of his projects in the tunnels."

"Just sit tight Crane, we'll zero in on your position and dig through as fast as we can." Stone says.

"That's not possible sir, the sub levels are protected by a six foot deep layer of titanium. You're not going to be able to dig through anything; Weiss setup this area as a fallout bunker but I know of a way out." Crane explains.

"What, then why in the world are you still down there?" Stone asks.

"Because I think it's jammed, it's a one man escape route that Weiss designed in the event we had to use the bunker. It's located down the street on the northeast side of Union Ave and Main St."

"Okay Crane we're headed that way." Stone says as he turns to Sage. "Tell the guys to get over here."

Stone keeps the line active but puts the phone down for a moment to inform the fire chief that there is a survivor underground.

"Where?" asks the fire chief.

Stone leads him the directed corner as the fire chief redirects some of the rescuers to focus on the new area.

"We've got men clearing the area now Crane, just hold tight." Stone says.

After nearly an hour of clearing away debris they finally discover a metallic circular plate embedded into the sidewalk. Stone checks in with Crane on the phone to verify they found it.

"That's it, it's all clear?" Crane asks.

"Affirmative, give it a try."

"Here goes nothing." Crane says.

Suddenly the plate begins rising up out of the pavement, the object stops at nearly seven feet high as Stone realizes it is an elevator.

"Crane, what happened? Where are you?" Stone asks through the phone.

"I can't quite leave my post just yet sir, please get in."

Stone puts the phone in his pocket and turns to Sage and the others. "Follow me down."

"Got it." Watts replies.

Stone squeezes into the tiny capsule and presses the lone button on the inside panel, slowly it begins to lower him underground. A few moments later he emerges before Tech Agent Crane.

"Deputy Director Stone, it's nice to see you again." Crane says.

"It's good to see you alive." Stone says shaking her hand. "Can you send it back up I've got a team up there."

"Certainly." Crane says pressing the button. "Well let me welcome you to Weiss' backup command center."

Stone looks around and realizes Weiss knew what he was doing when he built the place. "This place is amazing, I knew there was a fallout shelter down here but I never knew Weiss designed it to withstand the collapse of the entire building."

"Originally it wasn't but he reinforced the ceiling after 9/11." Crane explains.

"So much for needing the Pentagon."

"I'm sorry?" Crane asks.

"Never mind."

"Well we're running at full capacity down here, the generator has been running since yesterday. We have computers, all our backup servers are online, a weapons locker in the back, a barracks with bunks for twelve people, two lavatories including showers and another room to the left which leads out to the tunnel entrance which is where the Viper bikes and Weiss' latest addition to his ground team. A Chevy SSR!" says Crane.

Stone walks into the adjacent room noticing the sleek blue truck and realizes this was the covered vehicle he had noticed in Weiss' shop shortly before Shadow team was deployed to Iran. "He designed this to go with the bikes?"

"Yes sir, modified of course; on board computer, tracking systems, armor plated, machine guns, side mounted rockets, smoke screen plus all the usual refinements of the Viper bikes." Crane explains.

One by one Sage and the others make their way down to the bunker.

"Guys I think we found our temporary base." Stone declares. "Watts you can forgot about accessing the Pentagon's mainframe, Tech Agent Crane has informed me we have everything we need."

"Good, let's hope we have the surveillance data from yesterday morning because it hadn't downloaded to the Pentagon's mainframe yet." Watts replies.

"Get on it then." Stone says. "Crane, I'm assuming no one else made it down here yesterday before the building came down?"

"Unfortunately not sir. Like I said I was already down here working on the SSR when the bomb went off. I guess I was lucky."

"Well I'm glad you made it, we could sure use this equipment now if there was a way to get it out." Stone replies.

"I believe the tunnel system is still in tact but the blast door won't open, I'm assuming it's also because of the wreckage up on the street." Crane says. "Speaking of which, how bad is it up there?"

"It's bad, only six survivors were found yesterday and only four of those were O.S. personnel." Stone says. "I'm curious, why didn't you try calling out for help until this morning?"

"Oh I tried, believe me." Crane replies. "But the signals were jammed all day of course I had no idea if it was because of the congestion or the layer of titanium over my head."

When was the last time you tried opening the blast door to the tunnels?" Stone asks.

"This morning."

"Come topside with me, I was you to show me where this exit is. If it's still buried then we can get to work on clearing it." Stone suggests.

A few moments later Stone and Crane emerge back on the streets to find the fire chief and several of his men awaiting the news of more survivors. Stone informs them that Crane was the only one.

"Begging your pardon but she doesn't look like she's been trapped under a building for the last twenty four hours." Says the fire chief.

"It appears our sub levels are in tact, we have a fallout shelter down there." Stone explains. "Chief, I need you to make sure that no unauthorized personnel go down there without my express permission."

"Understood."

Stone goes on to inform him that there's a section of debris they need to get to work on clearing away. "We have equipment down there that we need to be able to get out."

Crane leads the way and estimates where the blast door mechanism would be located two levels below. The crews begin to work on clearing the wreckage and after two hours they find two heavy support beams blocking the area.

"It'll be quite awhile before we can clear the area enough to remove these." Says the fire chief.

"Is there anyway to cut through?" Stone asks.

"Not yet, we don't know what else these might be supporting. This is a delicate situation, if there are survivors still alive in there and we might endanger them if we don't proceed carefully." Says the chief.

As the chief walks away Stone produces an idea but decides to keep it to himself for the time being. He decides to dismiss Crane for the day so she can go home and inform her family she's alive. Before she leaves she gives Stone and his team all separate access keys to the escape elevator.

While crews topside continue to work on clearing the debris Stone and the others make themselves comfortable down in the bunker. Within the hour McCabe hears back from his former superior at the FBI informing him that after checking his home and all probable locations Foley is nowhere to be found.

"Apparently Foley called in sick yesterday morning." McCabe explains as he closes his cell phone.

The others become very agitated at that piece information because they all know it's bogus.

"Then why wasn't he home?" Watts says asking the rhetorical question.

"Exactly." McCabe adds.

"What about the sister?" Stone asks.

"No known address listed for her in the D.C. area, or anywhere in the states I might add. According to records she owns an art gallery in Rome, which is what she told me when I spoke to her after the Flight 467 incident." McCabe says.

"Great." Stone says sarcastically. "Kyle please tell me you have some good news for me."

"Yes sir. First off all field teams have been contacted and ordered to return home. Only two field commanders have requested to remain on their current assignments. I advised them to go ahead and make preparations to pull out and you would contact them personally to hear them out and make a decision." Watts explains. "Secondly, I have your proof!"

"You're kidding?" Stone asks.

"Nope, it took awhile to decrypt given that the backup downloads massive amounts of data on a recurring timer but I found the keycard log as well as the video." Watts explains as Stone looks over his shoulder at the three monitors setup at one of the stations. "Security admitted Section Chief John Foley at oh eight twenty one and here's the piece de résistance!" Watts says bringing up the security footage.

At first he shows Stone the footage of Foley's entrance and since there are no cameras in his or Hayes' office he fast-forwards it until the moment when Foley and Hayes step off the elevator together. Stone watches in anticipation as the security guard returns Foley's weapon to him whilst a nervous looking Hayes stands next to him. A moment later Foley draws his gun!

"I knew it!" Stone says as he continues watching.

"It looks like here one of the guards is about to get the drop on him but he's shot from another angle." Watts says pointing it out on the screen.

"The sister?"

Watts brings up the view from one of the other camera feeds from inside the parking garage on another monitor. "You bet." He says as Stone clearly sees the woman firing through the window of the car.

"Andrew, is this her?" Stone says.

McCabe walks up behind them and looks at the image. "Yup, that's her."

"Do the cameras get a shot of the plates on that car?" Stone asks.

"Yes sir." Watts replies.

"Get this video and the plate number over to the FBI right away, Andrew get me a line with your former supervisor over there now."

"I'm on it." McCabe replies.

Due to the status of their infrastructure Stone requests that the FBI begin a massive manhunt for Foley and his sister. Within minutes of receiving the evidence from Omega Sector the FBI gets the names, faces, vehicle description and all suspected aliases of both Foley and his sister out into the world via the news and social media; however Foley's status as a member of the CIA is withheld for the present time.

Watts coordinates with the FBI to track all credit card activity of both suspects as a search of Foley's home is immediately authorized to look for clues. Overseas a search also begins for Rosalind Perry as her home and art gallery are searched for clues for her whereabouts.

Over the next two days nothing happens as the search continues. During that time several field teams begin to return home.

"What is this, the Batcave?" one field commander asks sarcastically as he's shown down to the bunker.

Due to the limited space within the bunker in addition to the progress the crews above are making in clearing the area Stone requisitions temporary housing at Andrews Air Force Base. When he learns none is available he arranges for two conference rooms to be rented out by the government at a nearby hotel. He finds two rooms in a secluded wing of the hotel and with Watts' help they setup a second command post in one of the rooms. While the second is used for briefing, storing of equipment and other various uses. Once operational and synced with the computers from the bunker Stone assigns Cobalt leader Brick Rawlings as head of what he dubs, O.S. Station 2.

By the third day after the bombing Stone holds a briefing of all remaining Omega Sector assets. Held mainly in the bunker personnel from Station 2 as well as the few remaining field teams Stone approved to stay on their current assignments watch via satellite link. For those unaware he informs them all of the bomber's identity and their efforts thus far, most largely in part to cooperation by the FBI, to find and bring them to justice. Stone also mentions the fact Director Kim Hayes was not among those lost in the bombing and that through video evidence it appears their suspect, Foley, has kidnapped her although to what end Stone is unable to speculate.

"Until such time I am the acting Director of Omega Sector. Priority one is finding these two and bringing Director Hayes home unharmed. Unless given my express permission all other assignments and investigations cease here and now." Stone says.

The next day while working in the bunker Watts approaches Stone with some unexpected news. "Michael I just received word from the CIA, get this Samon Khalid is dead!"

"What?" Stone replies shocked.

"It appears that the Iranian government didn't sanction his attack on the Baghdad and the Forrestal. In fact it was discovered that the fighters he used against the Forrestal weren't even registered with their military, it looks like Khalid acquired those himself." Watts explains.

"That's not surprising given that they were Iraqi fighters but you said this came from the CIA, can we trust the report is accurate?"

"It is, I already confirmed it with the office of the Secretary of Defense. Apparently the Ayatollah sent two high-ranking officers to relieve Khalid of his command; he was so outraged he refused to surrender his post and pulled a gun. His own men had to gun him down to protect the two officials." Watts continues.

"That means Foley failed right?" McCabe asks.

"Not necessarily, it all depends on what Iran does from here on out. It's their move." Stone replies.

A few moments later they receive a communiqué from the Pentagon informing them they have just received a threat from the bomber.

Moments later a call comes through for Stone from the National Security Advisor.

"Sir." Stone says as Watts hands him the phone.

The National Security Advisor informs him about the threat they received. "The voice was muffled but it's got to be Foley, he said if the U.S. doesn't declare war with Iran today then he'll take out another government building."

"It sounds like he's lost his mind, how does he expect to get anywhere near any government building." Stone says. "Did he mention anything about Director Hayes?"

"No."

"Was the call traced?" Stone asks.

"Our experts say he was trying to scramble the system to avoid that but he doesn't know we blocked it."

"You mean we got a location?" Stone asks.

"Affirmative, I'm sending you the coordinates now. Go get him Stone!" says the National Security Advisor.

"Yes sir, wait one. Crane, try the blast door." Stone says hoping the debris has cleared enough so the mechanism will lift the door.

She tries it as ordered but finds it still won't budge.

"Sir we have a slight problem, we have equipment down here that we need to get out. Can you clear the area so we can blow the door?" Stone asks knowing it's a radical request.

"Are you talking about setting off an explosion in that bunker?"

"That's affirmative sir. It'll be a controlled explosion and it shouldn't have an adverse affect topside but we would want to clear the area first to be safe." Stone explains.

"Well I'm told the odds of anyone still being alive topside is zero at this point; I'll contact the Fire Chief and have him clear out ASAP."

"Thank you sir, tell him we'll be ready to detonate in ten minutes." Stone replies.

"Give me fifteen for safety's sake."

"Understood sir." Stone walks into the weapons locker and retrieves a shape charge. "Mount up guys we're getting out of here."

"We're really gonna blow through this door with us down here?" McCabe asks.

"We'll all take cover in the main room, the explosion will go off in the tunnel."

"But what about security, won't anyone just be able to get in here after that?" McCabe counters.

"You don't have to worry about that, there's another door at the end of the tunnel Agent McCabe." Crane says. "Even though it is opened like a normal remote this one works off an encrypted signal."

"Besides sooner or later the area topside will be cleared and we'll be forced to move out of here and find more permanent housing." Stone explains as he carries the shape charge down the tunnel to the blast door with Watts following.

The two of them attempt to setup the charge but suddenly realize they are not the experts on this kind of explosive.

"Man I sure wish Patrick was here." Watts says.

"I know what you mean." Stone says as he snaps his fingers suddenly. "Cobalt, they've got a demolitions expert. Get Rawlings and his demo man on a sat feed."

"Got it." Watts runs back to the main room and grabs his laptop. He returns a moment later with the two of them on the monitor, linked up digitally via Station 2. "The reception isn't great in the tunnel so we'll have to make do.

With the help of Cobalt's demolitions expert Stone and Watts position and arm the device where it will do the least damage topside without bringing down any load baring walls in the bunker.

Stone gets back on the phone this time speaking to the Fire Chief topside who informs him the area is clear for a thousand meters. "Okay guys we're about ready to detonate." He says just as the others have moved the Viper bikes into the main room. Stone puts away his phone as he helps Watts and McCabe roll the SSR back as far as possible.

"You said this charge would blow out not in right?" Stone says checking one last time with Cobalt's demolitions expert.

"Copy that."

"Let's hope you're right, I'd hate for this baby to get trashed before we get a chance to use it." Stone says running his fingers along the contours of the truck.

_Hope . . . .hmm._

They all take cover in the main room and equip goggles and ear protection, once ready Stone hits the detonator. Topside they hear the loud boom from underground but very little else is affected. Expecting a much larger cloud of dust Stone walks back into the tunnel after the noise dissipates and finds the plan went off without a hitch. He looks through a small cloud of dust seeing the seven by seven foot opening in the blast door, the section itself blown to pieces on the other side.

"Let's clear this debris then mount up, we're outta here!"

The four of them quickly move aside the larger chunks of the blast door remains from the center of the tunnel then run back into the main room.

"Sage, McCabe you're on the bikes. Watts you're with me." Stone orders.

"What about equipment?" McCabe asks.

"Trust me we've got everything we need in this baby right here." Stone says affectionately caressing the SSR.

He fires up the engine and leads the way into the tunnel, half a block later the sleek SSR emerges onto the city streets in the sunlight followed by the red and yellow Viper bikes!

"Chief, we're clear." Stone says via the bluetooth device inside the truck, he disconnects then call then connects it via three-way to Sage and McCabe's comms units inside their helmets. "Watts where are we headed?"

"Harper's Ferry."

"You're kidding?" Stone says.

"Nope, just confirmed it on the map. Just south of there actually but not far." Watts says working from the on board computer mounted in front of the passenger seat.

"Kind of ironic, of all the places why hide there?" Stone wonders. "Give me the details."

"It used to be a horse ranch, it's located about a half mile or so on the east side of the Shenandoah River." Watts says.

"How did this location not come up on our background search on him?" Sage asks.

"Not sure, it's been unoccupied for years so maybe it was included in someone's inheritance or placed in a trust and no one ever claimed or used it." Watts says as he begins researching the location. After a moment he finds the answer. "It looks like it was owned and operated by a William James Perry."

"Perry? McCabe isn't that the last name Foley's sister gave you when you met her on 467?" Stone asks.

"You got it."

"Then it was owned by Foley's mother's family, I would bet you'll find that was his grandfather." Stone says.

A moment later Watts finds the data requested. "Great-grandfather actually."

"Nice, we could have checked out this place almost three days ago." Sage says.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Stone says.

"Hopefully he doesn't know we're coming since he was trying to scramble the phone lines when he made his next bomb threat." McCabe points out."

"Actually guys I think that was his plan all along so don't get too comfortable out there. It'll be a heavily wooded area and I'll bet he's just waiting in a tree somewhere with a rifle ready to pick us off." Stone replies.

"This also could be where he's got Hayes." Watts suggests.

"Exactly, so no itchy trigger fingers."

"Understood." McCabe replies.

"Copy that." Sage adds.

After a half hour they begin to see exit signs for Harper's Ferry.

"Watts contact Station 2 for me, give Rawlings our destination and have him send a team to back us up." Stone orders.

"We're going to wait for backup?"

"No we're going in right away but I have no doubt this is a trap and I don't want Foley or his sister getting away if we fail." Stone replies.

"I'm on it."

A few minutes later they arrive on the outskirts of the run down horse ranch. Stone looks over the area through a pair of binoculars then gets out of the truck and walks around to the tailgate. He presses a button on the electronic key and the tailgate folds down revealing two black metal cases mounted on the inside of the covered bed. Stone pulls on the top handle bringing the case out and opens the lid. He passes out the Kevlar tactical vests and comms units to the others then dons his own. Then he closes the case pushing it back within the bed and pulls on the second handle. The second case reveals four sub machineguns the likes of which neither McCabe nor Sage has ever seen.

"What the hell are those?" McCabe asks.

"The 5.56mm XM8 rifle, it's a derivative of the H&K G36 but thus far it's only been produced as a prototype. Turns out Weiss was able to acquire this set of the compact version when he designed the SSR." Stone explains.

"I've been reading about these, was hoping we would get some." Watts says picking one up.

"Well enjoy it because I've heard a rumor that they won't be put into mass production." Stone replies.

The others each grab an XM8 and stock their tac-vests with the three extra magazines in the case.

"Alright, McCabe you're with me. We'll approach from the east, Watts, Sage you two work your way around and come in from the north." Stone orders.

"That still leaves two sides unchecked, two ways for them to escape." Sage says.

"Actually only one unless he's got a boat, the river is just to the west maybe a mile at most." Watts explains.

"Keep in radio contact at all times and be careful. O.S. has suffered enough losses, I don't want any more casualties." Stone replies.

Stone and McCabe make their way through the tall grass towards the main house of the ranch. A few moments later a shot rings out in their direction!

"Shots fired, repeat shots fired." Stone says into his comms.

"Do you see the shooter?" Sage asks through the comms.

"Negative, McCabe?" Stone asks.

"No but I think it came from the house." McCabe replies

"We'll check it out, you guys stay put and keep sharp." Stone orders. "You ready?"

"You bet." McCabe replies.

The two of them move quickly towards the house and to their surprise they are not fired upon further. They get to the front porch safely and prepare to move in; McCabe kicks in the door and they both move in. Suddenly they a loud tone!

"MOVE!" Stone yells as he grabs McCabe tac-vest and pulls him out of the door with him. The two run and dive off the porch just as the house explodes!

"Stone, McCabe are you guys okay?" Sage says through the comms.

With their view of the house from the north they aren't able to see the front porch from which their friends entered the house.

"Let's go!" Sage says to Watts.

"No wait." Watts says.

"For what, we've gotta see if they made it out." Sage says running out into the open towards the house.

"Sara wait it's a trap!" Watts says running after her.

Meanwhile Stone gets to his feet, albeit sluggishly, and checks on McCabe. Slowly but surely McCabe begins to gather himself as Stone helps him to his feet just as he sees Sage running towards them followed at a distance by Watts.

Suddenly Stone notices the sniper positioned in the hayloft above the barn aiming a rifle at them.

"Get down!" he yells as the shot rings out and strikes Watts.

Sage horrified with herself suddenly realizes her mistake and the reason Watts was so intent on waiting. She rolls away before another shot is fired and sprays the hayloft door with her XM8. The sniper retreats from the counter fire and she immediately grabs Watts with both hands and gets him to his feet.

Although fearful for Watts' condition Stone takes the opportunity as a distraction and grabs McCabe working their way around to the opposite side of the house.

"Why are we retreating?" McCabe asks.

"We're not, we're going to flank him." Stone replies.

Meanwhile Sage gets Watts back into the tall grasses behind the cover of a tree. She sits him down and begins to check the extent of his injury.

"I'm so sorry Kyle, I should have listened to you." Sage says as she turns him on his stomach to get a look at the wound.

"It was a rookie mistake I'll give you that but all you can do is learn from it." Watts mutters.

"You can bet I will, I just hope it won't be at the expense of your life." To her surprise she finds a lot less blood then she expects. "The round missed your vest by an inch but I can't find an exit wound. I don't think it's serious otherwise you would be bleeding a lot more but the bullet is still in there so you need to stay still." Sage gathers up a handful of soil and packs it onto the entry wound to stop the bleeding.

"Agh!" Watts moans in pain.

She quickly clamps her hand over his mouth hoping he didn't just give away their position. She finishes packing the wound with dirt then helps him onto his back and guides his hand to the injury.

"Keep pressure there it will help stop the bleeding and try not to move." Sage says.

"What, where do you think you're going?" Watts replies.

"After Foley, the others will need help." She says reloading her XM8 with one of Watts' spare mags. "Here's your weapon, just in case." She says handing him his own XM8.

"Alright, be careful and don't get overeager." Watts says.

"I promise, I'm sorry Kyle."

"Catch Foley and we'll call it even." Watts replies.

"You got it."

She sets out through the grass towards the barn informing Stone via comms that Watts is okay and safe for the moment. She continues working her way towards the barn as Stone informs her they're doing the same from the opposite side.

As they converge on the house the sniper reappears in the hayloft door, Sage rolls to the side as a shot rings out but misses her. Stone and McCabe emerge from cover and open fire riddling the hayloft door with bullet holes!

"Sage you okay?" Stone says into his comm.

"Yeah."

"Eyes on that door." Stone says as the three of them train their weapons one the same spot. "Come on out Foley!"

Suddenly Sage hears the sound of a car engine roaring to life, she sidesteps around the barn keeping her eye on the hayloft trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Suddenly a 1970 Olds bursts through the barn wall sending shrapnel everywhere! The car speeds towards Sage as she takes aim and fires. The driver ducks down in the seat as the bullets hit the front of the car and the windshield. Sage rolls away to avoid the car as it passes, she comes out of the roll on her feet and fires again hitting one of the back tires! She sees the driver sit back up in the seat just as the vehicle begins to spin out and hits a nearby tree.

Sage quickly loads a new magazine into her weapon and slowly approaches the car. Suddenly she hears Stone yelling to her and not just through the radio but also nearby. She turns back and notices the sniper appearing through the hayloft yet again as Stone and McCabe begin firing towards him.

She rolls away to avoid another shot just as the car door on the Olds opens and Roz emerges with a pistol in hand. Stone notices the sister appear from inside the vehicle and takes aim at her.

"Sage move!" He says firing.

Roz ducks under the cover of the vehicle as Stone opens fire on the rear of the car itself. Hearing the bullets hitting the other side Sage rolls away into a nearby ditch just as Roz begins running for cover as well. The bullets puncture the gas tank and the car explodes shoving Roz fiercely to the ground. Sage gets up and finding Roz shaken but unhurt and kneels down on top of her to keep her from running.

"Don't move!" Sage says pointing her weapon at the base of her neck.

"Stone do you copy?"

"You all right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I've got Rosalind."

"Good, stay put and we'll go in and get Foley." Stone replies.

"Stay right where you are!" yells Foley.

They all turn to see him approaching from the field dragging Watts with him as a hostage. Stone does a double take up to the hayloft and realizes Foley must have left his rifle exposed in plain sight as a distraction. Seeing that he has Watts Sage immediately pulls Roz up to her feet but keeps her weapon on her.

"Drop your guns or your friend dies!" Foley threatens.

Without even thinking Stone responds and as his words speak the truth he finds himself shocked that he dared to say them. "I can speak for Watts when I say that he'll gladly give his life if it means stopping you from blowing up another building."

Although shocked himself Watts says nothing as he tries to struggle against Foley's grip; in return Foley knees him in the midsection near his wound.

"Agh!"

For a brief fleeting moment Stone prepares to take a shot at Foley but Foley senses this and brings his gun closer to bare on Watts.

"What is he talking about?!" Roz says confused and enraged by the revelation of her brother's plans. "After all this you just thought you'd kill hundreds more of our own people?!"

"Try thousands lady." Stone says.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Sage says curiously.

"No, in fact he was the one who left the bomb in your building, I had nothing to do with it. He had the idea the night before and I told him it was crazy and refused to go along with it." Roz replies turning to look at her brother. "We had a plan John, I never wanted our own people to die by our hands, not civilians. And now you're planning more destruction against our own people? He even blew up that restaurant in Georgetown; I didn't even know about that until a few days ago."

"You were responsible for that?" Stone says. "You've really have lost your mind haven't you Foley."

"We're not the enemy John the Iranians are and now you are!" Roz yells.

"Our actions weren't getting the job done, we had to take further steps to avenge Joseph." Foley says.

"They were working, Khalid gave the order to attack." Roz replies. "All we had to do is sit back and watch as our country invaded theirs. Khalid and all the other fanatics over there would be killed or captured."

"Samon Khalid is dead." Stone says intentionally driving a wedge further between them.

"What?" Roz says.

"That's a lie!" Foley assumes.

"The report came from the CIA, your own office. The Ayatollah didn't sanction any of Khalid's actions. His superiors went in to relieve him and he turned on them and was shot by his own men. Iran is standing down, they may be fanatical but they're not stupid." Stone says.

"That's great." Roz says sarcastically. "Was it all worth it John, all the innocent people you've killed. In the end all you've done is make us enemies of the state you lying traitor!"

"Shut up!" Foley says.

"NO!" Using the distraction Roz grabs Sage's sidearm from her tac-vest and pushes her to the ground before Sage can react.

At the same moment Watts reaches for Foley's gun but Foley hits him in the forehead with the barrel and he falls to the ground. Then he notices Roz aiming the gun at him; realizing he's lost everything his training kicks in and he fires at his sister to protect himself before he realizes what he's done.

Seeing Watts clear the target zone and Foley's focus on his sister Stone takes the opportunity and fires a burst of three rounds into Foley's right leg!

Sage quickly gets to her feet and knocks away the pistol Roz took from her.

McCabe goes to help Watts as Stone walks over to Foley who is trying to get to his feet. He kicks away Foley's gun then delivers a swift right cross straight to Foley's chin!

"Traitor!" Stone turns Foley on his stomach and cuffs his hands behind his back. He searches Foley and finds a remote detonator then turns to McCabe. "How's Kyle."

"He passed out, we need to get him an ambulance." McCabe. Replies.

"Call it in and watch him." Stone says referring to Foley.

He walks over to Sage who is currently putting pressure on Roz's stomach where the bullet entered.

"Where is Director Hayes?"

"She doesn't have long." Sage says.

"Rosalind, if you truly meant what you said then tell me what your brother did with Director Hayes." Stone says with mixed emotions.

Roz looks up at Stone realizing the feeling in her body is now very cold. "Ha-Hayes?"

"Yes, Kim Hayes. What did Foley do with her, is she alive?" Stone asks. He kneels down and puts his hand on top of Sage's adding more pressure to the wound.

Roz moans in pain as a result.

"Rosalind, you may not ever be able to make amends for what you've done but you can still save a life. Tell me what happened to her, please!"

From a few feet away McCabe looks on, saddened by the thought of such a beautiful woman having fallen so far from grace.

Roz continues looking at Stone for a moment taking in his words. "She's . . alive. She's in . . . .the s. . . stables." She utters as she points across the field.

Stone looks up and spots the stables on the other side of the large field. "Thank you." He says looking back at Roz.

"I . .I made a mess of everything didn't I?" Roz says as tears begin forming in her eyes. "I . . . . I. . . .I'm so, so sorry."

Sage removes her hands from the wound and listens for a heartbeat. She sits up a moment later. "She's gone."

"You bastards, this is all your fault." Foley says still lying cuffed on the ground. "You're the reason my sister's dead!"

Stone stands up with a cold look on his face as he walks over to Foley. Although the others realize the hatred in his eyes no one makes a move to stop him. Stone walks over and kicks Foley over onto his back then stands on his leg where he shot him. Foley screams in pain and before he passes out Stone takes his foot off and squats down beside him.

"You open that traitorous mouth of yours again and I'll put a bullet in it!" Stone says pressing the barrel of his XM8 against Foley's mouth. Once he realizes Foley knows he means business he stands up and turns to McCabe and Sage. "Watch him and look after Watts, I'm gonna go get Hayes."

Stone runs back to the SSR and drives to the other side of the property to the stables. He leaves the remote detonator he found on Foley inside the truck; he walks inside the old structure, which is filled with cobwebs, still armed with his XM8 as a precaution. Suddenly he hears some noises, he follows the sounds and finds Hayes tied up and gagged with a sack over her head in a pile of hay. He puts down the weapon and kneels down beside her in the hay. He pulls off the sack and from her reaction realizes she has not seen daylight for quite some time. As easily as possible he removes the duct tape covering her mouth and begins to cut the tape off her wrists and ankles.

"Michael!" she says as her eyes adjust enough to see who her rescuer is.

Stone is a little taken aback as she wraps her arms around him thankfully. Realizing how vulnerable she must have been feeling he holds her in that hug for a moment. "Your safe now Kim." She pulls back a moment later and he helps her up and escorts her back to the truck.

"Foley?" she asks.

"We got him."

"What about his sister?" Hayes asks.

"She's dead, Foley shot her." Stone explains.

"What?" Stone explains as he helps her into the truck. "He really did go off the deep end didn't he?"

"I think he just lost himself in vengeance." Stone replies as he drives back over to the barn.

When they arrive they find a few unmarked vehicles and several ambulances on the scene. Foley and Watts are placed in separate ambulances which speed off towards the nearest hospital, Foley's under heavy guard and escort. Stone takes Hayes to the other ambulance but she begins to refuse.

"I'm fine Michael."

"Don't argue with me Kim, you've been through a lot. Get in the ambulance and let them check you out." Stone orders.

"Alright."

"I'll be back in a minute." He walks over to the backup team and hands them the remote detonator he found on Foley. He informs them that there is another bomb in they city. "Is there anyway to find out where it is using this?"

One of the agents steps forward with an idea. "Well this might sound crazy sir but it's possible we could trace the signal if . . ."

"If what?" Stone asks.

"If we armed the device."

"You mean arm the bomb?" Stone says clarifying the statement. "You're right it sounds crazy."

"I told you but theoretically it could work, we could arm the device and trace the detonator's signal straight to the bomb itself. Then go in and dismantle it, of course I'd need to examine this device further before we try it. We don't want to arm it and find out there's no turning back." The agent explains.

"No we certainly don't want that." Stone says. "Alright, get on it."

While the paramedics examine Hayes Stone begins to report on the last few days' events to her. Having been knocked unconscious before Foley hit the button she wasn't sure what had happened in the moments afterwards. She's horrified at the news of the bombing and so many lives lost, so many good people.

"I left you a message when we got back from Iran, I figured you were still asleep at the time." Stone says.

"I hadn't checked my messages yet, what happened?" Hayes asks not knowing if she is ready for the answer.

"Hudson and Anderson are fine, they're still recovering but they are on their way home." Stone says.

"That's very good news."

"It is but I don't take much pleasure from it, because of me Khalid launched those attacks against the U.S." Stone's expression turns grim as he bites his lip.

"What is it?" Hayes asks sensing more than just the guilt of everything that happened in the gulf behind his expression.

"Drake didn't make it, he's gone."

"Don't blame yourself Michael, none of this was your fault. It was all Foley, he's the one responsible for Drake and O'Bryan and the countless other lives lost in this mess."

With nothing more helpful to say at the moment she changes the subject as she notices she's never seen the SSR before today. "Where did the new truck come from?"

Stone explains to her about the bunker and the sole surviving member from Weiss' team that they found trapped inside there. "We've been using it as our primary base for the last few days. When we couldn't find you I took command of Omega and setup a second command post in a hotel in the city. Despite the losses and our lack of resources for the time being Omega Sector is still operational."

"It sounds like you have a lot to tell me." Hayes says.

"Yeah." Stone says as he asks the paramedic how she's doing.

"She's a little malnourished and dehydrated. I'll start an IV here but we need to get her to the hospital to get some more fluids in her." Says the paramedic.

"I'll catch up with you at the hospital and we'll talk later." Stone says.

"Okay."

As he watches the ambulance drive off Stone says a silent prayer in thankfulness. He then pulls out his phone and calls Robin, when she answers the first thing she hears is: "I love you." He tells her the good news that they found Kim and have the bomber in custody. "I'll see you tonight." He says happily.

When he turns around he finds Sage and McCabe standing at ease before him. "Good job you two."

"Do we make a great team or what?" McCabe says.

"Absolutely but we still have a few problems." Stone says.

"We have no headquarters, our numbers have been greatly diminished and we're probably all gonna get fired." Sage says.

Stone cannot help but chuckle. "Guys even if that is our fate; I want you to know it's been an honor working with you two." Stone says extending his hand.

They shake hands all at once then disperse.

"Let's get outta here." Stone says.

McCabe and Sage put on their helmets and mount the Viper bikes as Stone gets behind the wheel of the SSR and leads the way.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Stone leads the two Viper bikes to the hospital where Watts and Hayes were taken. Hayes is discharged within a few hours and Stone offers to drive her home. He dismisses Sage and McCabe for the night and orders them to rendezvous back at the bunker the next morning.

"What about the bikes?" Sage asks.

"Ride 'em home and bring them back in the morning." Stone says.

"Sweet thanks." McCabe replies.

"Have fun."

Before leaving he and Hayes check on Watts' condition, the doctor informs them that he's in recovery and that the bullet didn't damage any organs.

"Can we see him?" Stone asks.

"Yes, he's still a bit groggy though so keep it short. He needs to rest." The doctor says.

They walk in and Stone gently places his hand on Watts' shoulder, a moment later Watts opens his eyes.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Stone asks.

"Okay, how'd we do?"

Stone simply looks in Hayes' who has taken the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Good to see you alive ma'am." Watts says with a half smile.

"You too." Hayes says.

"What happened to Foley?" Watts asks.

"We got him, don't worry about that. You just get healed up and we'll see you in a few days okay." Stone says.

Watts simply nods his head. Stone and Hayes take their leave at that point and Stone drives her home. Twenty minutes later the SSR pulls up in her driveway and Hayes realizes she doesn't have her keys with her.

"My things are . . ."

"Buried under tons of wreckage." Stone says finishing her sentence. "I'd be surprised if this truck wasn't equipped with a few more of Weiss' little toys." Stone says opening the glove compartment. He presses a button inside the glove compartment and the inside panel flips over revealing a Walther and a few extra magazines. He presses the button again and the rotating mechanism displays a new panel with various gadgets. He finds the skeleton key Weiss invented some years ago. "This should do the trick."

He walks her to the front door and using the skeleton key opens the door for her. Hayes walks in and disarms her security system just as she notices an unmarked car arriving in front of her house.

"Guards, really?" she asks.

"Call me overprotective."

"Michael why don't you meet me in my office . . ." her sentence trails off realizing she still hasn't quite grasped the reality that she no longer has an office or a headquarters to work from.

"Kim as acting Director of O.S. you are staying home tomorrow to recuperate." Stone says. "I'll be by around noon to see how you're doing and we can talk then. And I'll be prepared to hand you my resignation."

Still overwhelmed by all that's happened in the last few days Hayes struggles to get out her words. "Michael, I . . ." Before she can continue Stone interrupts.

"Kim, go inside and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Stone says as he turns to walk towards the SSR.

"Thank you." Hayes says.

He stops and turns then says. "You're welcome."

Stone drives the SSR home that night and when he walks in the door Robin is happy to see a positive look on her husband's face for the first time in a several days. He kisses her then tells her about the days' events then suddenly realizes something.

"Wasn't today the due date?" he asks affectionately rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, they say the first born is always late." Robin replies. "So what does this mean for Omega, for your career?"

"Omega Sector will survive, I'm sure of it. As for me, I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow. I don't see a way out of this mess where I'll get to keep my job but . . . . maybe it's my penance." Stone says.

"I'm sorry, so where do you go from here?"

"Back to academy I suppose." Stone says not really sure what his future holds.

The next morning Stone meets Sage and McCabe at the bunker as planned. He informs them that he is prepared to turn in his resignation to Hayes at noon.

"Sara and I discussed it before you got here and we want to go with you."

"We're both prepared to do the same so we thought if we're going down then we're going down together." Sage adds.

"I appreciate that but I intended to negotiate for your jobs." Stone replies.

"You told us in advance that you were acting against orders when we went to rescue Hudson and Anderson. We're responsible for our actions, if we didn't want to go along with you we had our chance to back out." McCabe says with conviction.

Stone thinks over their decision for a moment then replies. "Okay."

That afternoon Stone drives the three of them to Hayes' house in an unmarked vehicle. When he pulls up to the driveway he hesitates a moment before getting out.

"What's wrong?" Sage asks.

"Kim doesn't know you're coming, let me speak with her for a moment then I'll give you the signal if it's okay to come in."

Stone walks up to the door and rings the bell, when Hayes answers he quickly explains the reason for their presence. When she approve Stone turns around and waves them in when they walk inside he orders them to take a seat on the couch until he returns from her study. Stone then walks into the study closing the door behind him and takes a seat across from her.

"How are you feeling?" Stone asks.

Sensing his concern is genuine and not just an attempt to stall she replies. "Better, I slept almost twelve hours last night."

"That's good, I wasn't sure you'd sleep at all."

"Well a couple of large sleeping pills took care of any nightmares that might have occurred." Hayes adds as she changes the subjects. "I've spent the entire morning on the phone being briefed by the White House and the Pentagon. I was surprised to hear about Khalid's demise."

"Wasn't that a shock?" Stone says.

"You left out that little detail." Hayes says curiously.

"Well there was a lot going on yesterday." Stone says realizing he had forgotten to tell her that piece of information.

Hayes suddenly notices the manila envelope Stone brought in with him. "Is that what I think it is?"

Stone opens the envelope and pulls out four letters of resignation. "Watts, Sage, McCabe and my own." Stone says placing the signed documents in front of her. "I know my actions were insubordinate and that they provoked the recent attacks in the Middle East and possibly a future war."

"Speaking of the recent attacks, I don't know if I was surprised or not to learn that you and Sage were the ones piloting the F-18's that defended the Forrestal. That's another detail that you seemingly forgot to tell me."

"Well . . . like I said, it was a busy day." Stone says never actually intending to tell her about that one.

Hayes hesitates not knowing what to say next. "Michael, you're a friggin' full blown American hero; how the hell am I supposed to fire you?" Hayes pauses again to collect her thoughts, as Stone says nothing in response. "I spoke to the National Security Advisor this morning. He told me that he approved of your taking command of what was left of O.S. after the bombing but we both agree that your actions shouldn't go unpunished."

"So he did know, given the situation at the time I thought it best not to say anything until all this had blown over. I didn't think he knew." Stone explains.

"He didn't, until today." Hayes replies.

"Ah, so does that mean?"

"That means you'd better wipe that blasted grin off your face right this second!" Hayes says sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Stone says shocked more by the realization that he was grinning.

"That means you will be denied three months of rank and pay, a months for the other three agents." Hayes says.

"Suspension." Stone says not liking the verdict but accepting it gladly in return for keeping his job.

"Yes. However, given you and the others' efforts in the recent days the suspension will not go on your officials records." Hayes says as she takes the four resignation letters and puts them through her shredder. "Agent Watts' record will show he's been ordered to take a medical leave to recuperate from his injuries. Agents Sage and McCabe will be listed as a sabbatical until plans are made to rebuild Omega's infrastructure. And your record will show it as an extended paternity leave with your new baby. The fourth month of which will be a paid leave." Hayes says basically informing him that he'll be away from his duties for the next four months.

"Actually Robin hasn't given birth yet, she's past her due date though."

"Give her my best wishes then." After an awkward moment of silence passes Hayes continues. "I hope you realize what we did for you, I don't like cover ups Michael. Even when they are to protect our own it blurs the line between right and wrong. We cannot allow our ranks to just disobey orders whenever they please. I don't care who you are or what you've done; the next time I'll have your job. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am and you have my word Kim, there won't be a next time. It will never happen again, I promise." Stone says.

"I hope not." Hayes says her tone softening. "Now on to business. There will be a memorial service for Drake and O'Bryan a week from today at ten hundred hours."

"Military burial?" Stone asks confused.

"No, O'Bryan was former FBI bomb squad and there's gonna be a lot of funeral and memorial services held throughout the next several weeks. We thought since they were both part of Shadow team that we would have a dual service for both of them." Hayes explains. "With the cleanup effort finally making progress at ground zero we're having the bunker and all it's contents evacuated. Appropriations committee has secured O.S. a place to live for time being until more permanent plans are made."

"Where?" Stone asks.

"D.C. fire station number 12 just moved to a newer facility last month; no plans have yet to be made for the current building so it has been given to us. It's not much but it will do for now. I've ordered Rawlings to begin moving Station 2 over there as soon as possible. As soon as they get in you can turn in the SSR and the Viper bikes there."

"Understood."

"Now about the second bomb . . ."

"I've actually got a team working on that right now." Stone says.

"Well they will be reporting to me now, your suspension is effective immediately. "Yes ma'am."

"That's all I have for you, I'll see you at the memorial service next week. You can

collect your agents outside and brief them of the situation, dismissed." Hayes explains.

"If I may there is one other matter I need to discuss with you." Stone says.

"Oh?"

Stone exhales a long breath collecting his thoughts. "A few days before I sent Shadow team to Iran I discovered that Agent Sage was seeing another agent within Omega's ranks. Actually to be precise it was their first time together but regardless . ."

"Michael, what any agent does or who they spend their free time with is their business. Provided their not serving on the same team together. But in this case I don't think it will matter much as I'm guessing this person didn't survive the bombing." Hayes says.

"Oh he's very much alive, I know that for a fact. I rescued him." Stone says.

Hayes blinks a few times trying register what he just said. "Hudson?!"

"Yes ma'am. Now believe me I was just as shocked as you are now. I was this close to suspending them both then I dialed it back to simply transferring her out of Shadow. However given the mission that I was prepping them for I deciding to reserve action until after that. I did however, as you know, keep her off that mission and reassigned her to Watts to investigate The Jackhammer." Stone explains. "Hudson promised me that they could keep their personal lives separate from their professional lives and to be honest I didn't believe him at the time."

"But you do now?" Hayes asks.

"Yes ma'am, I also think it would be a mistake removing Sage from Shadow team. She's made a few mistakes but after seeing her in action I know she's a good fit for the team, she's got a lot of potential."

"It's unethical to date your superior but given the status of Omega as is there's not many places to reassign her. Do you know if they plan to move forward with a relationship?"

"I'm not sure ma'am but if so I think they deserve a chance to prove they can keep that part of their life detached from their work." Stone says.

Hayes thinks about for a moment. "Although there's no valid reason why they should be given that chance; once Sage comes off her suspension if they decide to continue seeing each other we will see if they can prove just that."

"Thank you."

"But the rest of the team and Omega is not to know, not for awhile at least. The rest of Hudson's team needs to see firsthand that he won't put her life ahead of theirs in the field. It's imperative that he remains unbiased if they find themselves in a fight." Hayes explains.

"I understand completely, that was my argument as well. I'll brief them both in private when I get the chance."

"Very well, dismissed.

Stone gets out of the chair and walks towards the door.

"Oh and Michael." Hayes says just as he opens the study door.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again, for coming after me."

Stone smiles and replies: "You're welcome Kim." He walks into the living room and orders Sage and McCabe to follow him out.

"So what happened?" Sage asks as they walk out to the driveway.

"Let's go I'll tell you in the car." Stone says.

The next day Omega Sector is able to pinpoint where the second bomb is hidden. After safely evacuating everyone from CIA headquarters in Langley, FBI bomb squads were able to successfully disarm and dismantle the device.

"Foley was prepared to kill everyone he knew and worked with just to get his revenge." Hayes says to CIA Director Adams.

"I guess somewhere along the way his mind was twisted by hate and his definition of justice was blinded by vengeance." Adams replies.

Six days later at Arlington National Cemetery, all remaining Omega Sector personnel are gathered among friends and family of Agent Patrick O'Bryan and Section Chief Steven Drake. Even though on suspension Stone attends with Robin at his side as well as Sage, McCabe and Watts who was recently discharged from the hospital. Hudson and Anderson who have also recently escaped the confines of the VA hospital are also in attendance; while Hudson is only hindered by the sling on his arm Anderson is still walking on a pair of crutches.

After the service Stone and the others begin discussing the past few weeks.

"Hey Will, I've been curious." Anderson says. "What exactly did you tell Khalid about the Jackhammer? When they brought you back to the cell you looked like they'd beaten you within an inch of your life."

"They did, but I was just stalling for time. I told him that another team would be coming to look for us and that if we were found dead that it wouldn't be long before the U.S. invaded his country." Hudson explains.

"But that's what the Jackhammer wanted." Anderson says.

"You mean that's what Foley wanted, his sister was the Jackhammer." Stone corrects him.

"Anyway Khalid didn't know that, he didn't buy my claim about the Jackhammer but I guess he did think twice about eliminating us. I guess he figured if he would look weak if he returned me to our cell without another scratch on me."

"That was some chance you took." Anderson replies.

"In the end it worked out, I knew Stone would be coming for us." Hudson says eyeing his friend.

A few moments later Stone walks across the cemetery to visit the grave of James Grant. Robin and Hudson soon realize where he disappeared to and walk over.

"Just came to pay a visit." Stone says sensing them approach behind him. "So much has changed since he died."

"It's funny, we tried to recruit more people to fill your spot and now we're gonna need a lot more new recruits." Hudson says.

"I don't know about you Will but to me, Sara and Andrew don't seem like new recruits anymore." Stone replies.

"I'm starting to feel that way myself."

"Speaking of new, how are you and Sara doing?" Stone asks having briefed them both of Hayes' decision regarding their relationship the same day she suspended them.

"Well since all of this happened we really haven't had much time together. But I'm hopeful, I think she's interested in it for the long haul."

"Good for you." Stone says.

"Yeah, thanks again for smoothing things over with Hayes." Hudson adds.

"Well I didn't really do much, it's gonna be up to you mainly to show her that you can keep that part of your life separate from work." Stone reminds him.

"I know, I can't say it will be easy but we'll make it work."

"I'm happy for ya." Stone says noticing Sage staring at Hudson from a distance.

Stone and the others pay their respects to Drake and O'Bryan's families then prepare to leave.  
>"So when is that baby gonna pop out Robin?" Hudson asks.<p>

"I'm ready now, I'm a week overdue already. I'm not sure how much longer I can take . . ."

"Hey Robin I think it's about that time!" Sage exclaims noticing the pool of fluid on the ground beneath her.

Robin looks down to see that her water just broke! She looks up at Stone who has the biggest most excited look on his face.

"We're having a baby!" he says.

Suddenly everyone's attention is focused on Robin, even with his arm in a sling Hudson immediately helps Stone get her to the car.

"We'll follow you to the hospital!" Hudson says.

Stone rushes Robin to University Hospital; on the way he dials his cousin's number to inform her of the good news.

"Amberly, Robin's in labor. We're heading to the hospital now, call Jason and have him reserve the Presidential suite!" he says jokingly.

Five hours later Hudson and the others, including Hayes and Amberly, continue to wait to hear news from Stone. They kill time by discussing the current events and future plans for Omega Sector.

"With the public now aware that the building housed a government agency I don't know how O.S. will continue to operate in secret." Hayes says.

"Are you saying that the government will go public with Omega's identity?" Hudson asks her.

"It looks that way but the good news is I've just heard that appropriations are being arranged to build us a brand new facility." Hayes says.

"That's good news, any idea on where or when it will be completed?"

"Not yet, they're still in the early stages not to mention there is still a lot of work to be done at ground zero. The firehouse will have to be our home for awhile." Hayes replies.

"We'll make it work." Hudson says positively.

"With Drake and O'Bryan gone do you think we should we re-designate the team?" Watts says.

"If we go with the previous method of finding a name all we'll have to work with is H, A, W, S and M." McCabe says.

"All that spells is . . . .Whams." Watts adds.

"That sounds stupid." Anderson comments.

"Guys I think that to honor our friends that we've lost, Drake and O'Bryan especially, that we should keep that name as is." Hudson suggests.

"I think Michael would like that." Hayes adds.

Suddenly they see Stone come running down the hall to the waiting room.

"It's a girl!" He says excitedly.

Everyone stands up to give Stone hugs and congratulations.

"Well when can we see her?" Hudson asks.

"In a little while, she's kinda messy right now." Stone says unable to control his grin.

"Well get back in there dad!" Sage says.

"Just a sec." Stone says turning to Hudson. "Any word from my cousin yet?" Stone asks having asked Hudson to field any incoming calls to his cell.

"Yeah she's on her way up now." Hudson replies. "Now get back in there!"

Stone runs back to the room to find Robin already holding their daughter. He walks over slowly and sits down next to the bed. He meets Robin's gaze and kisses her then turns his attention to their little girl.

"You wanna hold her?" Robin asks.

Stone gently takes the baby in his arms still amazed that he's a father now. He lightly kisses his daughter on her forehead just as she reaches up and takes his index finger with her whole hand. Robin looks at him and places her hand on the side of his face wiping away the single tear that falls down his cheek.

"I can't believe she's here!" Stone says as he leans over and kisses his wife again.

"So what are we gonna name this little girl?" Robin says.

"I dunno, got any ideas?"

"Not really, you've been so preoccupied with everything going on we haven't had times to sit down and pick out any names." Robin says.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we don't have to name her right this second." Robin adds.

"That right." One of the nurses says holding her chart. "For now we can just call her baby girl Stone."

"We've got a lot of people waiting outside to see you two." Stone says.

"Bring them in." Robin says as Stone passes the baby back to her.

Stone walks out into the hallway to find a surprise awaiting him.

"Mom!" he says spotting his mother next to Amberly and Jason. "How did . . ."

"She flew in this afternoon, she wanted it to be a surprise." Amberly explains as Stone hugs his mother.

"I knew Robin was overdue so I thought I'd come out for a visit to be here for the birth." Mrs. Stone says. "So can I see my grandchild?"

"Yeah come on, you too guys." Stone says.

"No, no the grandmother gets the first visit. We'll be in shortly." Amberly says.

Robin receives the same surprise when she sees Stone walks in followed by her mother-in-law.

After a half hour of visits from everyone else waiting outside a nurse asks everyone but the father to leave. "The mother needs her rest."

"Give your mom a key to the house and Amberly can take her over." Robin suggests.

"It's okay she said she's gonna stay with her and Jason tonight." Stone replies. "She was adamant that she not come over until after we take the baby home. I'm gonna go say goodbye to everyone, be right back." He says as he kisses Robin.

He walks out into the hallway to find everyone still gathered in the waiting room watching a news bulletin on the TV.

"What's going on?" Stone asks.

"The White House just released a statement that Khalid's attacks weren't sanctioned by the Iranian government." Hudson explains. "They also said that Iranian officials claimed they don't want a war with the U.S. but that they don't consider us an ally either."

"So in the end Foley did fail, there won't be a war." McCabe says.

Stone, Hayes and Hudson all exchange a curious glance with each other.

"Not necessarily Andrew, it could just mean that they have bigger plans in the works and they're ready for war, yet." Stone says.

"If we do go to war the United States will be ready." Hudson adds.

"Hopefully so will Omega Sector." Hayes says finishing the thought.

"So what now?" McCabe asks.

"We rebuild; and hope for the future." Stone says.

_Hope . . . that's it!_

The next day after Robin's parents arrive Stone invites Hudson and the rest of Shadow team back to the hospital to join him and Robin with the rest of their family.

As everyone crowds into Robin's hospital room they see her holding their baby girl. Stone stands next to Robin and says. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our daughter. Hope Lillian Stone!"

THE END


End file.
